Not An Exact Copy
by BrujiitaBaby
Summary: Having a family before arriving on Earth, Vegeta's proof is in the form of a girl who has half of his personality and half of her mother's. Changes in her life causes her have a rough exterior, but with the help of her father and new Earthling friends, she can become the person she was before. Follows DBZ; now confirmed to follow DBS! [Gohan x OC]
1. Chapter One

**_Hi all, this is my first DBZ fic and I've had this going on in my head after drawing a Saiyan OC on Procreate. So yes, the cover photo is mine. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please be gentle with me! I try!_**

* * *

 ** _September, x757_**

Prince Vegeta scowled at the pink, wrinkly being in his arms as it squirmed around in his hold, making its presence known by crying out the top of its lungs.

The thing was hurting his ears by the volume of its crying and he resisted the urge to chuck the thing out the window of the ship.

"You know, the more you frown at the poor cub, the more wrinkles you'll get."

He turned his glare at the female beside him, a smirk on her face despite her yelling threats into his ear not that long ago, some along the lines of ' _I hate you', 'You did this to me', and his favorite, 'If Frieza doesn't kill you first, then **I will.'**_

"It's been 10 minutes since you've pushed this thing out and it still doesn't quiet down!"

The female rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Maybe try a method to soothe her. Rock her to sleep, whisper comforting words… Sing a lullaby." She chuckled at the thought of the ruthless Saiyan singing a horrible, raspy version of a lullaby.

"Oh shut it, woman!" He growled at her. He then looked down at the baby girl, who's still crying but not as loud as before.

He ran his fingers along the ebony colored tail, stroking the fur gently with his ungloved fingers. The cub's cries are being reduced to whimpers until finally, finally, the noises stop and instead replaced by soft, even breathing that signals her sleep.

"Look at you, o' mighty Prince Veggie calmly put his daughter to his sleep." The woman remarked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're asking for a death wish, Papri." He snided.

Papri was the only, until now, female Saiyan from their dying race. She was shorter than him, fortunately, and had an hourglass body to die for. Like most Saiyans, her hair was pitch black and thick, spikes all over the place with bangs across her face and it reached down to her knees. Her tail was darker than his, with it being the same shade at their daughter's. She had a scar that ran from her left temple to the right cheek and across the nose, but it didn't make her any less attractive. The most captivating part of her were her eyes. They were a fuschia color, uncommon in their race but not unheard of. It was mostly the women who inherited different colored eyes if by chance.

He met the woman at a bar on a now destroyed Planet, stating she was there to get away from her own enslavement of one of Frieza's family members. She wouldn't say who, and that all he needed to know was that they were a royal bastard from HFIL.

Since their first meeting, the two always found each other on different planets that was later obliterated for the Planet Trade Organization. At first, she reminded him of the here and there memories of his mother, who was soothing and relaxed with always a gentle smile on her face.

Now, she was like a bug on his shoulder who wouldn't go away no matter how many you swat it.

He didn't plan on having rendezvousing with her whenever they met up, but with Vegeta never having the opportunity to mate since their planet was blown when he was a child, her scent of pheromones was driving him nuts and she was in heat.

That tidbit she didn't share with him, and 9 months later, the result of their mating was in his arms.

"Now now, Prince, I'm only joking." The woman chided, before staring at their daughter with soft eyes. "Who knew someone as rough looking as you can produce such a cute creature…"

He rolled his eyes and took the time to study his daughter. Her skin was tan like his, a widow's peak with bangs at the sides of her face. She had the spikes her mother had going on. Her nose was definitely his, along with the eye shape. He hadn't seen her eye color yet but he assumed it was coal like his, judging by most features favoring his side.

"Your sarcasm really isn't needed in my presence, Papri."

She chuckled, taking the baby from his arms and bringing it into hers. "You know, we still haven't chosen a name for her."

Vegeta frowned in thought. Seeing as he thought he'd bring a son into the world, he didn't have time to think of female names. He certainly didn't want to name her Papri Jr. just for the fact it sounds ridiculous and Papri would have his head just for thinking of naming their cub after herself.

Giving some time, he responds, "My mother's name was Nachi."

Papri stared at the ceiling while pursing her lips. After a moment, she stared down at her daughter only to gasp when the little girl opened her eyes.

Hearing her gasp, he turned and stared as well, eyes widening a bit to see the baby had inherited her mother's eye color.

The baby was staring up at them curiously, her tail swishing back and forth lazily from the yellow blanket. She was staring directly at Vegeta.

"Nachi sounds beautiful…" Papri commented, smirking softly at him.

Vegeta hadn't looked away from the staring contest him and his cub were having. "Nachi…" He sounded out. The little girl's eyes brightened at the name, offering her father a gummy smile. She extended her arms toward the Prince, indicating she wanted to be held by him.

Papri handed her to the male. He closed his arms around her and settled back in the cot, holding her closely to his chest.

"I promise you… both of you," his eyes glanced to the side where his mate was currently resting, "That damn tyrant will never hurt either of you."

Though Papri was his mate, he didn't love her just as she didn't love him. Loving someone under their circumstances was not in their cards, with Frieza and her own tyrant to deal with. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she would die sooner or later once word gets out she gave birth to their daughter. After all, Frieza didn't allow the opposite sex on their ship to prevent this from happening. The thought of his mate not being able to help raise their daughter brought an ache to his heart. He did care for her and her well being. She was his confidant and dare he say, best friend. Not that he'll ever admit that to her.

"You're overthinking." He heard her murmur. He held his daughter in his right arm so his mate can curl up under his left arm and into his bare chest. He felt her press a kiss to his scarred chest then one to his temple. "Everything will be okay, we just have to be optimistic my Prince." She settled back down on his chest, her breathing turning even and soft.

He felt his daughter curl her furry appendage around his arm in her sleep, while he wrapped his own around his mate's.

He knew news would get out soon, especially with Raditz's big mouth once he sets his eyes on the female Saiyan.

Even if he cannot protect his mate, he will protect his own child.

He can imagine her being a strong Saiyan, one such as himself. She will pride herself in strength and ability, and she will never lose a battle without giving it her best.

With that last thought in his mind, with a smirk, he drifted into sleep with his little family.

* * *

Because of her Saiyan blood, Nachi was developing skills at an early age. For instance, at only 3 months, she learned how to crawl to her parents and even though she was babbling nonsense most of the time, she seemed to understand what her parents were telling her.

Luckily, Papri hadn't been discovered yet and neither has his daughter. Papri had told Vegeta that she escaped her tyrant's ship just a week before she gave birth to Nachi, and had been on the run since then.

Her tyrant knew of her pregnancy, but assumed the father was someone on the ship, which had her nose in wrinkling in disgust.

Vegeta hadn't spent that much time with his cub, mainly because he was at the beck and call of Frieza. That didn't mean he neglected her either.

Because Vegeta has his own quarters, and no one can barge in there without the passcode aside from Frieza, his mate and daughter spent most of the time in there. Frieza never visited him personally and usually communicated through his scouter, so he didn't have any worries.

Yet.

So far, the only people who knew Nachi and Papri even existed aside from himself were the medical doctors on board who helped with her delivery. And Vegeta threatened on killing themselves if word of her birth was sent to Frieza.

Needless to say, they hadn't said a word.

Months fly by, and Nachi was now a healthy year old babe. She loved spending time with her mother, but Papri knew she was definitely a daddy's girl.

The cub's eyes would brighten every time Vegeta stepped into their quarters after a mission and would always speed crawl or clumsily walk in his direction. She was attached to the man, and her first word was 'dada.'

Vegeta's smirk that day was a picture perfect memory.

As of now, Nachi was mindlessly chewing on her tail as a replacement teething toys she had lying around. She was intently focused on her chewing that she didn't hear the air hissing of the auto-door when it slid open, or the booted footsteps that she'd come to recognize.

It wasn't until she heard him chuckle that she finally pulled her furry appendage out of her mouth and looked up, obsidian eyes clashing with fuschia colored ones.

"Dada!" She shrieked happily, already fast crawling towards him.

Vegeta chuckled again, waiting until she reached his feet for him to scoop her up in his arms. "Nachi." He greeted simply, but that still earned him giggles and sloppy kisses on his face from the little babe.

"She's been teething again, but she won't go near her toys and instead prefers her tail." Papri commented from their cot, her lounging around. "She also wouldn't go to sleep without having you around."

"I'll ask those damn scientists to conjure up a new toy for her to chew on. Perhaps she needs something more sturdy and not those ridiculous water based ones." He responded, absentmindedly stroking his daughter's hair.

Papri chuckled and got up from the cot, coming closer to the pair and looking down at Nachi. She was already snoozing away just from minutes in her father's arms. "Thank goodness she went to sleep, wouldn't stop demanding for you to be here." She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta smirked and brought the woman closer to him with his tail as his arms were occupied, wrapping his tail around her waist while hers was doing the same for him. "Is it my fault she wants to be with her father more than her bore of a mother?"

She rolled her eyes again at his arrogance while he chuckled at her expression, dropping his face close to hers to place a kiss on her lips. She returned in kind, lingering for a moment before they pulled away. "You're annoying, you know that?" She smirked.

He smirked back, pressing his forehead against her own. "Would you want me any other way?" He taunted.

She chuckled at him and smiled softly, loving their little rare moment of affection with their daughter in the middle of it all. She knew this wouldn't last long, this family moment. Papri wanted it to last longer, she wanted to run off to a different planet and settle down with her Prince and their daughter somewhere where their tormentors aren't around. It was wishful thinking, and she just wanted to be around Vegeta for as long as she can before her time is up.

The day will come sooner or later, and Papri didn't know how long it will be until it does.

"Now _you're_ the one overthinking, Papri."

She sighed. "I'm just trying to enjoy this all while I can, before they kill me off…"

Vegeta placed a hand under her chin, tilting it up so she can look into his eyes. "Time cut short or not, stop trying to think of your death. You have me here, as well as Nachi. Let's focus on raising our daughter, alright?"

She stared into those obsidian orbs, full of honesty and sincerity that it almost made her cry. Not that it would, she was a _Saiyan_ , damn it.

"Yes, my Prince."

* * *

 ** _November, x761_**

Vegeta growled, stalking through the halls of Frieza's ship.

He had just came back from a mission of obliterating Planet Nika, along with Nappa and Raditz. All he wanted to do was go take a damn shower and go back to his mate and daughter.

Nachi had aged beautifully. Her personality was strong-headed but also calm. She had her moments where she was an exact copy of her father; arrogant, prideful and mocking. She can also be like her mother; rational, soft, and thoughtful. Her hair was still as unruly as ever, even with her father's widow's peak. Her Saiyan armor consisted of a blue jumpsuit like his own, with white gloves and boots with the gold tip at the end. Her armor was an old style without the shoulder guards and only the straps, because according to his 'fashionista' daughter, the shoulder guards looked funny and dumb in her eyes.

She also had a custom earring on her left ear, one that was hanging near her neck with the Saiyan Royal Crest in red. Vegeta wanted her to feel like royalty just like he did when he was younger when he had a cape. He had a scientist from the ship craft it.

Because Vegeta wanted to train her as soon as she turned two, he had to tell Raditz and Nappa about his little family.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. No one suspected that the Prince had taken a mate, a Saiyan mate at that considering all the females died with their race.

Raditz had complained that it wasn't fair for Vegeta to take a mate and even tried to make a move on Papri, but before Vegeta can even blow him to pieces then and there with his Galick Gun, Papri used her own signature move to blast the man across the room.

To say the least, he never bothered the woman ever again.

Nappa was obviously more respectful towards the Prince and made sure to stay out of Papri and Nachi's ways whenever he spotted the duo in the training room.

Vegeta trained his little girl to the best of ability, and even trained her tail from that ridiculous weakness whenever someone grabbed onto it.

Nachi was eager for training to be strong like her 'dada.' She still liked calling him that, even though Vegeta demanded on several occasions to address him as father instead as a more respectable title.

She never did, the little brat.

Coming back to the now, Vegeta walked inside Frieza's chambers where his typical henchmen were at his side, Zarbon and Dodoria.

He gritted his teeth and scowled at the floor, where he took a one kneeling position whenever addressing his leader.

"Ah, Vegeta." Frieza smirked. "How was the mission?"

"Successful. We gathered the crop sources then blasted the planet into nothing." He stated, his voice stoic as always whenever around the lizard alien.

"Very good," Frieza cooed.

"Was that all, _my Lord_?" Vegeta questioned.

Frieza smirked evilly, not that Vegeta can see his expression since he was still facing the floor.

"Ah yes… It has come to my attention that we had some… _stowaways_ on my ship."

Vegeta's heart stopped beating at his words. He couldn't be talking about them…

"And it so happens these _stowaways_ were located in your sleeping quarters…"

His eyes widened and he raised his head, spotting his mate in Zarbon's arms and his daughter in Dodoria's, both eyes coated in fear. Papri's eyes were locked on his, a message clearly saying to not worry about her and worry about their daughter. Nachi's eyes, so identical to her mother's, were close to tears but prevented them from falling because of her own pride.

"My, my. The little cub sure looks a lot like you, Vegeta…" Frieza drawled out, using his clawed finger to tickle the little girl's cheek. Nachi closed her eyes tightly, frightened of the lizard man her dada talked about.

Vegeta clenched his teeth tightly at the scene, powerless to do anything at preventing the man from freely touching his daughter.

"Do tell, how you found a Saiyaness around to mate with and procreate with?" Frieza asked, a smirk in place.

Vegeta exhaled through his nose. "Papri and I met through a bar on one of the destroyed planets years ago."

"Oh?" Frieza questioned, turning his attention to the Prince's mate. "And from where did you come from?"

Papri growled at the lizard. "I came from Lord Cooler's ship." She spat. "I was there as a toy for his men, but none of them ever laid a finger on me because of my 'monkey-genes.'"

Frieza's eyes darkened at the name. "Coolor, hm?" Frieza stepped out from his hovering seat and paced around, idly swishing his tail from side to side. "So dear brother had a monkey in his ship and didn't think to tell me?..." He muttered to himself.

Vegeta bristled at the word 'brother', now knowing the tyrant had more family that wasn't his father.

"Very well." Frieza suddenly said, making Vegeta's head snap up just as his vision came across Frieza pointing a finger at his mate. "Unfortunately, I have no use for a Saiyaness on my ship. After all, I have enough monkeys around." Frieza cruelly smiled. "Zarbon, let the female go."

Zarbon did as he was ordered and Vegeta caught Papri's eyes one more time, a soft look in her eyes with a smile to go along with it before he heard the sound of air and a pained expression came across her face.

Frieza fired a pointed laser right at the woman's heart, and watched her body go down to the floor with an instant kill.

"MAMAAAA!"

Vegeta turned his attention to his daughter. Her tears were finally falling and her face can be expressed as traumatized. She was squirming wildly in Dodoria's hold, and Frieza ordered him to let her go.

Once free, she ran to her mother's cold and unmoving body, clutching her torso and sobbing loudly into her chest, repeating 'mama' as if the notion would wake her up.

Vegeta shakily took in a breath, helpless to do anything and his fist was clenched so tight that he felt blood bleeding through his glove.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Vegeta." Frieza looked in his direction. "Be lucky I'm sparing the cub's life for my own benefit of having her be a soldier as well."

Vegeta paid him no mind, but he did hear his words.

That night, while holding the shaking form form of his daughter in his arms while trying to rest in his cot, he swore to himself.

He would give his own life for his daughter, just like how his mate did. The mate he cherished, cared for… _loved_. The only existing love he has now is all in his daughter.

The next upcoming years will be difficult on both of them, but he will make sure that they both survive.

* * *

 ** _x762_**

Vegeta smirked at the given information from Raditz before his death.

Seems these 'Dragon Balls' from Earth will grant any wish desired, and he can certainly use them for his own benefit.

Well, his and his cub's benefit.

He can wish immortality for the both of them and live their lives without worrying about death. Yes, that sounds promising.

"Father?" A small voice questioned.

Vegeta looked down at Nachi between his legs in the space pod. He insisted on letting her ride in her own pod, but she was still stuck like glue to him and being as stubborn as he was, he relented on riding the space pod with him.

Since that day of her mother's death from Frieza, she become cold and harsh to his subordinates whenever she was training with the men. She was always playful and childlike before, but now it seemed as if her heart turned to stone. He couldn't blame her, seeing as on missions he was more sadistic in causing his enemies pain. However, she still had that childlike innocence whenever around him, and he was grateful for that.

"What is it, Nachi?" He questioned.

"Where are we going?"

"To Planet Earth."


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: Chapter two on the same night and I already have users following this story! Thank you for that!_**

 ** _I didn't put this in the summary or first chapter (whoops), but_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. I only own my OC's._**

* * *

Nachi stared in awe at the grassy plains of Earth. It's not like she's never seen grass before, considering she's traveled to different planets, but Earth's grass looked so healthy and green that she broke from her cold exterior and rolled around in the grass. She enjoyed the feeling of it and even giggled at the blades tickled her cheeks as she lied in the plains.

Vegeta, watching from the side, smirked slightly at the sight of his youngin enjoying something so small. He hadn't seen her this amazed in a while. Matter of fact, she hadn't been so amazed ever since he taught her his signature move of the Galick Gun.

The little girl also knew her mother's signature move, Devas-Beam. While his Galick Gun was a more powerful beam that required both his hands, Papri's Devas-Beam was a one-handed beam that was less powerful than his, but it was enough to kill the pests that resided on planets they've destroyed. Nachi preferred to use her mother's move mainly to honor her.

Vegeta dropped his smirk after Nappa came up beside him, also staring at the little girl curiously at her actions.

"Nachi!" Vegeta barked. "Come now! We have things to do and people to see," he stated.

Nachi jumped up and ran towards her father who was already making his way to the skies, so she followed suit and the three of them blasted from their pods.

* * *

Piccolo's head snapped up when he felt two power levels destroying East City, the sky in flames and an orange glow surrounding the city. There was a tumble from the ground for a moment before it stopped.

"Seems our visitors are here," he remarked.

Krillin gulped. "You don't think if we kindly ask them to leave, they'll leave?"

Piccolo gave the short man a dry stare before drifting his eyes to his young pupil.

Physically, he knew Gohan was ready for the body from the rigorous amount of training he went through with him. Mentally, he didn't know how well the boy would do. Hope to Kami that he'd be able to attack when necessary, after all, the planet was at stake and so were their lives.

"Hey, uh, Piccolo, didn't that big Saiyan guy say there were _two_ people coming to us?" Krillin questioned nervously.

Piccolo raised an invisible eyebrow at the man. "Are you saying there's more than one—"

And that's when he felt it. The power level wasn't as strong as one of the first ones he felt, but it was definitely strong.

He hadn't sensed a third presence among them, or perhaps he wasn't looking for a third power level.

"Shit," he grumbled under his breath just in time to sense them getting closer to their area.

"Be prepared, the both of you." Piccolo stated. "They're coming our way!"

Gohan looked up anxiously to see three beams heading in their direction. He really didn't want to fight at all, but he knew he needed to be a distraction along with his teacher and friend until his father came home.

Three figures landed on the ground a few feet away from the trio. One was a tall burly man, bald with only facial hair on his upper lip. His weird armor had shoulder guards and chest plates and only reached above his pelvis, where he had black spandex reaching his middle thighs. A brown tail was wrapped around his waist and he had a malicious grin going on by the way he was looking at them.

A shorter man was near him, but his hair made up for his height. He had a smirk present on his face. His armour was the same as the tall man's, but his spandex extended full body along with white gloves and boots to cover him. His tail was also wrapped around his waist.

In the middle stood a little girl, no more than 5, with spiky hair reaching past her shoulder with the mane thick, and bangs at the sides of her face with a widow's peak. Her armor was different than the two adults, with no shoulder blades and was instead replaced with straps. She was wearing white gloves and boots like the short man, and an earring with some weird symbol they'd never seen before in red. Her tail was swishing around freely and lazily behind her. Her expression was blank, not seemingly interested in anything.

All three Saiyans had the same colored scouter that Goku's brother was wearing.

"Well well, is this the army that is supposed to beat us?" Vegeta questioned, his smirk still in place.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Quit playing games. What do you want from Earth?"

Vegeta tilted his head a bit. "Your planet has something called the Dragon Balls that grants any wish, does it not? Therefore, we're here to take them for our own benefit."

"You might as well go home! We won't tell you where they are, and you won't be able to find them!" Krillin shouted out bravely, putting up a front.

Nappa snickered. "You think we have some Saibamen to beat 'em? Their power levels are pathetic."

"Oh?! Are you too coward to fight your own battles?!" Krillin shouted at the trio.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and signaled Nappa to plant the seeds. While he was busy, Vegeta took the time to observe his opponents.

' _A Namekian… a human with no nose… another human — wait!'_

"A half-breed!" Vegeta growled out, making Nachi next to him jump in surprise.

She looked in the direction he was gazing at, clashing her fuschia eyes with brown, soft orbs. He was a young boy who looked about her age, with unruly black hair and bangs across his forehead and face. His outfit looked worned out, as if he did a lot of training.

Nachi's eyes burned through his, and Gohan had to look away from staring too long.

Nappa's Saibamen finally emerged from the ground, and there were eight of them to count.

They were green with red eyes and overall, horrendous to look at.

"Well, since we wouldn't want to get our hands dirty just yet, why don't you all take a fight with the Saibamen?" Vegeta asked, a bored expression on his face.

"Fine," Piccolo growled out.

With that said, the Saibamen pounced at the Earthlings.

The three were dodging attacks from the green men and even battled out their own attacks, but they kept coming back. They underestimated the beings; because of their agility, the Saibamen were hard to get a hit on, and even then, they countered with more strength.

Right as Piccolo blocked another attack from a Saibamen, he sensed three familiar power levels nearing the area. Not a second later, a flash blinded him for a moment and the Saibamen backed off to the three Saiyans.

A man with a scarred face, along with a three-eyed human and a doll-like being joined the allies. Nachi examined them from her spot beside Vegeta curiously, wondering if their strength were on par with theirs or the same as these Earthlings.

So far, Nachi wasn't really impressed with the trio. The Saibamen were easy to deal with, and she's killed many from training simulations. Then again, no one was stronger than her father, so maybe her expectations were high.

"So these are the Saiyans, huh?" Yamcha voiced out, taking in the three enemies.

"Yeah… the big guy doesn't seem too difficult to handle, we might have trouble with the child and the shorter man is the strongest of the group." Piccolo commented.

"Not that you'll be alive to even go against us," Nappa sneered. "The Saibamen are your main concern right now!"

"So, who's first?" Vegeta asked, waving a hand to the group of Saibamen.

One of the green beings stepped out into the middle of the battlefield, eager to get a good fight in.

"I'll beat this guy up!" Yamcha said arrogantly, heading towards the Saibaman. "Like a green bean can beat me!"

Krillin and Gohan sweatdropped at their friend's choice of words.

Yamcha and Saibaman were fighting at a speed where Gohan couldn't follow with his eyes, but he eventually got it after some instruction from Piccolo.

Yamcha ki-blasted the being to the ground, where it was struggling to get up.

Vegeta, knowing the Saibaman wouldn't be strong enough to get up again, instructed Nachi in a monotone voice, "Kill him."

The allies' eyes widened as the girl aimed her palm facing outward to the Saibaman and shot a ki-blast. It exploded and everyone can smell the rotten stench of burning flesh.

Yamcha stated what everyone was thinking, "She just killed her own ally…"

Vegeta scoffed. "Ally?! It came from a seed for hell's sake." He patted his daughter on the head, a tell that meant she did good. She almost smiled, but thought better of it, especially in front of their opponents.

"Now then, all of you attack!" Vegeta commanded to the remaining Saibamen.

The rest simultaneously aimed for Yamcha, where he mostly had no problem defeating each being one by one. Eventually, all the Saibamen were on the ground defeated, while Yamcha stood in the middle with a smug smirk on his face.

"That's the best you got?!" He laughed. "That was way too easy! Hahaha!"

What he didn't notice was one of the Saibamen closing in on him and latching onto his back. He yelped, struggling to get the thing off but it was futile. His friends shouted his name, but all became useless when the Saibaman exploded on impact and took the human with him. When the cloud of smoke dissipated, there was Yamcha's body in the middle of crater, motionless.

"YAMCHAAA!" Krillin cried out, acting irrational and lashing out at the remaining Saibamen.

From there on, the Saibamen were gone and the bald monk threw a blast the three Saiyans who were standing around.

Krillin panted, energy spent from defeating the Saibamen and hopefully the Saiyans.

Unfortunately, that hope was pointless when the three stood there unscathed and each boring a stoic expression on their faces.

"... Was that the best you got?" Nachi mocked, a smirk that looked a lot like the short man's.

Krillin trembled in fear from the look on their faces.

Vegeta chuckled at his cub's words, then directed his attention to Nappa. "I think we've had enough playing around with these pests. Kill them all, but leave the Namekian alive. After all, we still need the Dragon Balls." Vegeta commanded to his subordinate.

Nappa smirked. "With pleasure, my Prince." He snickered.

The Earth Allies gulped loudly at the thought of facing the big man, but strengthened themselves. They won't make Yamcha's all for naught.

 _Goku, please hurry!_

* * *

While Nappa was dealing with the pests, Vegeta turned his attention to his daughter. "Nachi, while Nappa battles, why don't you go and explore the planet's goods?"

Nachi smirked softly at the thought of this planet's food and any treats she'll find. "You'll raise your power level when you need me?"

"Of course," he replied. Vegeta learned from Raditz that these beings don't rely on scouters, but on their own senses. Since then, he taught himself how to find someone using his senses, then passed that down to his cub. He tried with Nappa, but the idiot didn't have the patience and gave up easily.

"Okay, father." She said, taking into the skies and blasting off.

She arrived to the only part of the city that they didn't destroy and looked around. Despite the explosions, people were still roaming around as if nothing happened.

She looked down at her outfit, and decided she needed something to hide her identity lest she get recognized.

She ran into a children's clothing store without suspicion, plucked off a white sweatshirt and a black lower face mask she'd seen on the mannequin in front. Now the only skin the onlookers could see are her eyes and part of her forehead. She quickly pulled them on and ran out, slipping past the worker who seemed to be sleeping on the job.

 _Imbecile._

Now walking down the sidewalks, she observed the humans. Children smaller than her were running around together with their friends, couples outside enjoying their meals and company, some mothers holding their children's hand while walking around.

Nachi looked down as tears started to gather in the corners. She'll never be able to forget the trauma of her own mother dying in front of her. She missed her warm, fuschia eyes, her long thick hair she used to play and hide in, her beautiful singing her to sleep, her ebony tail tickling her in random places when playing, the comforting smell of honeysuckle and lavender.

She missed her so much. She'd never met someone so loving and she never will.

Because she wasn't watching where she was heading, she bumped into somebody and landed on her behind with an 'oof.'

"G-Gomen…" Nachi muttered, standing up and apologizing to whoever she bumped into.

"Oh what a polite child!" The woman chirped, causing Nachi to stare at her. She had a bun at the top of her head with bangs across the forehead and framing the sides of her face. She was wearing a lot of purple with an orange scarf wrapped around the neck. Her face was kind, with warmth in her eyes.

"Oh no worries…" Nachi responded, looking away and scrubbing the incoming tears from her eyes.

The woman frowned worriedly at the child. "What's wrong, honey? Did you lose your mama in the city?"

That made Nachi's tears break and she openly sobbed in front of the woman, hiding the small part of her face from the woman. "G-Gomen! I don't m-mean to cry in front of you, miss! Please, p-pay no attention to me…!" She cried.

The woman's eyes softened and she brought the young girls into her arms, carrying her in her arms. "Don't worry, shh, it's okay. Come on, I'll bring you with me to the park I was meeting my friend at." She soothed, walking off into another direction.

Nachi knew she shouldn't trust the human, but she took in her scent of apples and snuggled into her chest for warmth and comfort. She wasn't her mother, not at all, but she needed the reassurance that a woman-figure was there for her, for now.

The woman brought them to a bench and held Nachi in her lap, smoothing her hair back. "My name is Chi-Chi, honey. And yours?"

"... Nachi," she whispered.

"What a beautiful name, Nachi!" Chi-Chi told the young girl.

"M-Mama told me I'm named after Father's mama."

"You must feel honored," Chi-Chi commented. "Speaking of your mama, do you know where she is?"

"... Mama isn't here anymore…"

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped in shock, not expecting to hear those words. She was concerned for the young girl. "What about your father? He must be around, right?"

"Y-Yes. Father is busy right now so he told me to explore the city for three hours then come back home so we can play," Nachi lied to the kind woman.

"Then what was the crying over, hmm?"

"I just… miss my mama." Nachi whispered in a small voice, her side-bangs hiding her eyes.

Chi-Chi hugged the girl tightly. "Don't cry over that, honey. I'm sure your mama would want you to be happy instead of sad about her passing."

Nachi knew the human was right, but it still didn't make her feel much better.

Sensing the girl's mood, Chi-Chi piped in, "Would you like some shaved ice?"

Nachi tilted her head. "Ice cream? I've not heard of such food."

Chi-Chi gasped and stood quickly, still carrying the girl in her arms. "You've never had shaved ice?! It's delicious! Come, I'll treat you before you go rushing off to your father!" She declared, already heading into the direction.

"B-But Miss Chi-Chi, what about your friend?"

"Oh I'm sure Bulma can wait!"

* * *

Nachi tasted the concoction Chi-Chi purchased for her, and had stars in her eyes at the tasty treat melting in her mouth.

"Miss Chi-Chi, this is the most amazing thing I've ever had!" Nachi spoke enthusiastically, shovelling more into her mouth.

Chi-Chi giggled at the girl, eating at a more moderate speed. With the way she's eating, she reminded the young mother of her husband and son.

With that thought, she grew sad at the thought of her little family. She knew once Goku entered the battle field, he'd be fine and can manage. She was more worried about her little boy, who shouldn't have to face the world's evil.

"Miss Chi-Chi, are you alright?"

Chi-Chi was brought out of her musings from the small girl sitting in front of her, an eyebrow raised on her covered face. How she finished the shaved ice that quickly without her mask moving, Chi-Chi will never know.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm… just worried about my son."

"Your son?" She questioned, tilting her head. "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi denied. "He just…" Chi-Chi sighed.

Nachi smirked softly under her mask, finding the mother's worries amusing. "I'm sure he's fine, Miss Chi-Chi."

Though little words were said, Chi-Chi was comforted. "You're right, Nachi. I'm sure I'm over worrying myself!" She smiled at the young girl. "Now, tell me more of your parents while I tell you more of my family."

And with that, Nachi shared of her parents' beautiful relationship before her mother's death, with of course omitting most things that humans didn't need to know.

Nachi learned that Chi-Chi married her childhood sweetheart, and years later had their son who is now 5 years old. She learned her husband was a dense idiot at times, but is really protective of his family and loves them. Nachi revealed that even though her father is hard-headed and cold, he showed his love for her in different ways without saying the words.

The three hours passed by quickly, and Nachi felt her father's ki rise as a sign.

Nachi pretended to look back at the clock at the ice cream's shop wall, and gasped. "Ah! My time is up, that means it's playtime for me and father!"

Chi-Chi smiled at her. "Alright, have fun Nachi!" Chi-Chi called out, watching the girl disappear from the shop and into the crowd.

Once alone, Chi-Chi walked back to the park where she finds Bulma and the old pervert, Master Roshi. "Hey Chi-Chi! Where have you been?!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh, just at an ice cream shop. Don't worry, I'm fine." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

* * *

Nachi reached the plains again, her face mask and sweatshirt discarded the moment she took off in the air. Just as she touched down, her father's subordinate, Nappa, was thrown at her father's feet where he laid weakened.

"V-Vegeta… Nachi… h-help me, please…!" Nappa rasped out weakly, extending an arm towards the duo.

Both Vegeta and Nachi looked down at the man blankly, before turning to each other at the same time and let a sadistic smirk appear on their faces.

"Sure, Nappa…" Vegeta drawled, grabbing onto the man's hand.

Nappa sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived when Vegeta threw Nappa into the air.

"A-Ah, Vegeta!"

"Weaklings don't belong around me!" Vegeta barked, thrusting a hand into the air as well as Nachi, who looked at Nappa with a sneer on her face.

At the same time, both their energy waves released and Nappa's shouts of agony faded into nothing, not even his ashes.

Putting their arms down, the duo turned to the allies and the new person in their team, who had a look of determination and stoicism on his face while the others looked in fear at Nappa's death.

"Who are you?" Nachi questioned boredly.

"My name is Goku, and I'm the one who's going to defeat you!" He stated, pointing directly at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. "Well then, Kakarot. That's quite the courage you have there." He then scowled. "Let's see if you can live up to your words."


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Whoo! 10 followers on this story! Thank you so much!**_

 ** _I know I'm going fast concerning the Saiyan saga, but it isn't my favorite and neither is the Namek saga, but I'm still writing it out._**

 ** _Also please review to let me know how I'm doing! Thank you guys sm!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

"Nachi," Vegeta spoke. "I don't want you getting involved in this. It's between Kakarot and I."

Nachi turned her head up. "But Father, I want to help!"

Vegeta shook his head and glared down at her sternly. "You are to stay out of the fight, Nachi."

Nachi growled at her father… in her mind, that is. She wasn't that brave to outright disobey him or disrespect him in front of a bunch of pests. On the outside, she exhaled quickly and nodded once. "Yes, Father."

"Good, now either find somewhere to preoccupy your time with or _play_ with the humans. Do anything but stand in my way."

"Yes, Father."

Vegeta nodded once more and scowled at the other Saiyan, silently telling him to get on with it.

"Not here," Goku stated. "It's too close to the cities and I refuse to cause more damage than you guys have already done." With that said, Goku took to the sky and blasted further down the plains, Vegeta following his lead.

As the pair left, Nachi rolled her head to look at the half-breed and human who were left. The human looked terrified to be in her presence, which is a good thing. Vegeta always told her to implant fear in your enemies' nerves so they never one-up you. The half-breed's body was shaking, but she couldn't detect whether it was from fear or something she couldn't place.

"So," Nachi drawled out, startling the two. "As you heard my father say, _no one_ gets in his way. That means I'll have to prevent the two of you from reaching the battlefield at all costs!"

Krillin nervously shook his hands side to side. "N-No need! Goku told us to stay put a-as well!" He laughed.

Gohan glared at her. "I won't have your dad killing my daddy!" With that said, Gohan leaped up and blasted away from the area.

Nachi gaped, then growled and followed suit to catch up to him.

"W-Wait, Gohan!" Krillin shouted, following the two children in the sky.

* * *

Gohan was determined to get to his daddy. He didn't know what was going on in his head when he commanded both he and Krillin to stay away. He couldn't leave him with that monster of a man! It made him wonder how the girl acted as well.

Nachi.

Ever since he laid eyes on her, he thought she'd be friendly regardless of hanging around with the two brutes. Unfortunately, learning exactly who her father put a dent in his hope. When she killed one of the Saibamen, and even _assisted_ in killing Nappa, he really couldn't believe how someone who looks close to his age could cause death. It probably wasn't her first kills either.

He shuddered at the thought of ever having to kill anyone.

Gohan was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't sense the presence 20 feet in front of him, until he had a fist in his face.

Grunting from the impact, he rubbed his nose and glared at the Saiyan girl in front of him.

"You're not getting in my way," he growled.

"And you're not getting in my father's way, mutt," she growled back.

She rushed at him to punch again, but he blocked her fist with his forearm. She brought her knee up and kicked his side, making Gohan wince in pain but he refused to show it. He brought his own fist to her torso and made contact, causing her to gasp in surprise and float a few feet away from, clutching her stomach. While she was distracted, Gohan drew his fist back and decked her under chin, making her head snap up. He then brought his knee to her side like she did to him, making her groan in pain.

Nachi growled then backhanded the boy away from her, causing him to fall into the dirt below. With the momentum, she rushed in and kicked his stomach, and elbowed his head when he grasped his stomach. That brought him to the ground, and she used the opportunity to straddle his back and pulls his arms behind his back, crossing his wrists and holding them in place.

"You are _not_ getting in the middle of this fight!" She shouted.

"L-Let me go!" Gohan shouted, squirming in her grip and thrashing wildly under her.

"Struggle all you want, pest, but I am _much_ stronger than you and you won't be leaving my grip any time soon," she stated, her eyes narrowing.

Gohan continued his efforts, sweat breaking down his face and neck. He suddenly felt something hold down his legs from his thrashing, and he knew she had used her tail to keep him still. Like a worm, he still squirmed around to get the girl off his back.

This continued on for several minutes until he heard the most shrilling noise he's ever experienced.

Nachi was doing just fine holding the boy down when someone's foot connected with the base of her tail.

Though her father had trained her in withstanding that weakness when someone grabs onto their tail, and had trained her to control her Oozaru form, she was _not_ experienced in someone hitting right at the base.

And right now, this pain was the worst she'd ever felt.

She let out a piercing shriek and rolled off Gohan, sitting on her knees and clutching the base of her base gently while keeping her other hand on the ground, gripping the dirt beneath her.

She gritted her teeth. "Y-You noseless bastard! When I get my hands on you, I-I'll make sure you perish!" She shrieked at Krillin, who was now helping Gohan up and paled at the young girl's words.

"U-Uh-"

"No time for that, Krillin!" Gohan shouted, dusting himself off. "We have to get to my dad! I can sense his power level weakening!"

Krillin snapped out of it and nodded, the duo making their way to where the Saiyan males and leaving behind a Saiyan child in pain.

* * *

When Gohan and Krillin arrived at the scene, they both gasped as they see a giant ape, dressed in armor, crushing Goku's body like a grape.

"Krillin! We have to do something!" Gohan shouted desperately.

Krillin thought for a moment before pointing out, "If we remove his tail, he'll have to shrink back to size! All we need is a distraction!"

Their plan went underway and Gohan found himself as the bait to distract the ape.

"Hey ugly!" Gohan shouted, making Vegeta twist around angrily at the insult. "I'm right here! Come and get me!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out and pulling an eyelid downward before running off.

Roaring in anger, Vegeta chased after the boy and let Kakarot drop from his grip. "No one insults the Prince of Saiyans and gets away with you, you damn mutt!" Vegeta roared in that demonic voice of an ape.

When Gohan reached at the edge of a rock, Vegeta suddenly closed his fist around the boy and snarled, bringing him close to his snout. "Listen here, boy. The last person who _dare_ insult me is now laying six feet under ― not even that, his remains are _unidentified!_ So you watch your mouth around royalty!" Vegeta sneered, tightening his fist and leaving Gohan gasping for air.

Vegeta suddenly felt ki moving towards his behind quickly, and dodged just in time for a yellow saucer beam of ki destroy the rocks near him. He cackled. "You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for such a simple trick?!" He roared at Krillin, who gulped at being caught. "I'm not that easy to fool, you good-for-nothing―" His sentence was caught after a searing pain in his lower back shot through his spine.

Dropping the half-breed, he turned and noticed his tail lying limply on the ground, detached from his body.

"N-No… what have you done to me?!" He shouted, already shrinking down to his regular size.

Yajirobe skidded along and hid behind a pillar of rocks, gasping for breath and shaking in fear. "Oh man, I couldn't have picked a worst time to play hero in the field…!"

Vegeta grunted and growled to himself, angry that a damn human cut off his tail. "You'll all pay for that!" He roared, first reaching Gohan and backhanding the boy, leaving him to skid over some rocks and lay limp, exhausted.

Vegeta breathed heavily, not expecting his energy to diminish so quickly. Then again, fighting in Oozaru form takes a lot of him, but still.

"Father! Father!" The worried voice of cub rang out in the field, and he can hear her footsteps running closer in his direction.

He looked up and found her approaching him, a little red in the face from who knows what, and her spandex a little dirty. She must have scruffed around with the half-breed on her way here.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way," he said sternly.

When she reached him, she looked at him with a worried frown on her face. "But father, you're hurt! A-And I swear I was stopping the boy from coming any closer, but the noseless human kicked the base of my tail!"

"I thought we were past this, Nachi."

"You never kicked the base! It hurt a lot!" She whimpered.

He scoffed.

Nachi then took in her surroundings, and her eyes widened at the big furry appendage on the ground. "F-Father? Is that your tail?!"

Vegeta grunted in response, not willing to admit his moment of being caught off guard for such an action to take place.

Nachi then heard growling near by. "Father, do you hear that?"

Vegeta paused, listening in and heard the same noises his daughter was hearing. With a spin of his head, he spotted the half-breed convulsing and changing forms of his face. His eyes widened.

"Damnit! The half-breed still has his tail!"

Vegeta growled, not wanting to face an ape when he his energy was low.

"Is he transforming?!" Nachi gasped, seeing Gohan's body turn more furry and growing much bigger.

Vegeta suddenly came up with an idea.

"Nachi, fly a few meters away from the area and when I send a ki-blast to the sky, follow it with your eyes, got it?"

"Yes, father."

* * *

Gohan was experiencing one of the worst pains in his life. The light in the sky just looked so pretty that he couldn't resist admiring it.

He didn't know it would lead him into his Oozaru form.

He roared loudly, his eyes only seeing red and his actions not all completely him. He brushed off whatever bug was going near his tail and stood, destroying the rock pillars around him.

Vegeta tried to stop the transformation, but it was too late. It was a good thing he had a back up plan.

Aiming a hand in the air, he shot a ki-blast a few meters away from his fake-moon to not destroy it just yet.

While waiting, he ran from the giant ape like a cat and mouse game, him not being so amused as the mouse.

Finally, he heard a similar roar of the ape's.

Gohan turned when he heard a roar, and found another ape his size with clothing on. The ape looked malicious, much like he did, and deemed himself as the target for her destruction when blasting a beam from her mouth.

The beam hit his neck, making him roar in pain and attack blindly at the female.

Nachi traded punches, kicks and beams with Gohan's ape. She didn't expect her father to make her transform, since the process was painful and her little body could barely handle it, but if it would help him then she didn't mind.

She aimed a punch to Gohan's face and it brought him down to the ground on his back.

"You think you can defeat me?!" She sneered, straddling the ape and repeatedly punching him the face. "I am the daughter of a Saiyan Prince! I am the daughter of the most powerful Saiyan in the universe! I won't let you take that from me, mutt!" She continuously kept punching Gohan's face, before the ape got angered at the actions and bucked his hips, throwing Nachi's ape form off him.

Gohan then straddled Nachi, beating down on her face and chest with blinded anger.

Nachi grunted and punched Gohan in the torse, making him stop for a moment and she jerked her knee to hit the back of his leg. He rolled off her and Nachi stood on her hands and knees, gasping for air and knowing her energy is low and she was exhausted.

Krillin took this opportunity to try and Destructo-Disc Nachi's tail like he had tried with Vegeta, but she simply fired a beam to counterattack and growled at him, "No one cuts my tail off! Especially you, noseless bastard!"

Vegeta, having some energy restored, blasted the fake-moon and destroyed it. The action caused Nachi and Gohan to convulse on the ground, groaning in despair as their small bodies were decreasing by size.

Gohan laid on the ground face down, nude with his tail still attached. Vegeta took this chance to pluck it off, lest he needs another ape running around again.

Looking back at his daughter, he called his own space pod to her location and once it came, he picked her off the ground and set her inside.

"Father…?" She mumbled out weakly and tiredly.

Vegeta said nothing, only hitting a pressure point in her neck to knock her out completely.

' _We'll get you healed up once we return to the base after I win,'_ he concluded in his mind before shutting the space pod's door. He turned, ready again for his battle against the Earth Saiyan.

* * *

When Nachi woke up, she found herself in a healing tank at Frieza's base.

She didn't remember passing out, but she did remember seeing her father's face before she did succumb to darkness.

Glancing around, she spotted some scientists scribbling some things in their notepads, others conducting experiments, others in the healing tanks.

She looked to her left and was surprised to see father there in one as well, and was even more surprised when her fuchsia orbs locked onto his obsidian. Good thing both she and him were clothed in their spandex, or this would've been awkward for the both of them.

When she heard a beeping sound, she faced forward and let the liquid run down to the bottom, signaling her time is up. She felt much better, healthier, and even stronger from the tank.

Once the liquid was drained, her tank opened up and she stepped out, shaking her head like a dog to dry her hair, much to some scientists' annoyance.

One of them handed her a towel and nodded his head at her, "Little Nachi."

She murmured her thanks and dried her hair and body with the towel, then waited for her father's healing to finish. In less than five minutes, he stepped out of the tank as well and was handed a towel from the same scientist. He however, did not thank the man.

"What happened after I passed out, father?" She questioned.

Vegeta grunted. "Not here," he muttered and walked out the door, signaling her to follow him.

Walking behind him, he started speaking, "Since the Namek from Earth died, he took the dragon balls with him. However, the planet Namek should have their own set, so that is where we'll be heading, Nachi." He finished as they both walked into the armor room, getting a new pair of boots, gloves and chest armor. Vegeta decided to stick without the shoulder guards this time, thinking they were a nuisance.

Besides, he'll never forget Nachi's comment on how they looked 'funny' when she was a bit younger.

"A new planet?" She asked while slipping on her boots. "Do you think the dragon balls will be easier to find there, father?"

He grunted, slipping on the expandable armor. "If they don't freely give them up, we'll just have to take them by force." He smirked at his cub.

She smirked right back and followed by his side down the hallways, where they ran into Cui.

Nachi never liked the alien, mainly because his head is shaped weird and he annoyed her father, so she's automatically annoyed with him. He also smelled funny and just hated being in his vicinity.

"Well, well. If it isn't _Prince_ Vegeta and _Princess_ Nachi," Cui smirked. "I heard you got your ass whooped by some low class monkey on planet Earth, Vegeta."

The man was testing his patience. Vegeta shrugged him off. "Bug off, Cui. I don't have time for the likes of you," he sneered. He proceeded to walk away, when Cui rested a hand on his shoulder. This made Vegeta tense.

"Now just a minute," Cui grinned. "Word is Frieza doesn't appreciate your selfish actions and attitude, Vegeta."

Vegeta hmped. "Well, then let _Frieza_ do something about it."

Cui growled at the man.

"Mind letting go of me, Cui?" Vegeta asked.

Cui let his shoulder go, before stating, "You're making a terrible mistake, Vegeta. You can _never_ defeat the powerful Frieza, and there is no one in this universe that can!" He grinned. "Frieza is indestructible, and he'll make your race pay!" He leaned his face close to Nashi's, whose facial expression seemed blank as always when she walked around the ship. "Starting with yours, _monkey._ "

Vegeta growled and grabbed his cub's shoulder, pushing her behind him. "Just tell me where Frieza is and stop wasting my time!"

Cui smirked. "Why, the planet Namek of course."

Vegeta cursed under his breath before rushing off, with Nachi following right behind him. They ignored Cui's shouts of protest and Nachi caught the scouter one of the scientists tried to hand Vegeta. Even though sensing powers was easy for the two of them, Nachi brought in case they needed to listen in into Frieza's conversations or help locate anyone else on the planet.

Vegeta opened up the space pod and jumped right in, Nachi following suit and sitting in between his legs. He typed in the coordinates for Namek and they both shuttled off into space for their journey.

"Father?" Nachi questioned, looking up at the slightly ticked off man. "Don't worry, we'll find the dragon balls and we can wish for your immortality!" She cheered, a small smile on her face.

Vegeta, still slightly angry at the knowledge of Frieza already on Namek, looked down at Nachi and saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes and the smile on her face. That smile, those eyes… they reminded him of Papri whenever they set out to conquer a planet, regardless of whatever powerful being resided on the planet.

He smirked slightly. "I know we will. For now, rest. It's a couple of days until we arrive and you'll need the energy should you fight again."

"Yes, father," she mumbled in response. She was already curling up in his lap and wrapped her kept-tail around his calf in comfort.

Vegeta stilled at the action. She hadn't wrapped his tail around him since her mother's birth and he had almost forgotten she did so ever. With a smirk still in place, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the pod, closing his eyes and resting with his daughter.


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Thank you guys for the follows/favorites and reviews! It makes me happy to know that I'm doing well and that the pace is going fine. Well anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

 ** _Dis_ _claimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Once again, Vegeta couldn't help but snort at the sight of his daughter looking in awe of the planet. It was bright, grass everywhere with clear, clean water. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there were covered plains miles long. He could faintly detect the Namekians bustling around the planet, and he knew none of them who resided were up on his level, or even his cub's.

Sighing to himself, Vegeta shouted, "Come, Nachi! We have things to do before that lizard even knows we're here!"

Nachi rose from her kneeling position near the water and scurried her way over to him, bowing her head in apology. "Sorry, father. You're right. Where should we start looking for the dragon balls?"

Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes, casting out his senses again. If anything, he knew the Namekians would be able to tell where to locate the balls. He sensed several faint energies south from their location, and with following that, he shot up to the sky and sped to the area, with Nachi right beside him.

It took only a few minutes before his sight came across a small village, with green-skinned aliens appearing and disappearing through the building, blissfully unaware of the trouble coming their way.

With a smirk on his face, he faced his daughter. "Nachi, what say we play a little game, hm?"

Nachi, ever the curious five year old, widened her eyes at the prospect of a new game. Rarely it ever happened since her mother's passing that Vegeta wanted to play with her. Even though she was a Saiyan princess and warrior and didn't have time for mundane things, she was still only five.

"What is it, father?" She questioned curiously.

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "It's called 'Dodgeball.' All you do is throw a ki-blast at the Nameks, and see if they'll dodge. It's them versus us, so we'll have to win."

Even though Nachi had killed people and aliens alike in her time, she was still pretty clueless on what she's about to do. She didn't even care for the consequences; all in her mind right now what that she was going to get to play with her papa after so long.

"Sounds like fun, father!" She beamed.

He chuckled through his nose and spun around to face the village. "You start when I say go, alright?" He received a nod in reply. "Ready… Go!" He ordered.

With that, Nachi shot off from her spot and immediately started using her ki-ball blasts to throw at the Nameks. The sound of screams of agony, fear, and pain brought him at peace. He knew he'd have to deal with the Namekians who were inside the main building of the village, judging from the power source there, but he'd let his daughter have some _fun_ before having 'grown-up talks.'

As each life source is draining little by little, he let his mind wander to where Papri was still alive. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her death, especially at a time like this, but he couldn't help it, especially when seeing the sadistic glee of his daughter's face when blasting her mother's signature move. She looked just like Papri when they used to conquer a planet before her pregnancy.

Shaking his head from his wayward thought, he startled a bit when he saw Nachi floating right in front of his face. "Damnit it brat! Don't scare me like that!" He barked.

Nachi tilted her head to the side. "I called for you twice, father!" She retorted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed her face away. "Did you get everyone?"

She nodded. "There are some still in the main building of the village, but I figured you'd want to confront them about the dragon balls."

With that, they made their way inside the building where there are several adult Namekians who glared at the two, with one older male standing in the middle.

The older one asked, "May I help you?" in a hostile tone.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, actually. I believe you have something that I want."

"And that is?"

Vegeta's smirk remained. "I'll be taking the dragon ball with me, if you don't mind."

One of the other Namekians stepped forward a bit. "You're not getting anywhere near the dragon ball!"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Three Namekians stood before the prince. "You'll have to get through us if you want the dragon ball!"

Vegeta smirked at the challenge, and charged in for all three. He kicked one in the side of his neck, cracking it and making him limp. He elbowed the one behind him, then thrusted his fist into his chest and shot a ki-blast. The last one tried to put him in a chokehold, but Vegeta grabbed a hold of his arms and flipped backwards, digging the heel of his foot into his back and pushed hard, hearing a satisfying crack to render his spine useless. The Namekian let out a groan of agony and his arms slackened, making Vegeta drop them with his body. With that, Vegeta fired one last ki-blast at the bodies and all that remained were the black scorches of the blast.

The older Namekian was shaking in fear of the prince, and remembered a third person in the room. He quickly looked at the young girl who was at the entrance, standing there with a blank look on her face.

How could this savage man let this little girl watch death before her eyes? But the look in them… He knew this was nothing new for her.

He turned his attention to the short man after hearing his throat clear. "Now… unless you want up like your friends there, I suggest you give up the dragon ball."

The Namekian sighed in defeat, dragging feet to the back room to retrieve the item in question.

Vegeta signaled his daughter closer, to which she floated over to him. "Yes, father?"

"Once we get the dragon ball, take it somewhere where no one can find it. We'll start a pile to place them all in."

"Where are you going?" Nachi questioned.

"I'll be traveling from village to village to retrieve the other remaining balls. Knowing Frieza, he already has some of the dragon balls on his person. I'm just making sure he doesn't know where the others are."

Nachi frowned, not finding the reason why she can't go with him.

Seeing her silent question, Vegeta sighed and turned to face her. He pressed his forehead against hers, a rare sign of affection that he used nowadays. "I definitely do _not_ want Frieza to find you. It'd be instant death since we disobeyed the man when we went to Earth with Nappa. I don't want you anywhere near that tyrant. Not since…" He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as the death of Papri is still fresh in his mind. "Not since… _that day_. So, stow away your stubbornness for now and _be logical_."

Nachi wanted to object from being away from her father, she really did. However, like her father, she was reminded just _who_ killed her mother.

She wouldn't admit, especially to Vegeta, but she was deadly afraid of the lizard. Because of him, she had to work under his orders and kill innocent lives. She didn't like killing, not like her father. But once she got in one kill, they become two, then three, then tens and hundreds and thousands. Her sadistic Saiyan blood comes alive and tells her, _commands_ her to kill until it smells nothing but burning flesh, the metallic sense of blood, no matter the color of the liquid, and the stench of death. The screams of agony, of begging and pleading, they all replay in her mind like a music box that won't stop. Sometimes she gets a sense of satisfaction, other times she feels disgusted and ashamed for even being happy to kill.

She knew her parents _had_ to kill under orders, and that's why she lived a sheltered life in the prince's quarters. She'd only step out of the room for training, and up until her mother's death, she wasn't training to _kill_. She just wanted to be strong like her father and mother, which is why she used Nappa and Raditz as her personal punching bags. She was content with training with the four Saiyans in her life. Raditz was like an annoying uncle who used to hit on her mom until her mother finally beat him within an inch of his life before her father did. Nappa and her never really got along, but they only trained and he was arrogant and bossy, which is why she didn't really didn't mind his death. Ever since Frieza came into the picture, all she knew was _kill kill kill_.

She exhaled through her nose and nodded slightly, lightly touching her father's cheek with one hand. "Yes, father."

He nodded back, content with her touch before breaking away. Nachi dropped her hand and turned, sensing other eyes on her.

The older Namekian overheard the conversation between the savage and the young girl, and knew that the man was protective over the girl. The tone in his voice proved that. Even though the man was evil, he still had some part of him that made him protect the girl.

However, he still didn't want to hand over the dragon ball for their sake.

With that, he raised his hand to shoot a ki-blast, but was unable to do anything as Vegeta shot one to his stomach.

He groaned and fell back, purple blood oozing from the wound in his stomach as he dropped the dragon ball. The young girl floated to the ball, picking it up with ease despite how heavy it looked. She turned her eyes on him, the same blank look but behind her eyes, there was some regret shining.

With that last visual, his body went limp.

* * *

Nachi aimlessly flew around with no real power behind her flight. Her father already sent her off with the ball, and told her to raise her ki if she ran into an enemy she couldn't handle on her own. It was a little insulting to her pride, but she didn't argue.

She can sense her father's ki exploring the planet and terrorizing the Namekians. She closed her eyes mid-flight and sensed out the rest of the planet.

She sensed tiny ki's of fishes, frogs, a ki heading straight for her-

 _THUD!_

She flew back violently, groaning in pain from the headache she was sure to have. She rubbed her forehead, cracking one eye open to see the person a few feet in front of her.

"Ughh, my head…" The person said, rubbing their forehead as well.

Recognizing that voice and body shape, both her eyes shot open. "You?! What are you doing here?!" She barked.

Gohan's eyes widened considerably at the voice. "N-Nachi?" He stuttered.

To say he was surprised to see her here was an understatement. Him and Krillin had sensed Vegeta's ki on the planet earlier, but they hadn't sensed hers at all. Perhaps it was the fact that it still not that recognizable since she only fought with him that day on Earth. And even then, it was in her Oozaru form.

"I'll ask you again…" She growled. "What are you _doing here_?"

Gohan glared at her. He didn't know why, but every time he was in her presence, he got angry at her arrogant and domineering attitude. It scared him when he was near Vegeta since he was the same way, but it just irritated him with Nachi. Maybe it's the fact that she's the same age as him and yet she speaks down on him as if he was nothing, not on par with her, not _worthy_ in her presence.

"The same reason you are." He retorted coolly, holding the dragon ball up he had in his hands.

Unknown to Gohan, Nachi had similar thoughts in Gohan's presence. She was always vindictive, mean and a little more like her father around him because he intimidates her. It might be because he never had to suffer like her. He didn't have to grow up quickly, couldn't enjoy the age of five like any normal child. Besides, her mother always told her Saiyan females were more fierce towards male counterparts, always sizing them up to show that they're the strongest of the two.

Nachi smirked. "Well, father told me he was searching for the rest of the dragon balls. Seems like I found one." She directed her sight on the orb in his hands.

Getting the idea on what she plans to do, he shoves the dragon ball a little behind him in defense. "I'm not letting you take the dragon ball! You'll have to force it out of me!" With that, he blasted away from her at his highest speed.

She gaped for a moment before growling, taking off after him. She was oblivious to the scouters beeping on a deadly trio, indicating her life.

She raced after the half-breed, a scowl on her face. He was really putting it all in his speed, and she was only using half for her to be right beside him.

Gohan, forgetting not to lure anyone to their hiding spot, landed and rolled with the ball in hands, standing quickly incase she attacked. She slowly came to a stop a few feet away from him, floating a few inches from the ground.

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way." She calmly stated, crossing her arms over her own ball.

Gohan gritted his teeth, placing the ball right behind him and taking a fight stance. "You'll have to fight me for it!"

She cracked a smirk, holding her ball with one hand while facing her palm towards him. In an instant, fuchsia colored ki started glowing from her palm and the ball was getting as big as the dragon balls they were fighting for.

"Well… I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," she sighed. "… _Devas-Beam!_ "

* * *

Gohan closed his eyes tightly, awaiting for the pain.

When he felt nothing but the air swish, he opened them again to see her not looking directly at him, but behind him. He turned, and gasped as he saw an alien with blue skin and shaggy purple hair with the armor he'd recognized on the Saiyans. He had a gaping hole in his chest, crimson flowing from the wound and he fell forward, dead.

He raised his wide eyes at the girl in front him, her expression nonchalant and voice matching her face. "He's one of Frieza's soldiers. I recognize those tasteless shoulder guards anywhere," she stated, disgust laced with her tone.

Gohan still gaped. "H…How long has he been there?"

"Hm?" She raised her eyes to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm… about the time you announced that you weren't giving me the dragon ball," she drawled out. Her eyes then narrowed. "Someone's coming…"

Gohan cast out his senses and almost sighed in relief to realize it's just Krillin heading their way. He turned just as the bald monk landed on the ground. "Krillin!" He shouted happily.

Krillin was about to respond in kind when he spotted the mini-Vegeta behind Gohan. "U-Uh.. Gohan?" He stuttered nervously.

Gohan almost forgot about Nachi. He took a fighting stance again. "No matter if you defeated Frieza's soldier!" He shouted. "You're still not getting the dragon ball!"

Nachi sighed tiredly. "Honestly, your orb doesn't peek my interest anymore. My energy is drained from my earlier activities, chasing after you, and blasting a Devas-Beam." She shrugged one shoulder. "By all means, you can keep your ball… and face the wrath of Prince Vegeta."

Krillin paled at the thought of having to deal with the man who beat Goku into an inch of his life.

Gohan, noticing his friend's state, addressed Nachi. "Wait! What if we help you?" He offered.

Nachi raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell, how would you _weaklings_ help me?"

Gohan bit his tongue to say anything about the rude remark. "You and Vegeta are collecting the dragon balls, right? Why don't we help each other? I mean, I know Frieza has most of them-"

Nachi cut him off abruptly. "You _met_ Frieza?!" Her eyes wide.

Gohan looked over her expression. She genuinely looked shocked, and maybe even scared. "Not formally, no. He was going to kill Dende and I saved him before we did…"

"Dende?"

"A Namekian child."

Nachi closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Really, she shouldn't feel this upset about the fact that Frieza almost killed a child. Didn't she just do the same earlier? But then…

She shook her head at her thoughts again. She wouldn't dwell on it, she refused.

She exhaled through her nose. "Fine, I will… _work_ with you for now, but good luck convincing father. He doesn't work well with anyone."

Krillin piped in. "Well what about Goku's brother and the big guy?"

Nachi snorted, "Raditz was a nuisance and father said Nappa's intelligence level had no use for him."

As the trio made their way to the cave where the Namekian and human female resided, said female came out from the cave as soon as she caught sight of the males.

"You two! What took so long?! Do you have any idea what you two are putting me through?!" She shrieked. "Not that I mind Dende's company, but he isn't exactly a fighter to protect the both of us! And another thing-" She stopped, seeing a third member in their party. "… Who is this?"

The males laughed nervously. "Ah, Bulma… Meet Nachi." Krillin introduced.

Nachi boredly stared at the woman. Her hair was bright, something uncommon for Saiyans. She had a yellow and black outfit on, resembling the Earthling insect; the bee. She had a headband in her hair, and overall the woman was already annoying her. She didn't like her, not one bit.

Bulma's personality changed quickly. "Well hi Nachi! Finally, a girl. I'm surrounded by too much testosterone. Honestly-" Again, she stopped. She spotted a furry appendage wagging lazily behind the girl. "I-Is she a…"

Gohan followed her eyes and turned back sheepishly. "Yeah… she's a Saiyan."

"… Heh. Okay." She smiled blissfully, before abruptly fainting.

"BULMA!"

* * *

Once Bulma got over the fact that Nachi was a Saiyan, she tried making conversation with the girl. However, that plan went downhill when Nachi either responded with one-worded responses or with silence. She just sat there, curled up with the dragon ball in her hands.

Ironically, the only person she'd only respond well to is Gohan. Dende wouldn't get near her because he senses 'evil' in her, which isn't a lie. Krillin was too nervous around her and even if he did try to start a conversation, she bared her teeth at him and he backed off.

Perhaps it's the fact that Gohan was the only one who wasn't afraid of her, considering he's half her race. They talked about their childhoods, how he has an amazing father and mother, whose name is Chi-Chi. Something about the name rang in her mind, but she couldn't remember it and moved on. He revealed his dad had died before because of Raditz, but he came back with the dragon balls, which is why they're collecting them in the first place to revive their friends. She hadn't known the orbs could have that much power.

She revealed some happy details of her childhood, mainly memories of Vegeta and her mother. He asked where her mother was now, but she swiftly dodged the question and changed the subject. The memory was still too fresh in her mind. Luckily, he got the gist and they switched topics.

Hours of talking, she cracked her neck and stood, stretching out her limbs. "I'm going out for a walk." She stated, already walking towards the entrance with her hands behind her head. "I won't be long, just need some fresh air."

The others waved her off and she walked out the cave, exploring the grassy plains. She still couldn't grasp the planet's beauty, and resumed her activity when she first landed on the planet.

She kneeled near the clean water and scooped some in her hands, bringing it to her lips and sipping it. It was refreshing after not eating or drinking for longer than 24 hours.

After she hydrated herself a bit, she looked ahead and let her thoughts wander to her father.

 _What was he doing? Where was he? Did he… miss her just as much as she missed him?_

She knew she had an attachment to her father. She was already a daddy's girl before _the event_ happened, but ever since _it_ happened, she was attached to the hip.

It's not like he complained… much. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't help it. He's all she has left in this universe, and she wasn't giving him up anytime soon.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't sense the ki approaching her, or hear the footsteps behind her.

A hand wrapped around her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her small torso.

Her eyes widened, and she panicked when she saw the pale green skin color of the arm.

"Well, well," a smooth voice cooed. "I found a little monkey playing in the water."

She screamed, flaring her ki to alert her father to let him know she was in trouble, while she thrashed around in his grip. He was nonchantly walking away with her in his arms as she bucked and squirmed in his arms.

"Frieza has been looking for favorite little pet," Zarbon stated with a malicious grin. "He'll be pleased to know that I found her, alive and well… _for now_."

With those words said, he hit a pressure point in her neck and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, limp and knocked out.

* * *

Vegeta had just gotten a dragon ball when he sensed his cub's ki. It was high and spiraling, and it set him on edge.

After a moment, it suddenly dropped into nothing.

He paled. " _Nachi._ "


	5. Chapter Five

_**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites!**_

 ** _And to Leo the zodiac: Don't worry, there's gonna be fighting scenes next chapter with the Ginyu Force and Goku on their way to Namek, and Gohan will be more strong-willed._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Gohan couldn't help but be a tiny bit worried of Nachi. She'd been gone for quite a while and he'd assume she just ditched them, but she didn't take the dragon ball she had on her person with her.

Krillin voiced his thoughts. "Hey, where's Nachi? It's been a while since we last here," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Bulma looked worriedly out of the entrance of the cave. "I hope she comes back soon. With all those goons out there, she'll be hurt!"

Krillin laughed it off. "Nah, she's pretty strong! I don't think anyone can take her down without a fight!"

Gohan smiled a little. He knew that much was true with all the encounters he's had with her.

Suddenly, Gohan and Krillin sensed a ki energy approaching their area. It was fast, and dangerous, and _very_ familiar.

Krillin gulped. "Hey, i-isn't that…?"

Gohan nodded nervously. He knew exactly who was approaching their cave, and he didn't seem in a happy mood judging how out of control his ki felt.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed, standing and putting her hands on her hips. "Who's coming here?! You guys know I can't sense anything!"

Their answer for trouble just landed at the entrance of the cave. Short but strong stature, spiky hair with a widow's peak, a dragon ball in hand, and the most important feature to take note of, a dangerous scowl marring his face with lips curled back into a snarl. If he still had his tail, Gohan would be sure it'd be bristling in anger.

" _ **Where is she?**_ " He demanded, his voice low and thinly voiced with malice and murder.

Krillin, not sensing the mood, tilted his head. "Hm? Who?"

"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME, CUE BALL!" Vegeta shouted, his hand curled into a fist so tight. "I'll ask you one more time… _where is she_?!" He snarled.

"Nachi told us she had gone out for a walk," Gohan commented, stepping a little closer to the angry Saiyan. "She hasn't returned, and I thought she ditched us here but she left the dragon ball with us! We haven't seen her since!"

Vegeta exhaled through his nose, which Gohan noticed. Nachi did the same thing when her patience was running thin; this is where she probably got the trait from.

"Why would Nachi be cooperating with you pathetic lot?" Vegeta asked boredly.

Bulma fumed. "Now listen here, you brute!" She marched right up to the Saiyan, pointing a finger into his chest, much to his irritation. "Nachi said she'd work with us to collect the dragon balls for your benefit! We didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to! And another thing, that girl has no politeness in her whatsoever! That must be from your side of the family, you damn savage! Also-" Bulma was cut off when Vegeta straightened up, looming over here with threatening eyes that made the bluenette gulp.

"I suggest you shut your trap and do not make comments about my cub." He warned. "I don't need some lowly human making assumptions about my parenting skills." He growled, before pushing her out of the way and approaching the two other Earthlings. "As I collected the other dragon ball, Nachi raised her ki. I told her to do so when she was in trouble, and then it suddenly disappeared. I made my way to the approximate area where I last sensed it, before sensing yours." He explained thoroughly, ignoring the angered human woman.

Gohan didn't want to jump to conclusions, but then again, what other explanation could there be? "Do you think… Frieza might have Nachi?" He questioned, nervous of the prince's reaction.

Much to his credit, Vegeta didn't even flinch. "It's possible one of Frieza's lackeys captured her. The man's soldiers aren't strong enough to beat her, so it must've been Zarbon."

"Why not the pink guy?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta smirked wickedly. "I killed him that wad of bubblegum on my way here. I questioned him on my daughter, but he looked confused so he was of no use to me." His face suddenly changed, a scowl reappearing. "So my cub said she'd work with you for _my_ benefit?"

Gohan nodded. "Since she knew you were collecting the last dragon ball, and we had one too, she said it made things easier for me."

Vegeta hmphed before setting his dragon ball near the other two gathered. "I'll cooperate… for now. Just until I get Nachi back."

Krillin sweated nervously before pulling Gohan aside and whisper-yelled into his ear. "Are you crazy?! Why would you want to work with him?! Did you _remember_ what he's done to your dad?!"

Gohan nodded grimly. "Yes, but I can see how worried he is for Nachi."

Krillin raised a brow. "Him, worried?"

"He may not show it, but I can see it in his eyes."

And it's true, Gohan can see the panic the prince has in his eyes. He thought the prince cared for his daughter to an extent, since she's been living her life as a child soldier for about a year now, but he can see it was a lot more than that. He can almost see Vegeta caring for Nachi like how his dad cared for him, just with a more tough exterior to not show weakness in front of others.

For Vegeta's sake, Gohan hoped Nachi was doing okay.

* * *

Nachi woke up with a groan, her head groggy and her eyes heavy. She blinked a few times and looked around, gasping in horror.

She just _knew_ she was in one of Frieza's ships. She tried to move, but found she couldn't with something her back.

She tried to move her wrists, which were restrained behind her back, but couldn't. She could feel the cool metal of the ki-restraints against her neck, her gloves working as a barrier between the metal and skin of her wrists.

She tried moving her tail, but gasped when she felt the metal at the base as well and so her tail was limp behind her legs. Her kneeling position was uncomfortable, and was at least grateful that there were no restraints on her ankles.

She stood on shaky legs, backing up against the wall behind her to support her weak body.

She knew she had to get out of here, but she didn't know how. With the restraints, she couldn't break out easily and her legs weren't useful from staying in that position for who knows how long.

In what felt like a long time, she felt fear. Her father wasn't around, the half-breed she surprisingly felt comfortable around wasn't here to break her free. She didn't know what to do.

A door to her right hissed as it opened, alerting her of someone's entrance. She raised her head, locking eyes with golden hues who had an amused expression in them.

"My," Zarbon smirked, walking in further and standing in front of the girl. "The little monkey princess finally woke up."

Nachi bared her teeth at the man. "Why the hell did you bring me here, Zarbastard?! When I get my hands on you…!" She left the threat hang, knowing she's useless with the restraints.

Zarbon chuckled. "How terrifying." He had a maniacal grin on his face when he stated, "Lord Frieza cannot wait to see you again, my dear."

To Nachi's credit, she didn't pale or cower at his words. She only glared at him more fiercely. "Get out my sight, you _mindless_ insect!"

Zarbon glared at her, turning as the door hissed open again.

Nachi turned as well, paling when she got a good look just who walked through the doors.

"Well," the raspy, feminine voice cooed. "Hello, little one." He said, walking slowly to the two bodies.

Nachi learned to never show fear in front of your enemies; never let them think you're weak.

That all went out of the way when the lizard man stood right in front of her, Zarbon on his left. She thrashed around, grunting with effort even though it was futile.

"Zarbon," Frieza voiced. "Set up the experiments. I think our favorite monkey princess is _long_ overdue for a punishment." He ordered.

"NO!" Nachi screamed, thrashing wildly against her restraints. "NO, NO, NO! LET ME GO YOU TYRANT BASTARD!" She shrieked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Frieza looked amused at the sight, and he himself let her fall from her restraints, only to wrap his tail around her neck and slam her on the examination table. Zarbon was ready and clipped on the restraints on her wrists, ankles, torso, and neck with little difficulty.

Zarbon picked up a needle, filling it with a serum and tapping it twice for the air bubbles to escape. The liquid was purple with yellow specks flying around in it.

Nachi was still too weak to flair her ki to alert her father… or anyone where she was.

"I'll take care of her, while you get rid of the Saiyan prince." Frieza said, taking the needle from his hand. "I've already called the Ginyu Force, and they're almost here."

Zarbon almost rolled his eyes when he mentioned the pair of goofy goons from the force. "Yes, my lord." He replied, bowing his head and walking out of the lab.

Frieza turned his attention to the hyperventilating Saiyan strapped on the table. "How amusing… all bark but no bite from you monkeys, I swear."

She shrieked, "You'll regret this! That half-breed told me his father is on his way here! Not to mention, my father will kick your sorry ass into the next universe!"

"Understand this, monkey." Frieza said slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "No one in this universe can defeat me. Not that other saiyan brat, not his father, not _your_ father. _No one_ will come to save you."

With that, Frieza inserting the serum into her wrist, her screaming in pain as it was already taking over her body.

"This, my dear, makes you feel like a bug is eating you from the inside, attacking your nerves and rendering you powerless, weak, and useless."

Nachi really did feel like all he described. The tears she'd been trying to hold back are finally coming down in fat crocodile tears, her face red from screaming and her throat dry and sore from its violent usage. She hadn't cried like this since her mother's death, and she hated it. She wanted to be strong and powerful like her parents, and here she was, succumbing to this torture from her mother's murderer.

Perhaps this is what she deserved. She always enjoyed her killing sprees with her father on planets they were assigned, and she enjoyed her time killing all those helpless Namekians for the dragon ball.

She was about to pass out again, that she knew. The pain was becoming dull, and during her time screaming, Frieza had disappeared and it was just her, alone, in the lab.

Her eyes were at half-mast. She was quiet, now lost in her thoughts before her world turned dark.

* * *

Nachi opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in the lab again. She was in some place with yellow clouds, the rocky terrain below her feet and a stream nearby.

She was confused. She'd never seen this planet before, but it wasn't the best planet she'd ever seen. It wasn't like the beauty of Earth or peacefulness of Namek.

"Oh, cub. What are you doing here?"

She turned so quickly she was afraid she got whiplash.

There in front of her was a woman. She was short, with thick spiky hair like her own with spiky bangs across her forehead and pale skin. She had a black bodysuit on that cut off at her armpits and reached mid-neck, with white gloves and boots like her own. Her tail was swaying freely behind her, her fuchsia eyes twinkling and a soft smile on her face.

"You look shocked, cub." The woman giggled.

"M-Mama…" Nachi whispered, before standing from her spot and running towards her with open arms. "Mama, mama!" She cried.

Papri bent on one knee and hugged her daughter close, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Oh, my darling…"

"I-I m-miss you, Mama!" She hiccupped, clutching the fabric under her hands.

"I miss you too, my little cub," she soothed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Why am I here?" Nachi questioned, looking around. "A-Am I dead?"

"No, darling. You're in between conscious and unconsciousness. I am your happy place, which is why I'm here." She smiled. "Besides, we wouldn't want your father to suffer a heart attack at an early age if you were dead, now would we?" Papri suddenly chuckled. "Just imagine, the perfect little family… in HFIL!" She chortled, laughing at her own jokes.

Nachi sweat dropped, knowing her mother's humor was never the best.

"You'll wake soon, my cub. Great things are ahead of you, I promise." She softly smiled, before smirking all of a sudden. "Besides, we need you to keep your father on a leash when he gets out of control."

Both girls giggled before Nachi hugged her mother more tightly, surprising the woman of her strength. "I really miss you, Mama…"

Papri buried her nose in her daughter's hair, comforting herself in the scent. "As I do miss you, my little Nachi. Please, say hi to your daddy for me."

Nachi nodded, before her world turned black again and she was sucked into reality once more.

* * *

Vegeta had Zarbon's throat in his hand, choking the life out of him as the alien informs, "J-Just so you know… The Ginyu Force are on their way… a-and you'll _never_ see your daughter ever again." He cackled in his deep voice from his disgusting transformation.

Vegeta gritted his teeth at the information, before crushing the alien's throat, making his body limp in his hand. He brushed him off, walking backwards a few steps before firing a ki-blast strong enough so no remains are left.

Vegeta turned his head towards the two fighter Earthlings. "You said Kakarot was on his way here, correct?"

Gohan nodded, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

Vegeta spoke in a low tone. "He better be prepared, for the Ginyu Force are on their way."

"The Ginyu Force?" Krillin asked, tilting his head.

"They're Frieza's most powerful group of soldiers, much more powerful than Dodoria and Zarbon combined. They're… even stronger than me," he confessed. "It's important we have more fighters on our side…" He trailed off, wanting his cub near him.

Gohan saw his expression and knew what he was thinking. "Maybe we can find Nachi before the Ginyu Force lands here! While you were fighting Zarbon, I felt a weak ki up north."

Vegeta locked eyes with him quickly. "Well? Did it feel like hers?!"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but it faded after a few minutes. Also… there was a much more powerful ki close to hers."

"Frieza," the older Saiyan snarled.

"It's gone now, but he was close to her not too long ago. Now his ki is on the other side of the planet," Gohan commented.

"He's probably waiting on his main ship for the Ginyu Force, no doubt." Vegeta then took off into the sky. "Follow me or not, I'm finding my cub." With that, he blasts into the direction Gohan pointed to.

Krillin and Gohan stared at each other for a few moments, before Gohan shrugged and flew to the air.

"Gohan!" Krillin barked. "You're not thinking of actually helping him, are you?!"

Gohan glared down at his father's friend. "Krillin, Nachi may seem as evil as her dad, but she's still just a kid like me. She doesn't deserve to be controlled by Frieza!"

Krillin sighed. "Alright alright," he grumbled, flying next to the half-Saiyan. "Why are you and your dad always gotta be the good guys?"

Gohan smiled a little. "I just know she has a tough life. She didn't go into specifics when we talked, but I can tell she hasn't been having it easy for a while."

Krillin slyly smirked. "If I didn't know any better, Gohan, I'd say you have a crush on Nachi!"

Gohan blinked. "What's a crush?"

Krillin sweat dropped. "Never mind…"

They caught up with Vegeta just as he landed in front of a large ship. "She's in there," he mumbled, already making his way inside. He looked around, casting his senses to find which room she's in.

Gohan walked inside and headed in the opposite direction. "I can sense her over here, Vegeta." He said, running down the halls.

Vegeta walked behind him in a leisure pace, with Krillin tagging along beside him.

Krillin commented, "So… Nachi's your daughter."

Vegeta didn't say anything, only staring ahead with his arms crossed.

"She's a cute kid," Krillin continued. "Looks a lot like you, minus the eyes and all. She even has your personality too! You know I always wanted to settle down, pop a kid or two-"

"I don't care what you want, cue ball," Vegeta drawled out boredly. "If this is your attempt at conversation, stop it now. I don't want to delve into my life with you."

Krillin grumbled and crossed his arms, pouting at the ground. "Just like Nachi…"

Vegeta smirked a tiny smirk, knowing his daughter did act a lot like him.

Gohan stopped in front of a door, pressing a button on the side and stepping inside. He found a lab, several metallic tables and test tubes lying around with syringes as well. Strapped on one of the tables, was a small feminine body, unconscious.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted alarmed, running towards her. He pulled at the metal bindings, grunting with effort. He tore one of her ankle then started on the next one.

Vegeta walked over and pulled off the binding of her neck and torso as Gohan pulled off her wrist bindings.

Vegeta then picked her up bridle-style, shaking her a bit. "Wake up, brat. We have work to do."

Nachi groaned, opening her eyes and blinking the weariness out of them. When her vision cleared, she saw the blank face of the Saiyan prince.

"Father?..." She whispered.

Vegeta nodded. "Come on. I'm putting you in the healing tank for an hour then we have to prepare ourselves. The Ginyu Force are on their way here."

Nachi's eyes widened, before jumping out of her father's arms. "Then we should we prepare." She walked slowly, her energy still drained, before turning her head back. "Oh, and father… Mama says hi." She smiled, before walking ahead of him with the Earthlings by her side.

Vegeta stood there, stunned, before he laughed through his nose.


	6. Chapter Six

_**A/N: Once again, thank you guys so much for following/favoriting and reviewing this story!**_

 _ **To the reviewer asking if Nachi's mother will be back, the answer is no. Vegeta/Bulma will still happen in this story, and Nachi's mother will only appear in certain parts, but rest assured, she is dead.**_

 _ **Also, I don't know if you guys can tell but where as I am following canon, I'm only basing it off what I remember. So if I forget any details, don't come for me lol I'm not including every detail from canon anyways. I also really suck at writing fighting scenes, but enjoy anyways!**_

* * *

Gohan stared into the tank where it held the relaxed form of Nachi.

Usually Saiyans were nude in the tank, and usually Saiyans didn't really care for modesty. But the Earthlings protested in her changing in front of them, and plus, Vegeta thought there was too much testosterone in the room for his comfortability. So, Nachi only stayed in a training bra and spandex shorts she kept under her regular spandex and armor.

She looked peaceful, Gohan thought. She always sported a frown like a certain Saiyan male, and he had never seen the girl smile or laugh.

Perhaps it was because even though they knew some things about each other, she didn't trust him. It was the same for her; he's still expecting for the father-daughter duo to turn their backs on them any day now once they gather all the dragon balls.

Still, it couldn't hurt to stay hopeful that they could become allies. For now, they were all fighting on the same side, and he was glad two powerful people were on their side.

"If you could stop staring at my daughter for 5 minutes, I wouldn't be so tempted to pull that coconut-shaped hair of yours and pull you away myself."

Gohan jumped and stood to his feet, glancing back at Vegeta over his shoulder, who was scowling. "How much longer does she have to be in there?" He asked.

Vegeta briskly walked to his side and shoved him away, looking over the monitor near the tank in a language Gohan couldn't read. "10 more minutes," he answered.

Vegeta leaned against the tank, his arms crossed. "That father of yours… Will he be here soon?"

Gohan nodded determinedly. "Of course! Dad wouldn't keep us waiting!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Atleast he has _something_ of a trait for a Saiyan." The half-breed blinked. "Even if his head was knocked as a babe, he still has the drive to fight. It's in his blood whether he liked it or not, only difference is he fights for _good_."

"… Did you ever think Nachi didn't want this life?" Gohan suddenly asked.

Vegeta startled. "What life are you referring to?" He raised a brow.

"Well… When we talked back in the cave, she sounded real happy talking about her life before Frieza came in the picture, even if her face didn't show it. She talked about how her mom used to sing and play with her all the time, and how she also trained her with you. She told me that she looks up to you a lot." Gohan met his eyes. "But now, she looks like she doesn't know what the meaning of a smile is." He frowned.

Vegeta stilled, taking the boy's words in.

It's not as if he didn't try to protect his cub from his life as a mindless soldier. He kept her from that life for a good four years, and he thought nothing would've changed aside from the fact that she'd have to watch herself in front of the lizard man.

He turned out wrong.

Shaking those thoughts out, he responded, "Stay out of our business, boy. I'm not about to have some heart-to-heart with you just because my daughter decided to spare you some details of her life," he stated in a monotone voice. "Don't try to ask me ridiculous questions, and _definitely_ don't ask her any when she wakes up. Last thing I need to see her cuddled up to some brat who thinks he knows so much wisdom," he growled. _Not that she would get comfortable with the half-breed,_ he thought to himself.

Gohan stared at the man, but for once, he wasn't intimidated. He wasn't kidding when he thought Nachi was like a mini-Vegeta, she was just his age and shorter than him, so he didn't find her scary. Now looking up at the man, he sees more of a bigger Nachi… without the feminine qualities, of course.

Gohan smiled at the man. "You know, underneath all that arrogance you have, and the rough exterior you put out, you really do care for Nachi."

" _Get out of my sight, half-breed brat!_ "

* * *

Once Nachi was out of the tank and back in her regular clothes, the group had just stepped outside before all four tensed as high power levels were flying above them.

"I-Is that…" Krillin stuttered.

Vegeta nodded grimly, gritting his teeth. "The Ginyu Force."

Nachi clenched her fists and stared ahead. She never met the group personally, but her father mentioned once or twice that they were Frieza's personal little army of men he handpicked himself. They were more powerful that Zarbon and Dodoria, and she hadn't dared mess with those two dead goons. Now, she wondered how she'd managed with a group of five.

The group relaxed a bit when they saw the space pods speeding past them and to the other side of the planet, but they knew the Ginyu Force would find them soon.

Nachi exhaled through her nose. "Any information on them that we need to watch out for, father?"

Vegeta pondered for a moment. "The green man, Guldo, uses psychic abilities and that's what makes him a good opponent. Weak in strength, but strong in mind. Burter and Jeice often team up together so be wary of the duo. Recoome, what he lacks in mind and intelligence, makes up for his strength. And then there's the Captain…" Vegeta trailed off.

"I'm to assume Ginyu is the strongest?" Gohan questioned warily.

"I hate to admit it, but yes."

Nachi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Four power levels are headed this way…"

They all tensed as four bodies suddenly appeared feet away from them. Bodies ranging from huge to small, all in ridiculous poses. "We are the Ginyu Force!"

"…"

"… You said they were powerful?" Nachi deadpanned.

Vegeta grunted and elbowed her face in annoyance, to which she twitched her nose at.

The four stared blankly at they all engaged into a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors', to which Guldo was declared the winner.

"Gohan and I will take him on," the bald monk declared.

Vegeta and Nachi shrugged carelessly and let the duo be.

At the same time, Gohan and Krillin burst forward and punched the little green man at the same time. He went flying, but before he went too far, Krillin rushed and kicked him back to the ground.

Guldo groaned in pain, then Gohan landed a punch to his torso, to which the alien choked. Gohan threw his knee at his head, surging him forward again and crashed him into a pile of rocks.

 _This guy is easy,_ Gohan thought to himself. _However, I have to be aware of his psychic abilities like Vegeta warned._ Just as he thought, Guldo started lifted the rocks and aimed them at the boy in retaliation, but he jumped out of the way.

Guldo stayed in his spot to launch rocks at the duo, and he did manage to get some hits in but no serious damage was taken. Krillin rushed through the rocks and landed a punch to the green man's head, to which he recoiled and suddenly used his ability to freeze the bald monk.

"What the-?!" Krillin shouted, startled. His limbs were paralyzed and he struggled to break free. Gohan snuck up behind the green man and landed a blow to the back of head, making Krillin escape from his temporary prison.

"That's it!" Guldo shouted, crouching a bit with his armor broken, and bleeding from various wounds. "I've had enough of playing around!" Just as Gohan and Krillin were about to attack him, Guldo froze them with his ability _Time Freeze_. The green man smirked.

The two Earthlings were struggling in their confines, but it was futile. This was what Vegeta warned them about concerning his psychic abilities.

"Now…" Guldo used his mind to lift a sharp end of lumber, slowly directing it to the bald human. "I'll be killing _you_ first, baldy." He stated with a wicked smirk on his face, while cackling madly.

Again, the two struggled against the paralysis as the sharp end was nearing Krillin's face. Suddenly, a shot of beam was heard along with some choking noise. Immediately, Guldo's ability dropped from the duo, and Krillin flew over the lumber just in time for it to fly at a high speed in the area he would've been.

They looked down to see Vegeta's hand outstretched as he slowly brought it back down to his side. He and Nachi walked over to the decapitated head of Guldo, who was still very much alive without his body.

"You dirty monkey!" He shrieked. "You cheated! You didn't play the rules of the game!"

Vegeta smirked. "I couldn't care less about your stupid games." He then aimed a hand at the head. "Rot in hell, grotesque creature," he sneered as he blasted a powerful ki-blast, droning out the scream of pain and only leaving behind black scorch marks.

Nachi aimed a hand and blasted a ki-blast towards the body, leaving no evidence that the alien even existed.

The two Earthlings landed back on the ground as Krillin said with sarcasm, "I'd never thought you, of all people, would save us."

Gohan nodded and said his thanks to the older Saiyan, but Vegeta firmly stated, "I didn't kill the man to save either of you. I had my own reasons for erasing his existence."

Gohan tilted his head at Nachi. "Why'd you get rid of the body if Guldo was already gone?"

Nachi shrugged. "His race could've been one of those who grows an extra limb if it's lost. I couldn't risk that happening so I got rid of the body."

Vegeta snorted then faced the trio left of the Ginyu Force. "So, who's next to die?" He smirked.

Recoome growled and stepped forward. "I want to fight, but only with Vegeta!" He barked.

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Fine then."

Nachi frowned and tugged on her father's spandex. "But father, he seems really strong and you can't possibly-"

"Are you doubting my strength, cub?" He growled, smacking her hand off him, which had her frowning more. "No one steps in, especially you, alright?" He stared at the trio seriously.

Krillin nodded, and Gohan nodded reluctantly, but Nachi's stubborn nature made her shake her head. "No! I will step in whether you like it or not!"

Vegeta was going to retort but Recoome was already on the move. He rushed forward and collided with the humanoid head on, releasing a flurry of punches and kicks to the man's body as Recoome was doing the same. They each blocked each other's movements with their forearms or knees.

Recoome then punched the prince in the face, sending him downward. Vegeta recovered quickly and punched the man's torso, but he only laughed. "Your punches don't hurt me!" He roared, then elbowed Vegeta in the torso which caused him to gag out saliva. Recoome then smacked Vegeta back down with the heel of his shoe and sent him plummeting to the ground.

Vegeta grunted and stood on shaky legs, breathing heavily. He had to remember this man was all muscle and strength.

He rushed again and kicked him in the face, which Recoome grunted to then aimed a punch to his torso, but Recoome grabbed his wrist tightly and threw the man off.

Vegeta landed in a pile of rocks, and he didn't come out of it this time.

"Ha!" Recoome laughed. "I knew Vegeta was weak!"

Gohan watched anxiously at the rocks, but Nachi didn't bat an eyelash or move from her position on the sidelines.

Suddenly, Vegeta burst from the rocks and drove into Recoome with a fist to the gut, taking the big guy with him to the sky. Recoome was shocked from the move and grunted with each punch he was taking from the Saiyan.

Nachi wouldn't be so worried for her father's safety if it wasn't for the smirks the other two Ginyu Force members had. She looked up just in time to see Recoome grab a hold of Vegeta's biceps, and send them both down to the ground in a move obviously trained to use by Recoome.

Nachi gasped and didn't bother to listen to Gohan or Krillin's protests as she flew forward and punched Recoome in the face. He was too shocked from her sudden appearance to dodge, so he flew forward from the impact.

Nachi dug into the crater of rocks and found a familiar head of spiky hair. With a grunt, she pulled her father out from the rocks and laid him down gently, checking over for critical injuries. "Father?" She called out, shaking him gently.

Vegeta shot his eyes open and blearily looked up at the voice, only for his to widen at what was headed for her. He opened his mouth to warn her, but she seemed to sense the energy and rushed forward again to deal with the humanoid.

Nachi tackled Recoome head on and kicked his jaw. She then punched the middle of chest, his torso, his arms. She was punching anywhere she could reach him. She knew she didn't have a chance against this man alone, so she was doing her best to distract him from coming near her father.

Recoome caught her ankle and pulled her close to him and punched her small torso. She choked, the pain causing her to cry out.

"You're gonna end up just like Vegeta!" Recoome shouted, punching her in the face and sending her flying. Recoome transported and punched her again, sending her flying again and again, he transported right behind her and kicked her back to the earth. "Useless!" The man sneered and stepped on her back, putting more and more pressure onto her back. She cried out in pain, squirming wildly under his foot and lifted herself off the ground for a moment, before he dug his heel further and drove her more into the ground.

"G-Get off me you ugly creature!" She shrieked out. "Get off me NOW!"

Recoome grinned amusedly, the sounds of her cries music to his ears. He was so focused on her crying and screaming that he didn't sense the power level behind him, so once again, he was shocked when he felt a hard kick to his head and promptly threw him off the little Saiyan's back.

Nachi groaned in relief from the pressure off her back, and looked up to see Gohan with his leg raised and an enraged look on his features.

"You guys keep breaking the rules of the game!" Recoome shouted, picking himself up and spitting out some teeth from the kick he received. "You'll pay for that!"

Nachi picked herself up from the ground, ignoring Gohan's proffered hand to save her own pride. "That imbecile runs his mouth too much," she growled.

The two Saiyan children stood side by side, staring their opponent down. "We have to try!" Gohan declared.

Nachi grunted in agreement and looked over to where her father is, seeing him stare at the two curiously. He looked beat up, but he looked managed enough to hold his own. They made eye contact and he looked blankly into hers, while she looked determinedly into his.

She broke the contact and rushed forward, along with Gohan and they each aimed a kick to Recoome's gut, to which he grunted in pain. Gohan punched under his chin while she kicked his cheek, sending him stumbling back. The two were releasing fury of attacks so that he wouldn't land a hit on them.

Recoome growled at the pests and punched the boy, knocking him a few feet away and tried to hit the girl, but she blocked it with her forearm and kicked his chest. He then felt a kick on his back which was received from the boy. The girl then drove her knee into his chest, making him groan in pain.

At this point, the two Saiyan children were panting from exhaustion. Nachi's armor was battered and had a hole in the torso, her spandex body suit was torn in random places and her gloves were getting worn out at the knuckles from her punching. Gohan's purple outfit was getting torn as well, and both children were covered in sweat, grime and blood.

Recoome suddenly bursted with energy, and drove a fist into each child. They both choked from pain, and Recoome swung his fists and knocked them away.

Nachi, being weak from her earlier fight with the man, stayed on the ground. Gohan stood up on shaky legs and tried to rush at Recoome again, but he kicked him back to Nachi's side.

Recoome cackled. "You two can't beat me!" He bellowed.

Vegeta growled and rushed at the man again, having recovered some of his energy.

The two were at it again, and Nachi turned her head to the side to look at the half-breed next to her. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was struggling to breath. She guessed the man broke some of her ribs. "Gohan…" She murmured.

He turned his head too. "Yeah?" He mumbled.

Nachi turned her head to stare into the sky. "… Your father better come soon, or we'll be done."

Vegeta landed roughly on the ground from Recoome's punch, and he grunted and pushed himself up with his elbows. His energy was running low, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up much longer with the orange-haired brute.

Luckily, he didn't have to as a familiar pineapple-headed Saiyan landed right front of Recoome.

Gohan weakly looked up, seeing the blur of orange. "Dad…"

* * *

Goku had much better results in defeating Recoome and rendering him unconscious. The man had then turned to Burter and beat him unconscious as well, leaving Jeice to scatter and report to his captain on the misfortunes of their team mates.

Goku knelt down to the bodies of the Saiyan children, staring at them with soft eyes. They were awake but too weak to move from their spot on the ground. He plucked a small bag from his pocket and opened it, taking out enough senzu beans.

He used his thumb to push one into Gohan's mouth, which he started to chew immediately. He turned to Nachi. "Hey, Nachi was it?" Goku asked in a kind voice.

Nachi grunted, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"This is a senzu bean," Goku explained, holding the bean up for her to see. "It restores your health and make you feel all better!" He beamed. "All you gotta do is eat it!"

Nachi narrowed her eyes and turned her head away. "I refuse to use your help, and I highly doubt some _bean_ could restore the damages to my ribs. I'd rather wait for a healing tank!"

Gohan sat up, fully recovered and turned to the girl. "Trust me, Nachi, it'll heal you within a second!" He exclaimed, his mood better since his dad was on Namek. "Maybe if Vegeta took one, you would too?"

Nachi still kept her head turned, her stubborn nature taking over.

Vegeta sidled up the group, glaring at the other Saiyan man. "Just what are you offering my daughter?" He growled lowly.

Goku laughed. "Man you two are more alike than I thought!" At Vegeta's growl, Goku said, "It's a senzu bean. It heals you completely and I'm sure it's way faster than that healing tank Nachi was talking about!"

Vegeta eyed the bean distrustingly, before grudgingly popping one into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and instantly felt his energy returning 100%. His eyes widened, never experiencing such a feeling.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father mutter out weakly for him. "Take the bean, Nachi." He ordered.

She did as told and felt much better, her ribcage no longer in pain as for the rest of her body.

Vegeta turned and eyed the bodies of Burter and Recoome, before making a decision and blasting the bodies into nothing but dust.

"Vegeta!" Goku barked. "They would have been too weak to fight! You didn't have to kill them!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, but Nachi beat him to it. "And what if they were to suddenly wake up and call for their pods, and heal themselves and take revenge? Hmm? What then, Kakarot?" She glared, and Goku blinked at the fact she also used his Saiyan name. "We take no chances against enemies, and your kindness won't get you everywhere all the time." She sternly stated.

Goku looked stunned while Vegeta looked at Nachi with pride in his eyes. "I… It still doesn't make it right!" Goku protested.

Nachi waved off his concerns and stared into the sky. "The orange man will surely go fetch Ginyu…"

Goku then put on his serious face. "Leave Ginyu to me."


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Hi all, thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites!**_

 _ **You'll notice that I took some of the lines from the actual show towards the end and added in my own writing as well, hope you don't mind!**_

 _ **Also! I made a tumblr blog for my artwork of Nachi + others so you can check out what she looks like, her outfits, etc. I'll be uploading most pieces on there if you would like to see them, the link is in my bio!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

As soon as Goku turned his back to Vegeta, the man grabbed his daughter by the torso and took off running, then blasted to the sky.

"As if I'd work with you!" Vegeta barked, letting Nachi go as soon as she found her bearing and flew beside him at high speed and leaving Goku and the others behind.

"Vegeta! Nachi!" Goku yelled in dismay. When Goku asked Vegeta if he wanted to work together to defeat Ginyu, the man actually agreed to his surprise. As soon as Ginyu showed up, however, he turned his back and flew off. Honestly, Goku shouldn't have been _that_ surprised, but he was.

Vegeta landed on the spot where Frieza's ship was located. He knew the rest of the dragon balls were in there, and he had sent Nachi to gather the others where they left them with the Earth woman and bring them to this area.

He entered the ship and stalked the hallways, trying to guess where the balls would be located. If anything, he knew they would be where the tyrant always hovered in his little chair whenever he came back from a mission.

He was indeed correct when he spotted four dragon balls lying around in the center. He took two in each arm and walked outside to set a place for them.

Once out, he jumped off the ship and flew a bit on higher ground and dropped them there, careful not to let any roll around.

As he waited for Nachi to return, he sensed two power levels approaching him. He growled mentally, he knew it was the half breed and baldie. He didn't want anything to do with them and would chase them away if they were here to interfere with his plans.

Gohan and Krillin landed near the prince, both wearing frowns on their faces. "That wasn't nice what you did back there, Vegeta." Gohan spoke.

Vegeta scoffed. "Oh? And since when have I been ever considered _nice_?"

Gohan grimaced. That much was true.

"Wait, if you're here, then where's Nachi?" Krillin questioned, looking around as if the girl would pop up from behind.

"Didn't you two sense her ki flying by?" Vegeta drawled. "She's gathering the rest of the dragon balls to this spot to summon the dragon. And speaking of which," he scowled. "Have you two come to steal my wish from me?"

"N-No!" Krillin stuttered. "You have to understand! Dende said this dragon grants three wishes instead of one, so maybe, after you use your wish, we can use ours?" Krillin questioned.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, a frown on his face. How did he know this man wasn't lying to him? Then again, why would they be here if not for some kind of _sharing_ the wishes.

Just as he was about to answer, two pairs of feet gently landed on the ground near them. He turned and spotted Nachi carrying a ball in her hands, one with her tail, and the last one was carried by the small Namek boy.

"Father," Nachi addressed as she neared him and set the two balls down. "I would've come by myself, but the little Namekian boy says the dragon can only appear if spoken in his mother language. He will be of use for when we grant your wish." She explained.

Vegeta glared down at the little boy, who cowered behind the Earthlings. "Very well, I suppose he would be useful-" He cut himself off as a high power level was heading near their location. Along with a weak one trailing behind.

The others turned just as Goku landed near them, sporting a scouter and a smirk.

Vegeta and Nachi raised a brow at this. As far as they knew, Goku didn't need a scouter to alert of them of their locations.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly. "Did you already beat that Ginyu guy?!"

Goku smirked at him. "Sure did. Now let's summon that dragon!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "If that's true, Kakarot, then why is the purple manic behind you?" He drawled, pointing a finger behind him.

Goku turned and there he was, the purple-horned alien. Goku cursed silently under his breath, but Vegeta caught on to him.

"Nachi, half-breed," he whispered to the two Saiyans. They both turned to him and cocked their heads. "Take the dragon balls and Namek with you. That man is _not_ Kakarot."

"What do you mean?" Gohan whispered, confused.

"Just do as I say!" Vegeta whisper-yelled. "Take the dragon balls to another location, _now_!"

Nachi was already collecting the balls and had one in each hand, along with another in her tail. She turned to glare at Gohan. "Hurry up and listen to my father!"

Gohan stared, conflicted. He really didn't trust the Saiyan duo, but when he looked at his dad, his demeanor was a bit different and he found it odd whenever he smirked. His dad never smirked, and it looked evil to him.

"Hey, what's going on Goku?" Krillin asked as he strolled up to him.

"Krillin, stay away from him!" Ginyu shouted, holding his chest in pain.

Krillin paused, glaring confusedly. "Huh? How'd you know my name?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and shouted, "You idiot! That is not Kakarot!" Just as 'Goku' ki-blasted Krillin away from him.

Gohan gasped and took off, gathering two dragon balls in his hands. He urged Dende to take one and the trio took off to the skies, flying to an unknown location.

"Oh no you don't!" 'Goku' yelled, preparing to follow after them but Vegeta got in the way and punched the man in the face.

"No you don't," he growled. "Your fight is with me, Ginyu!"

* * *

Nachi was leading the other two back to the space ship where she healed. Gohan insisted on taking the balls back to Bulma, but Nachi argued that they'd only lead her to her death if Ginyu followed them. He grudgingly let her lead them back and they all landed softly on the ground, placing the balls on the ground.

Nachi took in Gohan's tattered clothing and clicked her tongue, turning around and walking into the ship. "Come with me."

Gohan and Dende looked at each other, then shrugged. They followed her and she led them into a room full of armor and clothing similar to hers in rows and columns.

Nachi scrutinized Gohan, figuring his sizes are closer to hers and headed to a column for spandex. She pulled out a blue one, along with some white gloves and boots that were like hers as well. She then walked over to the other side, grabbing a chest armor with shoulder guards. She presented the clothing to Gohan. "Put these on. Your clothes are horrid to look at when they're barely clinging to you." She stated lamely.

Gohan didn't know whether he should be insulted or embarrassed, but he accepted the clothing. "Thank you. Where do I change?"

Nachi shrugged. "Here."

"… Eh?! With you in here?!" He asked, blushing a bit.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, completely clueless. She changed in front of her father all the time and he barely spared her a glance. She wasn't the slightest embarrassed over nudity when changing in front of others. She's even bathed with her father and he had no problem with it, so what was Gohan's issue?

"W-Well, you're a girl and y-you don't need to see me nude!" Gohan exclaimed with a red face.

Nachi tilted her head. "I don't see what my sex has to do with you doing a simple task." She rolled her eyes and started walking out of the room. "If it's that embarrassing, I'll leave. But do hurry, I sensed your bald friend outside and he's in need of clothing as well so I'll have to be back in here."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when she left and changed comfortably, not caring that Dende was there.

"What is so wrong with Nachi staying in here while you change?" Dende asked, clueless as well. Then again, he didn't even know another sex even existed, so Gohan understood his confusion.

"Well," Gohan began, pulling on his boots. "Nachi is a girl and has a different body type than us boys. So it would be a little weird for her to stick around, you know?" Gohan finished putting on his boots and reached for the armor.

"I suppose so," Dende murmured.

Nachi came back just as Gohan finished dressing and brought along Krillin. "I will pick out some clothes for you as well, then we'll head outside and guard the dragon balls." Nachi stated, pulling out a black leotard, white boots and gloves, and armor with shoulder pads in her estimate of Krillin's body type.

"Uh, Nachi?" The man questioned as he scanned the armor. "Isn't this too small for me?"

"Of course not, the armor stretches with you. If you recall my father and my transformations of the Oozaru back on Earth, our armor stretched with us." She explained in a tone as if he's supposed to know this.

"O-Oh right…" Krillin trailed off. "Wait, you still have your tail?" Krillin questioned, spotting the appendage swaying freely behind her.

"Yes. A Saiyan's pride is at stake without their tail," she remarked, wrapping the furry tail around her waist. "Now then, once you're done changing, head outside. Come Dende, you're the only one can actually tolerate in this room." Dende's weak protests fell against deaf ears as Nachi dragged the poor boy outside with her.

Krillin snickered. "Poor Dende, having to deal with a spitfire like her."

"She's not that bad," Gohan said as he waited on Krillin. "Sure, she acts a lot like Vegeta but she has her moments." He shrugged.

"Makes me wonder where her mother is," Krillin thought out loud as he pulled on his boots.

"From the way she uses past tenses when she talked about her memories, I think she's not around anymore," Gohan looked down with sad eyes. He couldn't imagine ever losing his mother, Chi-Chi.

"I guess that's why Nachi looks up to her dad so much. He's only one she's got left." Krillin pulled on the armor over his head and patted himself down. "So? How do I look?" Krillin held his arms out as he let Gohan scan him.

Gohan laughed. "Great!"

The duo walked out where they spotted Nachi and Dende laughing.

"What's so funny?" Krillin questioned.

Nachi giggled. "Oh, nothing. Dende was only just telling me about some old stories of him and some Namekian kids he used to play with."

"I see," Gohan chirped. "Say… why don't we just summon the dragon now?" Gohan suggested.

Nachi narrowed her eyes. "Not without my father here."

"Don't worry!" Krillin exclaimed. "We'll let you guys have the last wish! We promise. Right, Gohan?" Krillin looked at the young boy.

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, don't worry Nachi. We'll let you guys have the last wish," he said with a smile.

Nachi kept her eyes narrowed on them for a bit, before smirking. "Alright, just know if you betray me, I'll have no choice but to kill you both."

The males gulped and Dende blinked innocently. "Shall we get started?"

The trio nodded.

* * *

Vegeta had just finished hooking Goku in the healing tank in the ship close to him. Turns out Ginyu used a body switch technique with Goku and tried to do the same with himself, but the other Saiyan threw a Namekian frog just in time and thus Ginyu's soul was stuck in the pathetic form of an amphibian. Vegeta had been tempted to step on the creature, but thought better of getting his shoes dirty.

He left the other Saiyan in the tank and changed into new clothing and armor, opting for an older version without the clips on the shoulder as it was only a pull over. He also opted for a darker shade of navy for his spandex, but remained with the same gloves and boots.

He walked out of the ship just as the sky began to darken. He raised a brow. As far as he knew about Namek, the planet had no moons so why would it suddenly feel like night outside?

As he was contemplating this, he looked back up to see a giant green dragon in the sky. His eyes widened. Those brats were already using the wishes?!

He growled, already speeding over to their location. He knew Nachi would get them to grant his wish of immortality, but it didn't stop his anger. He told her to wait until he arrived!

Landing roughly on the ground, he startled the little Namek boy as well as the two Earthlings. "You have three seconds to explain why you just went on and decided to summon the dragon now," he snarled, picking up the closest person by the collar which happened to be Gohan.

"We already told Nachi that she woud get the last wish for you," Gohan explained, staring back into Vegeta's eyes fearlessly.

He turned his attention to his daughter. "And why didn't you demand for the wish to be first?"

"I had to make sure you were here incase you needed to be present for the wish to work."

He grunted and dropped Gohan to the ground. "Well, how many wishes have you granted already?"

"Just one," answered Krillin. "We're about to grant the second one. Dende, tell Porunga to wish Piccolo here on Planet Namek."

The boy nodded and started talking to the dragon in his language. While this was happening, Vegeta tensed as he sensed a dangerous and high ki heading in their direction.

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed.

"Father?"

"Don't you sense it?!" He asked, gritting his teeth. "Frieza's coming!"

"Your second wish has been granted." Porunga's voice rung out. "State your third and final wish."

"Hurry!" Vegeta barked. "Ask the dragon to make me and my daughter immortal!"

Dende trembled as the urgency in the man's voice, and he turned to speak again. However, as soon as he did, the dragon suddenly disappeared. The darkened sky was becoming clear again and the formally shining orange dragon balls turned into stone, dropping onto the ground with hard thuds.

"O-Oh no…" Dende whimpered.

"Did it work?" Vegeta asked.

"No…" Dende sobbed. "The Grand Elder… he's gone!"

Gohan gathered the crying boy in his arms to comfort him while he sobbed, while Vegeta tensed as he sensed _his_ presence behind them.

"Well, well…" His raspy, feminine voice rung out. "Nice to see you again, Vegeta." The tyrant smirked. "As well as you, Nachi." Nachi unconsciously slid closer to her father and wrapped her tail around his wrist, more for comfort and fear for her mother's murderer. "I see you've made some new friends… and made the dragon balls useless." Frieza glared. "You'll have to pay for that!"

* * *

Goku was in and out of consciousness while in the healing tank. He knew Vegeta placed him in here after Ginyu was taken down, and he felt like it's been hours since he's been in here.

Suddenly, a familiar voice talked in his head. _"Goku? Goku! Are you there?!"_

" _King Kai?"_

" _Yes it's me! Listen, you need to hurry and heal faster!"_

" _Eh? Why's that? I'm sure the others are doing fine especially with Vegeta around."_

" _No, Goku, things are looking worse and worse. Frieza had just already reached his final transformation and he's killed the little Namekian boy, so there's no one there to heal. Piccolo is already there on Namek fighting alongside everyone, but even then, Frieza keeps getting more powerful after each transformation."_

" _Really?" Goku wondered. "Oh jeez, I better hurry down there!"_

" _Hurry, Goku! As of now, they're all doing their best to defeat him but he's stronger than he looks!"_

King Kai cut off the communication just as the healing tank started beeping wildly, signaling his healing was complete. Goku can sense this Frieza's power and it was crazy strong. He can also sense everyone else fighting him, ki rising high and low wildly from all of them.

He stepped out and quickly changed into his clothes, and took off to their area.

When he arrived, he first came across the Saiyan children. Gohan's shoulder guards were chipped off, his spandex tattered and bleeding in several areas. Nachi was in a similar state, with her armor completely off and her spandex ripped with wounds bleeding as well. They were both breathing hard, completely unaware of Goku's appearance behind them until he stepped in between them.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. "You're awake!"

"Yep!" Goku chirped, before his demeanor became serious again. "So, this is Frieza, huh?" He stared at the slender but muscular alien before him.

"Yeah… he's really tough to beat. No matter what, we got to beat that guy," Gohan growled.

"Affirmative," Nachi stated, wiping her mouth from the blood collected from her cut lip. She was exhausted and her ki was weak, but she couldn't die. Not today, she had to live for her father. With that, she brought her hands together in a similar pose Goku recognized from Vegeta. His Galick Gun.

She brought her hands in front of her, gathering ki in her hands. She rarely used her father's move as it was deadly and it required most of her energy since she was still small, which is why she preferred her mother's move. With the fuchsia colored ki gathering in her hands, she was ready to blast at Frieza. She let out a battle cry, "GALICK GUN!"

Her blast hit Frieza straight on, sending him flying back into the waters of Namek. She dropped to her knees, panting loudly and leaning on her hands. Sweat trickled down her face and neck.

"Nachi!" Vegeta shouted. "Get up! This is no time to be down on your knees!"

She growled, pushing herself up on shaky legs. She declined Gohan's help with a glare, her pride in the way. Luckily, he didn't push it and left her be.

Several minutes passed by as they waited for Frieza to come back, but he didn't. "I know my blast was powerful, but I know it didn't kill him," Nachi frowned.

"You are correct, my dear. It didn't." A voice purred in her ear before her neck was snatched by a thick tail.

She choked, her bright eyes glaring right at Frieza who looked amused. "Now, this scene seems familiar, doesn't it?" He smirked.

"Frieza!" Vegeta growled, about to attack him head on when Frieza pointed a single finger in the same area where Nachi's heart is located. He froze.

"It was just like this how your dear, pretty mate died. Isn't that right, Vegeta?" Frieza mused, relishing in the frightened expression on her face and the panicked breaths that were escaping.

Vegeta growled, his head taking on the clear memory of Papri dying in the hands of Frieza. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow Frieza to take away another person of his family. She's all he has left and he made a promise to Papri to always take care of their cub. He kept his promises.

"Say goodbye, pet." Frieza cruelly smirked, gathering energy in his finger.

Nachi closed her eyes, for once admitting defeat and welcoming her death.

She was suddenly shoved roughly to the side, a beam blasting, and heard a choking sound coming from her left as she laid on the ground. She groaned, sitting up and opening her eyes before widening them in horror.

"DADDY!" She shrieked, scrambling closer to his side as blood was dripping from his mouth, his breath staggering.

"K-Kakarot…" Vegeta choked out, raising his half-lidded eyes at the other Saiyan. "Listen. Don't be so soft... There's no damn honor in this! It's just a game, played to win! There are no rules… Y-You're going to have to get over your soft heartedness! You have to, or it'll be your own death!" He groaned out.

"I can't change who I am, Vegeta." Goku stated. "Not on the battlefield, my feelings are my guide. Besides, everyone deserves a change to change their ways, just like you had!"

"Fool!" Vegeta relished in the feeling of his daughter's small hands holding his head up, ignoring the small tears hitting his face from her own eyes. "Y-You don't know what you're dealing with.." He choked out more blood. "H-He killed our home planet… Your father, my own father… the whole planet; he blew it up! It's true… no one survived, but us. Ask him if you want. He'll tell you; he's proud of it!"

"Daddy…" Nachi whispered hoarsely. "Please, save your strength.."

"She's right, Vegeta." Goku voiced. "Stop talking, please. It's zapping all of your strength!"

"N-No, listen… you have to hear this. We worked so hard for him…" Tears started pooling in his eyes, his defenses down. "We did all of what he asked and more… He took me from my father when I was just a little boy.. He made me do whatever he wanted a-and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked and h-he killed him anyways… H-he even killed my mate i-in front of me, and my own cub! He was scared of us, scared that a Super Saiyan would rise up one day and overthrow him!" He roared as loud as he can. "Kakarot… please, destroy Frieza. He made he what I am… what I never wanted for my child… don't let him do it! S-Stop him, please!" He groaned out, before turning his attention to his daughter. "N-Nachi… please take care… I-I'm sorry that you were p-pushed into being a child soldier, j-just like me. I-I hope you forgive me one day…" His hand stroked her wet cheek one last time, before taking his last breath and his hand fell limp.

Goku gasped. "Vegeta…"

Nachi stared wide eyed at her father, her only parent left. The tears in her eyes never stopped streaming down as her breaths became erratic and only one word came out.

"DADDYYYYYY!"


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Thank you guys for the follows/favs/reviews! They mean a lot to me!**_

 _ **We're at the end of the Namek Saga in this chapter and transitioning into the one-year gap before F.T. and Goku's arrival, so here we go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

She never thought she'd feel this way ever again.

The feeling of hopelessness, emptiness, despair, and grief.

She thought she'd only have to experience this once in her life, and she vowed to herself that same day she'd never experience it ever again.

Yet, as her father took his last breath, here she was losing another important person in her life.

A new emotion stirred in her being. One that didn't rise as often despite being a Saiyan. Her teeth gritted harshly, threatening to crack as her fists clenched the earth beneath her.

Pure anger is what she felt.

Yes, she's irritated daily but she'd never been actually angry, not since Frieza killed her mother. Now her father suffered the same fate, and this time, she wasn't going to stand down and be useless.

Yes, she would avenge her parents' death. That's the only answer.

Thinking quickly, she wiped the remaining tears from her face as she quickly spun around and turned her back to everyone.

"Oh?" Frieza's sick voice sounded out. "Are you upset your daddy isn't here now? Shouldn't you be happy he joined his mate in hell?" He drawled, smirking.

Goku glared at the tyrant. "Now that's enough! Vegeta did a lot of wrongs in his life, but he didn't deserve to die!"

Frieza smirked and cocked his head to the side. "And just what are you going to do about it, Earth monkey?"

Goku made to retort when Nachi suddenly spun back around and aimed a ball towards the direction of Frieza, but not at him.

Confused, Frieza turned and raised an invisible brow at the creation in the sky.

The Earthlings all widened their eyes since they knew exactly what Nachi just conjured.

"Nachi, no!" Goku yelped at the girl but it was too late. She stared determinedly at the fake moon and her features were already changing. Ebony fur grew on her face and body, her snarls growing louder and more ferocious, and her body growing taller and wider.

Frieza widened his eyes. "No! This can't be!" He yelled and quickly flew towards the young girl, blasting her with finger ki blasts, but it didn't do much with her thick hair and thick body. It felt like tickles to the girl.

Transformation complete, she first picked up her father's dead body and dug a hole with one hand, placing him in the soil and patting dirt back in the hole. She then turned and roared, beating on her chest wildly.

"You will pay for this, Frieza! You will never harm someone ever again!" The girl roared in her deep voice before shooting ki-blasts from her mouth at Frieza.

The Earthlings quickly moved away from the general area and watched the fight go down.

"She won't last long," Piccolo stated to the others. "She was exhausted before going great ape and her energy won't be able to hold the transformation for long."

Goku nodded grimly. "Despite her being strong in that form, it won't be enough to beat Frieza. He'll receive some damage, but not a whole lot. Plus, he has her in speed since the body won't let her move around a lot."

Gohan eyed the rampaging girl worriedly from his spot. He didn't want his new friend dying by Frieza's hands. Yes, he'd consider her a friend based on the stories they shared, them fighting alongside each other, and her compliance with some things.

He watched as she bashed another fist at Frieza, sending him back a few feet before he retaliated with a punch to the snout. She shook it off and grabbed his body with both arms, squeezing the man.

"Put me down you damn monkey!" Frieza barked, keeping his hands and feet planted on either side of him to keep the girl from crushing his body.

"You deserve to die!" Nachi roared, squeezing tighter. "You killed my mommy, my daddy, my entire race! A planet that I could've called home, but you destroyed that too! When I'm finished with you, you'll be nothing more than lizard food!"

"Nachi!" Goku flew by her ear, speaking directly in it. "Don't do this! Killing him isn't worth it, please let him go!" Goku pleaded.

Nachi growled threatening at the man, even when she wasn't facing him. "You back off, Kakarot! I won't have you get in the way. He… killed my only reasons for existing, for living. You wouldn't _understand_!" She threw Frieza roughly on the ground, stepping over his body. Again, Frieza managed to keep her foot elevated from his body with his hands and feet.

"Nachi, your father entrusted me to defeat Frieza! Please, let me do this!" Goku's words fell on deaf ears as she continued to crush her foot on the lizard.

Suddenly, Gohan propped up on her shoulder so he can hear his words. "Nachi, please reconsider killing Frieza. Remember when you tell me you always felt in your heart that you weren't meant to be a killing machine?" He asked in a surprisingly calm in contrast to his dad's yelling. "You told me you never wanted to kill, that it was only the primal Saiyan part of you commanding your body to kill."

Nachi growled at him, her chest heaving from her past exhaustion as she tossed his words around her head.

She did recall telling him that when they were in the cave, but she didn't care enough to dwell on it. But he's right, she didn't want to be a killer anymore.

Goku added, "Please, Nachi. Vegeta wouldn't want you near this man anymore, so let _me_ handle it!"

She stood still for a moment, before closing her eyes as a single tear trickled down her face. She stepped away from Frieza and collapsed on the ground on her knees. She banged her fists repeatedly on the ground and roared mournfully, repeating ' _why_ ' over and over again.

Frieza grunted and sent a blast towards the fake moon in the sky, destroying it. He watched as Nachi's features started returning to her normal and small self. As she returned to her regular body, her tail drooping behind her, she continued pounding her fists on the ground in weaker punches.

Nachi's body was screaming for rest from all the events that's occurred. She definitely needed a healing tank soon. Her fists stopped their relentless punches, as her eyes rolled back and she dropped to the ground.

"Nachi!" Goku shouted worriedly as he quickly scooped her up as he saw Frieza was already making his way towards the body. Frieza had a couple of bruises and scratches, even bleeding in some areas, but just as Goku had predicted, he was nowhere near tired.

Goku handed Nachi over to Gohan, as the young boy put his arms under her shoulder and knees. "She's out for the count. Keep a hold on her while I deal with Frieza." He told him in a stern voice.

Gohan nodded, his face serious as well as he looked down to the unconscious girl. Just like in the healing tank, she looked peaceful without the permanent frown she sported.

Goku turned towards Frieza, a glare set on his face. "Now it's my turn, Frieza."

* * *

Nachi shifted in her sleep, snuggling into the warmth near her. Their hand was in her hand, running their long fingers through the wild mane as their other arm was holding her tightly to their chest.

She buried her face into the chest, taking in the scent. It smelled of sweat, charcoal, and firewood. This was odd to her, as the only person she knew who had the scent was…

Nachi's eyes shot opened quickly and she snapped her head up, confirming the person's identity.

Sharp jaw and nose, full black eyebrows accompanied with coal eyes, mouth in a firm line as always, hair spiked up as always and dressed in dark navy spandex with white gloves and boots.

Nachi shakily raised her hand, placing it on his cheek to check if he was real. Though his expression didn't change, there was amusement and an unknown emotion in those eyes.

"A-Am I dead?..." She questioned hoarsely.

The man's lips twitched a bit, before he shook his head slowly.

"Then? A-are you really…?" She let her question trail off.

Wordlessly, he nodded his head.

The two entered into a staring contest for a bit before Nachi wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, tears falling down her cheeks as she croaked, "D-Daddy!"

Vegeta chuckled through his nose as he just as tightly embraced his cub, burying his nose into her neck and delighting himself with her natural scent. When he woke up, he expecting to be in HFIL reunited with his mate, but instead was surrounded by Nameks and Earthlings. He was confused, then pissed for those people even thinking of playing nice just because they saved his life.

When the half-breed presented him with a sleeping Nachi in his arms, he stopped his tirade and quickly snatched her from his arms. He even gave the kid a glare for having the audacity of touching his child, but Gohan only rolled his eyes, smiled and assured she was fine but tired.

The half-breed then informed him that Goku was on Planet Namek fighting against Frieza by himself, and that he'd turn into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta was impressed, but also jealous for the accomplishment. It drove him crazy to think this man actually completed the transformation.

For now, he put aside his jealousy and focused on the small being in his arms, the two of them huddled on a tree branch and away from everyone else.

The blue-haired Earth woman had offered a place to stay for him and his cub, but he wasn't sure how he felt about sleeping under the same roof as her.

Like Nachi when she met Bulma, he thought he was annoying and her voice was shrill when she yelled at someone. It hurt his sensitive ears whenever her mouth opened on their own accord. She even called him _cute_ for Kami's sake. How dare she?!

He hid himself and Nachi away from prying eyes so they wouldn't see him openly showing affection and seeing her cry. He knew that if a large crowd saw her tears, her pride would take a shot and that's the last thing he wanted for his daughter.

"Where are we?" She questioned, seated between his legs and peering into his eyes with her fuchsia gaze.

"On Planet Earth," he replied. "It seems as Kakarot is on Namek defeating Frieza while he wished us and everyone else alive, along with transporting us to Earth."

"I see," she muttered. "Why are we in a tree?"

Vegeta grunted. "Have I ever been a socializing type, Nachi?"

Nachi smirked. "Not at all," she chuckled as she jumped off the tree branch with Vegeta following suit. She stepped from the shaded tree and everyone turned when the duo appeared in sight.

"Nachi!" Gohan exclaimed, running towards her and hugging her tightly. Ignoring her soft gasp and Vegeta's heated glare boring holes into his skull, he pressed her to him. "I was really worried about you back there."

Nachi was stunned at his actions, but she smiled a soft smile. She didn't return the hug, mainly because she only ever hugged her father and she can feel his glare from behind her back. However, she did discreetly wrap her tail around his bicep close to her. She answered kindly, "I appreciate that, Gohan. I'm fine now; just needed a good nap."

Gohan stepped away and beamed, happy his friend was okay.

"Alright," Vegeta grunted as he shoved the half-breed away from Nachi. "You've had your hug, now step away from my daughter!"

"Daddy," Nachi admonished his actions, but Gohan only shrugged it off expectantly.

"Nachi!" The voice of the blue-haired woman squealed as she kneeled and took the girl into her arms. "Oh, I'm really glad you're okay! It felt like forever since I last saw you, ever since you went off to that walk of yours."

Nachi grunted and restrained herself from pushing the woman off. She still wasn't used to her. The only reason she was comfortable with Gohan is because even though he's only half her race, he's still a Saiyan. Plus, they know a bit about each other and that was enough for her.

She also liked Dende because even though he was scared of her at first, with reason, he actually took the time to get to know her.

Speaking of Dende, she spotted a familiar green head with antennas near the group of Namekians and she shoved the woman off her, ignoring her yelp of protest.

"Dende!" Nachi greeted cheerfully as she ran towards the small boy.

He in returned smiled wide and ran towards her as well, both meeting midway and hugging each other.

"I am happy you are alright," Dende commented happily.

"As am I," she said back as she held him by the shoulders. "Seeing you here, and alive… it makes me happy." She smiled down at him.

Vegeta watched the interaction, but he wasn't as irritated as he thought he would be. The way she was behaving, it reminded him of her old self before his mate passed on. Inwardly, he was content in her changes, as small as it may be.

* * *

Nachi walked aimlessly in the halls of Capsule Corps.

She had been living here for about two months since the trip to Namek. The Earthlings tried to wish Kakarot back, but apparently, he declined and decided to stay on a distant planet for the time being for reasons unknown. Gohan had been particularly upset that his father wasn't coming back.

Nachi comforted him in her own way by inviting the boy to Capsule Corps and spending the day training outside, where he exhausted his anger and grief into sparring with her. She did lose a couple of times, but so did she. Afterwards, he suggested to go into the city and getting some shaved ice to which she quickly agreed to, much to his surprise. She remembered the delicious treat from when she had some the first time she came to Earth and wanted to indulge herself in the treat again.

Needless to say, he left back home with a light heart.

Returning to the now, Nachi passed by the gravity room built inside one of the many rooms in the building. She heard the hums of robots inside and instantly knew her father was inside, training away. She'd been in there a couple of times with him, but she knew he wanted to be alone in there for the time being until he was ready to train with her. His death was still fresh in mind and he didn't want her to cry just at the sight of him anymore.

She walked into the green house, where she spent most of her time in. Being isolated in a ship for so long made her curious of the littlest things, and the greenhouse was a perfect place to spend her time without disturbances from anyone.

She started collecting some of the colorful flowers and paused to crouch down and pet Scratch, the house cat that was glued to Dr. Brief's side 24/7. The cat mewled before trotting away, probably off to find the doctor.

Nachi had just collected a white rose when the door opened with a hiss, revealing Bulma.

"Oh hey, Nachi!" Bulma cheered.

Nachi simply hummed in return in greeting before focusing her attention on pricking off the thorns of the rose.

Bulma was a figure she didn't know how to deal with. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the woman _at all_. To avoid lashing out at her and possibly ending up on the streets, she kept their conversations minimal with few words exchanged. The woman was too loud, cheery, and rude for her taste. Whenever the woman spotted Nachi, it's like she became a new person and acted like the kindest woman in the world. Then again, she was the same with Gohan so perhaps it was her natural response with children.

Still, she wasn't going to be treated so lowly from someone she can disappear in a matter of minutes.

"What are you doing there?" The female scientist questioned curiously, approaching the small girl.

Nachi idly swished her tail side to side. "Collecting flowers," she muttered in a soft voice. She pricked off the last thorn off the white rose. "My mother's favorite flower was a Florablo. Not the same as a rose, but similar. It was white in color and had thorns just the same, but the thorns were poisonous if one were to prick their fingers on them." She held the rose to her nose, sniffing it. "Not the same as a rose when you prick your fingers on the thorns, but it still hurts. The planet that grew Florablos is long gone, but the roses will still remind me of my mother."

Bulma's eyes grew sad at the girl's story, while Nachi internally narrowed her eyes and growled. She didn't want sympathy from anyone regarding her mother; she shared her grief with her father back on the ship when Frieza was still alive. She refused to exchange sob stories with the woman.

Turning around, she placed the rose in her basket of flowers and walked passed the woman without a spare glance or word.

* * *

Nachi returned to her room with the basket and a small vase she found in the kitchen. The flowers in that vase were already dying so she saw no problem in dumping out the contents and claiming the vase as hers.

Her room was plain, with a balcony on the other side of the room with its own bathroom and walk in closet. At first, she protested in having such a big room but after Vegeta assured her his room was right across from hers, she accepted it.

She could've just slept in Vegeta's room as she always did, but decided she needed some growing of her own and started independently sleeping. At first, she would have night terrors and woke up in the middle of the night to run into her father's room and huddled into his arms which would already be open as soon as he heard the door hiss open. After three weeks, she slowly started sleeping less and less with him until she was eventually comfortable sleeping on her own. Vegeta didn't mind, but he did tease her when they were alone.

She opened the balcony and leaned on the rails, sighing softly as the breeze cooled her warm skin. She was at peace, her arms crossed on the top of the rails and her eyes closed with a soft smile on her face.

Her peace was abruptly ended when a certain half-breed Saiyan landed on the rails and exclaimed, "Hey, Nachi!"

She grunted and opened her eyes slowly, fuchsia meeting warm coal. "Hello Gohan."

"Are you busy right now?" He questioned.

"No, I was just enjoying the breeze. Is something wrong?" She drawled out.

Gohan smiled excitedly and took her by the hand, eliciting a yelp from her.

"Oi, Gohan! Let go of me!" She barked, struggling to break his hand free. "Where are you taking me?!"

Gohan grinned. "I wanna take you to meet my mom."

Nachi considered this. Gohan always spoke fondly of his mother, but not once had he mentioned the woman's name. She was curious of who his mystery mother was, however…

"I can't just leave without my daddy knowing!" She yelled exasperatedly.

Gohan winced and rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "You're right. My bad." He then dragged her off inside Capsule Corps, ignoring her yells of protest.

* * *

After Vegeta grudgingly gave his permission, Nachi followed behind Gohan in the skies as they soared above the city and body of water. They eventually came across grassy plains as they entered Mt. Paozu.

Gohan lead her to his small home on a hill, landing softly on the grass as Nachi did as well.

Gohan pulled on her hand again and ran inside, shouting, "Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!"

Heavy footsteps approach the children and a burly, heavyset man with a kind smile on his face appears. "Welcome home, Gohan." He greeted before turning his eyes to Nachi. "Who's your lady friend?"

"This is Nachi," Gohan introduced. "She's a friend of mine."

The Ox King shook the girl's hand in a gentle handshake. "Any friend of Gohan's is always welcome in this household." He gave her a closed eye-smile.

Nachi nodded in greeting and shook his hand back, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

She then turned her head as she heard light footsteps approaching the group, and out came a woman with a bun in her hair, bangs framing the sides of her face and forehead with a purple dress on and an apron.

Nachi gasped as she recognized the woman. "Chi-Chi?"

Gohan tilted his head in confusion as his mother gaped in surprise at Nachi. Before he could ask, his mother scooped up the girl and brought her into a hug. Inwardly, he panicked since he knew Nachi wasn't one for affection, so imagine his surprise when she hugged his mother back just as tightly.

"So good to see you, Nachi!" Chi-Chi chirped.

"You as well, Miss Chi-Chi." She murmured into her neck.

Chi-Chi set the girl down and waved a finger in her face. "Oh no, none of that! It's Chi-Chi to you, missy!" She winked.

Nachi smiled softly. "Alright, Chi-Chi."

"How do you guys know each other, mom?" Gohan questioned, looking back and forth from the two females.

"I'll tell the story over lunch! Come in, good thing I made enough for everyone." Chi-chi said as she lead the children and her father into the dining area of the house.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_A/N: I typed this whole chapter out on my phone so please forgive any mistakes you'll most likely find!_**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows on this story!_**

 ** _Also, don't forget to check out art of Nachi and the others on my Tumblr page! Link in the bio._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

"So, Nachi, how have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Chi-Chi gushed, sipping her tea as the group had just eaten dinner.

Nachi sent a look towards Gohan, raising her brow. Seeing the question in her eyes, Gohan muttered nervously, "Uh.. Mom, Nachi was on Namek with us." When Chi-Chi blinked, he continued, "You see, Nachi's dad is… Vegeta, the man who beat dad up here. Which also means… she's a Saiyan." He finished, his tone wary.

Chi-Chi hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip of her tea before promptly spitting it out once Gohan's words were processed.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. "You're related to _that_ heathen of a man?!"

Nachi felt a bit of irritation from her words, but she couldn't blame the woman. Her father _did_ beat Kakarot senseless the last time they were here. Nonetheless, he was her father and she wouldn't allow anyone to speak of him that way.

"Now Chi-Chi," Nachi spoke. "I realize that Vegeta has done damages in the past, along with myself, but I can assure we're… _trying_ to change." A distant look overcame her face. "A lot of events took place in Namek that made us question ourselves… and I never wanted this lifestyle of terrorizing anyone. I know it's a lot to ask, but I hope that someday you will forgive us."

Chi-Chi stared at her silently before engulfing the girl in a tight hug, causing her to gasp. "You're only a child, Nachi. What you had to go through was probably terrifying, and I don't blame you one bit. One day I will forgive your father for his actions, but yours have already been forgiven." She hugged her tighter.

Nachi felt the familiar itch in her eyes, but didn't allow herself to cry in front of the woman. She also didn't hug her back, but she took comfort in the woman's warmth.

Gohan and the Ox King smiled in the background. Gohan was just happy that his mom accepted Nachi despite her background.

Chi-Chi let her go with one last squeeze, then backed into her own seat. "Now let's change topics, shall we? How is it like living with the Briefs?"

Immediately, Nachi rolled her eyes and grunted. "Panchy is a ditz who never opens her eyes, Dr. Briefs only spends his time in his lab, if not with Scratch, and Bulma follows me around like a lost puppy!"

"Bulma just wants to get to know you, Nachi." Gohan retorted. "She's really nice… well, most of the time, and she's a pretty good scientist."

Nachi scoffed. "Please, that woman just wants to get closer to my daddy."

"What makes you say that?" Gohan questioned.

Nachi grew silent for a moment, and he didn't think she was going to answer his question until she started, "About two weeks ago…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Nachi startled when her door was smash opened and revealed a scowling Vegeta._

" _Brat!" He barked. "I've been looking all over you! I even called your name several times!"_

 _Nachi blushed and looked down at the small flower pots on her bed, surrounding her crossed legs. "I-I'm sorry, daddy. It's just that Dr. Briefs found several new flower species in his garden and gifted them to me, since I've been collecting them…" she trailed off, shyly tucking her chin to her chest and tapping her index fingers together. She hadn't discussed her new hobby with her father, mainly because it was embarrassing and what grown man wanted to talk about flowers?_

 _Vegeta took in the sight in front of him, before swiftly crossing to her room and ruffling her hair, chuckling a bit. "You truly are your mother's child," he responded fondly. "Now then, I came to fetch you for your first training session in the gravity room."_

" _You mean that room you treat as if it was your lover?"_

 _He smacked her across the head. "You damn brat! How dare you speak to me that way?! And how do you know that term?!"_

" _Itai!" She shrieked, clutching her head. "Not my fault you spend your time in there twenty four seven!" She sniffed and turned away from him. "And for your information, I stumbled upon the term in a novel given to me by the blonde ditz!"_

" _Oh? And what sort of book is this?" He narrowed his eyes. "And how'd you read it if it was written in the Earth language?"_

" _Dr. Briefs built me a translator." She decided to ignore the first question. "It scanned the whole book and transformed the words into our mother language so it was easier for me." She explained._

 _Vegeta grunted. "That still doesn't tell me what sort of book you were reading."_

" _Anyways, shouldn't we make our way to the gravity room?" She stood from the bed and hopped down, her bare feet connecting with the carpet floor. She then started pushing her father out. "Now out! I need to dress appropriately!"_

 _Vegeta let himself be pushed outside, then leaned against the wall next to Nachi's door to wait._

 _Nachi changed from the sundress she was wearing prior. Panchy and Bulma had taken her measurements, against her will might she add, and shopped for a new wardrobe that weren't spandex clothing. However, they did manage to shop for spandex as well, and she had many of them in different darker colors. The thing they didn't take into consideration was her furry appendage, but Nachi cut out the holes herself to adjust._

 _She donned dark navy spandex shorts and long sleeve that reached mid neck. She pulled on some training shoes and forwent the gloves. She then pulled her hair into a high ponytail, knowing it would get in the way. With one last look, she was out the door and followed her father to the gravity room._

 _On their way there, they ran into Bulma and Yamcha, or as her father dubbed him,_ 'Scarface.'

" _Hey Vegeta! Hey Nachi!" Bulma greeted._

 _Nachi grunted in acknowledgement while Vegeta simply ignored her._

" _No need to be so rude," Yamcha muttered. "Where are you two headed?"_

" _Gravity room," Nachi replied lamely. "Daddy wants me to train with him today."_

 _Yamcha huffed. "Why do you want to train with a grouch like him?" He flexed his biceps. "I'll train with you, kiddo! You'd have fun with me!" He grinned at her._

"… _Weren't you killed by our Saibamen?" Nachi deadpanned._

 _Yamcha deflated while Vegeta cackled, pushing his daughter in front of him. "As if she'd train with_ you _, Scarface. After all, she's much stronger than you Earthlings combined." He sneered._

 _Yamcha glared, readying to retort when Bulma stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "As much as I don't want to say it, but he's probably right, Yams. Besides, I think it's kinda cute for a daddy-daughter training day!" She gushed._

 _Both Vegeta and Nachi choked, before turning their heads in her direction. "I AM_ NOT _CUTE!"_

 _They both yelled._

 _Bulma aww'd again at the display and the duo quickly made their way into the room._

 _Once inside, Vegeta walked over to the control settings and adjusted the gravity to 50x._

 _Nachi immediately fell down, groaning._

" _Stand up!" He barked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Every twenty minutes, the gravity will go up by 50. So you better get used to it in the time being!"_

 _He then used a switch for the bots to power up. "And you better hurry, lest you want the bots to singe your tail." He commented offhandedly._

 _Nachi widened her eyes and grunted, pushing herself up from the ground little by little. Vegeta was busying himself with beating on the bots as he's already used to up to 200x gravity at this point._

 _At the fifteen minute mark, Nachi was finally able to stand around without the pressure on her back and walk around freely without restriction. She then started freely punching and kicking the air to an invisible opponent, while also flipping around with dodging the blasts the bots were shooting._

 _The voice in the room echoed, 'Now reaching: 100x gravity.'_

 _Vegeta didn't bat an eyelash while Nachi struggled again, face planting on the floor._

 _She had a harder time working through the pressure, choosing to do push ups while on the ground to get back the strength in her arms._

 _This continued on for the both of them; the gravity increasing every 20 minutes and Nachi cursing loudly every time she ended up back on the ground._

 _They had both reached 350x gravity where Nachi stayed on the ground. She's been there since the 300x._

" _You lazy little brat! Get up!" Vegeta barked as he dodged another blast from a bot. He won't lie, but the 350x gravity was doing a number on him, not that he'd admit to his cub._

" _No!" She shouted back. "Everything hurts and it's too much for me!"_

" _I didn't raise a quitter!"_

" _But you did raise someone with more rational thought!" She retorted._

" _Why you-" Vegeta was cut off when the room's voice echoed, 'Now reaching: 400x gravity.'_

 _With more pressure being added, Nachi was having more trouble breathing. It felt like an Oozaru's foot was being crushed on her chest. "Daddy…" She choked. "I-It hurts…"_

 _Vegeta was wildly dodging the bot, but also crashing down to the ground from the pressure. "Just a little longer, cub, then we'll be out of here."_

 _His breathing escalated from the heat in the room, the gravity, the furious bots attacking. He was going past his limit at this point, and he knew Nachi's small body must be hurting at this point._

* * *

 _Yamcha stood outside, whistling at the gravity room. "Damn, their training session must be insane from the looks of things!"_

" _I wonder how Nachi is holding up," Puar said worriedly. "She's still a little girl!"_

" _Don't worry, I'm sure she can keep up with her dad." Yamcha waved off her concerns._

 _Just as he said that, the gravity room exploded with a big BOOM!_

 _Yamcha and Puar yelped at the scene as Bulma came in running. "Oh no! What happened?!"_

" _I'm not sure," Yamcha said uncertainly. "Things were fine but that explosion came from nowhere!"_

 _Bulma placed a hand on her forehead in exasperation. "That brute must have gone too far…" She then gasped. "Nachi was in there too!"_

 _With that, Bulma bolted to the pile of machinery that was once the gravity room and dug through, trying to locate the Saiyan duo._

" _Vegeta! Nachi!" She called out. Yamcha dug through the pile as well._

 _A hand suddenly shot out, making Bulma screech and back into Yamcha._

 _Vegeta pulled himself out of the pile, barely acknowledging the Earthlings as he furiously dug through the pile of metal._

" _Come on, come on…" He muttered, before seeing a limp ebony tail peeking from the rubble. He lifted a large piece off to see his cub, bleeding in several areas and unconscious. Nothing life threatening, fortunately, but he knew she'd be in a lot of pain._

" _Nachi…" He murmured, gathering her small body in his arms and swiftly standing up._

" _Oh, Vegeta! You're okay!" Bulma exhaled in relief before setting her eyes on Nachi. "I should get her to the infirmary," she started walking towards the duo but the prince took a step back._

" _Stay away from my cub," he growled._

" _Hey man!" Yamcha exclaimed, marching towards Vegeta. "She's just trying to help out! Nachi looks really hurt, and you look like you're about to pass out standing up!"_

 _Vegeta eyed the two distrustingly. Ever since his death, he'd been more protective of his little princess and he rarely let her out of his sight, hence why he panicked earlier before their training session when he couldn't find her. As much as these humans didn't pose as a threat and he could easily kill them in a blink of an eye, he was wary of his daughter interacting with anyone but himself. He can barely tolerate the half-breed around her, but knew she craved to have some kind of_ friend _, and Gohan was in her age range._

 _Looking down at her bruised and cut face, he exhaled through his nose and stared the blue-haired woman down. "I'll carry her."_

 _Bulma reluctantly nodded, knowing he was stubborn on his decision. With that, she ushered him to the infirmary room and hooked Nachi into an IV drip, as well as cleanse and wrap bandages on her wounds._

 _Once Vegeta saw she was taken care of did he finally pass out on Nachi's bed, since he was holding her in his arms during the process._

* * *

 _Nachi blearily opened her eyes, groaning when a bright light hit her vision._

" _Oh! I'll just dim it down a bit," the familiar voice of Panchy rang through her ears. "There you go, sweetie!"_

 _Nachi blinked twice and took in her surroundings. She was in an infirmary, and as she looked down at her left forearm, there was an IV attached_

" _How are you feeling?" Panchy asked as she knelt down to the girl's height._

" _Sore," she croaked. "May I have some water?.."_

 _Without a word, Panchy trotted over to the other side, poured a glass of water and handed it to the girl._

 _Nachi nodded her thanks and drank it greedily. Meanwhile, the blonde Brief picked up a clipboard nearby to overlook girl's stats. "Hmm, says here you'll be sore for a couple of days, but nothing was broken! Your father, however, suffered more damage and has to have that cast over his arm. OH! How cute you guys look cuddled up together~!" Panchy squealed in her high pitched voice._

 _Nachi grimaced at her volume before turning her head to the side, seeing her father half awake with one arm over his abdomen and the other around her small body. She curled her tail around his arm in comfort._

" _Nachi…?" He murmured, turning his head to the side to stare at her._

" _Hi, daddy," she whispered._

 _He grunted softly in response then turned his head again, startling a little to see the blue-haired woman by his side kneeling on the bed._

" _She stayed there all night," Panchy informed as she took the tray with a pitcher of water and the other unused glass. She then left the trio alone._

 _Nachi laid her chin on Vegeta's chest, ignoring his grunt of discomfort as she narrowed her eyes at the woman._

" _Why would she be here all night? And on_ your _side?" She huffed._

 _Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hell if I know. Perhaps to check on you after your rest."_

" _But you have more wounds than I do." She retorted, then glared at the sleeping Bulma._

 _Vegeta shrugged as best he can. "As long as you heal properly, I couldn't care less."_

 _Nachi subconsciously snuggled closer to her father's chest and tightened her grip on him. Her eyes stayed narrowed and glaring at the human woman._

 _She was_ not _going to take her father away from her. Her father belonged to her and her only._

" _Is that so?" Vegeta drawled out with a small smirk. She realized she'd spoken her thoughts out loud. He laid a hand on top of her head and back. "Nothing to worry about, cub. You're the only female I can tolerate on this planet anyways."_

 _She took it is a compliment and as reassurance._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"I mean… I don't know, Nachi. I don't think Bulma would pine after Vegeta if she already has Yamcha," Gohan raised a brow.

Nachi huffed and crossed her arms, raising her nose in the air like a snob. "You never know. All I'm saying is I am not obligated to get along with the woman."

Gohan chuckled at her attitude. "Alright… say, is that gravity chamber even fixed yet?"

"Yes, it was fixed a few days ago. Though my daddy hasn't taken me to train with him." She pouted.

"I see.. Y-You don't think that…"

Nachi raised an eyebrow. "Out with it, Gohan."

"Isitpossibleforyouguystoletmeinthegravityroomsometime?"

She blinked.

Once. Twice.

"Hah?"

Gohan sighed. "I wanted.. to join you guys in the gravity room whenever Vegeta decides to train with you again. I feel silly only doing homework while waiting for my dad's return. Plus, I want to be as strong as my best friend."

Nachi blushed at his statement. "B-Best friend?!"

He shrugged. "Well yeah. It kinda sucks being the only kid in the group so I'm glad I finally have someone to relate to."

Nachi cleared her throat. "I'll let my daddy know when I get back to Capsule Corps. Drop by tomorrow for the answer, and wear some training clothes just in case."

"Does the spandex from Namek count?" He questioned.

"Yes, but without the armor or gloves. Trust me, the gravity room's temperature could be hotter than hell itself."

"Nachi! Language!" Chi-Chi barked from somewhere inside the house.

"Yes ma'am!" She replied back.

* * *

Months fly by as everyone awaits Goku's arrival.

Nachi had convinced her father to allow Gohan to train with them. After all, he had said, _'the more Saiyan warriors, the better.'_

The man will never admit that the only reason he was convinced was because of her doe-eyes look she'd thrown at him. He can never say no to that look.

Just like Nachi in the beginning, Gohan didn't stand a chance inside the room at just 50x more pressure. However, he accomplished it quicker than Nachi did.

When she was brooding, Vegeta explained that male Saiyans are just more powerful than the females, and that even though Gohan was a half-breed, it's still dominant and strong.

She still wasn't pleased, considering she took that as a way of calling her weaker, but she dealt with it.

Nachi was only able to withstand a good 300x gravity with so much struggle, while Gohan was standing well in the same area but struggled a bit with 350x.

The two children were developing strong bodies despite their age and Vegeta couldn't be prouder of his cub.

Of course, with training, came studying as well for Gohan and even Nachi.

Chi-Chi surprisingly convinced the young girl to study with Gohan for the sake of learning their Earth language and some basic skills. She learned how to cook basic meals and that was about as far as she went. Nachi was lethargic when it came to house chores and Chi-Chi could only sigh at her antics, but accepted them nonetheless.

Nachi tried to pass down her learnings to her daddy, but he vehemently refused and stated, _'That woman is making you into a damn housewife.'_

Nachi only shrugged at the notion.

Now, as Gohan was working on some homework, his body went still as he sensed a dangerous energy approaching Earth.

"N-No… that can't be…" He murmured to himself as he got a phone call.

Before he can even say hello, Krillin asked nervously, "You felt that energy, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded grimly. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

When Gohan arrived in his Namek outfit, including the armor, he already saw that everyone was here already.

He spotted the Saiyan duo and almost snorted at their outfits.

Vegeta was sporting yellow slacks, a white undershirt with a pink jersey that had the word "BADMAN" on the back and brown shoes.

Nachi was wearing a yellow dress, a pink cardigan that reached her elbows with brown ballet flats. They were the same shades as Vegeta's outfit, and judging from the giant grin on Bulma's face, he'd say she's chosen the outfits.

"One word, and I'll make you the pain you felt in the gravity room feel like a tickle." Nachi growled at Gohan when he walked to her side.

Gohan chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything-"

"Quiet, half-breed." Vegeta barked. He looked down in the crater where a ship was surrounded by soldiers. "That's definitely Frieza… and his father, King Cold." He sneered.

Nachi narrowed her eyes. "The lizard has gotten even more ugly."

Vegeta snorted, and watched the scene below just as some purple-haired teen appeared in front of the Icejinn duo.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_A/N: Once again, excuse any typos since I wrote this all on my phone!_**

 ** _Many thanks for the favs/follows/reviews! The next 2-3 chapters won't have much action b/c of the 3 year time gap, but there will be some tension and drama!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Trunks took in his surroundings once he hopped off his time machine. He breathed in the fresh air, happy to be out of the confined space even for a little while.

He hoped his plans worked out or else traveling from the future would be all for naught.

He reminisced of the somewhat peaceful times where his teacher, Gohan, was alive and training him to be a Super Saiyan. He always looked up to Gohan since he was such a great fighter and did everything to protect him and his mother. She did always speak highly of him, and now… he's gone.

His blue eyes darkened at the thought of his other special person in his heart.

Nachi wasn't always there for him, but he looked up to her as well. According to his mother, she was traveling around the Earth to help others in abandoned cities and distract the Androids from causing harm to them. She started her journey after their father, Vegeta, died. She couldn't take the heartbreak of seeing her daddy die, so she left.

When she came back, Trunks had been angry at her for abandoning their family. Of course, Bulma welcomed her with open arms even if Nachi never considered her, her mother. She still respected the scientist as a good friend and companion, but Nachi never accepted Bulma as her mother and she was okay with that.

Trunks wasn't the only one surprised when Nachi came back. One day, when the three were outside enjoying some lunch, Gohan stopped by to greet Trunks and Bulma. Imagine his shock when his childhood friend and crush was lounging around in a hammock as if she didn't notice his presence.

The moment his sister took in his appearance, she flew out of their vicinity as quick as she can with Gohan on her tail… literally.

His mother and him didn't hear from those two until the next day, and their cheeks were burning whenever they made eye contact. He didn't want to know what transpired between them.

The two Saiyans helped Trunks in trying to achieve his Super Saiyans transformation, but it was futile. They were persistent, though.

It was on a sunny day when the Androids attacked a nearby city. Nachi went after them first and vehemently refused their cooperation. Trunks protested, despite his resentment for her, he still cared about his sister. Gohan held him back, trusting Nachi in her actions.

Gohan had never regretted his actions so much that day.

He had gone straight to Nachi when he felt her ki diminishing quickly and both he and Trunks found her on the ground, covered in blood, dirt and grime. She weakly smiled when he and Gohan approached her, with Gohan holding her head as a support.

Trunks cried at losing yet another family member. He hated how things turned upside down, and he thought his sister was strong enough to handle her own battles against the Androids.

He had weakly grabbed his and Gohan's hand, a weak squeeze then took her last breath.

He didn't hear what Gohan said in her ear moments after her passing, but he did see him kiss her forehead with tears gathering in his eyes. Trunks held her hand one last time before Gohan picked her limp body up and buried her where the rest of their family were buried.

3 months later, Gohan died at the hands of the Androids and that day, Trunks achieved Super Saiyan from the grief of losing yet another important person in his life.

Shaking his head from his unpleasant thoughts, his attention returned to the half bionic, half lizard Icejinn and his father.

"You're Frieza, correct?" He questioned bluntly.

"Oh?" The Icejinn smirked. "I had no idea I was so famous across the galaxy~."

Trunks glared at the man. "It doesn't matter, and you can forget about your date with Goku. _I'll_ be the one to defeat you!"

Frieza cackled. "According to my soldiers, your power level is a measly 5!" He scoffed then turned his back to the boy. "Go on, get rid of this Earth pest!"

With the command, the soldiers strive forward and launch their attacks on the purple-haired teen. However, they posed no threat to him and he had them all but one down, on the ground and dead.

Frieza and his father gaped at the display before Frieza rounded on the remaining soldier. "You worthless imbecile! I ordered you to kill him and instead, he manages to kill you all!" He screeched, blasting the soldier into nothing but ashes.

He turned back to the teen. "Well… Seems like you're worth more than what you look," he mused, tilting his head to the side before sighing. "Unfortunately, you're only an obstacle in my way of revenge, so out of my way!" Frieza shot a beam towards Trunks, who only deflected it with a whip of his hand as if it were a bug.

"Heh… Guess I didn't introduce myself right." Trunks smirked, slowing raising his power level as he speaks. "Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan that exists…" His hair was slowly raising up, floating above his ears. "And I'm gonna be the one to show you that!" At last, he powered up with a battle cry, his aura surrounding him as his eyes turned teal and his hair grew in spikes and blonde.

Frieza's eyes widened, frozen in a gaze of familiar teal pools. "No… not another one…" He growled, his temper getting the better of him. "NO! You monkeys were supposed to be dead! I'll kill you myself!" He screeched, rushing towards the unfazed teen.

* * *

The Earthlings watched the fight from above the rocks.

Vegeta was furious that this teen came out of nowhere and transformed into a Super Saiyan just like Kakarot, but with more ease. As if it were the _easiest_ thing to do.

Nachi stared in awe at the display. She hadn't been conscious when Kakarot transformed into a Super Saiyan. She was struck by the golden hair, the golden aura surrounding the boy as he effortlessly fought her mother's murderer. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Vegeta, sensing his cub's admiration, nudged her roughly. "Get out of your head, Nachi!" He barked, while she whined at him.

She pouted and rubbed her side gingerly. "Yes, daddy." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Nach'." Gohan smiled at the girl. "I felt the same way when I looked at dad back in Namek!"

"You're forgetting, boy," Vegeta drawled in agitation. "The three of us, including Kakarot, are the only Saiyans left in existence. So how is this _brat_ able to achieve the transformation?!" He growled.

Nachi returned to her stoic nature. "Perhaps he was hiding on this planet like Kakarot as a child?"

"That wouldn't possible for several reasons; the main one is he looks young, and our planet was long destroyed before he was born."

"Ah, I suppose you're right…" Nachi murmured.

"Maybe we should ask him when he's done?" Gohan quipped just as he saw the teen drive his sword through Frieza's body, slicing it in half.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Just be wary. He might have killed Frieza, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's on our side."

"Hey, what are you three conspiring over there?!" Krillin questioned as he stalked over to the Saiyans.

"Nothing concering you, baldie," the man growled.

"Yeah!" Bulma stalked over to the four. "Why don't you share with the rest of the class?"

Nachi scoffed. "As my daddy said, nothing concerning _you_."

Bulma sighed dejectedly. She hadn't made any progress in being friends with the little Saiyan. The girl constantly argued with her, or just plain out ignored her. She didn't know what personal vendetta Nachi had against her if she's been nothing but nice. She was certainly different from Gohan's kind and approachable nature, but then again… Her eyes trailed off to the Prince, then back to the ground. She was raised by that man, but she was also raised by a mother who isn't around anymore. From what little Nachi told her, she can conclude her mother was a polar opposite from Vegeta most of the time. Nevertheless, she wanted to be close to the little girl for a reason she didn't know yet, aside from the fact that she loved kids.

Ignoring her emotional turmoil, she looked up to see the Saiyan trio taking off to the skies, heading off in a direction with the purple-haired teen. "H-Hey, where are they going?!"

"Weren't you listening?" Yamcha questioned as he picked her up bridal style, eliciting a squeak from her. "That guy supposedly knows where Goku is!" He followed behind the others. "He seems sketchy to me, but atleast he hasn't tried to attack us or anything. Plus, he killed that Frieza guy and the bigger guy like nothing!"

Bulma clutched onto his neck for dear life. She never did like flying that wasn't in her own planes.

Yamcha touched down, setting the woman on her feet near the others.

"Hey, Goku won't be here for another 2 hours," Trunks announced. "But I do know this is the spot he'll appear at." He pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground, a cloud of smoke appearing before a fridge was revealed. "Phew, I'm thirsty. You guys are welcome to grab one if you'd like!" He smiled politely.

Yamcha eyed the young man in distrust as Bulma stepped up. "I'll take one!" She exclaimed, bending down and grabbing a can. "Come on, guys. He doesn't look dangerous or distrusting!" She opened a can and took sip, breathing a sigh at the cool liquid.

Gohan took a step forward and grabbed a can as well, doing the same as Bulma. "Yeah, these are great!" He smiled and walked back to Nachi's side. "Want a sip? I promise it won't hurt."

"I've already had my intake of sugar for the week," she stated. "Anymore and I'll be like that damn board game of yours… what was it? Sugar land? Candy craze?"

"Candy Land." He corrected.

"Yes, that." She rolled her eyes.

"Well… do you want me to get you a water?"

"…" She eyed Vegeta, who looked more peeved at the presence of the purple-haired teen than anything else. "Do it quickly. I'm sure my daddy wouldn't approve of me taking beverages from a potential enemy."

Gohan nodded and quickly, snatched a bottle of water from the fridge and passed it to her. She sneakily turned her back to her daddy, unscrewing the cap and downing the liquid quickly without any sound aside from the gulps of her throat.

Once done, she wiped her mouth with her cardigan sleeve and threw the bottle somewhere behind. What she didn't expect was the grunting sound then a loud, "NACHI!"

* * *

Trunks, from his spot sitting on a rock, observed his very-well alive father and sister. He was throwing ki-blasts at her while she was flying around and dodging. He has seen the whole thing where Nachi's bottle landed directly onto Vegeta's head, and though it shouldn't have been painful, he assumed that his father was annoyed and unleashed his anger on her.

She didn't looked fazed, her face stoic but in her eyes, he can see the mirth and amusement gleaming at accidentally annoying Vegeta. Her tail was also swishing her tail back and forth lazily, a tell-tale sign of her enjoyment. She did the same whenever he went to her for training tips, when Bulma cooked for her, and whenever Gohan was around in general.

The scene in front of him got even better when Vegeta singed a part of her dress, and Bulma shrieked, "Damnit Vegeta! That dress was cute! Now I'll have to buy another one!"

Trunks put a hand to half his face to restrain himself from laughing, or even crying. It was bittersweet to see his unformed family arguing back and forth, with Nachi screaming how she didn't need a new dress with the hundreds Bulma already bought her, Vegeta yelling that warriors didn't need mundane things like dresses, and Bulma shrieking that Nachi needed to act her age for once. The Earthlings were laughing at the display in front of them.

"Oi." A childish, raspy voice rang in his ears.

He jerked in surprise to meet fuchsia orbs staring into his own. He hadn't noticed when Nachi landed in front of him, let alone trace her ki coming near him.

"I hid my ki to sneak up on you… Looks like it worked." She drawled out, before narrowing her eyes at his figure suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Even if she was only a child, he couldn't help feeling intimidated by her overall presence. Perhaps because she was intimidating as hell as an adult and her facial expressions hadn't changed much.

"I-I can't tell you that." He gulped. "I apologize, but it's important for my identity to stay hidden from everyone here except Goku."

She hummed and suddenly took his face in her small hand, him stilling at the contact. She turned it side to side, taking in his features. "Sharp jaw… sharp nose… good, even complexion…" She murmured to herself as he sweat dropped. "You definitely have the looks of a Saiyan, despite the weird eye color and hair…"

"B-But your eyes aren't black either," he protested with squished cheeks.

She scoffed and released his face, much to his relief. "Saiyan women have a rarity of a different eye color. Because of a male's dominant features, most have black or brown hair paired with black or brown eyes. My mother was born with fuchsia colored eyes, so I inherited her eye color." She explained. "Did your parents not explain the history?"

"W-Well my mother wouldn't know much about Saiyans because she's only human, and my father—" He cut himself off with a gasp, realizing her intentions.

Nachi slowly smirk as the realization sunk in. "So… a half breed too, eh?" She chuckled. "Well, thank you for information Mr. Half-Breed~!" She cackled then flew off, tackling her father's head and clung onto it, ignoring his furious protests, but accepted the rough affection with a grumble.

Trunks sighed deeply. He hadn't known his sister from the past was this mischievous… It probably had to do with Vegeta's presence as a whole.

He watched her jump off from his head and walk towards Gohan's direction. They exchanged a few words before the two flew a distance away, settling down on the ground and sparring. Trunks can see his father let out a tiny smirk at their antics while the others gaped.

"So," Bulma walked over to Trunks. "What's with all the secrecy, huh? Come on, you can tell me!"

Trunks sighed a bit. "As I already told Nachi, I can't reveal anything for the better of my identity… not until Goku gets here."

Bulma pouted. "I see.. I guess that's okay." She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning on the rock Trunks was sitting on. She murmured to herself, "So she voluntarily talks to a stranger while she rarely acknowledges my existence…"

Trunks perked up at the information. "You're talking about Nachi?"

Bulma sighed again. "I don't understand what she has against me. I mean, the only other person she gets along with that isn't her father is Gohan, but then again, that could be a Saiyan thing… but again, my friend, Chi-Chi, told me that Nachi hadn't treated her any bitter. So I wonder what makes her so hostile towards me…"

Trunks listened to her words. He wouldn't know the answers either since the Nachi in his timeline treated his mother with respect, despite her own rule that she wouldn't refer to Bulma as her mother.

"Maybe she'll warm up to you later?" He questioned lamely, unsure of what to say.

She shrugged. "I guess… thanks anyways, kid." She smiled softly, causing him to smile back. "Wait a minute… Isn't that a Capsule Corps jacket?!"

Trunks groaned mournfully.

* * *

Goku arrived just as Trunks said. Before anyone can have a joyous reunion, Trunks asked the man to talk with him alone, much to the protests of everyone else.

Goku agreed and the two flew a distance away, landing far from anyone's inquisitive hearing. "Wow, I gotta say I'm impressed to hear that you killed Frieza quickly! And that you're a Super Saiyan! Well, you know what they say; the more, the merrier!" Goku beamed.

"Well, that's not the reason why I'm here…"

"Huh?"

"First, can I see your Super Saiyan transformation?"

With that, they both transformed while Goku blocked all of Trunks' sword hits with his finger.

Trunks threw his sword to the air and powered down. "Wow, mom was right about you.. You _are_ powerful." He stated in awe, tilting his body so his sword can land back in its sleeve.

"You see, Goku, my name Trunks. I come 20 years from the future to give you a warning. As you can tell, I am a half-Saiyan just like Gohan. Vegeta is my biological father—"

"Wait, _Vegeta_ is your dad?!" Goku exclaimed rather surprised.

Trunks chuckled nervously. "W-Well yeah, why is that such a shocker?"

"I'm just surprised he'd actually have a kid with a _human_ , based on his words on how he'd ' _never procreate with such vile creatures_.' Plus, he still has Nachi."

Trunks cleared his throat from the bubbling emotions of his mentioned sister's name. "Anyways, I will be born two years from now. But I didn't come from the future to tell you that… 3 years from now, on May 12 at 10 A.M. near South City, two powerful androids will appear and destroy everything and everyone on Earth."

Trunks gritted his teeth. "It's only me now… Gohan and Nachi were around for the longest… But Nachi was killed first, then Gohan went down. The Dragon Balls don't exist now that Piccolo was killed in my timeline."

Goku glared. "This sounds awful… Wait! What about me? Do I die fighting too?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, you die from a heart virus." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial, handing it to Goku. "This is the medicine for when it happens. In your time, there's no cure for the disease so you'll have to take it once your symptoms start showing."

Trunks smiled at the man. "I believe in you, Goku.. Mom was right about you."

"Eh? Do I know your mom?" He asked, confused.

Trunks blushed a bit. "Uh, well, she's over there…" He pointed in the general direction of Bulma.

"…"

"…"

"… HAHAHA!" Goku dropped to the ground, laughing to his heart's content. "Bulma is your mother?! Vegeta and Bulma?! I never would've guessed!" He chortled.

"Y-Yeah, mom said Vegeta never married her or anything… I think he still wasn't over Nachi's mother's death."

"Oh yeah! So that means Nachi was your big sister in the future! She must've been on tough on you since Vegeta wasn't around."

"She wasn't all bad… I actually resented her for a while since according to my mom, she left as soon as she heard of Vegeta's death. She returned years later, but I still resented her for leaving mom to grieve by herself while taking care of me."

"Well, Trunks, some people deal with grief in a different way. Nachi is really close with Vegeta since he's her only parent left, and after losing him it must have drove her nuts," Goku concluded.

"Yeah, I eventually forgave her. She was the best sister I had, no matter how short our time with her was," Trunks smiled sadly.

Goku clasped a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be a great fighter in our time, if Vegeta has anything to say about it!" He beamed. "And don't worry, I'll keep your secrets safe."

Trunks nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Goku. I'll have to go now, but I hope your future will look better than mine." With that, Trunks takes his leave to his own time capsule.

Goku walked over to the group and immediately, everyone gathered around him to ask for details. He wouldn't give any, but Piccolo threatened to reveal what has been said. Goku told him not to, but Piccolo argued to atleast reveal the important date three years from now.

When all but Trunk's identity and heritage is revealed, everyone takes their leave, but without Vegeta telling Goku, "I'll train, become a Super Saiyan, and defeat these Androids. But mark my words, after this whole ordeal, we'll settle the score!" He then blasted off with Nachi, as she said her own goodbyes to Gohan and promised to visit whenever she could.

Now, they all await for the important date 3 years from now.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! I can't promise chapters as long as this one, but it's because so much happens in this one. And next chapter, it will be a continuation of this one before the 3 year time gap is here._**

 ** _Be prepared for some angst! And ONE part gets a little descriptive but nothing serious._**

 ** _As always, thank you for the follows/favs/reviews!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Year One_

Vegeta had been pushing Nachi to her limit when it came to training. These Androids sounded more serious than Frieza and he couldn't afford dying again, and he especially wouldn't want his cub dying either.

Every now and then, the half-breed would show up by himself to train with his daughter outside the gravity room. He was told that Gohan didn't care much for the room but Vegeta blatantly reminded her he didn't care what he thought. So, on occasions when the children were looking for something to do other than waste time outside on measly exercises, he placed them in the room with him. The children could only maintain so much pressure on their backs so, much to the older Saiyan's displeasure, the two would leave much earlier than he did and spend their time elsewhere to rest.

On a day like this, the children were in Nachi's room. Gohan stared in awe at the spacious room. There were different plant types and flowers everywhere, giving the room an earthy aroma. They were put along shelves, some where the sunlight was directed at and others had a heating lamp to not die. He didn't know she was a… well… flowery type of person. He wanted to ask what's got her into them, but kept his mouth shut from getting a beating from the tempered Saiyan.

"So, what's it like in your household, now that your father is back?" Nachi questioned as she took a seat in her bed while Gohan took a seat in her rolling chair by her stationery.

"Things are good," he chirped happily. "Mom was pretty happy that dad was back! Although he's been training, he still sticks around for dinner and helps mom around the house with the heavy stuff."

"Huh, I expected Kakarot to be training every minute with how dire the situation in the future will be," Nachi murmured.

"It's okay, dad knows his limits!"

"I suppose…"

"So how are things with Bulma going?" Gohan questioned cautiously.

She stiffened, a low growl escaping her lips. "That woman…"

"What'd she do this time?"

"Gohan, I'm telling you, she's getting _too_ close to daddy for my liking! It doesn't help that her and that scarface are having trouble in paradise," Nachi commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Eh? Yamcha and Bulma are having trouble in their relationship?" Gohan scratched his cheek with a frown.

"The other day, I heard her having screaming match with the wall and realized she was on the phone with him," she said. "Something about _'flirting with other girls'_ or _'having another woman behind her back.'_ I'm not sure what flirting is, but I do know that mates should stay monogamous and only have each other." She shrugged. "Atleast, that's what my mommy always told me and should not settle for anything less."

Gohan stayed quiet for a moment. "Say, Nachi… I know you never talk much about your mom, but… do you think you can tell me about her, again?" He stared into her eyes. "You gave me your happy memories of her on Namek, but you never really _described_ her."

Nachi contemplated the idea in her head, but complied. "My mother… she was the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She was kind, and sweet, but she also had an attitude when she was around the late Saiyans on my daddy's side. She always teased daddy whenever she got the chance and he'd always pretend to be mad but then he would bring me and mommy into a hug." She tilted her head a bit. "She has my eyes, as you know, but she also has my hair. She had bangs, though. Her tail was the same color of mine… Hmm, I guess I can go on, but those are the most basic details of her." She stared at Gohan. "Perhaps, I will speak of her another time."

Gohan nodded, backing off from the subject and switched topics about the flowers in her room, admiring how well taken care of they are while Nachi blushed embarrassingly at his praise. This caused her to yell at him and him to laugh at her sheepishly.

The two never noticed the figure standing near the open door, frozen in place ever since Gohan asked about Nachi's mother.

…

"Oi," a voice called out.

Bulma jumped, spinning on her heels as Vegeta entered the kitchen where she was cooking lunch with her mother.

Panchy smiled. "Hey Vegeta! Don't you look handsome today! Doesn't he, Bulma?"

Bulma scoffed and turned her nose, while Vegeta ignored the compliment. She did admit, he did look good with his plain black t-shirt that clung to his muscles, the denim jeans and sneakers. He looked casual with his hands in his pockets and the ever-present scowl on his face.

"When is lunch ready? Nachi begged me to take her to some place called _the mall_ so she can shop for more clothing." He grumbled under his breath, "As if the brat didn't have enough clothes in that damn closet of hers…"

"Why don't I pack your guys' lunch and the three of you can take it with you?" Panchy suggested.

"And who, exactly, is the third person joining?" Nachi questioned bluntly as she entered the kitchen. She was dressed in large t-shirt tucked into her denim shorts with white sneakers. Her tail was wrapped around her waist acting a pseudo-belt.

"Bulma, of course!" Panchy chirped. "She has been meaning to shop as well~!"

"Mom!" Bulma gasped in astonishment. "I don't need anymore clothes!"

"Well, accompany them anyways! I'm sure our fellow Saiyans don't know where to look anyways!"

Bulma gulped at the annoyed scowl on her face. Vegeta's face hadn't changed, mainly because he couldn't care less if Bulma's going or not.

Panchy packed their lunches and set them in a small backpack for Nachi to carry. "Alright, all done! Now off you go!" She handed the pack to Nachi then shoved the girl's mid-back with little force.

Nachi growled and set the pack on her back in agitation. "Hurry up, woman. I won't wait for you to get ready," she marched towards the door, with Vegeta following at a leisure pace.

Bulma was already ready, so she scurried off to them and closed the door behind her. She then walked off in a different direction to the car, but Nachi called over her shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm getting the car for us?" She questioned.

"…"

"…"

"What is a _car_?"

Bulma slapped her forehead. She forgot these humanoids in front of her were actually _aliens_ and didn't know most simple things, like transportation without having to fly.

"It'll get us to the mall!"

"That's why we fly there, you simpleton!" Nachi snapped.

Bulma glared at her for a bit. "Don't insult me, Nachi! Unlike you Saiyans, humans can't fly!"

"Oh? And what of Krillin? Tien and Chiaotzu? Even that scarface mate of yours knows how to."

"Humans who don't do _martial arts_!"

"Chi-Chi used to be a martial artist when she was a teenager and she doesn't seem to know how to fly. Riddle me that, _woman_."

"Ugh, you-!"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta barked. He turned to glare at Nachi. "Nachi, enough with the childish argument over transportation! We'll fly and I will carry the woman so it saves us time." He then turns his glare to Bulma. "And you! Don't you dare insult my cub! Arguing with her when you're more than twice her age…" He shook his head and sighed. _Papri, if you're listening… please control_ your _daughter._

Twenty minutes later, the trio landed near the entrance and entered the mall. Bulma immediately lead the Saiyans into a children's store where they sold clothing for Nachi.

Nachi browsed her options, shoving the dresses on the rack to the side in distaste. She had plenty of dresses in her closet the Capsule Corps to last her for a long time. Bulma didn't have the sense to pick her out casual clothing like the ones she was wearing right now, which is why she wanted to go shopping in the first place.

She spotted an entire rack with t-shirts that were in plain colors, different designs and ridiculous logos on them. On the side, there was a shelf of denim to go along.

Feeling accomplished, she ventured off and started picking out her choices.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta stood off to the side in awkward silence.

Well, it was more awkward for Bulma. Vegeta relished in the silence and not having the woman yap at him.

Unfortunately for him, the silence he craved has gone away.

"So… how's training going?" Bulma mumbled shyly, looking at him as he had his arms crossed, eyes closed and was leaning against the wall.

"Fine," he answered curtly.

"H-Have you reached that Super Saiyan yet?"

"Hm." That answer did not please her.

"Is the gravity room still in order? The bots still working? I can have dad take a look at them incase they're getting rusty or something. Though, I doubt it, our work is only the best-"

"The machine and bots are working fine."

"O-Oh…"

Silence, once again.

Alas, it was broken. Once again.

"U-Uhm-"

"Woman, shut it with your babbling. Your stutters are irritating," he growled.

Suddenly getting defensive, she said, "Well excuse me for being polite in starting conversation! The silence was getting awkward!"

"The silence is comforting. Better than hearing your shrilling voice in my ear," he stated as he picked his pinkie in his ear in annoyance.

"Shrilling voice?! I'll have you know my voice is beautiful! Yamcha says he likes it!"

"Of course, scarface is going to agree with it. He's a coward of a man and wouldn't dare go against you, someone who can't even fight."

"What's that supposed to mean, you stupid Saiyan!"

"What'd you say, you damn barking bit-!?"

"Daddy?"

The two turned to see Nachi staring up at them, an unamused expression on her face as she held the shopping bags in her hands.

"If you two are done arguing like _children_ ," she emphasized, "We'd better find a spot to eat our lunch and head back to Capsule Corps. I'd like to hang up these clothes as soon as possible as I don't want them wrinkling."

With that, she spun on her feet and walked out the store, leaving behind two gaping adults.

 _These are going to three long years._

* * *

 _Year Two_

Bulma slammed the phone down, fuming with her cheeks blazed in anger and embarrassment.

Apparently, Yamcha decided to sneak around her _again_ , but this time, he did so with the wrong person as the girl knew Bulma from working under Dr. Brief's company. At the time, the girl didn't know Yamcha was in a relationship with the Brief's daughter but when Yamcha was in the bathroom during their date, Bulma called and that's when the girl saw her contact picture and named under, 'Bulma Babe.'

The girl had apologized profusely for her actions, but Bulma couldn't blame the girl. They never really publicized their relationship unless it was around family and friends. After the call, she knew Yamcha didn't know about the impromptu date, not that it mattered. It wasn't the first time he's snuck around, but at this point, she was having enough of his shit!

Growling with anger, she didn't notice the other person's presence before a deep, husky voice breathed in her ear, "Oi."

Bulma yelped and jumped away, coming face-to-face with her other problem.

Vegeta.

Now, Bulma wasn't blind. Despite his height, Vegeta was an attractive man even when he never smiled. The sharpness of his nose and jaw, the contours of his face and the dark abyss of his obsidian eyes. The hard work he put in almost every day were paying off well with his muscles. When she first saw him in Namek, he was still very well muscular, but his body was gaining more from the constant training he did in the gravity room.

As of right now, he was shirtless with navy drawstring shorts and trainers, with a towel hanging around his neck. From the way he was still sweating a bit, she knew he just stepped out of the gravity room.

He stood there, staring at her stoically.

"W-What is it, Vegeta?!"

His eyes narrowed. "The bots in the gravity room are acting a little odd. They would pause at one moment then continue working the next."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll look into it right now."

He nodded, then turned away and walked off, leaving her alone.

As he walked off, she took her time to admire his back muscles, the way they moved as he scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, then darted her eyes downward…

She shook her head vigorously with a blush. _No! I have a boyfriend!_ She scolded herself mentally. _A handsome, kind… cheating… unfaithful… son of a bitch of a boyfriend… soon-to-be-ex boyfriend…_

Yes, she has thought of breaking up with Yamcha. In her perspective, their relationship was rocky, deteriorating… not to mention _bland._ That spark they had in the beginning just didn't happen anymore. At this point, all their relationship is now are arguments and make-up sex, only to argue again later.

That's not the only reason she was rethinking her relationship with Yamcha. Lately… she's been noticing her thoughts drift off to Vegeta.

Sure, they butted heads more than she did with Yamcha, but it was all childish to her and plus, she knew he was a man to be taken seriously and not be teased. She couldn't help feel drawn to the Saiyan. Even if her feelings would be unrequited, she wanted to know the Saiyan more.

The only problem with that came in the form of 4'2" ball of temperament known as Nachi.

She'd figured out why Nachi didn't particularly like her, and it was because she didn't want her around her father. She knew Nachi loved Vegeta dearly, and was stuck on him like superglue, not that he minded. Bulma assumed Nachi thought she was going to take Vegeta away from her, which was not the case. Become closer, yes, but tarnish their relationship? Not at all.

She sighed heavily and dragged herself to the gravity room control room.

…

Vegeta walked downstairs for a midnight snack. After listening intently to his daughter about her day with the half-breed, participating an activity of fishing with his family, she relented the boring activity to him. She told him the only good thing about fishing was when the creatures were cooked and eaten. She learned to using a fishing rod, and even taught Gohan to just shoot a ki-blast at the aqua life for a better capture like how they did on other planets with the alien life.

He strolled into the kitchen, only to find the blue-haired human woman nursing alcohol in her hand, her other hand supporting her face in the palm.

"Vegeta?" She questioned, startled to see him. "What are you doing up so late?"

He grunted and raided through the fridge. "The cub just went to bed and I'm still hungry," he stated as he got the left over meat from the fridge and placed in the microwave. He learned how to use the damn thing weeks ago. "You look like shit."

Bulma chuckled. "I _feel_ like shit."

Vegeta stood silent, knowing the woman was about to rant about her problems to him, again.

"I broke up with Yamcha, the cheating bastard! I was really going to give him one last chance after the incident with daddy's employee, but then he went and went on another date with one of his past floozies!" She shrieked. He guessed she had a little too much to drink. "Honestly, the asshole thinks he can just do whatever he wants without getting caught!"

Vegeta hummed thoughtfully as he grabbed his food from the microwave, closing the appliance and took a seat at the table across from the rambling woman.

"Honestly, I wonder if he's been doing this since from the beginning! Did you know he was really charming when I first met him, even when he was some kind of villain? He couldn't even do _that_ right!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Yamcha, a villain?

"I just can't stand him!" She cried, putting her head down on the table with a loud _thump!_

As Vegeta finished his meal, he stood and placed the plate in the sink, then turned to head out.

"W-Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Vegeta retorted, "I have no comments about your lovers quarrel. The man was obviously toying with your emotions from the beginning, your eyes just didn't see it til later." He drawled, placing his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He walked off without a spare glance.

He heard the chair scratching on the wooden floor of the kitchen, rapid footsteps then a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was about to demand on what gave her the right to touch him, when he suddenly felt something warm on his lips.

 _Her_ lips.

Vegeta stood frozen, not moving a muscle from the shock.

Bulma pursued, kissing him with all her might. She had to see, had to _know_ if this man in front of her harbored any attraction for her. It's been on her mind for months, and she thought she was getting closer to him, even if she didn't know a lick of his past or history. He seemed to tolerate her presence for the past months, and _that_ was progress with Vegeta.

She suddenly hands on her shoulders, and she thought he was going to pull her in, when it was the exact opposite.

Those hands pushed her away from him.

She opened her eyes and looked up, tearing up a bit at his cold, hard gaze.

"… You will not touch me _ever_ again, insolent woman." He stated coolly. "I already have a mate," he slid the collar of his t-shirt off one shoulder, pointing to his shoulder where the junction between his shoulder and neck was shown. There, was a healed bite mark of canine teeth, smaller than his. "I will _not_ disrespect my mate with such vile actions. You humans may think it's okay, but mates are forever, dead or alive." He glared at her. "I won't tolerate this forwardness from you or any other female." He turned his back to her, walking off without another word.

Bulma stared into space, realizing the consequences of her sudden boldness. She thought she'd actually had a chance with Vegeta… but it slipped her mind that he had someone already and wasn't ever looking. She never felt more ashamed of her actions in her life until now.

That night, she crumpled into the floor and cried into her hands.

…

Since that incident, Vegeta avoided Bulma like the plague. Whenever he was in her vicinity, he would ignore her more than he already did which of course, made her upset. She had apologized for her behavior from that night, and he hadn't accepted it or rejected it.

He was having troubling thoughts. He felt disgusted with himself for not shoving her off sooner. He felt like he cheated on Papri, even when he didn't reciprocate the action.

He missed her… He missed her comforting scent, her playful nature, her hands on his body after a long mission, her smile… those fuchsia colored orbs that softened and brightened at the sight of him, and their daughter.

He scoffed to himself for being a sappy and sentimental worm, but he couldn't help it. He still blamed himself for not being strong enough to save her life from Frieza. He had to live with guilt, especially when he woke up to Nachi screaming in the middle of the night due to the nightmares of that day. He held her, stroked her tail soothingly until she was slumbering peacefully again.

On this night, he was once again awoken by Nachi's heart wrenching screams tears and had just put her to sleep. He stroked her hair and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder and exiting the room.

He went downstairs and examined the alcohol cabinet. It's not like he'd never had a drink, just not from Earth.

He looked at the bottle named "whiskey," and sighed as he snatched the bottle and popped open the cork with ease.

He drank straight from the bottle and didn't grimace at the bitter flavor. He's had better, but it wasn't the worst.

He continued drinking from the bottle and reminisced the past.

Bulma came downstairs to do her nightly check routine, and spotted the person who'd been avoiding her in the kitchen drinking whiskey.

She debated whether to say anything or not, but he turned in her direction anyways from the sound of her footsteps. He acknowledged her presence with a nod, then continued his beverage.

She hesitantly sat down on a chair across from him, seated like how they were weeks ago.

"You won't get drunk from all that?" She motioned towards the bottle.

Vegeta shook his head. "At the very least, I'd be buzzed from downing the whole thing. The ones I had on other planets were much stronger than this."

Bulma nodded silently, keeping her gaze on the table.

The silent was suffocating for her, but she knew Vegeta never seemed to mind the silence.

"Vegeta… I really am sorry-"

"Shut it already, woman," he muttered, turning his head away. "I don't want your pathetic apologies."

She nodded again, sighing.

Vegeta was already feeling the effects of the alcohol and his senses enhanced. There was a scent in the room that smelled of something sweet and enticing to him.

He looked around, trying to find the scent that's making his nose twitch. He stood slowly, locating it.

"V-Vegeta? What are you doing?" She questioned warily, seeing him look around the room like a madman.

He abruptly turned, stalking over her small frame and buried his face in her hair, taking a whiff.

"Hah-!?"

"Woman…" He murmured, a haze in his eyes. "You smell good."

Bulma choked on her spit and stood from her chair, backing away from him as he slowly walked towards her. "E-Eh?! Vegeta!" She yelped when she sniffed at her neck.

He looked into her eyes, and she can see his eyes were clouded. He was obviously not in the right state of mind, judging from his actions and looks. He wasn't wrong about the whiskey already inebriating him.

He suddenly connected his lips to her, causing her gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth, tasting her and pushing his wet muscle against hers.

Bulma was red in the face and down to her neck. She clutched at his bicep to steady herself as she accepted his affection.

 _He's drunk, remember that._ A little voice in her head reminded her.

With that remind, she pushed the man off her, keeping him at arms length while panting harshly.

"Vegeta," she whispered shakily. "T-This isn't right… you're not thinking straight, a-and you told me you have a mate-"

He shut her off with a growl… a desperate growl. "I-I… My mate isn't _alive_ anymore… It was my fault she died! All my fault!"

"Vegeta…"

He sighed exhaustedly, running a hand down his face then backed away. "You're right… we shouldn't do this. I refuse…"

Bulma stared at him silently, before making a decision and taking his hand to lead him upstairs.

He looked at her quizzically, not knowing how to react to her actions.

When they reached her bedroom, she closed the door behind him and sighed, coming around and standing near the bed.

He stared at her, still confused before his eyes widened.

"I'll be your comfort… Vegeta…"

…

8 weeks later, Vegeta's consequences from that night came to haunt him.

The Earth woman gathered him and Nachi into the living room, looking jittery and nervous. It made him wonder what the hell was wrong with her since he never saw her act this way.

As he sat on the couch with Nachi at his side, they both stared at her with identical scowls.

Bulma sighed heavily, before grabbing her purse and pulling out a black and white glossy picture, placing it on the table.

She stared at them, more specifically at Vegeta, for a reaction. He already has a daughter, he should know what this was from before.

However, they both stared blankly at the image before staring up at her with unamused expressions. Bulma can practically see the question marks forming around their heads.

"What the hell is that?" Nachi asked in monotone. She scrunched her nose in distaste. "It looks like some grotesque alien."

Bulma felt offended at the comment, but didn't retort. "… I'm pregnant."

Both Nachi and Vegeta exchanged glances before looking at her with a raised brow. "Okay?" Nachi questioned. "Congratulations, I guess. You and scarface must be happy." She rolled her eyes.

"… Yamcha and I haven't been together for 3 months now, and I'm 8 weeks along."

Vegeta's eyes widened in realization, however Nachi remained oblivious. "Oh? So is it Krillin's spawn then? Couldn't be Tien since he has some connection to someone named Launch or something, atleast that's what Gohan informed me," she muttered.

Bulma gulped harshly and sighed shakily, before informing the little girl. "Nachi… Vegeta is the father."

There was tense silence for a moment, before Nachi broke it by something neither adults expected.

Laughter.

Nachi giggled and cackled at the ridiculous statement from the blue-haired woman. This has to be the most pathetic attempt at attaching to her daddy yet! She couldn't believe the woman had the _gall_ to call her daddy the father of her child.

"Hahaha! That's ridiculous. My daddy would _never_ lay a hand on your filthy race when he already had my mommy taken as a mate! Isn't that right, daddy?" She laughed some more, before realizing Vegeta wasn't laughing with her.

Startled, she turned her attention to him to see him looking down at his feet with an almost pained expression.

"Daddy…?"

Vegeta grunted and ran a hand through his spiky tresses, reluctantly tearing his gaze to his cub. His chest constricted painfully as he saw tears pricking in the corner of her eyes.

"… Nachi.."

She knew then.

It was true.

Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta's child.

Her daddy betrayed mommy.

"N-No…" She whispered. "N-NO! I won't accept this! You-..! No!" She spluttered, tears still threatening to fall. "YOU SAID A SAIYAN WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIS MATE, EVEN AFTER DEATH!" She screamed at him.

He exhaled and stood up, turning his back to the females and exiting the room, ignoring the cry of 'DADDY' from his daughter.

"Daddy! DADDY PLEASE!" She screamed again, twin streams trailing down her cheeks as her hand remained outstretched to Vegeta's direction.

"Nachi…"

The girl's crazed eyes suddenly snapped towards the woman. "YOU!" She snarled as she stood from the couch. "This is all _your_ fault, you filthy Earth woman! You seduced my daddy, didn't you?! You just couldn't very well leave him alone and stick with your pathetic excuse of scarface…! I.. I hate you! Regardless if Vegeta is the father of _your_ spawn, you will _NEVER BE MY MOTHER!"_ Nachi shrieked at her, panting heavily as if she was running a marathon.

Bulma's eyes were full of tears and hurt, but the little girl couldn't care less. That vile woman ruined her family with an illegitimate child; it was _unforgiveable._

Nachi stormed off into her own room, ignoring Bulma's pleads.

…

Nachi had sobbed herself to sleep and she hadn't seen her father all day ever since he left.

Silently, Vegeta entered the room. He stared at her tearstained face, the slight frown on her face and once again, that annoying ache was bothering his chest again.

He kneeled by her bed, softly stroking from the indent in between her eyebrows to her hairline. At the same time, he was stroking her tail in a comforting manner.

It took some time, but the frown was finally lifting into a peaceful state and he stopped his actions.

He sighed heavily, knowing he was doing this for his and her own good.

He kissed his cub's forehead, muttering three words softly before opening her balcony, taking off into the night.

He was going to become a Super Saiyan, and he needed the distractions out of mind.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**A/N: Another update within a few days, yay!**_

 _ **Next chapter, the Androids finally show up!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

A gentle breeze came through the open balcony, as well as the harsh lights from the sun. The young girl groaned as she pulled her blankets above her head, blocking herself from what's been disturbing her sleep.

Nachi exhaled softly as she was drifting back to slumber, before abruptly sitting up in her bed with a wide-eyed expression.

Yanking the blanket off her body, she quickly ran into her closet and changed from her pajamas into an oversized sweatshirt with spandex leggings. She then tugged on her boots and dashed out the closet and out of her room to the one across from hers.

The air hissed as the door slid open and she frantically looked around, not spotting the usual figure who laid there throughout the mornings before they'd get up and hunt the kitchen for breakfast.

She stared at the unslept bed in dismay before scouting the closet. His clothes were still there, atleast the normal Earth ones. His armor and usual clothing were gone, making her suck in a sharp breath.

Walking out of the closet, she then checked the bathroom. She turned the knob, finding it unlocked and she stepped in, seeing it hasn't been used either. He'd always take a shower before venturing down to the kitchen. There was no wet toothbrush, messy toothpaste on the sink counter from how aggressive he brushed his canines, and there was no fog on the mirrors, meaning the shower hadn't been used.

She walked out of the bathroom and exhaled shakily as not even his balcony door was open.

 _Perhaps he was in the gravity room already?_

With that enthusiastic thought, she ran out of his room and down the stairs.

Arriving at the gravity room, to her dismay, she didn't see the red lights glowing from the inside.

She backed up against the wall, clutching her head and sliding down until her bottom the ground. She tucked her knees against her chest, thumping her forehead against her knees.

"It wasn't a dream…" She mumbled to herself, her voice cracked and her eyes shining with tears that refused to fall. "H-He did leave… He l-left me with _nothing_!"

She gritted her teeth together harshly, shutting her eyes and clutching her hair in anger. "Why would he leave me here?! H-How dare he leave me with these vile people?! I only lived here for his sake! I'd follow him to the end of the universe… H-He's the only one I have left and yet, he chose to _abandon_ me!" She screeched, the tears already falling down her cheeks.

"W-Why daddy… Was it because I was holding you back?" She muttered to herself. "Was I becoming a burden to your success?... I don't understand…"

She sniffled, roughly dragging her arm across her face before standing up. "Am I cursed?" She whispered, slowly dragging her feet to the entrance of the Capsule Corps. "Why does everyone I love abandon me…?"

As she shuffled to the entrance, a familiar blonde-haired cheery woman happened to pass by as she happily hummed to herself, oblivious to the tension in the girl's body. "Oh, hiya Nachi! My, you look like you've gotten no sleep!"

"…"

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll be better by later! Anyways, have you heard? My Bulma is having a baby of her own! Oh~ Aren't you excited to be a big sister?" She chirped.

Nachi stiffened at the question. "I am not related to that spawn she's carrying."

"Oh don't be silly! Your daddy is the daddy of my Bulma's baby! I would've thought she told you yesterday," she pondered with a finger to her lips.

Nachi's breathing became ragged as she tried to rein her temper. She really didn't want to explode on the blonde woman, not after everything she's done for her and her father. It's not Panchy's fault she was unaware of the argument that occurred yesterday, and of course it's not her fault that Vegeta decided to make his appearance a mystery at a wrong time.

"In fact, I haven't seen Bulma since yesterday. Maybe those symptoms are already kicking in! Having a baby takes a lot of energy out of ya," she babbled to the angry Saiyan.

Nachi growled out, "Mrs. Brief, I do _not_ want to hear about _that woman's_ condition concerning the spawn."

"But you're going to have to help out Bulma through this whole process! Being pregnant isn't easy and she'll need all the help she can-"

Nachi cut her off with a more aggravated growl. "I couldn't care less about that woman and the illegitimate child inside her womb! I've had _enough!_ " With that, Nachi scurried out the door and shot into the sky, her temper getting the best of her.

She didn't have any actual destination in mind. She just needed to get out of that house and get away from the people in there.

She looked down and her eyes followed the roofs of each building of the city, then the scenery changed as it changed into a body of water.

Her figure flew down a few meters, close to the water but not physically touching it. When she was close enough, she dipped her left hand in and watched as the speed in her flight made the water create a wave. She did the same with her other hand, creating two waves of water following her movements.

The gentle liquid on her skin made her relax for a moment. She forgot all her troubles, the spawn that connected to her father, the fact her father abandoned her in her time of need, the fact she has no one to rely on.

When these thoughts came crashing into her brain again, her anger sparked back to life and she growled, pulling her hands out of the water and darting towards the skies again. Her speed and aggressive pulling caused the water to become bigger, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, an oblivious Master Roshi and Krillin were enjoying their time getting some sun in. Krillin had just finished his morning training, and was now sipping on some coconut milk from the source with a ridiculous looped straw. The drink was completed with a mini-umbrella with a pineapple hanging on the side.

"Ahh," Krillin exhaled, his lips curling into a smile as he placed a hand behind his head while relaxing onto the beach chair. "I feel much better already! Those Androids won't know what hit 'em when the time comes!"

Master Roshi wasn't listening to him as his head was stuck in one of his infamous dirty magazines.

"Nothing can ruin this day-"

Abruptly, his sentence was cut off as a shadow covered his entire being, along with the Kame House. Both men slowly looked up to see a giant wave headed their way.

"M-Master!" Krillin shrieked as he darted over to the old pervert and pulled him off his chair, rushing him inside the house.

"My magazine!" Roshi cried, rushing back outside for his source of distress.

"Master, no!" Krillin ran after him, but it was too late. Both men were caught in the wave, pushing them into the water while the Kame House didn't receive any damage except for a shower.

* * *

Nachi soared above grassy plains. It was all trees and hills everywhere, and she could've sworn she saw a dinosaur flying much more below her, but she didn't pay it mind.

She landed in a deserted area where it was nothing but trees. She casted her senses out, and didn't pick up any ki that could detect animal life.

She exhaled, then immediately started powering up her ki-blasts.

She hadn't destroyed anything since the time she was responsible for a massacre of Namekians, but it's not as if her bloodlust wasn't still located in her being. Training with her father released that energy since he was aggressive with her training, and Gohan couldn't help much since most of their 'spars' were nothing but child's play.

Her eyes narrowed as she started sending ki-blasts to the deserted forest, trees disappearing at an instant with just a flick of her finger.

She let out all of her frustration, pain, anger and just about every negative emotion she'd been storing since the other day.

She thought of her life before Earth, when Frieza was controlling her every movement. Her, her father and his _'comrades'_ were nothing but slaves but to that lizard. She never killed up until her mother's passing. He made her into a tool just like her father. She killed thousands of alien types. She killed mothers, fathers, children, even the animal life.

Was she proud of her murdering sprees? For the most part, no. She'd always felt disgusted with herself for enjoying their screams of terror, the look in their eyes before their life was taken away from them so suddenly, the way their bodies quivered under her stare. It was exhilarating in the heat of the moment, but once her hazed eyes were clear again, she'd have a myriad of emotions flickering her eyes when she was reporting her missions to Frieza.

She then thought of how life could've been if Frieza didn't play a factor in their lives. Papri would still be here, alive and well, perhaps pregnant with another babe. She wouldn't doubt I; her mother cared for her so much that she probably would've wanted to share that tenderness with younger siblings.

Nachi would've been excited at the prospect of being a sister, specifically to a boy. Maybe with eyes like hers and her mother's, but with Vegeta's hairstyle? There hasn't been any male Saiyan yet with a colored eyes, according to her father. Maybe her mother could've broken that gene and given a younger sibling the same fuchsia colored orbs.

And yet…

None of that could happen now.

Instead, she'd have a half-breed, a _mutt_ for a sibling.

She didn't know what to think. She had no problem with Gohan, for the fact that he pretty much looked like a Saiyan with lighter skin. It might be due to Chi-Chi's pale skin and dark colored hair that contributed to his looks.

Bulma had blue hair and blue eyes. If anything, the babe would look more _human_ than Saiyan.

Her anger escalated, crying out as she shot another beam towards an already burnt tree.

Nachi would've been content with just her and her daddy. She didn't need another person added, but _she_ came in and ruined everything for her!

Nachi screamed loudly into the air, releasing her pent up emotions.

…

Gohan was taking a break from training with his dad by playing with his long-time friend, Icarus.

Icarus was growling happily as Gohan threw another stick far, pushing some strength into it for the dragon to go and fetch.

Icarus fluttered his wings and went after the stick, while Gohan leaned on his hands as he stared into the skies with a content smile on his face. It felt good having his dad around again. He hadn't really spent any quality time with him since he was four years old, and now at the age of 9, it's been blissful for the family to spend their days relaxing when not thinking about the upcoming danger.

As his dragon friend came back with the stick, Gohan jumped at the high-powered ki his senses alerted him with.

"Ah! What was that…?" He muttered to himself, as the ki was unbalanced. One moment, it would be ridiculously high, the next it would be low. Judging from the state, he can't determine whether it's dangerous or not.

Goku appeared in his line of vision. "Hey son, what's wrong?"

"D-Don't you feel that, dad?"

Goku hummed questioningly, before the ki spiked again. He perked up. "Oh, that! I think that's Vegeta's kid."

Gohan stared wide-eyed. "Are you sure?! That doesn't seem like her ki."

"Oh, it's her alright. I'm not sure what's causing her to become unbalanced," he mumbled to himself, before smiling to Gohan. "Why don't you go and find out what's causing her the trouble? Then you can invite her to dinner! I'm sure Chi wouldn't mind her company!"

Before Gohan can comment, his dad was already marching out of the area, lugs of wood in both arms while whistling a happy tune.

Gohan sighed, before meeting the blue eyes of Icarus. "… Well, ready to meet my friend?"

Icarus only chirped happily.

…

When Gohan arrived where Nachi's ki was located, he wasn't expecting the whole forest to be destroyed.

Luckily, it was somewhere where no animal life was preserved, but judging from the destruction, he doesn't think she would've cared.

He found the girl near a stream, looking blankly into the clear water. Her hair was a mess, with her sweatshirt ripped in various areas as well as her spandex. She was sitting on her knees, her hands clasped into her lap with her tail drooped to the side.

"… When your father abandoned you, how did you feel?"

Gohan was startled, not expecting that question. He frowned. "My dad never abandoned me.."

"Oh?" She drawled out. "He died once when you were four against Raditz, correct? He didn't return until years later when Nappa, daddy and I landed here." She continued staring at her reflection in the water. "After Namek, he was gone, once again. For a whole year because he had training to do. He _abandoned_ your family."

Gohan frowned, not liking his conflicting emotions or where this conversation was headed. "Look, Nach'-"

"He left." She stated bluntly. "My daddy up and left last night without a trace. No letter, no reason or explanation… He was just _gone_ , when I was literally with him yesterday before my life turned to _shit_!" She exhaled shakily. "From the moment I was born, he never once left me unless it was for missions for Frieza's Planet Organization Trade. I understood then, so did my mother. He had to do what he had to do to keep us well fed and fit to be healthy. But this… he left, and for what? What reasons could he have to not take me with him?! Am I just a hindrance to his journey as a Super Saiyan that he just up and left without me?! Or did he want to run away from his responsibilities for a while?!" She snarled, before mumbling, "No… he wouldn't do that. A man so prideful like himself would never run from his duties, no matter what it is…"

Gohan didn't know what Nachi was referring to in regards to Vegeta's 'duties', unless it involved raising her, but he was shocked to hear Vegeta did leave her by herself.

"… Did I ever tell you how my mother died?" Nachi asked quietly.

Gohan slowly sat by her side in the same position, also looking into the water. Nachi took this a sign to continue.

"I was four at the time… recently turned, actually. The day started out normal. Mommy woke me up for a quick shower, then we'd eat the breakfast that one of the lab scientists picked for us to not get discovered. Daddy was on a mission, but I knew he was coming back the same day. It was a solo mission, so Raditz at the time was with us. He was really annoying and arrogant… always hitting on my mom even with me in the room, so I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he left our cot with tears in his eyes," she chuckled. Gohan also laughed a bit, despite the man being his uncle.

She took a deep breath. "A few hours, mommy and I heard someone knocking in the code to our room. I assumed it was my daddy since he was the only one I knew of who had the code. I was happy to have him back… but when the door opened, Frieza and his two lackeys were the faces that greeted me."

She exhaled shakily, and Gohan noticed. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing it softly. His mom did the same thing with him when he'd cry at nights sometimes concerning with why his dad didn't come back when he had the chance.

She relished in the comfort, before continuing. "We put up a fight, but I knew I wasn't able to fight against Dodoria. Mom had knocked down Zarbon, but when she reached for me, Zarbon was already back up and knocked her out. I remember my body was shaking, my tears wouldn't stop and I was _terrified._ I remember I hated the feeling, and I never wanted to feel like that ever again.

Soon, we were in Frieza's main part of the ship where there was a view of the galaxies. The damn lizard said we weren't monkey meat _yet_ because he was waiting for daddy to come back. When he did, I remember my dad looking so… scared. He knew he couldn't beat anyone, much like my mom and I. Frieza…" Nachi choked on a sob. "Frieza killed my mommy in front of me."

Gohan had no words for his friend, he can only stare wide-eyed in horror. He knew someone from Frieza's space force had killed her mother, but for Frieza _himself_ to do the job… and in a way, she had seen both of her parents get murdered by the same tyrant. It's no wonder she was always at Vegeta's side, as if she developed some kind of dependency on him.

"From then on, I only had my daddy… I did what he wanted, trained to become stronger, collect the dragon balls on Namek, and I'm still pushing myself to try my best.. but now he's not here!" She cried out, digging her nails into the dirt beneath her fingertips as she clenched her teeth. She'd already done enough crying these past two days, she refused to shed another tear.

Gohan brought her into a gentle hug, the action not surprising Nachi in the least. "… Let down your pride for once, and just cry it out."

With his words, she let the tears run freely once more as she clung to the back of shirt, also wrapping her tail around his wrist on her back in comfort.

Gohan was a bit surprised that Nachi actually hugged back, but he didn't show it. He was just doing what a friend could do: be there.

* * *

The two children were now at the Son house, eating dinner. Nachi did feel a bit better after pouring her emotions out to Gohan, and she was relatively calm.

Having dinner with his father was amusing with the way he stalked bowl after bowl. Gohan was the same way, and she was no different either. She ate more… delicately than the other two barbarians, as Chi-Chi so affectionately named them, but that didn't mean she ate less than them.

"Thank you for the meal, Chi-Chi," Nachi commented with a ghost of a smile. "It was delicious."

"Of course! I have to get my future daughter-in-law to learn how much Gohan eats so she can treat him the same in the future!" She chirped.

Both Saiyan children tilted their heads. "Future daughter-in-law?" They parroted.

Chi-Chi waved them off with a wink. "Don't worry, kids. You won't have to worry about that stuff until later."

Gohan scratched his cheek and shot a glance towards Nachi. "You have any idea what she's talking about?"

Nachi shrugged. "Nope."

Once the table was cleared, Nachi informed the Son family that she had to be back soon before Panchy sends someone to search for her.

"Wouldn't Bulma be the one looking for you?" Chi-Chi questioned with a frown.

Nachi scowled and her eyes darkened for a moment, before returning to her normal impassive expression. "Eh, I'm more close with Panchy."

Goku noted her expression when Chi-Chi mentioned his blue-haired friend, and he eyed her suspiciously before shrugging. Nachi's problems with Bulma were her own, and he wasn't going to butt in. He wasn't _that_ dense.

"Well, it was great having ya here, Nach'! Fly back safe!" Goku beamed.

Nachi nodded at the older Saiyan, before looking at Gohan. She gently wrapped her furry appendage around his wrist and squeezed. "I'll be busy for most of the time so I won't see you until the day of May. Until then… good luck, to you and Kakarot."

Gohan smiled brightly at her. "Sure, Nach'! I promise I'll be stronger when those Androids come!"

Nachi gave him a soft smile, letting her tail loosen before taking off back to Capsule Corps.

Nachi didn't let either Son know that Bulma was with child, simply because it was a problem to deal with when the time comes. She'd learn how to cope; it's not the babe's fault they had that woman as their carrier.

She didn't know how she'd react once the baby was here, but considering it was still half her father in their blood, she'd try her best to deal. For her sake.

* * *

 _Year Three_

The young girl was watching her baby half-brother for the day. In his usual cat-eared cap and white shirt with blue bottoms, he was gurgling happily as he chased the brown worm on his knees.

The worm was her tail, and Nachi was swaying it side to side slowly as to not cause his fun to disrupt.

When baby Trunks was born, she didn't feel all that happy in all honesty. But then she reminded herself to remain calm, and remember that Trunks still had her daddy's Saiyan blood running through him, so after Bulma fell asleep from giving birth, she visited the babe at his cot.

Since then, Trunks had been attached to her just as much as he was attached to Bulma. He was all smiles and giggles with Nachi, and it made her heart warm with affection.

She tried to deny him, she really did. She couldn't fight his toothless smiles, his face when laughing, or how funny he looked when he had his usual frown. The frown made him look more like her and Vegeta.

Trunks finally caught her tail, giggling as he did so. Surprisingly, Trunks was not born with a tail, but she supposed that would've been better since she definitely didn't know how to train the cub into using it.

Using her tail, she deposited Trunks into her lap, smiling softly at him as he looked up at her with those ocean blue orbs.

"You look so much like daddy," she whispered, rubbing her nose affectionately against his. Vegeta did this to her as a baby as well, but she didn't remember. The notion was just something she liked doing. "I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't… you're my little Trunksie." She chuckled softly at the baby looked up at her with a frown, no doubt from the moniker.

She directed her attention to the calendar on the wall. 16 February. She sighed. Only about three more months until the Androids come like that boy from the future warned.

Nachi had suspicions about that boy now, more than when she last saw him. Considering how her little brother had the same face, eyes, and hair from the boy from the future, she had her reasons for suspicion. Was he her little brother from the future? Did that mean her daddy died in the future, as well as she did… and even Gohan?

She shook her head from her thoughts, and looked down at the little chubby ball of innocence. "I will protect you, Trunks… if it's the last thing I do."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**A/N: Wow, I am on a roll with updating this story lol. It could be because it's my favorite saga of all.**_

 _ **Also, to the guest reviewer: Yes, I did watch the Broly movie trailer! I actually liked it.**_

 _ **And to supboyyyyy93: Don't worry, Nachi will have her moment in turning Super Saiyan. ;)**_

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows! I appreciate it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Gohan and Goku waved goodbye to Chi-Chi as they set off to the meet-up point where their friends would wait.

Gohan was definitely nervous, and a bit scared if he was honest with himself, but he won't let the negative outweigh him. He trained for years with his dad, and one of those years he also trained with Vegeta and Nachi, even if they were few days he did.

He willed himself to be determined about the impending battle between these Androids, and only hoped for the best.

He and his father touched down just to see Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha already there. "Hey guys!" Gohan shouted as he ran over to Krillin.

"Oh, hey guys!" Goku chirped as he scanned his surroundings. "So, any news yet on the Androids?"

"None at all," Piccolo drawled. "I haven't sensed anything weird yet."

"Hmm, that's weird." Goku pondered, before shrugging. "Maybe it's not time yet!"

Krillin looked up when he spotted a familiar plane flying above them. "Hey, isn't that Bulma's plane?"

The said plane landed safely on the ground at a distance, and out stepped Bulma. "Hello everyone!" She exclaimed happily with a wave.

"Eh? Bulma, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to watch you fight, of course!" She smiled. "Once I get a good look at these Androids, then I'll leave!"

Goku briefly wondered where baby Trunks was, since he knew he should've been born by now. Was he actually not around, or did Bulma leave the baby at Capsule Corps?

His thoughts were cut off as a familiar small figure landed on her feet near the gang, holding a chubby baby in her arms.

"Hey, Nach'!" Gohan ran forward to give the girl a hug, before stopping abruptly at what she's carrying. "E-Eh… a baby?"

"Uhh, not to be that guy, but aren't you _way_ too young to have a baby, Nachi?" Krillin questioned nervously.

The said girl rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he were an idiot. "He's not mine, imbecile. He's Bulma's spawn.. I was flying with him on the way here since he loves the view."

Gohan approached the duo, tickling the purple-haired baby's cheek as he nestled further in Nachi's arm from his shyness. "Aww, he's cute! I bet he's your baby, right Yamcha?"

Yamcha scoffed. "He's not _my_ kid." Honestly, how embarrassing was it to admit that to your friends, he thought to himself. "Wait 'til you find out who the real father is," he stated with melancholy in his voice.

Goku marched up to Nachi and bent down to their eye-level. "I bet it's Vegeta, isn't that right, Trunks?" He cooed to the baby.

Nachi narrowed her eyes at the man in suspicion while Bulma asked what was on her mind. "How did you know that, Goku?"

Goku stuttered nervously. "Ehehe, well he looks a lot like Vegeta and Nachi so I just knew he was his kid!"

"And what about his name? I was going to surprise everyone!"

"I-I just took a wild guess, hehe! Guess I must be a psychic or something!"

Nachi glared at the tall Saiyan while he gulped at the look. She raised two fingers directed at her eyes then pointed to his own in a 'I'm-watching-you' motion.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he? I thought he'd have a front row seat into seeing the Androids."

Nachi briefly shut her eyes in pain, before opening them in a cold gaze. "I haven't a clue on my daddy's whereabouts, but rest assured, he _will_ be here. Not if he has anything to say about it."

Bulma gave Nachi a side-glance, a bit worried of her attitude. Now, she knew Nachi hadn't been the most happiest child when she wasn't around her dad, but she did notice how whenever Vegeta was mentioned, her stoic expression always remained on her face. She knew the girl was holding in some pent-up emotions from his leaving, but wouldn't do anything to solve the matter. Trunks' birth helped Nachi a bit since her time was occupied in taking care of him whenever she wasn't training vigorously all day.

Bulma looked down at her watch. "Well, it's 9:30 now. The Androids will be here soon, right?"

Nachi glared up at the woman. "Go back to Capsule Corps while you still can, and take my baby brother with you. I refuse for him to get injured for your idiotic decisions!"

"Easy, Nach'," Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Bulma knows when things get too dangerous, she'll leave right away."

She grunted and shrugged his hand off, sitting on the ground with the babe on her lap.

As the others waited until the hour was over, Gohan was sitting in front of Nachi and making funny faces at Trunks to entertain him.

Baby Trunks giggled at his ridiculous antics and Nachi tried not to smile just from hearing her brother's happiness. "Hey, Krillin! You try making him laugh now!"

Gohan scooted until he was sitting beside Nachi as Krillin stepped in front of the three. "Alright.." He looked directly at the baby with a small smile on his face. "So, you new in town or what?"

Baby Trunks pointed at his face and laughed even harder at his appearance than what he said. Krillin sighed dejectedly, "Yeah, I make myself crack up too, kid."

Gohan laughed while Nachi snorted. "Maybe he's bemused over the fact that you have no nose."

Krillin went to reply but Piccolo cut him off. "Shh, there's someone approaching."

Everyone, besides Bulma, looked up as they felt a ki coming closer to them.

"I don't think it's them…" Nachi commented.

She was proven right when an overweight man with spiky hair in a flying car parked the car near them. He had an annoyed expression sporting his features.

"Oh, hey Yajirobe!" Goku cheered.

Nachi squinted then leaned towards Gohan, whispering, "Oi. Isn't that the man who cut off my daddy's tail when we first arrived on Earth?"

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of head in sheepish manner. "Yup, that's him. Yajirobe lives with Korin and they grow senzu beans!"

Nachi hummed thoughtfully before standing up, brushing herself off with one hand and walking towards Bulma. She handed Trunks over to her and said, "I think the time is nearing. You better keep your word and leave as soon as things get too dangerous, I will _not_ let you endanger my brother for your morbid curiosity. Understand me?" She growled threateningly at the woman.

Bulma nodded happily, a bit unfazed at Nachi's aggressiveness since she was just being an overprotective big sister. "Don't worry, Nachi! You have my word!"

Nachi nodded in affirmative before turning her attention to Yajirobe who was already waving goodbye to everyone, seeing he completed his task.

Goku scanned the city once more before frowning a bit. "Huh, it's a little strange that it's already after 10, and still no sign of the Androids."

Yamcha scoffed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe I listened to that kid! Androids.. That's a good joke," he rolled his eyes.

Bulma looked down at her watch. "Please, it's only 17 after 10 o' clock. Did you expect these guys to be punctual?"

Yamcha smirked confidently. "Hate to burst your bubble, babe, but I think we would've sensed their ki by now. Those Androids just aren't coming!"

Just as he finished his statement, an explosion was heard. They all looked up as Yajirobe's flying car fell out of the sky and splashed into the water.

"The Androids are here," Piccolo announced. "They're heading into the city!"

Goku glared in the direction. "Did anyone else have trouble sensing their power level?"

"It's as if they had no ki in them," Piccolo commented. "That's impossible. Everyone has ki in them, even humans have the smallest amount in them."

"Everyone, spread out!" Goku commanded as he tossed Bulma the small bag of senzu beans. "Gohan, go look after Yajirobe then come after us."

"Got it!" Gohan flew into the water to find their friend.

The rest of the Z-fighters scattered around the city, looking for any sign of the Androids.

* * *

Nachi leisurely walked in the streets, as if she weren't in a rush. The city was in flames in different areas, and the people around her were screaming in fear at an unknown source.

Truthfully, she couldn't bring herself to bother the humans for information since their minds are overridden with fear. They'd be useless to ask, so she was scanning the area for any sign of the causes of destruction.

Honestly, why hadn't future boy given any descriptions of these things? That would've been much helpful in their current predicament.

Then, as she looked forward again, in the middle of the street stood two people. She narrowed her eyes, not sensing a ki in either person. One looked ready to drop judging by his aged appearance, and one was a porcelain chubby man. They both garnered some ridiculous clothing, with a red logo on their clothing.

The white one spoke in a computed voice, "She is not the one we seek. Now: scanning identity." It tilted its head in an eerie way; Nachi barely compressed her shiver. "Identity confirmed. Nachi – daughter of Vegeta, a young Saiyan child soldier. Energy is unstable as her emotions."

She bristled at the analysis as the aged man chuckled. "Excellent, 19. Though she is not the one we seek, we can use her for her energy!"

Nachi's ki spiked up, alerting everyone of her location as she glared at the two beings. "These are the Androids? I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this," she growled.

"Hmph, and to think you fools are supposed to be Earth's destroyers? I can't even sense anything from you two… Perhaps you're that weak," she muttered as she held her arm out, palm facing towards them. "No matter, you won't be seeing life again anytime soon," she drawled as she readied her Devas-Beam. Purple ki started gathering in her palm.

The two Androids merely smirked at her statement, making her raise a brow. "Oh? Don't believe me? Well…" The beam gradually rose in size and power and she let it shoot with a cry.

She didn't put all her energy into the beam, and she put a hand over her eyes as smoke blew in the direction where the two beings were standing before previously.

She couldn't sense if they were dead or not, since they had no ki to sense, but she gasped as she felt a firm hand on her throat, lifting her up. "Hmmm… Arrogant little thing, aren't you?" The voice rasped as he tightened his grip, causing Nachi to choke and wildly kick her feet.

She started feeling her energy diminish and she came to a wide-eyed realization that this is what the Android meant when one said they'd use her energy.

She clawed at the hand on her throat, snarling and growling like the feral animal she was. She was _not_ dying in such a pathetic way!

She used her tail and smacked the one holding her throat in the torso. They gasped, mostly out of shock if anything, and Nachi used the opportunity to swing herself out of the Android's grip. She landed far enough away from them, crouched while panting heavily.

The aged man rubbed his stomach as he looked at the young girl. "Tactical, I see. I had no idea Saiyan tails possessed some strength in them," he smirked.

Nachi glared at them, not revealing that if trained well, a Saiyan's tail can be your most useful tool in battle when you've tired your arms and legs from fighting.

 _Where the hell are those idiots?! I can't take these two by myself!_

As if they heard her thoughts, the Z-fighters appearing near her. Yamcha had a hole tattered in his chest and back, and she briefly wondered if the Androids came to him before she found them.

"Nachi! How are you holding up?!" Goku questioned.

She grunted and slowly rose to her feet, feeling a light-headed. "Those damn things can suck the energy out of you from their palms. I managed to escape it before they took anymore."

"Yeah, Yamcha told us that they both have those palms to take away energy," Krillin explained.

The white Android, 19 as Nachi remembered, voiced out, "The one we seek is amongst you. Goku – Saiyan of Earth."

Goku glared at the duo. "If you wish to fight me, we're not settling this here!" He then flew up into the skies. "I will take us to a fighting spot!"

Android 20 merely smirked and followed after him, along with 19. The others followed behind, Nachi trailing a bit behind from her weakened state.

Gohan suddenly flew up near her, nearly startling her out of the sky. "Damnit Gohan! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She barked with a red tint on her cheeks.

He tilted his head to the side. "Well, you usually sense me coming. I thought it would be no different."

She sighed and crossed her arms, looking off to the side. "That damn old geezer Android caught me at the wrong time. He can absorb energy just from his palm, so he took a lot out of me."

He eyed her worriedly. "I can get you a senzu bean, you know."

Nachi shook her head. "I'm not in immediate danger. My energy will come back; use those beans for more dire situations, like with what happened with Yamcha."

Gohan stared at her, but Nachi's growl snapped him out of it and he looked forward.

The gang landed out in some rocky plains, far from the cities and human life. Goku was the one who stepped up first to fight against Android 19, and so it began.

Nachi stayed near Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin as they were the ones who knew Kakarot's fighting style more than anyone. She silently observed the way in how he wasn't breaking a seat in tossing the white marshmallow around, but said marshmallow looked like he wasn't trying much either.

She knew the Androids could absorb energy, as they did to her, but it was through their palms, and so far, Kakarot didn't seem like he was dog-tired just yet.

"Hah, this battle could last ages if those two are going at it at the same time," she commented.

Even as Goku turned Super Saiyan, which shocked the Androids a bit, 19 didn't look that fearful of his transformation.

Gohan noted his father's heavy breathing. "Hey, what's wrong with dad?" He questioned worriedly at Piccolo. "He can't be that tired right now!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, observing the older Saiyan's movement and catching him clutch his chest, right where his heart was. His eyes widened a bit in realization. "It's that damn heart virus the future boy warned us about! It's affecting Goku!"

Both the children widened their eyes, watching Goku's breathing become ragged and proving more difficult to take on the white Android.

Gohan was going to rush forward to save his dad, but Nachi placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Gohan!"

Gohan glared at her defiantly. "What about you?! If that was Vegeta there, you would be doing the same! Not to mention, you _did_ do the same thing back in Namek!" He barked. He regretted his last statement by the way her eyes hazed in anger and pain, but he didn't time to dwell on it as she rushed forward.

"Nachi, get back here!" Piccolo shouted, but his protests fell on deaf ears. Seizing the opportunity, Gohan also followed after her. "Damn these brats!" He cursed.

Both of their goals was intercepted by Android 20, who held his arms spread out as if that would stop them.

"I'd advise you against stopping this battle," he droned out.

Nachi scoffed and got in her battle stance. "As if I'd let some old geezer like you tell me what to do!" She rushed forward and a punch towards his torso, while Gohan aimed for his other side. Both attacks hit on, causing 20 to choke while Gohan kicked his leg at his head, sending him a few feet away.

Nachi crouched, panting a bit with one eye clenched. "Nach'? Are you okay?"

She nodded and stood up. "My energy's not all returned, but I'll be fine. Go after your father; I'll take of care of the geezer."

"Are you sure?"

"Do as I say, half-breed!" She growled.

Gohan looked at her for a moment longer before rushing forward to Goku. 20 tried getting in the way again, but Nachi kicked his back and sent him to the ground. "Your fight's with me, old man!"

20 growled at her as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothing. "You sure have a death wish, little girl." He faced her and rushed at her.

"As if I'd let you kill me!" She barked, both of them constantly blocking each other's attacks. He was faster than her, that she knew, but she was mostly avoiding his palms at all costs. She didn't want more of her energy being sucked by the man.

Finally, he caught her when she was too slow to dodge on of his punches, and aimed it at her gut. She choked on her saliva, then wheezed at the burning pain in her insides.

20 immediately grabbed her by the throat again, draining her energy once more. Nachi snarled at the man and scratched at his hand, even using her canines to bit at his hand.

"You rabid little mutt! Don't worry, your life will only stand for so long," he chuckled, relishing into more energy in his body.

Nachi's clawing and biting were slowing down. Her body was growing weaker each passing second and she couldn't do much. She wasn't going to admit defeat that easily, not again. However, there wasn't much she can do at this point.

Her eyes rolled back and her tail drooped, no longer having energy to swish around. Her hands slid off the Android's arm, laying limp at her sides as her mouth stayed opened. Her breathing was slowing.

"NACHI!" Gohan screeched in horror, staring at his friend in horror at the situation she was in. Piccolo had tried to intervene, but he was shot by laser beams from 20, so Gohan was tending to him after trying a senzu bean on his father. It didn't do much for Goku.

Suddenly, a high ki approached their air and elbowed 19 away from Goku, sending the marshmallow away from the Saiyan. The same figure backhanded 20 off of Nachi, sending the old man in the same direction of 19 and he caught Nachi's weak body before it could hit the ground.

"… Don't you dare another hand on my cub, filthy Android," the voice growled.

Nachi opened her eyes halfway, eyes glazed but she could recognize that voice anywhere. Tall, spiky hair standing in golden tresses, warm, muscular arms holding her close to his chest, and a familiar scowl presenting itself on his features.

"… Daddy?" She weakly muttered.

Despite her small voice, Vegeta heard her perfectly. Seeing that the Androids had a hard time getting up from his hits, he walked over to Gohan and handed her body to the young boy. "Get her out of here, along with Kakarot. He's useless out here and my daughter needs her energy back if she's going to fight again." He tersely commanded Gohan.

"But Vegeta, she can take a senzu bean-"

"She's too prideful for that." He cut him off. "After all, she would prefer getting actual rest than waste your precious plant. Since there are no healing tanks, it'd be better for actual rest. Ask her if she'd want one after she wakes again."

Gohan shifted a bit and set Nachi comfortably in her arms, giving a nod to the Saiyan prince. "Yes sir. What will you do?" He questioned.

Vegeta smirked. "I'll be getting rid of the Androids, of course."

* * *

Gohan was sitting by Nachi when she stirred in her sleep. Her lashes fluttered before her eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings of the white walls and floral décor of the room.

"Nach'! You're awake!" He exclaimed, relief in his voice.

She groaned, sitting up and placing a hand on her head. "Gohan…?" She rasped with a scratchy voice. She got up from the bed and cracked a few kinks in her bones, trying to be more alert. "Where are we? Where's Kakarot? And did I see my daddy?"

"We're at my house in Mt. Paozu, Dad's here resting. The heart virus was overbearing for him so he's relaxing and taking the medicine. And yeah, Vegeta came as a Super Saiyan and he beat 19!" He chirped.

Nachi smirked softly. "As expected…"

"However, 20 ran away and they ended up chasing him, only to find three more Androids."

She choked on her salive. "T-Three more of those things?! You have to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not," he relented.

Nachi groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples.

Gohan scratched the back of his head, fiddling with the bean in his pocket for her. "Uh, after you passed out, he said to offer you a senzu bean if you wanted it after you woke up, seeing you got your energy drained twice in one day."

She grunted, looking off to the side in annoyance. "… Give it here," She ordered. Once Gohan gave her the bean, she chewed on the bitter plant and swallowed, feeling a lot more energized than before. "Hah.. This is the senzu bean's effect? Interesting," she muttered.

She jumped when the door slammed open, revealing the familiar distressed figure of Chi-Chi.

"Oh, Nachi!" She bawled happily as she hugged the girl fiercely, ignoring her surprised squeak. "I've been worried about you, young lady! Don't you ever scare your mother-in-law like that ever again!" She rambled on.

Nachi stared at Gohan wide-eyed, a silent plea for help but he only grinned sheepishly at her, causing her to glare at him in annoyance.

She patted Chi-Chi's back awkwardly. "I-I'm alright, Chi-Chi…"

After the tearful reunion, in Chi-Chi's case, the sound of the plane outside the home caught all their attention.

"Oh yeah, we're going to be transferring over to Kame's house where Krillin and Master Roshi live," Gohan commented. "The other Androids said they were looking for dad, so we need to move before they catch on."

"I see," she mumbled as she followed him outside. "And who told you all of this information?"

Gohan nervously chuckled at pointed at a figure leaning against the plane with his head down and his arms crossed. "Trunks did."

Nachi paused in her walk, slowly turning her head to said teen, who looked wide-eyed at her.

"… YOU IDIOT!" She screeched, rushing towards him and tackling him down, earning a yelp from Trunks. She repeatedly beat on his chest. "You come here from the past, hand us some half-assed and _wrong_ information about our future, and didn't have the gall to say you were my baby brother?! How dare you make me confused about this! Make me sound like I'm damn crazy for thinking that boy from the future could be my baby brother! Arrgh!" She continued beating on his chest, ignoring his protests about his need for protection on his identity.

Gohan laughed at the scene, glad to see his friend feeling much better.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_A/N: Whoa, this story has 100 followers. Thank you so much for that!_**

 ** _To the reviewer concerning Nachi and Gohan, it's not as if Gohan is still afraid of his mother (most of the time). Gohan just thought it was amusing to see Nachi look uncomfortable when Chi-Chi was hugging her, hence why he didn't do anything to stop her, if that's the scenario you were talking about from the last chapter._**

 _ **Anyways, on with the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Trunks squirmed in his seat from the intense glare the young girl had trained on him. He subconsciously rubbed the sore spot on his chest from the beating it took from Nachi.

She was originally going to beat him some more, but she was pulled off by Gohan and was reminded of their original destination to Roshi's Kame House.

When he arrived from his timeline in his time machine, he was shocked when he found a severed Android head, but it wasn't shock from the head being detached from the body. It was shock that it wasn't one of the Androids from his timeline.

Eventually, he found the Z-fighters, along with his father and mother carrying his baby self. They informed him that the aged Android was known as 20, aka Dr. Gero, which threw him for a loop because Dr. Gero from his time had been long dead, courtesy of the Androids.

He was angry at Vegeta for not listening to him those several times he wanted to prevent the Androids from waking up. He was most angry when he didn't go out of his way to save Bulma and his baby self from that blast heading their way.

All those praises from his mother in his time… was it all a ruse just to keep an image? He cast a side glance at his _older_ sister, who had a leg on top of the other, her head tilted back with closed eyes and her arms crossed. She looked relaxed, judging from the usual scowl on her face gone from her features. She'd be the only person with answers about Vegeta's character. As much as she praised her father… he knew that she would admit his faults, so she isn't completely biased. He'd have to talk to her at some point, but now is not the time.

Things in the plane were peaceful at the moment, aside from the worrying of Goku's condition.

Suddenly, the plane's phone started ringing. Krillin took the call and answered, "Bulma?" He had a confused frown on his face.

" _Where's Trunks?"_ Was her immediate response.

Krillin grumbled, "I'm great, thanks for asking…" He tilted his head at said half-Saiyan. "Trunks, your mom's asking for you."

Trunks raised a brow and rose from his seat, coming onto the screen. "Hello.."

" _Hey! So, I found a time machine abandoned near some woods part of the city. I was wondering if it was yours?"_

Trunks frowned and patted for his container, popping it open to assure himself he had the capsule in place. "That can't be mine. It's with me," he murmured.

" _Well, I just faxed a picture along with the coordinates to the location of the machine! I'm going to check it out since my Trunks is already down for a nap. It'd be doing you good for you to check it out as well!"_

Just then, a faxed image of an old, moss covered time machine came through and Trunks stared in astonishment.

" _Well, judging from your face, I'll be meeting you there!"_ With that, Bulma cut the call as Trunks continued staring at the picture.

"Are you going to burning holes through the damn paper? Saiyans are not known to have laser vision," a voice drawled out near him.

Trunks nearly flinched as Nachi stood near him, her face impassive as she studied the coordinates and image as well. "Hm. A few more weeks and that machine will become one with the forest floor."

Trunks stood and tucked the paper into his pocket, already memorizing the coordinates. "I'm heading there to meet with Bulma."

"I'm coming," she stated, leaving room for no arguments as she turned away and marched close to the exit of the plane.

"I-I'm coming too!" Gohan announced as he trudged towards her spot, much to Chi-Chi's protests.

"No worries, Chi-Chi. I'll be sure to keep him out of trouble," she drawled out.

"It'll be okay, mom! It's only investigating," he commented, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

Chi-Chi sighed, waving them off. As much as she wanted to continuing arguing, she knew she wouldn't win. In any case, she still had to watch over Goku with his heart virus.

Nachi slid the door open, jumping off the plane with Gohan behind. They both waited for Trunks as he slid off as well, taking off in the direction of the coordinates and they both tailed after him.

Once arriving, the three landed on the grass and found Bulma near, just as she was putting away her plane in its capsule.

"Yoohoo, over here guys!" She waved at the three with a smile on her face.

Gohan and Trunks smiled back while Nachi merely grunted and made her way towards the machine.

Trunks did as well, prodding at the machine and scraped off some of the moss that had grown. In his view, there was the Capsule Corps logo and the same machine number as his.

"This isn't possible…" He muttered. "Mother only built one, and unless you built one in your time, there shouldn't be any!"

He flew to the top, seeing the inside destroyed but useable. He then used the computer to find any information on the machine. "This time machine arrived four years ago… This could explain why everything is out sorts in this timeline."

"Eugh," Nachi complained and pinched her nose. "What the hell was rotting in that thing?"

Gohan ventured out further and stumbled upon a cicada shell, cracked and brown. "Hey guys! I found something!" He called out to the three.

Nachi walked over, taking in the sight and her eyes widened. Shivers crawled up her spine as she took in how big in size the cicada shell was. "What exactly was in that thing?"

Trunks and Bulma also went over, with Bulma having a similar reaction as Nachi. "Uh, whatever it was, I don't want to find out."

Trunks was lost in thought for a bit before he decided, "We should warn the others about this development. Mother, you should head back to Capsule Corps."

Bulma agreed quicker than normal, wanting to stay away from whatever creature came out of that shell. With that in mind, she tossed her capsule with her plane inside, then went home.

Gohan and Nachi were already in the air, waiting for the lavenderette. "Everyone should be at Roshi's house by now," Gohan said.

The three then took off in the direction of said man's house, only to stop short when they felt multiple familiar ki's in one place.

"Vegeta… Piccolo… dad..?" Gohan muttered confusedly.

"I can also sense your own down there.. and is that Frieza's power level as well?!" Nachi was just as dumbfounded as Gohan was.

They were above an abandoned city, where they could sense no civilian life. It was as if they disappeared.

Trunks glared in the city's general direction. "Something's up and I don't like it. You two should go to Kame house and warn the others while I investigate here!"

Gohan was about to agree when Nachi spoke. "Don't go barking orders at me," she narrowed her eyes. "Everyone knows about this except my daddy. I have to go and find him to tell him everything we know."

"Nachi, I don't think it's a good idea," Trunks warned. He had seen his father disappear after the defeat they faced from 17 and 18. "He flew off after our encounter with the Androids, and we have no idea where he may be."

Nachi scoffed. "You may not know, but I'll do my best to find him." She glared at her feet. "I won't allow him to run off again after he just came back," she growled lowly.

While Trunks was confused at the comment, Gohan understood since he was there for Nachi's breakdown last year. "Nachi's right," he stated to Trunks. "How else will Vegeta prepare for anything if he doesn't know what's going on?"

Trunks sighed in defeat and waved them off. "Fine, but we better hear from you two soon."

The children nodded and as Gohan sped off towards the ocean, Nachi headed in a different direction where the rocky plains were.

Trunks watched her fly off, a bit worried that she wouldn't find their father. She knew him more than anyone, though. She'd be the only one who would have any idea where he would go.

He'd have to ask what she meant by 'running off again' some other time.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since Nachi began her search for her father.

She first started where he and Goku first fought when they arrived on Earth, blasting her ki-blasts through rocks to uncover the area. She also casted out her senses to see if he would be around, but she only sensed small animals who lived in the area.

Nightfall was closing in soon, judging from the skies as they fade into a pink hue. The temperature was dropping as well, but she wasn't about to give up. Not like the first time where she barely put forth any effort into finding Vegeta.

With a grunt, she blasted some rocks out of the way and casted her senses again, flying above the waters and into a more deserted area of the planet. It was rocky here as well, but there was also trees planted around. The atmosphere was ominous in a way, but she could sense some of the wildlife surrounding the area, so she wasn't all alone.

She landed on her feet, deciding to have a look around and familiarize herself with the area. The air smelled like bark and dirt, and it also smelled like fresh rain. It was humid but it was also cold. She didn't like this place at all, but her gut instinct told her she was nearing her daddy's location. She wouldn't stop at this rate.

She came across a deer out in the open, munching on some of the grass for its meal. It was a female, as it had none of the big antlers she'd seen on the males. The deer was oblivious to her presence, as Nachi crouched down near a shrub full of berries to watch the animal in awe.

She never took the time to appreciate what planet Earth has to offer other than its good food. Of course, she's seen other forms of wildlife on other planets in different colors and forms, but something about Earth's animals with their elegance and simple nature drew something to her.

As the deer continued feeding with no intention of stopping, Nachi suddenly heard a snap of twig. To her sensitive hearing, it was loud and clear from which direction it came from. She guessed the deer heard it as well as her head shot up and turned in the same direction.

It was quiet, and Nachi casted her senses to indicate what kind of creature the deer would be dealing with.

Her eyes widened from the familiar ki, but before she could say or do anything, a ki-blast came straight for the deer and was shot through its head, rendering it dead. Nachi watched a familiar strong, muscled form walk from the shrubs and lean down, hauling the dead animal onto his shoulder. She'd seen enough death where the sight didn't make her stomach churn like back then.

"Are you going you keep standing there, brat?" He drawled out, not sparing a glance behind him.

Nachi narrowed her eyes, coming out from her spot and followed her father into a site where a fire was started from some wood. He deposited the dead deer onto the ground near a log, sitting down himself and picked up a sharp, jugged knife made from the rocks to skin the animal.

Nachi looked around and found some more logs, probably to keep the fire going. She dragged one to the opposite side of where her daddy was sitting, then plopped down on the log.

Things were quiet for a while, as Nachi stared into the fire while fiddling with her earring while Vegeta was skinning the deer.

"Why." It came out more as a statement than an actual question.

"Why what, brat?" Vegeta questioned idly, focused on his task.

"… Why did you leave me?"

Vegeta paused for a moment, before continuing on. "I had other things to do than taking care of brat."

Nachi knew she was speaking of her baby brother. "Even so… did you even consider my feelings about the situation?"

He shrugged. "You'd move on eventually. Training in that gravity room was not going to help me achieve in becoming a Super Saiyan, so I went off on my own to become one."

Nachi gritted her teeth harshly. "And you still didn't have the gall to take me with you..?"

"Tch, you'd only be getting in my way."

That comment stung, but she didn't argue with him.

"You want to tell me what you're doing here, brat?" He questioned as he then started to remove the meat.

"… There's been some developments," she started. "Gohan discovered a giant cicada shell and we suspect there was something, or someone, who poses a threat came from it. I was going with Gohan and Mirai Trunks to warn the others, but we flew over a city with some familiar ki's surrounding the area. I sensed yours at one point." Vegeta rose a brow at this. "I know, it was odd. Mirai had gone to investigate while Gohan went to Kame house to tell the others. And I came to find you to tell you everything."

He hummed in thought as he poked a stick through the meat, leaving it horizontally as it held up by two others vertically for the meat to cook. "Could it be another Android? At this rate, I wouldn't be all that surprised since we've been dealing with more than the two that brat warned us about."

Nachi shrugged, staring off into nothing. When she had found her father, she thought she'd be demanding more answers from him. She was elated that he was back, only for him to run off again. Seriously, she can only deal with so much angst in her life.

"Well? Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked gruffly.

Nachi glared at him. "No, this is the second time you've run off and it's getting exhausting having to go off another day without seeing you. It's been over a year and I'm not letting you out of my sight again!"

" _Letting_ me out of your sight?" Vegeta snorted. "You speak as if _I'm_ the child causing trouble."

Nachi grumbled under her breath but didn't comment on his remark.

He pulled off the stick from the fire and slid one of the pieces off, throwing one at her. She wasn't paying attention, so he watched with amusement in his eyes as it smacked her forehead and fell into her lap, causing a yelp to escape her mouth.

"If you're sticking around, cub, then you better eat up," he suggested as he bit off his food. "We'll be out here a while."

* * *

Nachi was standing with her arms crossed, staring in boredom at her father.

He'd been standing on that rock for days now whenever she woke up. It was a good thing she was used to not bathing for weeks that she didn't feel _that_ gross, but since she got accustomed to Earth, she was taking one long bath after this was over.

 _Honestly, what was going through that man's mind?!_

She growled in irritation before perking up as she felt a familiar ki heading to their location.

Confirming her thoughts, Trunks landed beside her with a frown on his face as he stared at his father.

"…"

"…"

"… What is he doing?" He whispered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. He's been at this for days." She turned her head and body to face him. "What are you doing here anyways? Giving updates?"

Trunks nodded grimly. "Turns out, the one responsible for the cicada shell and time machine is an enemy named Cell. He's also responsible for the civilians' disappearances in the city. His goal is to absorb Android 17 and 18 to reach his final transformation."

"Is that so?" She murmured. "Does that mean he is weak without the two?"

He shook his head. "He was capable to handle, but after he absorbed 17 with his suction tail, he's become more powerful. We're lucky he hadn't found 18 yet or else we'd be dealing with something more powerful than he is as of now."

She hummed, before turning to look at Vegeta. "Did you hear that, daddy?"

Vegeta made no indication that he heard, which made her groan in frustration, but she knew he did hear everything. "Say something, damnit!" She barked.

Trunks eyed his father wearily. "You say he's been doing this for days?"

"Yes," she groaned. "When I first came here, I found him and we talked and ate deer meat. Oh, don't look at me like! I've had much worse," she rolled her eyes when he shot her a look of horror. "Anyways, I fell asleep on a tree branch while he went out to do whatever, then when I woke again, he was standing here. I've had to look for my own food, and Kami knows if he even ate while I was gone. Not to mention, I smell like something died!"

Trunks scrunched his nose. "Just a bit…"

She growled at him while he flinched. "Shut it, I know."

The two stayed standing for a while, staring at their father as his face was furrowed in concentration with a scowl.

They couldn't tell how long they've been there, before a familiar ki appeared out of nowhere behind the duo. "Hey guys!" Goku chirped.

The siblings didn't flinch, choosing to continue staring at their father.

"Oh, you're better now," Nachi said lamely.

"Uhh… What's up with Vegeta?" Goku questioned as he stood a bit in front of them.

"He's been at this for days, according to Nachi," Trunks commented.

Goku tilted his head confusedly, but shrugged. "Well, I came here to tell you guys about how to get a year's worth of training in one day!"

"How is that even possible?" Trunks asked.

"With the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, of course!" At their confused frowns, he continued. "Y'see, Kami and Mr. Popo live on the Lookout, and that's where the chamber resides. You go in and can't come back out until your year is over, which is only a day out in the real world!"

"It sounds useful," Nachi muttered in awe.

"I suppose it sounds promising," Vegeta's voice cuts in as he walked over to the trio. "But what's the catch?"

"Well, only two people can go in at the same time," he casted a look towards Nachi. "But I think Mr. Popo is willing to make an exception since Nachi's small enough to share the space with you two."

Goku already assumed that Trunks would insist on going in with Vegeta, and Nachi's too stubborn to wait her turn for her father. Why not kill two birds with one stone and bring them both at the same time?

"Tch. Just so you know, Kakarot, I'm going in first!" He barked.

"Great! Now grab onto me so I can I.T. back to the Lookout!" Trunks placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, while Nachi dragged her father near her as she placed her hand on Goku's other shoulder. Goku grinned and instantly teleported them to the Lookout, where the Z-fighters gathered.

"Found them!" Goku shouted to the others. "Vegeta decided he'd go in first with Trunks and Nachi," Goku said to Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo looked at him confusedly. "Goku, I said that only two people at a time could go in."

"Yeah, but with Vegeta having two kids and all, it would take a lot longer for this training to go. We need all the help we can get to defeat Cell," Goku stated seriously.

Mr. Popo stared at him for a moment before he sighed. "Very well, I suppose she can share a bed with one of them."

Mr. Popo led them to the entrance of the chamber. "And remember, you are not to come out until your year is over. Understood?"

Vegeta grunted while the other two nodded their understanding.

Mr. Popo nodded back and opened the door to the chamber.

When Nachi stepped, she felt the difference of pressure between the chamber and the outside world. The air was also a bit stifling, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

Mr. Popo closed the door behind them as they looked around. Nachi went out of the center room and gasped at the view awaiting them. It was vast and spacious, with different aura colors flying around.

"Whoa.." Trunks muttered as he too looked at the sight in awe.

"You two better get some rest, because I'm not going easy on either of you tomorrow," Vegeta stated with a stern gaze. "Especially you, Nachi. You're falling behind."

Nachi clenched her jaw but didn't respond back to him.

That night, after having a long-awaited bath and meal she cooked for the three of them, she laid in bed with her back to Trunks as he took the spot near the wall. She would've slept next to her daddy, but with his sudden indirect insults at her, she didn't want to be near him.

It was childish, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She closed her eyes and rested, anticipating for the following months of their training.

* * *

Months have passed by in the chamber, and they were coming up on a half year.

Appearance wise, Nachi and Vegeta stayed the same, but her brother's hair was grown longer and the buzzed cut was reaching just below his ear. She was sure it'd be longer when the year was over.

Since Trunks and Vegeta were already Super Saiyans, he was training the boy into making the power even greater than it already was. Nachi had seen the transformation once, and she was glad she wasn't part of it. Her father's and brother's muscles looked like they were going to pop.

As for Nachi, much to her frustration, she hadn't become a Super Saiyan yet.

Like right now, as she furiously dodged her father's attacks, flipping in the air and on the ground. Vegeta had told her that in order to become a Super Saiyan, it wasn't a want; it was a _need_.

Well, she _needed_ to become one so she can escape the clutches of her father's ass-kicking!

He threw a punch to her stomach, causing her to choke on her spit then elbowed her head. She crashed into the ground, groaning in pain since he was in his more powerful Super form.

He grunted and powered down to a regular Super Saiyan, glaring at her in disapproval. "Get up now, you brat! We're not stopping until you reach that transformation!"

Nachi stood up on shaky legs, before collapsing to her hands and knees. She growled. "M-My body is too exhausted to go on!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Didn't I tell you in the beginning that I wouldn't go easy?" He scoffed. "I didn't take you for such a quitter. You are no daughter of mine in that aspect… I didn't realize I raised a _disappointment_."

 _Disappointment…_

 _Disappointment.._

 _Disappointment._

Nachi's whole body froze, her widened eyes staring down at the ground in front of her.

"You know, I'd always thought that female Saiyans weren't capable of becoming a Super Saiyan… Guess I was right," he smirked cruelly.

Nachi was shaking, that bubble in her mind just _begging_ to be popped.

"Heh… guess all time and energy was _wasted_ on you."

The bubble popped.

She gritted her teeth, snarling like a feral animal as her tail tensed straight. She slowly stood up, angry tears pricking in the corners as she stared at her father with pain-filled eyes. "Y-You.. H-How dare YOU!" She screeched, taking a step at a time towards him. "How dare you call me a disappointment! I did everything for you! I killed for you, I trained for you, I willingly put my life on Namek for you, even after you died! How can you stand there, look me in the eyes with that cold and hard gaze like I wasn't _WORTH BEING CARED FOR!"_ She clenched her fist as she used her other hand to poke at his chest. "You _left_ me, _abandoned_ your daughter with people she doesn't even know! You _hurt_ me, knowing you are the only I have left on this damn fucking planet! _ALL FOR SOME FUCKING TRANSFORMATION! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, HAVEN'T EVEN APOLOGIZED FOR ANY OF IT!"_

Trunks had come out at some point, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him as Nachi chewed out their father.

"I am tired of being treated like some burden! No more! I will be taken more serious if it's the last thing I do! What do you say to that, _daddy?!"_ She demanded, taking deep breathes as she angrily scowled at her father.

To add to her anger, Vegeta slowly smirked at her. "What is so damn funny?!" She shrieked.

Vegeta laughed through his nose, placing a hand on her hand and ruffled her hair. "You did it, cub."

Nachi glared confusedly at him, when Trunks ran up to them. "Whoa, Nachi! Look at that; you're the first female Super Saiyan in history!"

Nachi gasped, looking over her shoulder to see the long, spiked locks of her hair surrounding in a golden aura. She peered at them with her turquoise eyes, a slow smile forming on her face.

"Huh… I guess I did do it."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**A/N: This one's a bit shorter and more of a filler, but the next chapter is filled with some needed action!**_

 _ **A lot of positive reviews came from the last chapter, so thank you for that!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

She knew she was avoiding him.

She knew he used those words against her as a push for her transformation.

Did that make her feel any better? No.

Especially since he didn't look the least apologetic in pushing past her barrier, all for the sake of becoming a Super Saiyan. She would talk to her daddy at some point, since they had 2 more months left in the time chamber, but that wasn't her current mission right now.

For now, she would attempt to get to know her big… _little_ brother a bit better with the short time she had with him.

Baby Trunks was someone she held dearly in her heart, for he's the only one aside from Gohan who didn't see her as some monster.

Well, he was a baby, but that didn't matter.

As she spotted Trunks in some meditating pose just outside the training area, she walked around and stood in front of him, awaiting to be acknowledged.

When he didn't even so much as twitch at her presence, she rose a brow and kicked his shin lightly, not wanting to startle him too much. Still, no sign of him indicating he knew she was there. She growled a bit and shouted, "Oi, ponytail!"

Trunks shrieked and fell on his back, eliciting a cackle from the girl in front of him. He grunted and sat up, narrowing his eyes at her then sighed. "What is it, Nachi?"

She snickered for a bit more before sitting on her knees in front of him, staring into his bright blue eyes. "Well, with all the time we spent here, we've hardly had the opportunity to get to know each other."

He blinked. "You want to get to know me? I thought you hated me," he trailed off.

She tilted her head in confusion. Seeing this, he explained, "You've been aggressive with me being here since you first saw me. My guess was because Vegeta is my father while… your birth mother isn't real mother."

Nachi sighed heavily, bringing a hand to her head to rub at her temples. "My relationship with Bulma is complicated right now, and I'd rather not dwell on it. I realize that you may… feel that way, but I absolutely adore baby Trunks. So, why not get to know you?"

He eyed her for a bit before relaxing his tense form. "What do you want to know?"

"Well… how were things in your timeline? I mean, Piccolo did say everyone didn't survive, me being one of them. Did you have good moments with my counterpart?" She was choosing her words carefully, not wanting to the boy to relive any horrendous moments. So, she asked for the good ones.

A faint smile pursed upon his lips as he leaned against his hands behind his back. "Well, Nachi in my timeline had left after father passed away… but years later, she did come back. I was a little hostile towards her when she did come back, since she basically abandoned mother and I." Nachi's eyes grew a bit from the information. "Overall, she wasn't a bad person. A little stubborn and very hard-headed, but she eventually warmed up to us. Even to Gohan."

"Hah, is that so?" She smirked. "Any favorable memories of yours?"

He smirked a bit. "Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Trunks pouted as he looked up his mentor, seriously reconsidering his decision when he volunteered to help Gohan on a 'special project.'_

" _You want me to do_ what _?!" He shrieked._

 _It was one of the rare peaceful days where the Androids weren't reported being seen, giving time to the remaining Son and Briefs family to relax for the time being. The day was a bit warmer, but nothing intolerable._

 _Gohan smirked at his pupil. Gohan had short, spiky hair and a few scars scattered around his face. From the constant training he did, his body was very well built, and he donned his Goku's training gi in respect for his deceased father. At the very moment, the hybrid Saiyan held out a small 8-legged creature in his palm, its beady eyes looking up at Trunks in pure innocence._

" _You see, Nach' loves spiders. Absolutely thinks they're adorable," he smiled. "So I'm entrusting you to set this in her room while she's still in the shower."_

 _Trunks gulped. "A-Are you sure…? She won't be terrified?"_

 _Gohan snickered. "Are you questioning your mentor, Trunks?"_

 _Trunks went wide-eyed and gently scooped the furry tarantula in his hands, going to dutifully complete his task. "N-Not at all! I'll be out soon!" With that, he flew into Nachi's room in the Briefs' residence. He landed on her balcony and stepped inside the room, taking in the bland space with a few valuables here and there._

 _Not wasting time, he set the tarantula down on the beg, praying it stayed in place and scurried out of her room, landing back down next to Gohan who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. '_ I don't feel good about this, _' he thought to himself, a drop of sweat forming at the side of his head._

…

 _Nachi sighed to herself as she stepped out of the steamy filled shower tub. She didn't care if it was a hot day, she'd always take a hot shower, no matter what. She blindly reached to the side, gripping her towel as she ruffled her towel through her shoulder-length thick hair. No matter wet or dry, her hair maintained its stance, not that she minded._

 _She made her way to the foggy mirror and wiped it with her bare hand, taking in her own appearance._

 _Years of fighting off those damn pests developed many scars littering her body. She absentmindedly rubbed at the patch of hair near her lower back where her tail once was, before the Androids cruelly ripped it off her in the worst way. With their bare hands, they crushed the appendage and twisted and burned the tail, leaving her on the ground with her ear-piercing screams. They finally put her out of her misery by yanking it off, almost taking her spinal cord with them._

 _She knows it's not there, but she can still feel the pain as if someone was twisting her tail around for their sick pleasure._

 _She sighed heavily and dull, fuchsia orbs stared back into her own. She traced the scar on her neck, having been close to death before. The blonde bitch had pinned her exhausted body on the ground, using a laser-ki to try and cut her head off._

 _Luckily, she got bored and eventually left her to die then and there. It happened a couple of months before she returned back to find Bulma and her little brother. That day, she used the heat from her own ki to cauterize the wound, leaving her to writhe in pain and fight off an infection for several weeks._

 _Eventually, it settled down, and now she had a nasty scar across as a reminder that she could've died without anyone knowing._

 _She always used a red ribbon to cover the wound. The ribbon was given to her at birth from her real mother, and she'd always used to tie the ribbon at the end of her tail as a bow to make her look more 'cute.'_

 _She kept the ribbon for the sentimental reasons, but how ironic was it that she used a red ribbon to cover the wound the machines did to her from the Red Ribbon Army creator._

 _She sighed, coming out of her musings and wrapped the towel around her still wet body. She padded out of the room, settling down on the bedside to rummage through her drawers for clean clothes._

 _Suddenly, she felt a tiny poke at her thigh, and it made her freeze._

 _Ever so slowly, she directed her gaze down, and eight eyes stared up at her two._

"…"

"…"

"… _AAAAAHHHH!"_

…

 _As Trunks and Gohan were making casual conversation, an ear-piercing scream reached their vicinity and it made Trunks widen his eyes in horror while it made Gohan grin madly._

" _Y-You said she liked spiders!" Trunks sputtered._

 _Gohan scoffed. "What girl likes spiders, Trunks?"_

" _Eh?!" He squeaked._

 _They both heard a whooshing sound, then a body crushing into Gohan's form as it shrieked, "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _Trunks' body was too numb to help his mentor, and his mouth was too dry to even speak that it was him who put the spider on her bed. Although, Gohan looked all amused about the situation so it was better if he didn't say anything._

 _Nachi snarled as she stared into onyx eyes, gleaming with mischief and smugness. She had her knees pinned on either side of his waist while her hands were crushing the earth next to his head. "What the hell's wrong with you, you fucking half-breed?! What did I do to deserve that?!"_

 _Gohan shrugged in a nonchalant way. "Nothing. Just thought it'd be funny to see the look on your face from your biggest fear," he mocked._

 _Nachi growled from the back of her throat. If she still had her tail, Gohan was sure she'd be swaying it to and fro as if a lion were to attack precisely._

" _You've got a lot of nerve pulling that shit with me, Son Gohan," she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man below her._

 _Gohan went to counter back, but realization dawned on him that she literally only came outside… in nothing but a towel. A towel that was slipping from her generous chest without her noticing since her attention was on his neck to throttle him._

 _Ever the gentleman in him, he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked off to the side, his cheeks blazing. "N-Nachi… your towel…" He croaked._

 _She paused in her actions of reaching for his neck and looked down, seeing it hanging loosely to where her body was almost exposed._

 _Silence._

 _He heard her gasp loudly, then she scurried off him and shrieked, "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! WHY WERE YOU LOOKING DOWN THERE?!"_

 _Gohan choked as he sat up and waved his hands in front of him in defense, seeing her clutch her towel tightly to her body with both hands and glaring at him with pinks cheeks and a scowl on her features. "I-It's not like that!"_

" _Heh, and I thought you were some saint!" She barked and flew back to her balcony, slamming the doors behind her and pulling the curtains for some privacy._

 _Out in the open, things were silent and awkward before the balcony door opened again, and a hand shot out and threw the tarantula out. The door slammed closed again as the furry creatures skittered away in the grass._

"… _Why were you looking at my sister_ there _?" Trunks' low voice broke Gohan out of his thoughts._

" _I-I wasn't-!"_

" _SENSEI, YOU'RE A PERV!"_

 _Gohan groaned at Trunks' declaration._

 _When she came out of her room, dressed in her usual full body spandex, she glared at Gohan and immediately started attacking him._

 _Trunks cackled at the scene, something he picked up from his sister, as his mentor kept yelping out apologies and how he wasn't a pervert, all while blocking Nachi's attacks._

 _This was what he wanted in his life… some normalcy, if only for the time being._

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

"… Is it not normal to be nude in front of others?" Nachi questioned blandly.

Trunks choked on air. "N-No it's not normal!"

"Saiyans really don't care for decency, honestly." She rolled her eyes. "You and Gohan are so weird."

Trunks groaned and rubbed his temples, wondering why no one taught this clueless girl the basics of life.

At the moment, Vegeta entered the area and spotted the two immediately. "Come, cub. It's your bath time."

She growled a bit and stood, dusting herself off. "Must I bathe with you?"

"Would you rather do it yourself and almost drown yourself in the water?" He questioned bluntly, a challenge in his eyes.

She stiffened and stiffly passed him on her way to the bathroom. "That was one time!" She barked.

Vegeta laughed through his nose, turning back to follow her, but paused. He looked over his shoulder and said, "We're training tonight while the brat sleeps. We have some things to discuss."

Trunks stiffly nodded and watched him disappear to the bathroom with Nachi in front of him.

He sighed, looking up at the disarray of colors of the training area, as he blocked out the splashing noises in the background and angry yelling of a high-pitched voice and a gruff voice.

* * *

Nachi grumbled as Vegeta roughly rubbed his fingers into her thick mane filled of shampoo, the flowery scent calming her a bit.

"Must you be so rough?!"

"Shut it, brat. Saiyan hair can't be washed with just one thing of shampoo like human hair, and you know this," he stated calmly as he drenched her tresses with water, washing away all the suds.

She grumbled some more as he continued to wash her hair. It's been a long time since he'd actually done this to her, what with him leaving and all. Even with his rough fingers, she still felt at ease that she's spending time with her daddy.

It was silent for a while, before he spoke quietly, "That day you transformed… is that how you really feel?"

"… There is no reason to lie to you."

He sighed and passed water onto her head again, reaching for the smaller towel to dry her head. "You know I didn't mean any of it," he drawled.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less… but I suppose I'll have to get over it, just like all my problems," she whispered. She relished in the soft cloth on her head.

He said nothing, continuing with his task as he kept the towel on her head and petted her head. "You're done, cub. Get some rest."

"Okay," she mumbled as she hopped out of the bath, wrapping the bigger towel around her frame and heading to change in her sleep wear.

Vegeta sighed and leaned against the edge of the tub, rubbing at his neck tiredly.

He really didn't want to say such degrading things about his cub, but it was necessary for her sake. This threat sounded serious and they needed everyone's best abilities to win, and he was _not_ letting her die. Not on his watch.

His mind drifted to the other person occupying their space. His son from the future.

When Bulma told both he and Nachi of her pregnancy, he didn't know what to think. He had forgotten his encounter with the woman that night where his mind was scrambled and he was seeking comfort from loneliness, no matter how pathetic it sounded.

He didn't think of the consequences. And though that wasn't the reason he left, it was part of it. He didn't love the woman, let alone harbor any feelings for her. It wasn't his responsibility to take care of the woman or the unborn child.

Now, here he was, training with his children to face some bigger threat than the Androids.

He wanted to be angry at the boy, hell, he was a damn nuisance in the beginning. However, knowing he had Saiyan blood in his veins made him relax a bit.

Still, he definitely was not planned, and he can bet his future counterpart could say the same.

He would deal with it the only way he knew how to; sparring until his muscles protested from the strain.

And that's what he did, later that evening as he and Trunks exchanged blows and blocked attacks from each other.

Trunks heaved heavily in his Super transformation, while Vegeta stared at him calmly. He waited for his next attack, but wasn't surprised when the boy fell out of his transformation and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, taking much needed air.

Vegeta returned to his base form and floated down in front of the exhausted boy, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your time in the transformation lasted longer than last time," he commented idly, spinning on his heels and retreating to the sleeping room.

Trunks knew that was as good as a compliment he'd coax out of his father, but he wasn't disappointed.

* * *

Their time was finally over, and Vegeta let his children walk ahead of him first as they exited the chamber.

Nachi squinted at the sunlight before her vision readjusted, and the first thing that she made out was a blur speeding towards her and crushing her into a hug.

"Hey, Nach'!" Gohan laughed as he held her at arm-length. "Whoa, your hair got longer! And I can tell you got stronger too!" He chirped as he brought her into a hug again.

Nachi grunted at his affection and patted his back in an awkward moment. She still wasn't used to someone else's affections, but she was learning. "Heh, of course I did. I didn't spend a year in that damn thing for nothing," she smirked.

His eyes sparkled. "Does that mean…?"

She nodded. "You're looking at the first female Super Saiyan in history," she grinned.

"That's great!" He stared down at his feet. "Hopefully, I can also become a Super Saiyan so I can catch up to everyone…"

She stared at him for a bit before reaching out and ruffling his hair, chuckling. "If there's anyone who can reach it, it's definitely you."

Gohan grinned at the action before a rough voice interrupted their reunion, "If you two are done canoodling, we have some serious matters to discuss."

Nachi rolled her eyes at her daddy's attitude and stalked away. "I'm not sure what _canoodling_ is, but it was not something we were doing!"

Before Vegeta can retort, the sounds of a plane overhead were head, and everyone watched as it landed, and Bulma holding a scowling baby Trunks hopped off. "Hey guys!"

Nachi's eyes lit up at the sight of her baby brother and plucked him from Bulma's arms. Baby Trunks giggled at the sight of his sister and happily patted her face.

"A year without your presence was torture," she uncharacteristically cooed at the baby as she carried him in her arms. Gohan raised his eyebrows at the display, but snickered. He can use this for future blackmail.

Bulma explained her reason for being here as she threw some capsules, revealing new, clean Saiyan armor that Vegeta requested of her.

Nachi set the baby on the ground and, heeding her warning from adult Trunks, changed somewhere where the males couldn't see and came back out in the same blue spandex, white gloves and boots as everyone else, along with the armor.

Vegeta smirked. "Well, I think it's time to meet this Cell."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**A/N: Thank you for the follows/favs/reviews! I appreciate them all! And as for the reviewer from the last chapter, I encourage you to post the story! ^^ Thank you for liking my interpretation.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OC's.**_

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?"

"As in, _no_ , you are _not_ going with your brother and I."

"Like hell I'm staying here doing nothing!"

Nachi snarled at her father threateningly, though he didn't seem fazed from her look and stood in front, arms crossed with a stern gaze.

"What was with the training I went through if I can't put it into use?!" She growled as she stomped her foot on the ground. She knew she was acting like a child, but honestly, what was he thinking?

Vegeta had announced that he was going to go after Cell, with Trunks, but he failed to mention her name. When she confronted him on the matter, he dismissed her and told her she was to stay on the Lookout with the others. Thus, ensuing a one-sided argument with the man.

Both father and daughter had an intense stare-off, with Trunks near them as an awkward tension grew, before the man scoffed and turned on his heels. "Hurry up, I know you want to say your farewells to your little _friend_."

Nachi scoffed and headed towards Gohan, who was now dressed in similar Saiyan armor like hers when she spent her time in Namek. She foregone the armor, not needing the material and stayed in a two-piece bodysuit spandex, with the top coming a bit above her belly button. Her dad had scolded her for the 'indecency', but it's not like it was a big deal.

Gohan grinned at her approach, but returned to his solemn state with a sigh. "So, you're finally going to see Cell for the first time."

She shrugged. "Judging from that giant cicada shell, I'd say he looks disgusting."

He snickered a bit before looking into her eyes, full of determination. "And when I get back from this training, I'll be right above you! I'll be a Super Saiyan, just like you!"

A smirk appeared on her lips. "Heh, you do that, half-breed." With a pat to his back, she walked away and headed to where her father and brother stood. "Let's go, it's getting dull from just standing around."

* * *

The three appeared just as Piccolo left the area, leaving the trio with newly absorbed Cell. He smirked at them.

Nachi could barely suppress the bile rising from her throat. Cell looked… disgusting. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't some life-sized roach with a stinger and blue eyes. She wanted to leave, not for the fear of his strength, but for more his appearance.

 _Well, better than a creature with eight legs_ , she thought to herself with a scowl.

"Well, well, if it isn't the prince and his loyal children," Cell mocked with a sneer.

Vegeta brushed it off as he looked at like with a glare. "So you're supposed to be Earth's threat?" He smirked mockingly. "You don't look like much. Even my cub could take you out easily."

Nachi didn't take that to offense, she was happy her daddy thought highly of her.

"Hmph, if only I could absorb 18, I would be _much_ stronger."

"Enough talk!" Vegeta barked as he waved to Nachi. "Brat, get in there and show him the means of a Saiyan!"

Nachi smirked, quickly tying her hair up with a red ribbon to prevent any distress. Then, she powered up into her Super Saiyan form; her long, blonde spikes reached mid back now that it was tied up, golden tail wrapped around her waist, and her teal eyes were twinkling in determination.

Cell laughed, his deep voice reaching their eyes. "You think some child could take me out?! I'm much more powerful than her!"

She clicked her tongue. "Well, then let's find out, cicada-fuck."

"What did you-?!"

His voice cut off as a powerful kick to his jaw silenced him, sending him flying into the air with her following.

She elbowed his face again, causing him to hiss at her and hit her with his stinger tail, but she caught it with her hands and swung him around and back to the ground. He landed roughly with a crater beneath, but he didn't look injured.

Cell growled and wiped his mouth clean from the purple blood, just as Nachi reimaged herself in front and sent him back into the air with knee to his abdomen. He choked on his spit and managed to regain his surprised and blocked her attack with his forearm, eyes hard and glaring.

"Just where did you get this sudden strength?!" He growled, teeth gritted in annoyance.

Much more to his annoyance, the girl only let out a smirk similar to her father's and said, "I thought you had data on all of us, cicada-fuck."

With that, the two were now a blur in a flurry of attacks, from punches and kicks aimed at each other to blocking with their arms and legs. Cell sent ki-blasts to her, while she did the same. The two were on par with each other, however, Cell thought he gained an advantage when he grabbed ahold of her tail swaying freely in the air.

He expected her to freeze in shock, or even cry out in pain from his tight grip. From his gathered data, a Saiyan tail was the most sensitive part of their body if still kept.

However, she only grunted in annoyance and drawled, "Why do you enemies keep thinking my tail will make me weak…?"

With that, she brought both her feet to his chest and kicked with all her might, pushing him off her and off her tail like he was a bug on her shoulder.

Or, more like a bug on her tail.

Off on the sidelines, Vegeta and Trunks watched the battle in detail, each forming an opinion of their own.

Vegeta hadn't missed the comments Cell was making of this so-called powerful third transformation he had waiting. All he needed was to absorb the female Android and he would be at his final state. He had considered of ending this fight altogether and demand for his final state, but it was amusing to see his daughter using the Android like a punching bag.

Trunks was honestly a bit nervous for his little… err, big sister. He knew Nachi was powerful on her own, and knew she honestly had the potential to kill him if she wanted to. What he _didn't_ want was to see her revert to her old self. He could see in her fuchsia orbs that she was enjoying beating Cell, the little gleam of having a strong opponent being weaker than her.

Before he could voice out his opinions, Vegeta flew down to where the duo was, and promptly stopped Nachi's fist from locking into Cell's head again. "Hold it, brat."

The girl was confused, but complied and floated back down onto her feet. Trunks was by her side now, confused as well.

"Save your strength, cub." Vegeta smirked as he powered up to Super SaIyan in a swift movement. "It's my turn with the bug!"

With that, the two were off again, exchanging and blocking blows.

Nachi raised a brow and casted a glance at Trunks with a bored glance, who looked fidgety. "Aren't you going to join daddy?"

Trunks sheepishly smiled at her, before joining the fight and exchanging punches whenever he could.

Nachi thought their bulky muscles were a bit too much, but she didn't say anything and enjoyed the show. She smirked whenever her father and brother punched Cell in his ugly mug, and laughed when they tossed him around like trash.

Cell shouted as he was thrown once again, "I am not even in my final form! I am much stronger in my final form! I can show you a better battle if you'll let me, Vegeta!"

Vegeta was getting tired of his goading, before he relaxed his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you babbling about?"

Cell grinned, wiping more purple blood off his lips. "Just like when I absorbed 17, I can also absorb 18 and become my perfect form. It is a much more powerful opponent than now, and I know how much you crave a better battle," he finished with a gleam in his eyes.

Trunks was suspicious of his father, considering that he looked pensive and seemed to be considering his deal. "What are you thinking, father?! You aren't actually going to listen to him, are you?!"

Vegeta growled at him. "Don't try to tell me what to do, half-breed!" He turned his attention back to Cell. "This… transformation of yours. Is it really all powerful?"

Nachi stared wearily at her daddy as she hopped down from the rock she was sitting on, heading in their direction. She didn't like where this was going.

Cell nodded. "Yes, of course. My final form is the most perfect!"

Nachi narrowed her eyes, as Trunks pleaded with Vegeta again. "Father, let's be rational about this! We can defeat him here and now!"

Vegeta ignored his son's words, and just as he was about to agree to Cell's offer, Nachi shouted, "SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

But it was too late. The cicada put his fingers over his eyes and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"

The trio grunted and covered their eyes, listening to their opponent scurry away as they tried to rub the sting and light from their sockets.

Nachi groaned annoyingly and blinked a couple of times as her vision adjusted. She looked around tried to sense Cell around, but he was a bit far away. "Tch, damn annoying cockroach." She grumbled as she looked up to the males.

Trunks looked at Vegeta, bewildered. "Were you actually going to let him reach his final form?!"

Vegeta glared at him. "I only fight strong opponents! Like hell I was going to waste my energy on some measly bug!"

Nachi stared at her father in bemusement as well. "Daddy, no offense, but have you lost your mind? Even _I_ know that's a horrible idea!"

Vegeta scoffed and turned his glare to her. "A Saiyan's pride is at stake here! I will not accept anything less! We crave the challenge, and that challenge is in the form of a giant roach! I will let him have his little transformation, but he won't beat me!"

Just as he said this, they sensed a much more powerful ki behind them. "Is that so, Vegeta?" A strong, baritone voice smoothed out.

The three simultaneously turned their heads to see the cicada, much less uglier in Nachi's opinion, but they sensed his strength. His transformation was better than the last.

Vegeta smirked a cocky smirk and took his stance. "But of course, I am the most powerful Super Saiyan! I will be able to take you out!"

With that, Vegeta rushed at Cell and the two were fighting again. Nachi observed, but she was definitely worried. She can see Cell was only toying with Vegeta, and eventually his blows were coming harder and actually affecting her father.

She was silent as she asked in a low voice, "… Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

Trunks didn't look at her as he nonchalantly asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Nachi glared at him, eyes full of anger. "Don't act stupid with me, half-breed! Don't think I didn't notice! You knew you were much stronger than daddy, and yet didn't think to kill Cell on your own?! Why leave it to him when you knew just as well that he wouldn't be able to defeat him?!"

"Nachi, would you want your pride to be crushed from your own child?" He asked, still observing the battle and not looking at her. "You know father better than I do. He takes his Saiyan pride very serious and I didn't want to crush that by one-uping that. I didn't think of the consequences, but it's too late now!"

Nachi stared, mouth agape before growling and turning her attention back to the fight, watching her father now getting beat by the cicada. She wanted to rush in there, and she did just as Cell finished Vegeta with a blow to his head. As Vegeta was flying towards the water, Nachi fazed into his direction and caught him. She grunted at the impact, but kept a hold of his shoulders and floated back down to the ground, keeping a close eye on Cell.

The man chuckled and glanced at Trunks. "So? Are you going to beat me too?" He mocked.

Trunks huffed and attacked Cell head on, but even he knew he was no match for the man.

As he fell out of his Super state, his lavender locks flowing back down his shoulders, he could only watch as Cell shot them one last smirk and blasted off, leaving them in the dust.

Krillin had popped out of nowhere, observed everyone's state and gave them each a senzu bean.

As Nachi chewed hers, she forced the small bean into her father's unresponsive mouth and made him chew by moving his jaw, and swallow. He woke up and groaned, lifting his head from her lap and took in his surroundings.

As his last memory resurfaced, an angry growl left his lips that made Krillin 'eep' and step away. He stood up and brushed himself off before muttering lowly, "Let's go."

He flew off and they didn't know who that statement was for, but Nachi huffed and followed after him back to the Lookout. The other two looked at each other and shrugged, and trailed after the other two Saiyans.

* * *

The Saiyans went back to Bulma's home as they waited for Goku and Gohan to exit the time chamber.

In the meantime, Nachi took the opportunity to reconnect with her baby brother. She found him in his crib, quietly babbling to himself and she smiled a little at the sight of him.

Upon seeing her enter, baby Trunks' eyes lit up and he squealed happily, reaching his chubby arms out for her. She chuckled and picked him up, his face burying into her chest contently.

She absentmindedly played with the cat ears on his hat and asked herself, "Are you at an age where you can walk? Hmmm.."

She walked out of nursery with a new goal in mind: teach Trunks how to walk.

She went outside and saw Bulma and Panchy sitting out, drinking lemonade and talking to each other.

"Oi, woman."

Bulma twitched at the nickname that the girl adapted from her father, but she had gotten used to it. She sighed. "What is it, Nachi?"

"Trunks hasn't learned how to walk yet, and that is changing today." She declared as she popped the small boy on the ground.

Bulma raised a blue brow. "He's too young to walk yet."

Nachi scoffed and bent down, picking up his small hands and standing with him. "He has Saiyan blood in him. I learned how to walk at 5 months. He's a year now, so it's past his time."

She guided him around and he frowned in concentration, putting some strength in his legs and feet. Bulma and Panchy watched in adoration of the sibling bonding as Nachi led her brother around, before slowly letting go of his hands and let him walk himself.

Trunks scowled up at her when he fell on his butt and she laughed at him. How dare she laugh at him! In defiance, he pushed himself back up and on shaky legs, he slowly started walking towards his big sister. He ignored the two gasps from behind, full attention on Nachi who had a bright, small smile on her face. Finally, he reached her outstretched arms and he puffed a bit, tired from using his legs.

Nachi grinned down at her baby brother, proud of accomplishment. "Yes! You did it, Trunks!" She cheered as she raised his body up in the air, his giggles following.

Bulma had recorded a video as soon as Nachi started guiding him around, a proud gleam in her eyes. "That's my boy! Prideful just like his daddy!"

Unknown to the females, a certain Saiyan watched from his spot in the trees, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

* * *

The three Saiyans flew out to the Lookout the next day, waiting little time as Goku and Gohan reappeared from the chamber.

Nachi stared at Gohan, mouth hung open a bit. His hair was much shorter, his clothes tattered in various areas and his muscles more defined. The most notable feature from him was the blonde hair. Goku was the same, the both of them holding their Super forms.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted.

His friends cheered, just as Goku told them he'd meet with Cell again. Gohan wanted to go as well, but Goku told him his intention was not to fight him. His father also cheekily reminded him that he had someone else to see, which made Gohan's cheeks redden. With that, Goku IT'd to Cell's location, while Gohan approached his friend.

"So… you finally reached it," she nonchalantly stated as he reached her.

"Yep!" He beamed. "It took some work, but it was worth it in the end."

She smirked at him. "I'll have to make sure to put to good use when he spar again."

He returned the smirk and nodded. His smirk disappeared as he asked seriously, "How was Cell?"

Nachi took a subtle glance in Vegeta's direction, watching him glare at nothing but the air. She took Gohan's hand and pulled him away from the area and a bit away. "Well… he wasn't hard in his second form. I didn't bother fighting his third form… I sensed his energy. It was maniacal, and powerful. He beat my father in a matter of minutes." She dully stated, but Gohan can sense her distress.

He too, was worried what kind of opponent Cell would be, but his father reassured him that they had the means to beat him.

The two children conversed for a bit, then Goku came back.

"Well?" Piccolo asked. "Can you beat him?"

Goku put a hand on his chin, looking pensive before giving his usual goofy grin. "Nope!"

"HUH?!"

* * *

Nachi relaxed on the couch, her eyes resting but she wasn't sleeping.

It's been three days; only a week left until the Cell Games commenced. The cicada had announced his games on the television and the Z-fighters have been tense since.

That same day, her father had entered the time chamber by himself and reemerged hours later. He had gotten stronger, of course, but continued training the remaining days in the gravity room.

She yawned, just as the house phone rang.

Since it was close to her, she maneuvered her tail and brought the device to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Hi, Nachi!"_ A voice greeted happily.

She blinked. "Oh, Miss Chi-Chi."

" _Now Nachi, I told you to drop the formalities! It's just Chi-Chi,"_ she scolded. Before Nachi could say more, the woman continued. _"Get ready! We're celebrating Gohan's birthday since we missed it when he was in the time chamber. And we're also celebrating yours!"_

Nachi blinked again. "Celebrating our birthdays…? Such activities exist?"

Honestly, Nachi's birthday was just a regular to her. As a child, her father would bring her little knickknacks from different planets, but it was never specifically for her date of birth. She didn't see the appeal of celebrating someone's birth, but then again, Earthlings were weird _._

" _Of course! We're throwing a little get together, just the family. But you're Gohan's best friend and my future daughter-in-law, so I decided on a joint party! Now hurry along and put on your best outfit!"_ With that, the woman hung up without listening to the girl's protests.

She sighed loudly and put the phone back in its receiver, trudging upstairs for an outfit.

She picked out a white dress with sleeves that reached her elbows, and the skirt fell down mid-thigh. She pulled on some black tights for underneath with a poked hole for her tail. She then slid on some white boots from the same material from her regular training boots, just without the bronzed tips. She left her hair the way it was and before she left her room, she paused at the doorway.

Shouldn't she bring a gift for Gohan? After all… it was customary for such a celebration.

With that, she put her crafting skills to work.

After two hours, she left the house and was about to take off but a gruff voice stopped her. "Where are you headed off to?"

She sighed noisily and picked at her ear in annoyance. "The Sons invited me to Gohan's birthday, and Miss Chi-Chi said she was making a party for me as well."

Vegeta rose a brow. "We don't celebrate our birthdays."

"I know, but it's different here on Earth."

He hummed and walked back into Capsule Corps, stating over his shoulder. "Don't expect ridiculous gifts from me."

She scoffed and drawled as she took into the air. "Wouldn't dream of it."

When she arrived, Goku greeted her enthusiastically while Chi-Chi cooed over her cute dress, which had Nachi squirm uncomfortably. Mr. Ox King was watching in amusement while Gohan was just happy his friend was here.

The day progressed quickly and as Gohan and Nachi blew out their cake, they used too much force and cake landed on everyone's faces.

Everything was silent before a snort was heard. That snort turned into full-blown laughter and Gohan turned his head in shock as Nachi was giggling relentlessly while pointing at his face. He subconsciously checked his face and wiped some frosting, a bit embarrassed. Then he laughed too as she also had some of the sweet treat on her face as well.

Everyone was laughing at that point as Gohan and Nachi apologized to Chi-Chi for her ruined cake, but she wasn't angry at all.

When it came to gift giving, Nachi stepped up to him and presented the small gift box.

Gohan opened it and gasped, taking in the bracelet. It was thick with yarn with two charms hanging; a four-star dragon ball and the royal Saiyan crest that looked much like Nachi's earrings.

He looked up at her and she turned her head away, cheeks puffed and red. "I-It was last minute a-and I didn't know what else to do… t-take it as a symbol of our friendship, or something. I don't know – stop staring at me, damnit!"

Gohan hugged her and felt her body going stiff, before relaxing. "I love it! Thanks, Nach'!"

With that, he shyly let go of her with equally red cheeks and handed her his own gift. She took the small box and rose a brow, before tearing it open.

Her eyes widened as she looked down, seeing a white rose charm attached to a chain, forming a necklace. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "I remember you told me that a white rose was similar to your mom's favorite flower from another planet, so I thought you'd like it…"

Nachi slowly stared back into his eyes and a genuine smile pursed her lips. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her, unaware of the flash from Chi-Chi's camera.

* * *

Nachi returned home after bidding farewell to the Sons, her stomach full from good food and sweets.

When she reached her room, she tilted her head in confusion when something was placed on top. She set her gift box with her necklace inside on her table, approaching the bed.

Placed on the bed, was a small monkey plush with a red ribbon tied on the tail and the royal crest on the stomach.

She stared at in confusion before realization dawned on her. She chuckled to herself, knowing her daddy had gone to Bulma to construct this. It's like what he did with her earring when they were on Frieza's ship with the scientists.

"Oh, daddy…" She murmured affectionately as she gripped the plush to herself. And the man had told her he wasn't getting her anything. Typical Vegeta.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**A/N: Hi all! To be honest, I'm not really proud of this chapter since I suck at writing fighting scenes, but I didn't want to wait another day to upload it so thank you for your patience!**_

 _ **And thank you for your follows/favs/reviews! They encourage me to keep writing! ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

It was the day before the Cell Games and honestly, to say Nachi was wrecked with nervousness and _slight_ fear was an understatement.

On the last three days, she had been training with her father to make sure they were at their absolute best, and he had been more of a hard-ass than he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She knew she shouldn't get angry with him, but it was hard with him breathing down her neck and barking at her.

However, she knew it was for the best. He was worried for her performance and safety, and had he been some Earthling, he would've protested from sending her off to go against the cicada. He knew it was in a Saiyan's blood to fight and come out victorious.

She dodged another one of his fists and used her arm to block the kick aimed at her side, panting heavily from the impact regardless from her block.

"You can't keep dodging me forever, Nachi. Offense is just as important as defense!"

She growled a bit, her teal eyes narrowed in annoyance before relaxing. As he aimed another punch towards her, she did the same and both fists collided. Thinking quickly, she brought her leg up and kicked at the elbow, eliciting a pained hiss from the male. She took his off-guard position and brought her tail to wrap around his elbow, using it as a spring to turn to his back. She pushed him down with her feet, ignoring his confused grunt, and pinned him down. She cheered on his back.

"HA! Finally got you down!" She grinned, eyes sparkling in determination.

Vegeta snorted and smirked, not that she could see. "Fine, brat. That's enough for today."

She nodded and stepped off his back, powering down to her base form. As she watched her father stand and dust himself off, she asked, "We'll win tomorrow, right, daddy?"

He hummed and brought a hand to her head. "Do I hear doubt in your voice, cub? Don't ask questions you know the answer to! That bug will be nothing but amphibian food once we're done with him!"

Nachi smiled a bit. "I believe you, daddy."

"Hmph. You better. I'm always right."

"… If you say so."

" _WHAT WAS THAT, BRAT?!_ "

* * *

Vegeta had insisted on going there without the others, so Nachi dutifully followed him and now both are on top of the rocks, awaiting for the time to start.

Nachi was bored, with her chin on her palm and her elbow on her thigh as she sat on the rock. She boredly looked around the area, raising an eyebrow as she spotted some humans with cameras and microphones in hand.

 _Tch. They'll die if they stay here,_ she thought to herself.

Not long after they arrived, the Z-fighters arrived and Goku called out, "Hey Vegeta! Nachi!"

Vegeta didn't acknowledge the man while Nachi let out a grunt in response.

The man sweatdropped. "Jeez. Tough crowd…" He murmured, before looking down himself and spotting Cell. He glared at him.

He had a plan in mind that was going to work, no matter what.

Nachi dusted herself off as she got up, heading in Gohan's direction and almost snorted at his outfit. "Eh? Who are you, Slug Jr.?"

Piccolo growled at the insult while Gohan merely smiled. "It didn't feel right to fight in Saiyan armor, so I took my mentor's outfit."

She hummed. "It suits you, I suppose…"

He grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head in the Son-fashion. "Gee, thanks Nach'! You look great too!"

"… I always wear this."

"Ehehe… right."

The two were saved from an awkward atmosphere as a plane suddenly landed near the cameramen, and out hopped out a burly man with an afro and bushy mustache. He wore some brown shirt and white sweatpants, and a ridiculous cape. He was sporting a determined face.

"… Who in seven hells is that?" Nachi murmured.

Her question was answered quickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the famous Hercule Satan!" The reported announced to the camera crew in an excited tone. "Mr. Satan has come to save the world just as he promised! Will he able to defeat Cell?!"

Everyone in the Z-gang were sporting expressions of bemusement, and some of amusement from the display. It was evident that this man thought he was going to be able to match Cell's strength, even if it was far from the truth.

"I'm going to squash that bug with my boot!" The man, Hercule roared and boasted in laughter. "He's going to get what's coming to him! It's what he deserves for messin' with my planet!"

Cell didn't even bother with the man's antics as he faced the opposite direction, his arms crossed and eyes closed in concentration.

"How pathetic…" Nachi grumbled under her breath, making Gohan chuckle a bit. "Not only are those humans with the cameras going to get themselves killed for filming, but so is this Satan man."

"Let them," Vegeta drawled. "It gets distractions out of the way."

Before Goku can chide the man for his comment, the burly man pointed at their group. "And who might they be?!"

"Sir, these people were here before you," the news reporter commented. "I believe they are the other contesters for the games."

"Hmph! Worry not, you lot can go home! Because Hercule Satan is going to beat this guy up real good!" Hercule shouted at them.

Goku approached the man with a nervous smile. "Uhm, sir. I suggest you and your… friends go home. Things are going to get dangerous here and you guys will.. only be in the way."

Hercule narrowed his eyes and pointed at him accusingly. "Are you trying to say I'm weak?!"

Gohan shook his hands back and forth nervously, as Nachi bluntly stated, "That's exactly what he's saying."

"D-Don't listen to her! W-What I mean is…"

As Goku kept trying to persuade the man to go home, he merely waved him off and declared to Cell that he would be the one to defeat Cell.

Just as the man was going to throw a punch, another plane hovered over the arena and three more humans jumped from the plane.

Another burly man wearing a leotard wearing a unique mask, a blonde man with a rocker outfit and a red rose in his mouth, and a beautiful woman were the ones who stepped off the bright pink plane. They announced themselves as Mr. Satan's students and insisted that they would go first in beating Cell.

The blonde man caught a gaze with Nachi and gasped. "And what is a little princess like you doing in a battlefield?" He cooed.

Nachi's eye twitched as she growled in a feral manner. "Why, you pathetic little-"

She snarled as someone, probably Gohan, held her back from ripping the man to shreds.

"Don't worry, little maiden!" The blonde, Caroni, shouted as he bowed and threw the rose in her direction. "For you, I shall win the battle!"

Nachi glared daggers at the offending flower before lifting a palm and ki-blasting it, destroying it completely. "As if I need some pathetic male saving me from anything."

The two students of Satan ended up being thrown out of the ring faster than they can blink, and the same can be said for Hercule.

The man punched and kicked with all his might at the cicada, but Cell didn't so much as blink at his attacks. With one swat of his hand, Hercule was already flying through the ring and headed towards a pile of rocks.

Gohan was planning to help him before he crashed, but he felt a woosh and didn't feel Nachi's presence near him. Confused, he turned and watched as Nachi reappeared behind Hercule's body and caught him easily without a sweat. He smiled a bit, happy that she didn't leave the man to experience more pain despite how he mocked their group.

"Tch… you should get out of here while you still can," she muttered as she floated near the camera crew, dropping the man unceremoniously. She ignored his pained grunt. "That goes for all of you. Humans shouldn't be hanging around here."

"W-Well, what about you?" The male reporter stuttered, fearing Cell's strength since he basically defeated their champion in seconds. "A child shouldn't be out here either!"

She smirked. "I'm no ordinary child… and your little devices will see that, since you imbeciles will end up staying here anyways." She looked around, spotting an area further away from the arena. "If you people are going to continue being idiots by sticking around, I suggest you move further, lest you want to end up like your so-called _champion_."

With that, she fazed back to the group, hearing that Goku was going first in their group.

She hoped the results would be in their favor.

* * *

The group watched as Cell and Goku fought, their speed and strength on parr with each other. To the average human, following their movements was impossible from how fast they were going.

As Goku blocked another attack, he abruptly heaved a breath and slowed his movements. Cell, confused but intrigued, floated down with him.

The group was confused as well, and were now wide-eyed in astonishment as Goku announced, "Alright, I give up!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared.

Goku sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yep! I can't beat him, just like I said that other day! However…" He grinned at Cell. "I do know who's going to be the one to defeat you, Cell!"

"Oh?" He raised a brow in skeptism. "And who might that be?"

Goku closed his eyes and smiled, before opening with a determined gleam. "Gohan."

Almost everyone choked on air at the single name, including the boy himself.

Nachi turned wide-eyed at Gohan, surprise on her features. "Hah? You're really that strong?!"

Gohan rubbed the side of his neck and shook his neck, his expression matching hers. "T-That's not possible…"

Goku made his way back to their group, grabbing the senzu bean Krillin provided him and gripped it in his palm. Krillin looked to him with a questionable face, that turned to bewilderment as Goku tossed the bean to Cell and shouted, "Hey Cell! Eat that! It'll restore your energy!"

Piccolo whirled around and growled, "What the hell is going on in that head of yours?!"

Goku merely smiled and patted Gohan's head. "He's got this. Trust me, everyone."

Gohan gulped, turning his head towards his best friend for some kind of encouragement.

Nachi stared blankly at him, before clicking his teeth and turning her head away. "Go beat that cicada-fuck up."

It was as good as he could get from Nachi, so with a deep breath, he hopped off from the rocks and approached the man.

Cell scoffed. "Really now? A child is supposed to beat me? How pathetic can this get-?"

His mocking was cut off as Gohan rushed in and aimed a punch to his stomach, Cell choking on his saliva. Gohan then kicked his head, sending the bug skidding across the arena.

Nachi watched in awe of Gohan's fighting skills. She had never seen him fight so vigilantly before, and it was an exciting sight for her. Unconsciously, her tail started swaying back and forth lazily.

Cell seemed to gain his momentum back and attack the half-Saiyan back, the two disappearing and reappearing in various areas of the ring. The Z-fighters were cheering for their friend, but Piccolo had a pensive face as he watched the fight go down.

Suddenly, Cell kneed Gohan's stomach, making him groan in pain. The man then backhanded the boy, sending him towards a pile of rocks.

"Gohan!" Nachi screamed, a bit worried for her friend while the others had worried faces, with the exception of Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta.

Cell smirked and turned towards Goku. "Is that the best you got, Son Goku?"

Piccolo growled. "Why did you send him out there?! He's not capable of defeating Cell!"

"You're wrong." Goku stated. "Gohan _is_ stronger than Cell, you will see."

Gohan eventually emerged from the rocks, groaning a bit but nonetheless didn't look worse for wear.

Goku was going to regret his words as Cell immediately rounded on Gohan again, beating him mercilessly while he cried out in pain.

Nachi watched the scene wide-eyed, turning her angered eyes on the taller Saiyan. "What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?! Get in there and save your son!"

Piccolo agreed with the sentiment. "You don't get it, Goku! He doesn't seek out for battles for his own enjoyment like you! _Gohan isn't like you!"_

Goku remained silence, watching Cell beat his son within an inch of his life. He knew that when Gohan is pushed to his limit, he _knew_ he would be able to defeat Cell. However… watching him in his helpless position, he was starting to regret his decision.

He was about to call out to Krillin to hand him a senzu bean, but out of nowhere, Android 16 latched onto Cell's back with his legs and arms wrapped around him tightly, which made him drop Gohan back on the ground.

"H-Huh?" Gohan lifted his head and watched the scene with wide-eyes.

"Move out of the way!" 16 shouted, ignoring Cell's protests. "I have a bomb implanted inside me that could kill him!"

"No, 16!" Gohan shouted as he stepped forward, but 16 gave him a look that stopped in his tracks.

"The hell is he doing?!" Nachi shouted. She hadn't been close to the Android, but she did talk to him here and there when he was wandering around CC halls. All she knew was that it was his goal to kill Goku, until Bulma rebuilt him and the goal was no longer hovering in his mind anymore.

Which also means…

As 16's body started turning bright, it started dying down with no noise of explosion. "W-What? Why isn't it working?" 16 asked desperately.

"That woman took the bomb of you!" Nachi screamed to him. "She took it out so you can live a better life without some self-destruct bomb being in you!"

16's eyes widened, while Cell chuckled cruelly. "Well… this makes things better for me."

With that, he threw the android off his back and struck a hand in his gut, his body exploding into millions of pieces.

Gohan gasped in terror at the sight. The android's head landed near Cell and he kicked it away towards the camera crew, who screamed. "Y-You damn monster!"

Cell ignored his insult and turned towards the group with a smirk on his face. "Let's make things interesting, shall we…?"

They all watched as the tip of tail expanded, and Cell let out a grunt as he produced little figures of black goop, all in account for each of them. The goop began to form into bodies, creepy children's laughter ringing through their eyes as they did. In place of the goops, were tiny blue and purple forms of Cell, each with a maniacal grin and looking towards Cell with malicious eyes.

"What the hell are those?!" Krillin cried out, the group sharing the same sentiment.

"… More cicada-fucks." Nachi growled.

Cell cooed at the little figures. "Go now, my spawns. Kill the enemies, you'll take enjoyment of it~."

"NO!" Gohan screamed, but it was too late. The Cell Jr.'s each took a person to fight against.

* * *

Nachi panted heavily as she dodged yet another attack from the Cell Jr. The little demon was not to be messed with, and it seems it had the strength of Cell, with a smaller body being its only difference.

The Cell Jr. giggled gleefully as it kicked her head, throwing her back onto the ground.

"Oh fuck off, you stupid bug!" She snarled, whipping the bug away with her golden tail as it approached her again.

She needed to think of a plan quickly before this bug would tire her out and potentially kill her.

 _Death by roach._ She snorted at the thought.

She aimed a palm towards the bug, fuchsia-colored ki surrounding her palm and she released the energy with a cry, "Devas-Beam!"

The blast hit the bug right in the chest, right through where its heart should be and it choked on purple blood and saliva, falling to the ground.

Nachi floated a few feet in the air and sent her signature attack once more, making sure her target was dead.

Once the dust settled, there was nothing but a black shadow of what used to be a Cell Jr.

"Tch," she grunted as she landed back on her feet, a bit wobbly. "Stupid bug."

"Oh~?" An amused voice rang through her eyes and she stiffened. "Is that how you feel about us, Nachi?" He cooed.

She whirled around with widened eyes, staring into the face of a grinning Cell.

"You know, I didn't appreciate you beating me like I was some useless ragdoll before my final transformation." He stated in a smooth voice, his footsteps coming closer as she backed away from him. "You and that other child have been humiliating me… as if I was not strong enough to beat a couple of damn kids."

Nachi tripped over a piece of plaster from the arena, almost falling but Cell quickly caught her by the neck, gripping it in his hand as she choked in her exhausted state.

"Ah… but it seems like I can kill one, seeing at the others are still preoccupied with my creations," he smirked cruelly at her useless form trying to escape his grip.

"Y-You let go off me, you fucking roach," she rasped in gravelly tone from the damage he's doing on her vocal chords. "I-It's not my fault you were _pathetic_ without the help of some androids. Face it… you are _nothing_ without 17 and 18, and you know it. Without them, you would've been much easier to kill." She managed a chuckled from her crushing throat.

Cell narrowed his eyes dangerously, before sending a fist through her gut. She choked on blood, feeling excruciating pain before screaming so loud and agonizing that everyone finally got wind of what was happening.

Vegeta paled and slowly turned his head, confirmed that the scream was definitely his daughter's and his eyes growing feral seeing the green man's hand through her body.

Cell smiled mockingly at the Saiyan, throwing her body at him and Vegeta quickly flew up and caught her, holding her tightly to his body.

"Whoops," Cell blandly stated. "Guess she never learned to keep her mouth shut."

Vegeta's breathing turned ragged, seeing the state of his cub. "You will pay for this…" He snarled under his breath.

Before anyone else can say anything, a sudden burst of power exploded through the area, catching everyone off guard.

The source came from Gohan, whose eyes were hard and cold, but also menacing. His jaw was clenched and his fists were as well. His gaze was solely directed on Cell, who looked back at him with some amusement, but also curiosity of his power.

"Oh?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. "You're going to beat me now?"

Gohan uncharacteristically growled. "You shut your mouth, Cell. You've killed my friend, hurt many of my other friends with your creations… and tried to kill my best friend. And for that, I will show you no mercy!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**A/N: Happy New Years my fellow story followers! Hope your holidays went great~**_

 _ **This chapter is somewhat canon and I apologize for that, but as I've said before, I'm not the best at fighting scenes so I hope you enjoy it anyways.**_

 _ **On top of that, I will not be skipping the 7 year time gap and will fill it with my own ideas and stuff so I hope you look forward to that! Thank you for your support!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Myriad of emotions ran through his mind as he watched Cell impale his fist through her stomach, rendering her body limp.

Shock. Agony. Pain. Anger.

But he settled on one, one that broke his exterior and reluctance on using all his power in defeating the life-sized roach.

And that was pure, unadulterated rage.

He vaguely noticed some of the Z-fighters huddling over his best friend to tend to her wounds, given that Cell had stolen the rest of their senzu beans, but his main focus was on the man who caused him enough suffering.

He refused to let any more damage be caused by him.

"Your fight is with me, Cell," Gohan narrowed his eyes.

Cell chuckled and simply raised a brow. "Oh? Where did you suddenly build this false bravado?"

Gohan growled and dismissed his comment. With speed that Cell didn't even notice, Gohan punched the bug in his stomach as he doubled over and groaned in pain.

In his pain, he had dropped the bag of senzu beans he had taken from them earlier, and Gohan pocketed the bag in his baggy pants. Looking around, he noticed there were still a few Cell Jr.'s around, which could cause a distraction to him. Without warning, he rushed in one and punched its stomach, causing it to gasp in surprise and choke on saliva. Gohan then shot it with a ki-blast, marking it dead with no remorse on his face. He then did this for the others until there were no more tiny versions of Cell in the area. The Z-fighters gawked at the display, while Nachi strained her head in attempt to see what was going on, but didn't have the energy to do so.

Gohan fazed in front of Trunks, to which the lavender-haired man barely flinched, and the preteen handed him the small bag of senzu beans. "I took these from Cell," he spoke, casting a gaze towards the girl who had a blue wrapping around her stomach which was already turning dark from the blood seeping through. He watched as she wheezed for breath, her eyes barely open and glazed over, even unresponsive as Vegeta shook her lightly in his arms to keep her alive.

"Make sure she gets one first," he demanded to Trunks, who nodded back at his request. Gohan nodded back and instantly fazed in front of Cell, throwing a punch to his face which sent the bug back into a pile of rocks surrounding their area.

In no time, Cell returned and the two engaged in an equal battle. Kicks, punches, and blocks with their arms and legs were traded between the two, but Gohan was already gaining the upper hand.

Up to the side, Goku was relieved that his son was on the better way to defeating Cell, while Piccolo still looked slightly worried. Sure, he'd just seen physical evidence that Gohan _does_ have the capability of beating him on his own, but he'd never seen Gohan fight this confidently. He couldn't help but worry of what possible cons this could reach.

Gohan landed a particularly hard punch to Cell's stomach. Cell held his stomach in pain and Gohan watched with a blank face as he started retching and making gagging noises.

Cell's mouth opened wider as a head of blonde hair peeked through, along with the rest of the body attached to the head. Gohan's eyes widened a bit as he recognized the female android, literally being thrown up from the bug.

Everyone who watched was a bit disgusted at the display, as Cell groaned mournfully at the pain and felt his original strength decreasing drastically.

"N-No!" He cried as he backed away from Gohan, who kept walking forward with no expression on his face. "S-Stay away from me!"

"Gohan!" Goku cried from the sidelines. "Now's your chance! You can beat Cell now!"

"…" Gohan stared into the purple of eyes of the tormentor. Thinking about it, how would Nachi feel if she were in his shoes?

He knew that before she met him, and even after, she was a cold-blooded killer. She never discussed her past in that area since it was an uncomfortable topic, but he'd also seen her kill back on Namek. She did it with no remorse; if anything, she'd have a smile on her face from deed. He saw a gleam in her eyes that he couldn't recognize then, but now staring down at his opponent, he recognized it.

Blood lust.

"… No."

Goku and Piccolo looked at each other in confusion before looking down at again. "W-What?"

Gohan looked down at Cell with a cruel smile on his face. "No.. I don't think he deserves death just yet."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?! Gohan, kill him now before it's too late! Stop wasting time!"

Gohan ignored him as Cell continuously tried to punch him, but he dodged every punch and sent him back with a kick to his stomach.

Cell groaned as he landed roughly on his back, gritting his teeth as he stared at the boy heading in his direction once more. "Y-You monster! I'll teach y-you to never toy with me!"

Cell once more tried aiming an attack towards Gohan, but all he side was dodge and sidestep, bringing another kick to his face and knocking him back on the ground.

"You'll never beat me, Cell… You might as well give up," he drawled.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Oi, brat! Finish him off already! You're dragging this on!"

Nachi stared at the scene with pursed lips, recognizing that look on Gohan's face. After all, she's had it on her expression more times than she can count. She had regained consciousness after her father fed her a senzu bean, and though not at one hundred percent strength, she felt well enough to be moving around and sitting up. The hole in her stomach was repaired from the bean, though her spandex was ripped on both sides. She'd only been awake long enough to see Gohan beating Cell mercilessly.

"Gohan!" She shrieked from her place beside her father and brother. "Stop messing around and kill the fucking roach!"

Gohan heard her voice and turned around abruptly, his eyes wide on her figure. She looked disheveled and dirty, dry blood in several places on her face and body, with her spandex ripped in various areas. However, she looked very much alive and was sporting a typical scowl on her face.

"Nachi…" He whispered, relieved.

Cell took his distraction and immediately used his escape route.

Gohan turned again as he heard Cell grunting and he gaped as Cell's body started popping out more, his eyes face and body enlarging.

"W-What the hell…?" He whispered as he backed up a bit and fell down on his bottom on the ground, staring at the scene in astonishment.

Goku gasped as Cell announced, "T-This will teach you to try and mess with me!"

Piccolo growled. "Goku! He could kill us with a move like that!"

Goku stared between the growing Cell and immobile Gohan, his confidence all gone down the drain.

He released a small sigh and smiled sadly at everyone.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "What are you…?"

He ignored the Namekian and stood in front of the short Saiyan female. He knelt down and placed a hand of her shoulder, ignoring everyone's questioning gazes, Vegeta's glare and Nachi's confused expression.

"Take care of Gohan for me, will you?"

Nachi narrowed her eyes in question before widening in realization. "You're not meaning…!"

Goku smiled his signature-Son smile and patted her shoulder, before casting the same smile at everyone else as he fazed in front of Cell and in front of Gohan.

Gohan gasped as his father appeared in front of him and watched as he turned his head in his direction and smiled warmly at his only son. "You did well today, Gohan. I'm so proud of you." He placed two fingers on his forehead, which had Gohan realizing what he was about to do.

Gohan panicked as he quickly got up and reached a hand up. "D-Dad, wait..!"

Goku gave him one more smile before instant transmissioning out of the area, taking an imploding Cell with him.

"…"

"… DAADDYYYY!"

Gohan screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, clutching the earth beneath him as hot tears came in and rolled down his cheeks. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth, hiding his expression. _'It's my fault… I-It's all my fault!'_ He cried in his head.

He heard his father's friend cry out in distress, but didn't pay them any mind. He, once again, lost his father because of his own stupid actions. He should've killed Cell when he has the chance, when everyone was practically begging him to take action and end the bug's life then and there. He didn't listen but he _should've_ listened.

He was lost in his own misery that he didn't hear anyone approach him, until he heard the ground crunch near him, arms smaller than his own wrapping around his torso and thick hair nuzzling into his back shoulder.

"Oi, relax... I-I'm right here..." The voice grumbled as their arms tightened and hid their expression from the grieving boy.

Nachi wasn't the best at comforting, at all. However, Gohan needed it and he deserved it after those times he comforted her in her times of need. It was her turn to care for him… as he did for her.

Gohan shut his eyes and turned in her awkward embrace and clung to her small frame, sobbing loudly into her shoulder as he dug his nails into her back almost painfully for any normal human, but it was a good thing she was a Saiyan. He kept on rumbling the words, "it's my fault," repeatedly into the crook of her neck. Nachi felt his tears roll down her neck and back, but she continued holding him and letting him cling to her like a monkey.

She hesitantly placed her hand on his head, before pulling her glove off with her teeth, and running her bare hand through his blonde, spiky tresses in what she thought was a soothing manner.

His body relaxed from her ministrations, his sobs dying down to small sniffles and his trembling had stopped completely. He felt exhausted, and he would've fallen asleep there and then, if it wasn't for Vegeta screaming from his place, "Alright, brat! You've held her long enough! Get your dirty paws off my brat!"

Nachi growled and snapped back at him, "Shut it, daddy!" She turned her attention back to Gohan as she slowly got up and brought him up with her. She had a ghost of a smirk on her face as she punched his arm lightly. "Alright, crybaby. Enough with the tears… Kakarot certainly doesn't need to see you reduced to tears."

He smiled weakly. "Thanks, Nach'."

She nodded before tensing, sensing a disturbance in the air. She slowly turned around and even Gohan tensed. "There's no way…!"

Suddenly, a narrow ki-beam shot through the air and hit straight ahead, bypassing many of the Z-fighters.

It hit Trunks in the chest, his surprised expression the last thing Nachi caught before he fell back down in a puddle of his own blood.

Vegeta stared blankly before he gritted his teeth. His growling was growing more animalistic as he clenched his fists.

' _First, this bastard almost kills my daughter, now he kills… my son? I've had enough!'_

' _H-He killed my baby brother… That stupid… fucking bastard!'_

" _CELL!"_ Both father and daughter scream as they powered up, both rushing in on the smirking android as he stood there looking like he hadn't exploded.

"Nachi, Vegeta, no!" Gohan cried as he tried catching Nachi before she flew off but his hand slipped and the two Saiyans attacked Cell.

Vegeta furiously shot ki-blasts while Nachi used both her hands to shoot beams at the roach, roaring in rage at the scene of Trunks dying replayed in her mind.

Both stopped their attacks as the dust surrounding the area, both exhausted and gasping for air. "That… should've ended his life…" Vegeta rasped as he floated closer to his daughter, in front of her incase of Cell popping out of nowhere again.

Nachi gritted her teeth. "Tch. That bug should've ceased to exist long ago."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and much to his shock, Cell rushed out of the dust storm and shot a beam towards the two of them, but before he can move away with Nachi, Gohan jumped in front of the two and dodged the beam heading their direction. Gohan was worn out, that much was obvious, but he still looked ready to fight once more.

"Get out of here, you two…" He murmured, a glare set on his face. "I'm finishing this fight, once and for all."

He didn't give them time to reply as Gohan rushed at Cell once more.

* * *

In the end, Gohan had defeated Cell with a Kamehameha. A powerful one at that. Gohan couldn't have done it without his dad at his side, aiding him by his side.

After the roach's defeat, they all headed to Dende's lookout for everyone to get recovered, as well as to wish for Trunks back alive.

Krillin had also recovered 18's body, much to almost everyone's protests, but they let it go since they weren't in any danger from her unconscious body.

Dende had just healed 18, and she woke up from a flutter of her eyes and groaned, putting her hand on her head. "What happened?" She muttered.

Nachi shrugged a bit. "The half-breed defeated Cell, and now here we are. Baldie over there recovered your body when the roach spit you out."

Krillin blushed a bit when the android trained her eyes on him. "U-Uhm well.. it was nothing, I wasn't going to l-leave you there!"

Nachi raised a brow at his behavior while Gohan gasped and snapped his fingers. "I get it! You have a crush on Android 18!"

Krillin hit Gohan on the head. "Shut it Gohan!" He stammered in embarrassment. "Y-You have a crush on Na-"

Gohan abruptly covered his mouth his red cheeks. He glared threateningly at the bald man. "Shh!"

Nachi tilted her head and asked dumbly, "What's a crush?"

Before either can answer her, or choose not to answer her, 18 looked at Krillin unimpressed and said, "Oh? Do you expect me to worship the ground you walk on now?" She scoffed and got up, turning away from them. "As if!" She huffed and walked away from the group, leaving a distressed Krillin, amused Gohan and confused Nachi.

"So no one's going to tell me what a crush is?" She questioned irritably.

Gohan laughed nervously and was about to answer when Dende announced he was going to summon the dragon now.

Gohan inwardly sighed, relieved.

Dende summoned the dragon and immediately, the green beast with red eyes bellowed in a deep voice, "You have awakened me. What is your first wish?"

"We wish to bring back the good people that Cell has killed," Dende told the dragon.

Shenron's eyes glowed red for a moment before he announced, "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

Nachi turned as Trunks sat up from his laid position, groaning. "What's going on…?"

She walked over to him, taking advantage at the temporary height difference, and placed a hand on his hand. "Welcome back, little big brother."

Trunks smiled at her.

The Z-fighters were disheartened at the fact that Goku chose not to be brought back, but encouraged them that he will be just fine and they should live their lives on without him. Gohan in particular was upset, but he somewhat understood his father's reluctance of being brought back.

Instead, Krillin wished for 18's bomb to be taken out of her body so she can live peacefully. The android didn't say it, but she looked thankful.

With that, the day ended and Gohan dreaded going home to his mother to talk about the day's events, but he knew it had to be done. He would be his mother's shoulder to cry on.

* * *

"You know, I still feel like it's my fault."

Nachi groaned loudly and glared at the preteen.

It's only been a day since Cell's defeat, and things have calmed down. However, everyone was in hiding because it completely left their minds that there was a camera crew at the sight of their fight, so everything was broadcasted.

They made the headlines and though seeing Gohan's face on television was amusing, it wasn't so funny when her own identity was put on live television as well. So, everyone decided to stay away from the human population in general.

As of now, Gohan came over to visit Nachi at CC and had been doing nothing but mope in her bedroom, something that isn't appreciated.

"Look, half-breed, I understand you feel at fault, but your father said so himself. He thought it was a good idea to stay wherever he is due to villains coming to the planet solely for him. Honestly, have you forgotten the time some bootleg Frieza came here for him and yet Trunks defeated him?"

Gohan sighed sadly, but nodded nonetheless. "I know, I know, but… I guess I'm just already missing him."

"Understandable." She stated. "Your feelings are not invalid at all… blaming yourself, however, is going to eat you up and your father won't be so impressed with that."

"I guess…"

Nachi sighed irritably, placing her flower book down before closing it shut on her desk. She stood and walked over to Gohan's place on her bed, and pat his head awkwardly.

Gohan smiled slightly at the gesture, knowing Nachi wasn't one for comforting or as she said, "touchy-feely," so he feels comforted from her effort. "Thanks, Nach'."

She hummed absentmindedly and ran her gloved hands through his hair. "Don't mention it."

"… Seriously, mention this and I _will_ hurt you in your slumber."

A few days later, Mirai Trunks was ready to leave to his time and everyone was gathered near his ship to wish him off.

"Ohh!" Bulma squeezed the lavender man to her while he struggled for air. "I'm going to miss you even though I already have you!"

Mirai patted her back and wheezed out, "I'll miss you too, mother."

"Alright, let the poor man go. You're going to squeeze him to death," Nachi commented as she popped baby Trunks on her hip while he silently watched the scene.

Bulma giggled and stepped away, while Mirai took a deep breath and nodded to his sister in thanks.

She approached him, her usual scowl present that matched baby Trunks, and lightly tapped his stomach with her fist. "Go kick some Android ass, yeah?"

Bulma shrieked, "Nachi! No cursing in front of the baby!"

Nachi rolled her eyes while Mirai chuckled. "You got it, sis."

Gohan approached him and smiled. "I hope everything goes well in your timeline! We sure will miss you!"

Mirai smiled back at him, taking in the scene of the two Saiyan preteens and imagined them as his older sister and mentor from his time. Shaking the thoughts away, he bid the two farewell.

Before hopping into his ship, he turned once more to see his present father leaning against a tree further from the group. Catching his gaze, Vegeta two-finger saluted with a small smirk while Mirai did the same and smiled back. With that, he hopped into his machine and punched in the coordinates for his timeline, ready to be rid of the Androids and live in peace in his own time.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_A/N: So, here's the first chapter of the seven year time gap. I'll be labeling each year and this doesn't necessarily mean that one year = one chapter since year one continues to the next. Anyways, please enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Year One_

Nachi really did not want to do this.

She'd rather face Frieza again than have to do this.

It's not like no one told her to do it, but it was for the best for her sake and everyone in this household.

So, with a deep breath, she went about in the kitchen to complete her conquest.

And that is, to be… _civil_ with the one and only, Miss Bulma Briefs.

Most people who watched her and the blue-haired woman would think that she hated her. Well, she made that clear the day she told her and her daddy she was pregnant with Trunks, so it was to be assumed she felt that way.

What no one knew is Nachi's deep rooted problem.

When she'd seen Bulma getting too close to her daddy for her comfort, she became irritated at first. Who wouldn't when she's the only girl in her daddy's life and didn't need some harpy in the way of that?

So she kept it as such: irritation.

When Bulma told them she was pregnant, she became joyous. Joyous because that meant she'd stay away from her and her daddy so she can run off with that piece of scarface garbage she calls a mate.

But then, when she told them Vegeta was the actual father, she felt… anguished.

All she thought to herself that time, _why_.

Why her daddy, why did it have to be Vegeta?

So she resulted in lashing out, telling the woman she _hated_ her with all her being.

During the woman's pregnancy, she avoided her like the plague and constantly stayed around Panchy or the cat they own, Scratch. She'd even leave Capsule Corps and go visit the Son family, not even bothering them with her problems for it was her own.

So it comes down to a question: Why does Nachi hate Bulma?

The answer: she _doesn't._

She's _terrified._

She's terrified of the prospect of having a mother figure in her life.

She'd already lost her real mother, what made her sure she wouldn't lose this one?

She hated herself for sounding so weak and pathetic with her own reasoning, and it sounded selfish on her own part, but she didn't care. She couldn't handle being close to another woman, and she did what she thought was best.

So she pushed the woman away, never allowing her to come to close to her heart. The only people who were allowed in was her daddy and Gohan.

But then… who said she needed a mother figure?

She confessed to Gohan her 'worries' and he told her, _"Well, why not try to be her friend first? Or atleast be civil with her._ "

Which brings her to the now, as she spotted the blue-haired woman sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand. Her hair was mussed from sleep, wearing silk pajamas and reading the newspaper boredly.

Nachi herself was wearing a t-shirt Gohan had left over one time when she slept over, and a pair of shorts with socks reaching mid-thigh, with her tail wrapped around her waist. The weather wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either so the outfit is enough to keep her cool and warm at the same time.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence, and Bulma took her eyes off the paper and looked over, smiling. "Good morning, Nachi!"

Nachi grunted before she took a seat next to her, setting her hands on the table and fidgeting with her thumbs. "… We need to talk."

Bulma rose a brow curiously, before setting her paper down and crossing her hands together. "Okay? What's going on?"

Nachi took a deep breath before releasing it, her fuchsia orbs setting into the other woman's blues. "I realize I have not been… fair to you these past few years. And you don't… deserve my harsh treatment."

"Nachi—"

"Shut it, woman! I have to do this!" She closed her eyes and remembered Gohan's words. "I… have not had the best childhood, seeing as you know my mother is absent in my life. She took care of me and loved me with all her might, but… something happened and now she's gone. Since then, I promised myself not to let anyone in. I only had my daddy and only needed my daddy in my life. But… then you damn Earthlings came in, practically forcing your friendship and hospitality to daddy and I and I couldn't ignore it. What I'm trying to say is… I don't hate you, Bulma. It's just… _hard_ for me to be close to women figures, especially when you've been attempting to get close to daddy, my only family left."

Bulma smiled sympathetically towards the young girl. She had a feeling about the way she felt towards her, but didn't think Nachi would ever confess to it. She was happy that the girl came told her how she felt, so now they can work something out and move forward.

She placed a hand on Nachi's shoulder. "I'm not looking to replace your mom, Nachi… I just want to be in your life, however you will take me."

Nachi stared at the hand on her shoulder before looking back into her eyes. "I-I… would like to be… _friends_ , if that is alright with you…"

Bulma chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit. "Sure, Nachi. We'll be friends."

Nachi smiled a small smile and nodded, hopeful for their friendship to grow in the future.

* * *

Later that day, Nachi took a walk around the city. Her father had been in the gravity room and she didn't want to disrupt him, and the media on trying to find the mystery fighters from the Cell Games have died down. She thought it was safe to go outside, but Bulma recommended her to wear something that covers her face just in case.

With that in mind, Nachi donned a grey-colored hoodie and spandex shorts with her white boots, along with a black face-mask that covered half her face. The hoodie was long enough to hide the tail wrapped at her waist, so she looked like a regular civilian to the public.

She wanted to go to some cat-themed café that just opened up, so she took some Zenni with her and had it in her hoodie pocket.

She approached the new shop, "Café MewMew", and entered. She gaped a bit of the interior of the shop, for it all painted shapes of cat of different sizes and breeds, and the colors of the wall was of a beige color. The workers had to wear cat ears, but thankfully nothing else embarrassing.

She made her way to the register and instantly, a preppy voice answered, "Hello! Welcome to MewMew! How may I help you?"

Nachi twitched at the annoying tone, but kept herself calm. "Yes… what would you recommend here?"

"Oh! We have this _amazing_ raspberry cheesecake that are a fan favorite! We have one more piece as well!" She chirped.

She did have a sweet tooth, so she said, "I'll take it."

"Certainly!"

The girl boxed the piece for her and handed it to her, to which Nachi gave her the amount of money and told her to keep the change.

"Tip tip~!" The girl chirped as she put the change in the tip jar. The workers in the shop shouted, "Hooray!", as she did so.

Nachi's eye twitched as she abruptly marched out the door. Honestly, if the sweet she purchased wasn't worth it, she'd never come here ever again. It was too… enthusiastic for her taste.

Sighing, she tossed the box in a nearby trash once she took the cake out, lowered her face mask and bit into it.

Instantly, her eyes became stars as she marveled at the wondrous treat. It was tangy, but sweet at the same time and she didn't want to finish this so quickly. She never experienced something so good in her life. This comes in first, just before that other delicious treat of ice cream that Miss Chichi had treated her to when she first came to Earth.

Reveling in the taste, she didn't notice a small figure crouching near her feet, as it finally pounced and took the cake from its place on the plate. Nachi yelped and turned her head quickly, seeing a small creature running an alley with her treat.

She snarled. "Oi, you fucking dirtbag! Come back here with my cake!" She jerked her mask back up and took off running in the alley after the creature.

The creature kept running ahead, irritating her before she decided to float and fly towards the creature, catching it by the scruff of its neck before flying to the top of a building and setting it down.

Once on top, she glared down to what it appears to be… the _most_ ugliest cat she'd ever seen.

It had various of gray spots, a pale belly, dark paws and many, _many_ wrinkles. The thing that made Nachi mark it as ugly was the hair… or, lack of hair, to be exact. It was hairless!

The cat seemed to be glaring at her as well, the raspberry cheesecake still in the possession of its mouth.

Nachi narrowed her eyes. "It is disrespectful to steal food from me, you damn feline."

The cat growled but other than that, didn't make a move to attack her.

Staring at the cat for a few more moments, she sighed heavily. "Fine. Enjoy your dinner, feline. There's always next time." The cat tilted its head in curiosity as Nachi made her way to the edge of the building, watching as she hopped down and to the ground with no damage.

As she turned to make her way out, she heard a small thud. Raising a brow, she saw the small cat as it landed on a box near her and watched her with curious, narrowed blue eyes.

"What?" She growled. "I don't have anymore food if that's what you want."

The cat meowed before pawing at her head.

Nachi tilted her head at the action, which caused the cat to tilt its head.

"… I suppose this is the part where I offer to take you home and you all but climb into the pocket of my hoodie?" She deadpanned.

The cat did just that as it was small enough to fit in the actual hoodie, snuggling into her hair.

"… Bulma wouldn't mind a new pet, I guess. Her father has that other cat and the damn thing avoids everyone," she muttered, before turning her head to look into its eyes. "Regardless what your anatomical part is, I shall name you… Kitty."

The cat didn't react to the name as it took a peaceful nap in her hood, which she rolled her eyes at.

Nachi grumbled as she walked out of the alleyway, not realizing she was about to hit something until a body a bit taller than hers bumped into her. Nachi didn't move from her spot but the figure fell back and yelped.

Nachi looked down to see a girl, around her age. She had black hair, which was in two short pigtails, a sleeveless hoodie with a white undershirt and black shorts with tennis shoes. Her blue eyes glared up at her, not that she really cared.

"Watch where you're going," she drawled as she stepped over the girl and made her way back to CC.

"H-Hey!" The girl shrieked as she stood up and marched up to Nachi, placing a hand on her shouder and turning her around with a fierce glare.

Nachi matched her glare with her own passive look. "What?"

"That was rude! You should apologize for running into people!"

"… You ran into me, so I see no need in apologizing."

"Why I out of-" The girl growled with a fist clenched.

Nachi rose a brow. "Is that all? This conversation really wasn't necessary…"

The blue-eyed girl growled a bit. "How dare you! I am the daughter of Hercule Satan "

Nachi abruptly cackled at the mention of his name. "I-I'm sorry, did you say _Hercule Satan?_ "

The girl nodded. "Yes. I am Videl-"

Nachi waved her off and turned around, still laughing to herself. "I couldn't care less! I thank you for the entertainment!" She looked over her shoulder and waved, before walking away, leaving a fuming Videl.

* * *

Nachi arrived home once she found another hidden alleyway and flew off, with Kitty clinging to her head. She went inside and found her father at the entrance of her room, with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he leaned against the door.

"Daddy?" She questioned, walking towards him. "What's going on?"

He opened his eyes and glared at her. "Where were you?"

"Out in the city," she mumbled as she pulled off her face mask. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, but it would save me the heart attack if I knew of your whereabouts before you run off to Dende knows where."

Nach chuckled a bit and wrapped her around his waist, resting her forehead on his stomach as that's the only place she reaches. "Sorry, daddy."

Vegeta sighed and brought an arm up to wrap around her shoulders, lightly squeezing her to him. Since the Cell Games, he'd been keeping a close eye on her so she wouldn't disappear from his line of sight. He couldn't afford to lose her, not now or ever. The same goes for his son, but it would a cold day in hell before he would admit that to anyone.

He patted her back once before easing his hand off her. "Alright, cub. Enough of that… mind telling me why there's some vermin in your clothing?"

She almost questioned what he meant when a sudden meow echoed through the hallway.

"Ah… that's Kitty."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the hairless head popping out from beneath her hair, narrowed eyes staring directly at him. "Why is there no hair on it?"

"Hmm.. perhaps a different type of breed?"

Vegeta hmph'd and turned away, heading to his own room. "If you're going to keep that hairless rat you call a cat, then make sure it's okay with the woman. The last thing I need is for her to shriek my ears off."

Kitty narrowed its eyes on Vegeta from the insulting nickname, but made no move to follow.

Nachi sighed as she entered her room. "I'll ask her later…"

Turns out, Bulma was completely okay with the cat staying with them, and even figured it was a boy. Nachi still stuck with the name, Kitty, but it's not like the cat himself objected to the ridiculous, simple name.

During the weeks, Bulma had gotten him a collar and tag with his name, along with their address and house phone number on it incase he ever got lost.

As of now, Kitty's personality had shed light and Nachi enjoyed every moment of it. He was lazy, very prestige and selfish, seems to glare at just about everything and seemed to only want to be around Nachi and surprisingly Vegeta.

Nachi figured it was because her daddy and the cat were so alike. Not that she'd ever say that to his face.

As of now, her and Kitty were in the comfort of her room. She was in the middle of reading some boring textbook with absolutely _no_ pictures when a tap on her balcony window made her perk up.

She set the book down on her bedside table and opened her door, letting in a cheerful Gohan.

"Hey, Nach'!" He greeted as he jumped on her bed, not noticing Kitty by her pillow and made himself comfortable like he owned the place.

She deadpanned. "Gohan."

He smiled his trademark smile before turning his head and was startled to see a hairless rat near his head. "Whoa! What's that?!"

Nachi sighed and plucked Kitty from his pillow and into her arms, the cat automatically purring contently. "This is Kitty. I found him a few weeks ago and decided to make him my pet."

"He's a cat?" He questioned a frown. "Why is he… missing hair?"

"He's a sphynx, they're supposed to look like this." She stated.

"I see." His frown turned into a smile. "Well, he is kind of cute! Hi Kitty!" He put his hand out to pet the cat, but Kitty reacted by scratching at his hand and hissing.

Gohan's eyes widened and quickly took his hand back from causing damage, staring at Nachi. "What's his problem?"

Nachi frowned a bit. "I'm not sure. He's never reacted this way towards anyone, even if he tends to be around daddy and I the most."

Gohan pouted. "Well, he's mean!"

Nachi pondered the thought for a moment, before a cruel smirk casted on her expression. "Or perhaps, he just doesn't like you."

Gohan rose a brow. "No, your cat is just rude."

"And what? Are you peeved that you finally found something that doesn't like you?" Her smirk stayed in place.

Gohan glared at her. "No! Maybe I just approached him the wrong way, o-or he got offended about the missing hair comment!"

Nachi chuckled as she let the cat go free, letting Kitty wander around the room in his quest of ignoring the half-breed. "Or, he just doesn't like you. And hates half-breeds, since sphynxes are purebred."

Gohan pouted once more. "How rude!... Matches your personality just fine." He snickered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

The day ended with Gohan having a bump to his head at dinner with Nachi, Vegeta and the Briefs and what looked like to be a satisfied and content Kitty eating his own dinner after seeing the bump on Gohan's head.

In conclusion: Gohan really didn't like Nachi's new pet.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_A/N: Hey guys! So after I upload this chapter, I will be uploading a new DBZ/DBS story that is a Mirai/Present Trunks/OC story! I have her character designed and the first two chapters ready, so if you'd like to check that out, then just go on my profile and read it there. Thank you for the support!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Year Two_

Vegeta was dreading the day this would happen.

He didn't think it would happen anytime soon, but it did.

He had woken up in a semi-decent mood, trying to tame the reoccurring nightmares from seeing the deaths of _loved_ ones over and over again. He would usually wake up in a sweat, then growl to himself and take a shower to rid of the evidence of another sleepless night. He didn't want his cub asking him thousands of questions. It was a good thing eyebags weren't apparent in his eyes from having worse nights before.

After taking his usual nightmare, he changed into a dark muscle t-shirt and sweatpants, wearing the usual white boots with the absent bronze tips. He made his downstairs to scourge for breakfast, spotting Bulma at the table eating breakfast, and to his surprise, Nachi had been there as well, digging into her food.

"Oh hey Vegeta!" Bulma greeted. "Grab a plate and serve yourself! There's plenty of food!"

He merely grunted in response and did as she told, pulling a carton of milk from the fridge for himself. Setting his things down, he was about to dig in when a distinct smell caught his attention.

His eyes narrowed, inhaling deeply and his whole body tensed and his face paled.

Bulma looked at him warily. "Is something wrong, Vegeta?"

He either didn't seem to hear her or didn't listen, as he quickly stood from his seat, knocking the chair back and grabbing a hold of Nachi, tossing her over his shoulder and briskly walking away from the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Nachi shrieked as she beat her fists onto his back. "W-What the hell's going on?! Let me go!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed as she stood from her seat and followed him up the stairs, despite his pace. "What are you doing?!"

He ignored both females as he ungracefully deposited the young girl onto her own bed, then fazed out of sight.

Both females looked at each other, confused at the change of events, before Vegeta came back with several slabs of wood, nails, a hammer and a power tool.

"Uhm…" Bulma was dumbfounded that he even found those items lying around in her own home.

Vegeta swiftly carried the items outside Nachi's balcony, then proceeded to nail in the wood boards across the door, covering every inch with the wood. Not even the sun was visible anymore.

Vegeta came back to the entrance of the door, sighing deeply and set aside the extra pieces of wood outside the room, along with the tools.

"Damnit brat…" He growled as he ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner. "Why now?!"

Nachi glared at him, affronted. "I haven't done anything! And you have yet to explain what is going on!"

Bulma crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "I would like to know as well, since you decided to manhandle your own daughter and even board the balcony!"

He sighed tiredly as he sat the edge of the bed, holding his head with his elbows on his knees. "Nachi will be going through something soon known as heat."

Bulma rose a blue brow. "Like how dogs do?"

"Essentially, yes. There's a point in a Saiyan female's life where she's now prepared to be fertile and have cubs, so her body's reaction is to find a strong male to fulfill her needs. To do that, they release strong pheromones and it drives Saiyan men crazy, and they'd immediately have the urge to mate with the female."

"So does that mean, you…"

"No, I only smelt it and acknowledge that she is my blood. For 4 days, Nachi will be very hormonal and in a lot of pain, so I need to keep her out of harm's way and let her carry this out on her own."

"Wait, Nachi will have to face the pain on her own?!" Bulma was worried for her. It almost sounded like a human menstrual cycle, but worse.

"It is better that way. Only I will be able to enter her room during her heat, since females take comfort in their fathers as they seem them as protectors; away from the men who would force themselves onto the girls." His eyes darkened. "Planet Vegeta wasn't always admirable when it came to that department..."

Bulma gasped in horror at the realization of what he was implying. Nachi was confused, and irritated, looking back and forth between the adults.

"Hello?! I am still here!" She barked.

Vegeta exhaled loudly and rubbed his neck. "The pain will not go away unless she mates, and there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen!" He growled.

"Wait. You said that they'd only be attracted to Saiyan males, and you're the only one here. So I think she would be fine around us if that were the case." Bulma concluded.

Vegeta pondered the idea before growling again. "No… that damn Kakabrat visits here every week. Even though he is only half-Saiyan, it will still overload her senses, not to mention his own. This is why it's crucial to keep her in her room for the four days so no mating will happen under this roof."

He sighed in distress. "This going to be a long four days…"

* * *

 **Day One**

Things were tame on the first day. Vegeta had forbidden everyone except for him to enter Nachi's room, lest they want a raging Saiyaness on their hands.

He definitely didn't like the sounds of her pained groans echoing from the halls at Capsule Corps. Bulma was worried sick and even commanded the robots in her home to prepare bigger meals for the girl, since her appetite had increased as well.

Vegeta was grateful for the woman's help, even if he would never admit it out loud. His experience with Saiyan females in heat was not all that expandable, since the only one he experienced it with was Papri. And even then, those were _different_ circumstances. Nothing at all compared when your cub is going through the same thing.

Nachi had never felt this much pain, ever. It was worse than when Cell punched a hole through her stomach.

Her lower stomach felt like it was on fire; a fire that was not going to be watered down anytime soon. Her whole body kept tensing and she was covered in sweat. Her canines had even become more sharpened over the last 24 hours, and she felt hot, despite the cool air conditioner coming from the roof.

Her father informed her that this sort of thing would happen twice a year; every 6 months. She was glad that it was only for a short amount of time, but she'd rather not go through this _at all_.

She was lucky that she was still young, as her father also said that as she continues growing older, her heat would be worse and more severe.

She didn't even want to think about the pain of that.

On the other hand, _tch_ , what was even the point of a mate? Sure, her parents had been mates, and they seemed happy with each other. She just didn't see the point in spending her life bonded to another being.

She remembered seeing her parents having their lips locked together on several occasions, and at first she didn't understand the meaning of it and just assumed it was something a mommy and daddy did when saying they loved each other. Walking around in West City, she had seen various couples and humans doing it. She'd seen a mother kissing her child's cheek or forehead, a man kissing another man, a woman kissing another woman, and ones like her parents shared.

At that point, she had been confused on what a kiss entailed and its significance to it. Perhaps it was similar to when Vegeta had taken in her scent when he needed the comfort, or keeping his nose buried in her hair when he held her at times.

It was some sort of affection, she guessed. It varied levels of affection depending on the person, so it was different.

Vegeta had never kissed her anywhere, as he opted more for taking in her scent. Her mother did the same, but she did also kiss her face whenever she had the chance. She remembered reacting nicely to it.

She wondered if kisses were shared amongst trusted comrades and friends? She will have to give a kiss to Gohan when she had the chance.

She didn't realize she voiced the thought out loud as a gruff voice snarled out, "Like fuck you're going to kiss the Kakabrat! Or anyone in that matter!"

Nachi went to snap back at him, but only groaned in pain again as another wave of pain hit her uterus. "I-It hurts… _so_ much…" She was agony.

Vegeta approached her bed with a bucket and a rag, dipping it into the bucket of ice-cold water and squeezing the excess. He placed the rag on her forehead, making Nachi sigh in relief at the coolness on her sweaty forehead. She had even tied her hair up with a red ribbon she had from her childhood to keep her hair out of her face. She thought it would a nuisance anyways.

"I really can't believe you, brat. All this whining and groaning. It's pathetic you can't even handle this." He rolled his eyes.

It was too quiet for a moment, and his gaze connected with her furious ones as her eyes switched from fuchsia to teal.

" _Can't handle it, huh?_ "

That day, Vegeta nearly got his ass handed to him by his own daughter. He decided not to make any sly comments towards her during this time period.

* * *

 **Day Two**

It was _much_ worse than yesterday.

He didn't think it could get any worse, but it did.

First, she had promptly chewed his ass out for simply mistaking the clear soda she had wanted for water, even though he _and_ she knew that the water would be much more helpful in her situation.

Next, she had eaten so much food that Bulma's robots had to make more just to have enough for the rest of the house, but even so, it was futile since she demanded more food an hour after she ate. It was a good thing the woman and her family were rich and they weren't stranded on another planet when going through this cycle. He would think Nachi would've eaten the alien species on a distant planet _raw_ from her hunger. She shuddered in disgust at the thought.

Then, out of nowhere while he was rewetting her rag, she had started _crying_.

Nachi wasn't known much for crying unless she's reached a certain limit, so for her to start bawling fat, crocodile tears out of Dende knows where, it was very unsettling and Vegeta had to hold his tongue from making any comments on her emotional state.

He had to move onto the bed with her and hold her tightly in his arms, securely and stroking her sweat-stained hair to keep her relaxed. That hadn't worked as much so he instead moved to her tail, keeping his strokes soothing and light.

That had done the job, calming her wailing sobs into hiccups, then little sniffles and whimpers here and there. He didn't say a word, just continued his petting while her small form buried more into his chest and shoulder, clinging to him like a little monkey.

Really, who knew having a daughter would be this draining, especially when it came to her heat cycle. He also knew it would get worse from here, but he would do it again anyways.

After 3 hours of napping, she finally surrendered him, offering his numb and dead arm that she had slept on, which she didn't bother apologizing for. She only gave him a grateful smile and a kiss on the cheek, which shocked him greatly.

Really, the only people who had ever kissed him was Papri, even Bulma. So it was rare for his cub to give him that kind of affection.

He just covered half of his face so she wouldn't notice his burning cheeks and internal grumbling, ignoring the warmth surrounding his heart.

 _Damn brat, making him go soft and cuddly._

Unless he had always been this way with her…

No, it was a recent thing. He was sure of it.

So, that wasn't the worst part of his day. Oh, no, the worst part had _nothing_ to do with Nachi at all.

Instead, it was that demon from the seven pits of hell that Nachi claimed as a pet. _Kitty._

Now, he had forbidden the cat from entering Nachi's room, since he had no clue how she would react to anyone or anything that wasn't him. He should've guessed that the damn cat wouldn't like that one bit, so the demon decided to take revenge on Vegeta from taking him away from his owner.

He decided to leave a surprise gift on Vegeta's bed. And honestly, Vegeta would have preferred to have the cat use his own bed for his personal bathroom than what he brought instead.

 _Worms._

 _Worms,_ _ **everywhere.**_

They were squiggling around in the patches of grass and soil placed on his bed sheets, some falling off and crawling on the wooden floor.

Now, Vegeta had never been afraid of anything with the exception of a certain god, but that's another story for later.

He thought he was afraid of Frieza, but after he witnessed his pathetic kill from his future son, he couldn't care less about the lizard.

Even Cell didn't scare him, despite his power.

However… something about the wriggling creature just moving around, with _no_ hands and feet, and _no_ eyes to see its path… it made him extremely uncomfortable and made him want to scratch at his skin.

If that damn cat had any fur, he would shaved it all off for causing this destruction.

He shouted, "WOMAN! GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Bulma walked into his room, looking irritated from his loud voice. "What, Vegeta?!"

"Have those damn bots of yours clean this area, _immediately._ "

"What do you mean…" She trailed off to see what he was seeing, then turned her confused gaze to him. "What's with the worms?"

"You think I did this?" He growled, stalking out of his room. "That damn cat is dead, you hear me?!"

Nachi's faint yelling from her closed door sounded angry. "You leave Kitty alone, daddy!"

He left the cat alone… _for now._

From a corner in the hall, Kitty purred smugly at his actions.

* * *

 **Day Three**

The third day of Nachi's heat was considerably better than the last. The pain in her lower abdomen had died down to a dull ache, and her body was finally good enough for her to step into the shower and wash the sweat off her body. She hadn't showered since this all this started, since all her energy was drained and only had enough to use the bathroom for its purpose then crawl back to bed.

Her appetite had also died down, but she still a lot, considering she was still a Saiyan. She still wore her hair in a ponytail, with one of her father's t-shirts and a pair of spandex shorts since her body still felt a bit warm.

So far, she hadn't needed the cold rag anymore, and she had the strength to sit up in her bed. Her father told her he'd be back as he was going to get some training in before coming back to check up on her, which she only nodded at.

He also told her to keep everyone away from her just in case the heat would affect her behavior, and she agreed.

Whatever she agreed to flew out the window as a figure of 5'5 with spiky hair entered her room through the door, with a greeting of, "Hey Nach'!", accompanied with a grand smile.

It took one small inhale when his scent entered her nostrils, and her senses went haywire.

Nachi stared blankly at the male, and responded with, "Get into bed."

"EH?!"

…

Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow as he exited the gravity room, going upstairs to his room to shower. Thank Dende those damn bots cleaned up the disgusting vermin away from his bed and floor, and even disinfected everything to make sure to wipe traces of it ever being there.

He trudged upstairs and just as he was about to enter his room, he paused in the doorway of his daughter's.

He did say he would check up on her after his training, so he dutifully entered her room, wiping his sweat off his face as he spoke. "Brat, how are you feeling now-"

The sight he was seeing with his own two eyes brought his blood pressure up so high that he might have popped a blood vessel.

There was Nachi, snuggling and purring like a damn cat up to Gohan, who was red in the face and his body was stiff.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!**_ " He roared furiously, eliciting a squeak from Gohan and a growl from Nachi.

"V-Vegeta!" Gohan gasped. "I-It's not what it looks like-!"

"Oh?! Are you tell me you didn't come in here to fondle my daughter like some hormonal teenager?!" He barked.

"Sir, please, I'm only thirteen-!"

"I like his scent, daddy!" Nachi whined as she inhaled Gohan's shirts, cuddling into the chest. "It's a mix of spices and something sweet…"

Vegeta groaned, aggravated as he furiously rubbed his forehead. He knew it wasn't the poor boy's fault that his daughter had pounced on him. She was simply attracted to his scent, although he was faintly surprised that Gohan didn't look all that affected from her pheromones.

Maybe he was and was only good at hiding it.

He didn't let the thought hinder any further.

"Alright boy, I'm getting you out here and I'll explain her behavior." He roughly grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him up, ignoring Nachi's whining. "Shut it, brat! What did I tell you about letting people in here?!"

Before she could protest, he dragged Gohan outside of her room and shut the door quickly, holding onto the door handle before can even tug on it herself. "Listen, brat. I suggest you go home and come back tomorrow. Nachi is going through a heat and because you're a Saiyan male, half or not, your scent is driving her nuts and she won't get better with you here."

Gohan nodded and looked down, a bit pink in the face. "Y-Yes, sir. Although… is it normal for me for her s-scent to bring me in too?"

Vegeta groaned, aware of the door handle being vigorously jiggled at. "Yes, brat. Now go. You're lucky I'm not killing you here and now for even being near my daughter, let alone your damn confession."

Gohan gulped. "Okay… well, tell Nachi I hope she feels better!" He quickly ran down the hallway and flew back home, while Vegeta closed his eyes and banged his forehead against the door.

Honestly, he was looking forward to tomorrow, for all this to be over.

* * *

 **Day Four**

Nachi had finally returned to her normal self, and honestly, she didn't remember anything from her heat cycle. Vegeta thought it must be one of the effects of trying to forget the pain. Plus, it did explain her uncharacteristic behavior in the last couple of days.

As of now, he found her as she was the day before her heat; eating breakfast with Bulma at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, daddy," she murmured as she took a sip of her orange juice.

He hummed in reply and sat down with his food. "How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine," she answered.

That was good, the prince thought to himself. She really didn't remember anything from the last three days, thank Dende.

Unknown to him, she did in fact remember bits and pieces of her cycle. She remembered eating a lot, and her father comforting her after sobbing so much over nothing, and remembered his red face from when she kissed his cheek.

Everything else was blurry, though. Perhaps that was why she was confused when Gohan avoided looking her in the eye the next day, even when she kept asking what was wrong.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**_A/N: Whoa, this story has 200 follows! I'm so grateful for the support and reviews, thank you all for that!_**

 ** _Also, I went to see the Broly movie last Wednesday, and all I can say is: I absolutely loved the graphics and backstory! I would recommend it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Year Three_

"Wait… you want to send me _where_?" Nachi all but growled.

Bulma's smile twitched. "Well, I just think you need some friends who aren't Gohan or your father! It would be good for your socialization problem!"

Nachi scoffed and crossed her arms, turning her nose in the air. "I happen to like to keep my 'friends list' very limited, thank you very much."

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temple. "Nachi…"

"I refuse to what you call this _middle school_!"

The young teen just wanted to have a lay in and relax today, after having a grueling session with her father since he deemed she was being lazy on her training. She wouldn't admit that he was probably right, but it was a good refresher on her body and it made her muscles sore from how he hadn't gone easy on her.

She'd have to remember to check up on Gohan. She refused to have him slack off, even if his mother deemed his studies were more important.

Which apparently, travelled to Bulma since she wants to do the same.

"Please, Nachi. I know you don't really like humans like your father, but it would be a good experience for you! Plus, you'll have to learn how to communicate eventually when you're older. What if you like someone and decided to date them or something?"

"Like them? I like my father, my brother, partially like you, Gohan-"

"Not in that way, Nachi!" The blue haired woman groaned while the young girl looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Is there any other way?! Or do you mean how my mother and father used to coddle each other in past?" She rolled her eyes, missing the way Bulma's facial expression contorted into slight pain.

Her and Nachi may have been on civil terms, but Vegeta was a different story. It's not like he despised her, and he did help co-parent on their son in his own way. However, she couldn't help her feelings growing stronger for the Saiyan man, especially when she'd seen him care for their son.

She thought he wouldn't have accepted him, especially since he wasn't there for her at all during her pregnancy, but she was wrong. He wasn't overly affectionate with Trunks, but he did help with things like feeding him, changing him and putting him to sleep. She guessed his skills came from babying Nachi; she had thought her mother did everything.

He made it a point come across as only someone living under her roof. She would use the term friend but he seemed like someone who would be caught dead using that term. She'd like to think she was his friend, seeing as he hadn't actually told her he hated her.

Still, he kept his distance and she could respect it. Perhaps one day, they would be something more than just sharing a child together, but she understood that he did have someone in his life before her. He must have loved her to not wanting to be with her, which is why it made her heart clench in an uncomfortable way.

Bulma Briefs was a strong woman, though, and she refused something petty as unrequited love to make her break down.

She exhaled. "Yes, something like that. Maybe your father would be able to explain in better detail-"

"Aren't those called mates?"

"ANYWAYS," she interrupted. "Back on the subject. Your school would be in Satan City. I will drive you there on the first week, and by then you should recognize the way there and fly there secretly. Sound good?"

Nachi twitched. "Absolutely—"

"Perfect!" She chirped and went about her way. "You start after this weekend, and I also have your uniform!"

" _UNIFORM?!_ "

3 days later, Vegeta had gotten wind of his cub attending a human school and decided to humor himself and go on the trip to Satan City for her schooling.

He wanted to see for a two reasons. One, to see the ridiculous school uniform she had been forced to wear.

It was a black long sleeve with white stripes at the neck, wrists, and tail of it, companied with a black skirt to match the same pattern and a red bow tied at the neck. Speaking of tails, Nachi had poked a hole through the skirt and was going to pass it off as a brown belt, which the school allowed on their list of accessories. She also wore black tights, and she refused to wear the stupid flats so she switched it with her white boots without the usual golden tip.

Bulma tried to make her hair neat, but alas, that was not going to work well on Saiyan hair, so she left it alone. Nachi had tied up her hair up with a red ribbon she'd had since childhood so it would be out of her face.

Reason two for coming long… just to see her suffering expression as she walks up the dreaded steps of the school.

Nachi growled from the back seat of the hovering vehicle. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't even be here!"

"Stop complaining, brat," Vegeta stated blandly. "It's only for 5 hours for four days a week. It shouldn't be so bad."

"Your father's right, Nachi." Bulma smiled as she turned left on another street. "I'm sure you can control that temper of yours for a couple of hours."

Nachi's left eye twitched. "I'll show you temper, you damn, mouthy woman—"

"We're here!"

Nachi looked up at the semi-big building. It was in variations of orange and white, with students of her age walking towards the entrance with other humans flanked near them.

"Oh yeah!" Bulma dug through her purse and pulled a small white pin with green surrounding an orange star. "You have to wear this on your person, as long as it's visible."

Nachi took the button and pinned it to the collar of her shirt, grumbling a bit and picking her shoulder bag. "Can I get this over with now?"

"Have a good day, Nachi!" Bulma chirped as the girl exited the car.

Vegeta rolled down the window and told her in a calm voice, "Try not to kill anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "I do have some decency, daddy." She marched to the entrance to look for the front office, ignoring the whispers and stares on her form.

" _Did you see that the famous Bulma Briefs dropped her off?!"_

" _She doesn't look like Bulma."_

" _She looks like her baby brother though…"_

" _She's cute~."_

" _Did she even brush her hair before she got here?"_

" _Ugh, that belt with the uniform? Not a good look."_

She reached the front office, and saw an older woman who looked like she didn't want to be here typing on a keyboard.

Nachi cleared her throat and the woman slowly rose her eyes from the computer screen to her own gaze and asked in a drowsed voice, "May I help you?"

"My… guardian had me enter this school this week, and I have no idea where to go." She stated blandly, almost matching the woman's tone.

"Name?"

"… Nachi."

"… Last name?"

"I do not have one. What other human—er, what other person would have my name?"

The woman sighed again and typed into the keyboard once more, before printing out a sheet of paper and handed it over. "You're in room 213, downstairs with Miss Kurowa."

Nachi didn't thank the woman, not that the older woman cared, and left the front office to find her classroom.

She found it in a short amount of time, and entered. Many pairs of eyes landed on her form, but she didn't even look at them as her gaze was set on the woman with brown hair.

"Oh? New student?" The woman questioned as Nachi handed her the paper. "Nachi, huh… Alright then, please take a seat in front of Angela. Angela, raise your hand please!"

Nachi lifted her head and spotted a girl with orange hair and green eyes. An odd combination, but who was she to judge when most Saiyans' eyes are black?

She walked down the rows, perching down on the uncomfortable chair and set her bag down by her feet. She felt a burning gaze behind her head and looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

Angela blinked. "Your eyes _cannot_ be real!"

Nachi tsked and turned her head back to the front. "I don't have anything to prove to you, lowly human," she muttered the last part under her breath.

As the homeroom teacher droned on about their English lesson, Nachi only wrote down words she didn't understand. Really, it was an easy lesson. Why did Bulma put her in here again?

Ah, yes. To make _friends_.

 _Load of bull with that,_ she thought to herself. She didn't want to make friends or socialize with more people than she was comfortable with. It also doesn't help that there's that annoying orange-haired girl sitting behind her who won't quit whispering to herself. How Miss Kurowa didn't catch on to the girl was beyond her, but she was already looking forward to their break.

The bell rang and Nachi all but ran out of her desk, grateful for the intrusion.

She walked outside and found a healthy tree with a branch at a height to hide her from sight. Grinning slightly, she quickly took her surroundings to make sure no one was watching before floating to the branch, leaning against the bark.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and brought out the three bento boxes Panchy had prepared her this morning. She knew the girl had a big appetite and made sure to pack enough food to fill her stomach.

Nachi's stomach growled at the sight of the food, before she broke her chopsticks and digging into her food. She ate at a moderate pace, not wanting to choke on her food.

Unlike the last time she did a few backs—

Anyways. She uncurled her tail from her waist, sighing in relief from the tension of having been wrapped around all day. She continued eating and moved on to the second box, just as she heard voices below her. Her ears perked.

"… and I was just saying that my daddy didn't buy me the new diamond necklace I wanted for my birthday! No, he got me a _platinum_ necklace! Ugh, honestly!"

Nachi narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she looked down at the crowd of students. Two blondes, one male and one female, who looked to be siblings. Another blonde who didn't look related to them, who was yapping about her rich girl problems. The orange-haired girl with green eyes, Angela was in the group as well as a familiar ravenette with blue eyes.

Where had she seen that girl before? She shrugged, not paying attention to the group and focused on her food.

"Get over it, Tisha," the ravenette commented with a roll of her eyes. "You always complain about your 'daddy' not giving you what you want."

Said blonde pouted. "Can you blame me? I only deserve the best!" She threw her hair over her shoulder. "Anyways, did you ever hear from the guy you wanted to date, Erasa?"

Erasa hmphed. "No! He was a jerk and I don't want to talk about it!" Her eyes started gleaming. "I do, however, want to talk about it about the new girl!"

This got Nachi's attention just as she finished her third bento box. She packed her boxes in her bag and laid on her stomach on the branch, listening close.

"What about her?" Angela pouted. "She was rude to me in homeroom!"

The male blonde smirked. "Well, you're not exactly subtle, Angela."

"Oh shut it, Sharpner!"

"You know, she looked familiar to me," the ravenette announced with a frown on her face.

"Hm? What do you mean, Videl?" Erasa asked with a tilt of her head.

Videl had her hand under her chin, with a concentrated frown on her expression before snapping her fingers. "I remember now!"

A sudden scowl presenter her features. "I ran into her last year in West City. She was rude! And she laughed in my face after I told her my last name!"

Erasa gasped. "Laughing about the savior of Earth? That should be a felony!"

Nachi growled lowly and stealthily dropped to the ground without a sound.

That despicable excuse for a human, _Hercule Satan_ , didn't deserve the praise these Earthlings gave him. To think there was lost footage out there, only to have this burly man declare he defeated Cell and saved Earth; it was insulting. Though she understood everyone's identities wanting to be protected, as she wanted hers as well, it was still a slap on the face to the hardship they all faced that day to be replaced by some man with a goofy smile and even goofier hairdo.

Her scoff of disgust had them all turning around. "That man doesn't deserve that title. He contributed nothing into killing Cell."

Videl stomped up to the girl and poked her on the chest angrily. "Who do you think you are, claiming false accusations?! My dad was there that day!"

"Yes, of course he was." Nachi's eyes hardened. "But you weren't. Who's to say it wasn't someone else who defeated Cell? You saw the broadcast, didn't you? There were more competitors there, including one who lost their life!"

"I'm very well aware someone lost their life, and my condolences to the family—"

"Tch! You don't get it, do you? _I_ was—"

Nachi halted her words. Bulma had worked hard to keep her father and herself anonymous from their 'entries' of the Cell Games, and most of the footage the camera crew had didn't have her in it, and if they did, it was in her Super Saiyan state. The same could be said for Gohan. So really, this girl had no idea Nachi had even experienced everything.

And she wasn't giving her the satisfaction of knowing each other.

"Feh, you know what? Forget it. I don't need some little girl defending her clown of a father with fake facts the media presented." She glared, just as the bell rang for the students to return to homeroom. "Watch those videos again and _prove_ your father defeated Cell."

She turned without another word, ignoring Videl's fuming words behind her back.

"Ugh! What an annoying girl!" Videl screamed, irritated.

Sharpner shrugged. "She's hot. I would've paid to see you two get into a cat fight," he purred with a smirk.

Erasa and Tisha looked at the blonde with a deadpan expression, before sighing and shaking their heads in exasperation. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey!"

* * *

The last bell to signal the end of the day couldn't have come quicker for Nachi. She packed her notebook and pen into her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder before exiting the classroom and into the hallway. She made it to the middle of the hallway before she was tripped.

Well, she would've tripped if she hadn't thought quickly and landed with a tumble.

"What the hell…" She grumbled as she stood on her feet, locking gazes with a shocked redhead and blonde.

Trisha and Angela.

"Mind explaining to me your purpose of tripping me?" She asked, barely containing her anger.

Angela quickly recovered from her shock and stepped up to Nachi, poking her in the chest.

Seriously, what's with these girls and touching her chest? Is it from it developing quicker than theirs? Honestly, she didn't ask for it.

"I don't get how you're so quick to attract attention from your rude personality!" Angela glared at her, green eyes gleaming. "You basically gave everyone the cold shoulder and some people still want to be friends with you!"

Nachi's eyes drooped. "It might have to do with my connection with the Briefs, but it's not like I came here to make friends."

Even though that's what Bulma told her to do. What was that woman thinking anyways? She was content acknowledging the Z-fighters and having her daddy, her brother and the Son family around. That was enough for her. She didn't need more humans meddling into her life, she really didn't.

Bulma would be frustrated with her due to her lack of cooperation, but atleast she's getting an education like her best friend. Only he got to enjoy it at the comfort of his home, while she suffered with others surrounding her environment.

"How are you even related to the _Briefs's_? You look nothing like them."

Nachi rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, ending their conversation without a word.

"Hey!" Angela yelled out, shaking a pale fist at her. "Don't walk away from me!"

"… She just did, Angela.

"Oh shush, Trish!"

Nachi spotted Bulma's car as she walked out the double doors of the entrance, and spotted a familiar head of black hair waving at her with a giddy smile on his face while leaning against the car door.

"Hey, Nach'!" Gohan greeted loudly, causing some stares, but none of them cared.

Nachi walked at a snail's pace and reached him as he hugged her shorter frame to his growing one. She allowed him to hug her, taking comfort in his scent.

She pulled away first and the both of them entered Bulma's car. "What brings you here?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I came by to visit but Bulma told me you were at school so I tagged along when she said she was just leaving to get you." He sighed. "Man, public school sounds way better than staying at home…"

"It really isn't." She deadpanned. "I had a horrible day and this just extended my dislike for humans."

"What happened, Nachi?" Bulma asked, concerned. "Did you get bullied?"

She rose a brow. "Bullied? I think not. I just think girls my age are an annoyance. I also had a run in with Satan's daughter."

"Hercule has a daughter?!" Both exclaimed loudly, causing her to groan.

"Yes. Looks nothing like the man himself. Though, her attitude says otherwise… just a pest like him."

Bulma chuckled. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Please. All she does is drone about how her dad is the best fighting ever. It's irritating, really. Oh, and some girl tried to trip me as I walked out after the last bell. Keyword: _tried._ "

"What for?" Gohan blinked. "Did you say something to her?"

"Apparently I'm the talk of the school, with being new and all. They're all trying to find my relationship with the Briefs."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Of course they are. Don't worry Nachi, talk will die down eventually."

"I should hope so. I wouldn't want someone's blood on my hands from the words they spew to piss me off."

"Nachi!"

* * *

The three arrived at CC, and Nachi immediately changed out of her uniform, throwing it carelessly in the walk-in closet and donned her dark navy spandex shorts, along with a long-sleeved spandex shirt that cuts off just above her belly button.

She reemerged from the closet and narrowed her eyes at Gohan, who met her intimidating gaze. "Daddy made me realize that we've been slacking off on our training. Just because we're in peaceful times now, doesn't mean we should stop fighting. So, I hope you brought training clothes, because I'm not going easy on you."

Gohan didn't say anything for a bit before a small smirk crept his lips. "I knew you'd say something like that."

And so, he changed to an orange gi and dark undershirt with matching boots, just like Goku's old outfit, before meeting Nachi outside and the two sparred.

* * *

A sinister chuckle escaped from the alien's mouth, his scaly, red tail slowly swaying back and forth as he sips on a glass of wine.

His stern, green eyes stay transfixed on the monitor of his ship, narrowing in delight as he saw his target moves quickly against their training partner, shooting ki-blasts and with a cry, they yelled out, _"I got you now!"_

Just as his target said so, their gratifying blonde tresses flowed back down, into a heap of untamed black hair, framing their face with the side-bangs and their teal eyes turned into their regular fuchsia color.

The young teen wiped their mouth from the little trail of blood, a cocky smirk making its way to her lips. _"Heh, you're getting rusty, Gohan."_

The young male teen, with spiky hair all over the place matching the color of the young girl, matched her smirk. _"Is that so? That was just a warm up. Now for the_ real _training!"_ He shouted and within a blink of an eye, he powered up once more to his Super Saiyan transformation.

The girl scoffed and followed his actions, a serious gaze gleaming in her expression. _"I won't lose!"_

The alien's purple lips smirked slyly, liking the girl's arrogant attitude. "Ah, yes… You won't lose, just like I won't lose you again…"

"Sir!" The head captain of the squad kneeled and bowed his head to his leader. "We found the exact coordinates to Earth!"

"Hmmm.. perfect." A fanged smile slithered to the man's lips.

"Soon… I will you see you soon… Princess Nachi."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**_A/N: I'm really glad my reviewers are liking the story! It's what keeps me writing ^^_**

 ** _Also, we have just entered a mini-Nachi arc. Where I can finally show her off fighting her own battle with her own enemy, even with some help from others. I hope you guys like where I'm headed with this._**

 ** _Also, I don't beta my chapters so I apologize for any mistakes in any past and future chapters I make lol anyways enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Year Five_

She couldn't stop the shivers this time as she walked down the street to her home, still in broad daylight.

It's been a couple of years since Nachi had been forced to go to a public school in Satan City. She was thankful that she would start high school within the next few months, since she was now the appropriate age of 16 to do so. That meant there was more broader space, and she wouldn't have to surround herself with the idiots that ogled her in the halls.

Well, there will still be idiots, but now she would have more spaces to escape to since she couldn't exactly fight them, considering Bulma worked hard for her to even stay in the school due to the distance.

Over the years, she had blossomed into a beautiful teen. Her haired stayed in the same shape and style, only it grew a bit past her bottom so it reached her mid-thighs. Bulma insisted to cut it, but she denied it as quick. There was no way she trusted that woman with scissors in her hands.

Her facial features grew sharper, losing the adolescent fat lingering around, even if she didn't have much due to the constant training her father put her through. She would have to thank him some point in life for keeping her in constant shape.

Much to the dismay of Vegeta, her body filled out with generous curves that originated from her mother. It didn't help that Nachi constantly wore her spandex as a usual outfit when out in West City, so it attracted unwanted attention for him and for her.

He was even more frustrated to know that she remained oblivious to the looks. Then again, he was also grateful for her clueless nature, lest he wanted to be a grandfather at an early age.

Anyways.

Though Bulma had sent the girl to school to make friends, she didn't make a single one. Nachi had complained that the Satan girl got on her nerves quite often and said in her own words that she thought she was better than everyone. Though, the girl also admitted she'd rather have her company during school hours than the other _imbeciles_ she hung out with.

Erasa was a ditzy blonde who was only interested in boys, her brother was only interested in girls, _her included_ , Tisha was only interested in shopping, and lastly…

Well, Angela was another being to her. That girl never liked her from the start, and it was a quite a coincidence that the red-head over the years had started wearing contacts, so now her green eyes were masked with purple.

Hmph. As if the girl could actually pull off _her_ eyes.

Unfortunately, Bulma couldn't convince Chichi to send Gohan to the same school as Nachi since she'd prefer him home, and plus, she needed help with Goten. Bulma understood, as well as Nachi. She wasn't going to force her friend to attend the school. It was for the better anyways; it would save him the trouble of interacting with a bunch of gossiping teenagers.

Speaking of Gohan…

"Hey, Nach'!"

Standing there in front of CC, along with the little Goku look-alike, was Gohan. He had grown much taller, standing tall and broad. His muscles were more defined and his facial features were still losing the adolescent fat around, but he still looked like the goofy preteen she'd known for years.

Goten, the little boy who was a year younger than Trunks, immediately ran for Nachi as she approached the door and tackled her legs in a hug. "Nachi! We missed you! It's been months since you visited!" He pouted up at her.

Nachi laughed through her nose and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, little tyke. I've been a bit busy with my schooling and all," she murmured. "Why don't we all go inside and look for my little brother, eh?"

Goten nodded excitedly and zoomed through the front door, intent on finding his best friend. Gohan laughed sheepishly as he followed the girl into her home. "How have you been, Nach'?"

Nachi groaned and threw herself on the couch in the living room, kicking off her boots. "Exhausted. Not to mention… creeped out, to say the least."

Gohan took the opposite couch and crossed his hands on his lap, staring at her in concern. "What do you mean? Are you okay?... Sharpner hasn't been bothering you again, has he?"

Nachi snorted. It was a well known fact that the blonde male had the hots for Nachi, and every other girl in middle school. For some reason, no matter how many times she had rejected the male, _publicly_ , he still showed up and tried to convince the girl into some romantic evening or whatever that idiot planned.

She had passed this information once to Gohan in a nonchalant matter at one point, and he had stiffened and his face presented an unusual scowl. He had gone home early that day, saying his mother needed him to watch Goten while she went for groceries with the Ox King.

She had waved him off, but the next day, Sharpner wouldn't even look at Nachi in the eye, and now had a mask of fear whenever he was in her vicinity.

She had suspicion that Gohan was responsible for that reaction, but never bothered to ask. She was grateful.

"No, it's not him. It's just… I've had this weird feeling that someone's been watching every move I make."

Gohan rose a brow. "Like a stalker?"

Nachi nodded. "Exactly like a stalker. It's… disturbing, to say the least. It's like this whenever I fly or walk home, when I'm out shopping… hell, when I'm with my daddy, brother and Bulma, I feel someone staring at the back of my head. And not the usual looks I get…"

"Wait, you _know_ you get looks?"

"Well, duh. I would assume from the amount of hair I have. I do have much more than the average human. Anyways…"

Gohan sweatdropped. _And they say I'm the dense one…_

"… it's getting on my nerves since I have no idea who could be my potential stalker." She frowned.

Gohan shrugged. "Hopefully it'll stop soon."

"I hope as well…"

The next day, Nachi trudged towards the steps of Satan City Middle School., when a body crashed into her as soon as she opened the door.

She growled lowly, picking up her body and dusting her uniform off. A gasp was heard to her right, and she turned to be greeted with a wide, smiling face with sharp canines.

"Hi!" The voice chirped in the most childish voice she's ever heard.

Her dull gaze met one of vibrant, green eyes who were staring at her as if he were love-struck.

In front of her was a male only a few inches above her, with white hair and oddly pink skin. It could pass off as a peach skin tone, but that was definitely pink. He was dressed in the boys uniform, with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was still smiling widely at her and even extended his hand.

"I'm Mako!" The boy cheered. "You must be Princess Nachi!"

Nachi rose a brow as she stared at his hand as if it were diseased. "Princess…?"

"Oh yes!" He nodded frantically as he put his hand down, not at all offended. "You're quite well known around this school as the Capsule Corp. Princess, so I gave your nickname justice!" He declared.

Nachi was uneased by the male's high energy, so she shrugged it off and narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me princess. You don't have the right to do so." With that, she walked around the male and down the hall to her next class, ignoring the prodding stare from the male she left behind.

Make stood in silence for the moment before chuckling to himself. "Haah… just as feisty as her mother…"

"Don't worry, princess. I'll have you soon enough…"

* * *

Nachi was losing it.

All day, that boy Mako had been following her around like some lost puppy and she couldn't get him to simply _fuck off._

He almost tried to follow her inside the bathroom at one point, but she threatened to rearrange his insides if he even breathed near the women's restroom.

Needless to say, he scurried off with his tail between his legs. Damn weirdo.

Now, as the bell rang to leave for the day, Videl suddenly appeared in front of Nachi's vision and she cursed silently.

"What is it, pig tails?"

Videl frowned, crossing her arms. "Hey, how good are you at English?"

Nachi yawned. "Good enough for me to tour America and not get lost with their language."

"Great. Tutor me."

Nachi blinked once. Twice.

"Excuse me?"

Videl sighed and took a seat on her desk, uninvited. "Look, my dad won't let me train in his dojo if I don't raise my English grade up. It's at a low B, but he wants a low A. And I really like fighting in his dojo, so… help me out."

Nachi dully listened, but couldn't help the small smirk creeping her lips. "Oho? I didn't think Miss Satan needed help from, what was it? A smart-mouthed heifer like me."

Videl blushed and turned her head away. "Will you help me or not?!"

"Heeeh~ Only if you say please."

"Oh no!" Videl shook her head in refusal.

"Beg, lowly human. Or you can maintain that pathetic score and never fight again."

"Honestly, what's with you and humans?... Ugh, okay!" Videl raised her hands in defeat. " _Please, o' mighty Princess Nachi, help me with my English!_ "

Nachi cringed at the nickname. "Don't call me princess." She sighed heavily. "I'll have to call my daddy and Bulma to let them know I'm going to someone else's home."

Videl smirked in triumph. "Good. I'll wait for you outside." She hopped off the desk and grabbed her backpack, heading out the door.

Nachi pulled the little device from her jacket pocket, dialing the familiar phone number and waiting for someone to pick up.

The holographic screen beeped and familiar lavender hair and blue eyes blinked at her. "Eh? Big sis?"

Nachi smirked a little. "Hey, brat. Is Bulma or daddy home?"

"Mom's out buying groceries with grandma, but dad's in his training chamber!"

"Put him on. It's a bit important."

Trunks nodded determinedly and Nachi saw through the screen as the boy pocketed the device and ran through the house to where Vegeta would be located in his gravity chamber.

Trunks knocked loudly on the metal door. "Dad! Big sis is on the phone! It's something important!" He hollered through the door.

They both heard a beep and a switch go off, before a shirtless Vegeta stepped through the door, dropping out of his Super Saiyan state. He had a towel around his neck, loose shorts and trainers instead of his usual white boots.

He sighed heavily and plucked the device from the boy, ignoring his yelp in protest. "What is it, princess?" He drawled as he wiped his face with the towel.

Nachi rolled her eyes. Who else would call her princess this day? "Daddy, the Satan daughter asked me for help in her English and I accepted."

Vegeta scoffed. "Why the hell would you help with something trivial as that?"

Nachi shrugged. "I have nothing better than do… and besides, she did say please."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do as you wish. I want you home by 8, though. Dende knows if some disgusting human lay their eyes on you…" He muttered to himself.

"What was that, daddy?"

"Nothing. Just get here on time. Lest you want to miss out on dinner."

"Yes, sir," she quipped as she hung up. As she stood from her chair, she almost screeched when, as she now referred to him, the vain of her existence was standing right in front of her.

"Nachi!" The boy cooed with a giddy smile.

Nachi gritted her teeth. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you stay away from me." She walked passed him, but just as she crossed into the hallway, a firm grip on her wrist prevented her from moving an inch.

She frowned heavily and looked into Mako's face. "The hell are you doing, you damn welp?!" She barked, snatching her wrist free from his grip.

Mako had a closed-eye smile, but as he opened them again, his gaze seemed… predatory, with his eyes gleaming. "Do watch your back now. You never know if someone may… scoop you up."

His gaze returned to that annoying cheerful haze as he skipped away to the opposite hallway, leaving Nachi confused, irritable, and a bit wary of that kid.

She shook it off and walked towards the entrance where Videl was waiting, determined to keep her mind off whatever cryptic message Mako had given her.

The two girls walked to the Satan mansion, since it was close to the school, along with the high school that Nachi would be attending within the next months. It was bigger than CC, but she wasn't intimidated by the size.

They walked inside and left their shoes by the door, and Nachi admired the interior of the building. It was mostly white, but there was some gorgeous statues of different animals at the entrance. She could almost say this house was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

… Until she got a look at who exactly was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

It had been years since she'd seen the man, and he looked as burly and ridiculous as he did during the Cell Games.

An afro and moustache combo, a brown tunic draped over his upper body with rope tied at the waist. White, baggy pants and boots that matched the tunic.

 _Oh, Dende, give me the strength to not the punch this man into his grave…_ Nachi thought to herself, barely hiding her distaste for the man in front of her.

"Dad!" Videl cheered as she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He belly laughed and wrapped his arms around the girl, swinging her around.

"Videl!" He bellowed in his loud voice, placing the girl down. "How was school, sweetie?"

VIdel shrugged. "It was fine…" She casted a glance over a frozen Nachi. "I brought a classmate over to help me with English. Dad, meet Nachi. Nachi, this is my dad."

Nachi stood in place, not making a move to shake the man's extended hand and she brought her barely-restrained angry gaze to his own coal.

Hercule's brows knitted at the girl's behavior, but then he got a look at her… She almost looked familiar.

His eyes widened when her eyes turned from fuchsia to teal for a second.

He recognized her.

She was one of the people at the Cell Games, and as far as he knew, she had died when the monster had punched a hole through her stomach and threw her small body towards the man with tall hair.

He had been despaired and angered at the scene, as he couldn't even imagine his little girl in the same situation. He felt sympathy for the man, who he had assumed was her father.

But here she was, alive and well with no obvious gaping wound through her stomach.

Which meant…

His eyes widened even further. That meant she knew the whole truth! That he hadn't been the one to defeat the Cell! That it was the little boy with blonde hair and teal eyes…

Just like her.

He prayed to whatever deity that she wouldn't reveal his secret to his Videl, and it seemed as if they answered because all Nachi did was scoff and turn her head to the side with her nose raised in the air.

"I don't shake hands with the likes of him."

Videl usually would've made an argument, but she just rolled her eyes since she really needed to raise her grade. "Yes, well, we'll be in my room to study. It won't be long, dad."

The two girls walked upstairs as Hercule waved them off, and only when they were out of his sight did he sigh and put his hands on his face.

"Why me…" He groaned.

* * *

Nachi and Videl had finished studying, and Nachi was a little surprised that Videl caught up so quickly. She guessed the Satan girl only needed a little push to be successful.

Videl closed her book and sighed. "Well, that's it for today." She looked up at her ceiling, before she flicked her gaze back to the bored-looking girl. "So, any crushes?"

Nachi slowly turned her head towards the human. "Crush?"

There was that damn word again. She heard it for the first time when she was only 12, heard it more than enough times during her school time, and now again. She at least knew it meant liking someone more than a friend, but now there were more emotions added onto the concept. Erasa had said it's someone who _makes them feel butterflies in their stomach_ , and honestly, Nachi thought it sounded disgusting.

So she made it a point to not have a crush.

"No." She stated. "The males at our school are obnoxious and I'd rather hear my mother-in-law yap all day than spend time with some boy."

Videl's eyes widened. "Mother-in-law?! You're married?"

Nachi tilted her head. "No, I'm not. Chichi had told me she would be my future in mother-in-law, so I started calling her so. Daddy doesn't like it, but I know not to go against Chichi."

Videl blinked. "So that means you have a boyfriend."

"Uhm, yes? Gohan happens to be male and my friend, so I suppose—"

Videl slapped her forehead. "No, Nachi! Not that kind of boyfriend!"

Nachi glared at her as if she said something scandalous. "What other types are there?!"

Videl sighed dejectedly and waved her off. "Nothing, nothing. Just go home, it's already 7:30."

With that, Nachi packed her things and made her way out the Satan residence.

She contemplated flying, but she was tired so she took the walking route. At her speed, she'd be home in 20 minutes.

As she walked down the sidewalk, by passing the shops and alleyways, a sudden hand jerked her into an alley and she shrieked, already going into defense mode and struggling against the surprisingly strong grip.

She felt the person push her face into a wall, earning a growl from her. "Unhand me!"

Nachi suddenly felt her energy drain. She gasped as her knees hit the ground, turning her head to find… ki-restraining cuffs on her wrists.

She didn't question longer and pushed herself from the ground, landing on her feet to get a good distance away from her enemy.

Her eyes narrowed, finding a familiar set of green eyes. "Mako? What the hell is this?!"

'Mako' chuckled, and Nachi felt the hairs on the back of her hair raise. That didn't sound like the annoying boy from earlier today. The voice sounded… menacing, evil, and downright wrong.

'Mako' stepped out from the shadows and Nachi had to hide her expression and slight fear at the man standing a few feet away from her.

He stood around the same height as that damn roach, with red skin and scaly skin all over his body. She spotted a jagged, spiked tail behind waving around behind him. Horns protruded at the top of his head, and she really didn't like that sick smile on his face.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" She questioned, staring at him with hostility.

The male chuckled again. "Why, my dear, you shouldn't worry about my name. What you _should_ be worrying about is how you think you're going to escape," he stated with amusement on his features.

Nachi snarled and immediately dashed towards the wall, jumping side to the side until she got to the roof and running off.

From the roofs, she knew she could spot the CC building, even in the dark. She had to get there quickly, as she couldn't fight with the ki-restraints on. She jumped from roof to roof, not bothering to look back to see if that man… or _alien,_ she should say, was following her.

She couldn't risk getting caught by him.

Just as she could see the CC building come into view, a sudden kick to her side threw her off balance and landed her to the other roof, knocking the breath out of her.

She spit out saliva next to her, groaning as she knew the kick had probably cracked her ribs. She slowly sat up, seeing three figures before her.

Aside from the red alien, was now a yellow alien who seemed around her height. He had horns all over his head, and the same scales trailing his body and tail as well. The one on the opposite of Red was a green alien, with only one horn on one side of his head and the same scales and tail as the other two.

"Look, Shuiro!" The yellow one cheered. "We got her! We got her!"

The green one rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Kiiro. You're being ridiculous."

Shuiro ignored them both and bended down to stare straight into the girl's eyes.

"You're coming with us… and you _will_ by my queen, Princess Nachi."

* * *

Vegeta paused in his eating, sensing something wasn't right, other than the fact that his daughter wasn't home.

It was already 10, and Bulma called Chichi to see if she made a stop there, but found out she wasn't. She even got a hold of the Satan household, and Videl had told her that Nachi left her home hours ago.

Vegeta stared out the kitchen window, wondering aloud in concern, "Brat, where are you…"


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

_**A/N: So... this chapter wasn't meant to be this way, but I didn't want to add more drama and/or angst and opted for humor, since the Great Saiyaman/Buu saga is approaching soon... And trust me, you guys will most likely hate me in that saga lmao. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Nachi growled threateningly towards the green haired alien as he tried to approach the angered Saiyaness with what looked like some questionable lump of food and clear liquid.

"Relax, girl," the man drawled as he set the items on the ground in her holding cell. "King Shuiro instructed us not to cause you harm, no matter how much we want to."

She only glared at him and said nothing.

She felt humiliated, for being locked up by some weakling. Apparently, their race were specialized in neutralizing ki and making it almost impossible to use. Which meant these damn aliens relied on their ray guns and physical strength. It was almost too easy to beat!

But no, here she was, captured and kneeling with her ankles, wrists behind her back, and neck in a chain. It was almost as if Frieza had her imprisoned.

This was ridiculous, and the green-skinned bastard still standing in her cell wasn't making things better.

"What the hell do you want?" She sneered.

The man chuckled and circled her kneeling form leisurely. "Just wanted to see what the king saw in you… I can see you took after your mother in looks." He smirked.

Nachi's heart almost stopped, but then she growled and thrashed against the chains. "How the hell do you know my mother?! Who the _fuck_ are you?! I am tired of asking questions and not getting any answers back!" She struggled even more against the chains, but without her ki, she had to rely on her personal strength. She swore she heard a crack on the wall where the chain was held, but she didn't pay it mind.

She will find out how these three knew her mother.

The green-skinned alien sighed. "So troublesome…. I suppose I can share the details on how we ran into your mother…" He sighed again. "As for who we are, I am Midori. The yellow buffoon is Kiiro, and our king would be Shuiro. You see, we are the last remaining aliens of our race, the Draons. Because of our abilities and technology to restrain ki from another being, Cooler sought out our people to help him with his soldiers, but we refused. So, he took it upon himself to send one of his soldiers to obliterate our race and sell our planet off." Midori's cruel smirk appeared on his expression. "That's where your mother steps in."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Papri sighed, annoyed that she was sent out once more. It was the third time in a row and she spent countless nights running on little sleep, little food and she almost wanted to kill Cooler for sending her out again._

 _However, she had enough sense not to try anything enough. After all, she was only a low class Saiyan. No way in hell was she risking her life. She would rather die peacefully and not by some gigantic lizard with a helmet as a head._

 _She slightly opened her eyes as her pod announced that they would be landing on Planet Tikara soon. She sat more straight in her small space, bracing herself for the landing._

 _That was always the worst part of landing. The turbulence and the bumping and crashing… She really needed some sleep._

 _She grunted as she felt her pod crash at a faster pace before landing firmly into the ground, causing her to jolt around a bit from the impact._

 _As her pod tells her she was safe enough to exit, she sighed and adjusted her scouter on her on the left side of her face. She stepped out of the pod as the door lifted open with a hiss. She stretched her body, cracking her arms, torso and neck and moaned in relief from the pressure being lifted._

 _After stretching, she took in her surroundings. The planet was very red and brown, with nothing but dirt and rocks. It almost looked abandoned, but as soon as she pressed the button to her scouter, the device immediately picked up on the life on the planet. To the north was where the civilians lived. She only guessed based from their low power levels._

 _She yawned and curled her tail around her waist, her blank expression turning into a cruel smile. The joys of going on missions: the adrenaline of going on a good old killing spree._

 _Brushing her bangs away from her face, she took off into the air and headed the direction where the power levels were located. She could hardly wait._

 _As soon as a small village came into view, as well as aliens of the colors red, yellow and green started appearing, she immediately started firing one beam ki-shots to the bodies. They were dropping like flies, and civilians had started screaming from the death and destruction she was creating._

 _She killed them with a blank expression. Death didn't bother her as much as it used to. It was simply her duty to fulfill. Even as she shot another beam through a child's head, she didn't bat an eyelash at the surprised and teary-faced expression on the child._

 _She always thought she had a soft spot for children, seeing as before she was kidnapped as a child, she had loved playing with the Saiyan children her age. She even took care of her baby sister when her parents went out on missions together, since they were both on the same squad with three more other individuals._

 _She briefly remembered their faces, but one who always stood out to her was the man with the palm tree-shaped hair. He seemed rugged and arrogant, but according to her parents, he was a good friend and one hell of a soldier. The man was best friends with her father, and her mother only spoke praises of him. He was the reason her parents had gotten together in the first place._

 _She would be grateful for that man, but he probably died along with planet._

 _Shame, really._

 _She was brought out of her musings as her scouter announced there were no more life forms in her vicinity._

 _She hummed and looked around, the stench of blood, burning flesh, and death already creating an unpleasant aroma._

 _She sighed to herself. "Is that it? Couldn't that damn lizard send one of his stupid lackey's on this planet?"_

 _She was about to return to her pod when her scouter beeped, alerting her of more ki eastern of her location._

 _Shrugging to herself, she took off in that direction until a large building came into view. From what she guessed, it was a castle. And she only spotted 8 forms in the building, so it would be quick and easy kills._

 _She saw one of them heading out already, and without further instruction, she shot a ki-beam through his head and watched as his body fell to the ground, rendering him dead in a pool of purple blood._

 _She wrinkled her nose and entered the castle carelessly, intention of getting rid of her opponents easily._

 _That was her mistake._

 _As she finished the fifth one by breaking his neck, her scouter beeped rapidly at the movement on her left and she quickly turned._

 _Not fast enough, she didn't have time to react to the ray gun being shot at her body, and all of sudden, her movements were sluggish and she was tackled on the ground._

" _The hell?!" She screamed as she struggled against the alien. "What is this?!"_

 _The voice chuckled. "No need to worry, darlin'. The king wanted to see you~."_

 _Papri frowned as she was hoisted over the alien's shoulder, restrains on her wrists and ankles. "Oi! Watch where you put your hand, you stupid_ jik'hi _!"_

 _The alien rose a brow at the foreign insult. "Hm, I don't understand your language, but I do know it doesn't mean anything good."_

 _Papri growled and her tail lashed in annoyance._

 _Soon enough, she was being thrown to the ground unceremoniously. She grunted at the impact and sat on her knees, taking in the surroundings of red walls and gold features._

" _Ah, what a lovely specimen, Midori."_

 _Papri twitched and faced forward with a glare, blowing her bang out of her face in irritation. In front of her was a red alien, garbed in royal robes and even had the stupid crown on his head. His features were one of a dragon, but from what she remembered, dragons were majestic and powerful creatures._

 _The fool in front of her resembled more a salamander if anything. It was a pathetic display._

" _Who the hell are you?" She deadpanned, not in the least impressed._

 _The red alien smirked. "I am King Shuiro, the leader of Draons."_

"… _Leader of a now dead race, you mean?" She snickered._

 _Shuiro glared at her with his beady eyes. "No thanks to you, you Saiyan pest."_

 _She bristled. "Pest?! I'll make you eat those words, you sad excuse of a lizard!"_

 _Shuiro really wanted to kill her then, judging by the glare she received from the insult, but he only shook his head and smirked._

" _Well… aren't you a feisty one," he cooed, while Papri nearly dry heaved in disgust. "Tell you what… I'll release you of your restraints with no punishment… if you take the throne beside me."_

 _Papri stared at him with the most boring expression, before she started laughing._

 _The two guards beside the king and even the king himself stared in bemusement as she cackled to herself to the point of tears._

 _After a minute, and catching her breath, she simply replied, "No."_

 _Shuiro's eye twitched. "I beg your pardon?"_

 _Papri smiled widely. "Nope! Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather get mauled by Cooler than marry you."_

 _Shuiro growled. "How dare you refuse my proposal! I shall have you executed at once—"_

" _You do that," she drawled. "However, even if Cooler could care less about me, he does value me as a soldier. And since this mission is taking longer than it should… he probably sent his stupid henchmen after me already. So really, you should be more worried about them than about cutting my head off or whatever."_

 _Shuiro wanted to call out on her bluff, when the device on the left side of her face beeped._

" _Papri!" The flamboyant voice of Salza came to life. "Where in Kami's name are you, you stupid monkey?!"_

 _She rolled her eyes, already used to the insult. "It seems as if I'm stuck in a little situation."_

 _It was silence for a few moments before an exasperated sigh was heard. "I'm sending Dore to fetch you. You're lucky we're close enough to the planet or you would be dead meat." She heard him mutter himself, "Why Cooler keeps you around is still a mystery…"_

 _She grinned. "Whatever, Saloser."_

 _He groaned before cutting off, and Papri raised her victorious eyes to the king._

 _Shuiro was silent, angered that things wouldn't go his way, before a smirked painted his purple lips._

" _Fine… if I can't have you, I suppose I will have to settle on your future daughter."_

 _Papri snorted. "Sure, make an empty promise, why don't you? I don't have cubs and don't plan on having any."_

 _Shuiro smirked a mysterious smirk. "Oh, if you say so, dear."_

 _Papri narrowed her eyes at his cryptic words, but before she can say anything, a loud, annoying voice ran through the castle. "Hey, monkey! Where the hell are ya?!"_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Nachi was shocked by the end of the tale.

She never knew these damn aliens were connected to her mother, but she hated how Midori tried to make it as if her mother sold her to these freaks.

"Come now," he stated as he detached the chain around her neck and tugged harshly, causing her to choke. "Shuiro wanted to take a good look at his new queen."

Nachi dug her knees into the hard cement to prevent the alien from dragging her, but it wasn't working well and her knees were getting scraped from the ground.

Damn these stupid tights. She vaguely registered she was still in her middle school uniform, but couldn't find it in her to be embarrassed as Midori tugged on the chain once more, dragging her from the cell.

She hated this. Stupid aliens and their stupid marriages and king and queen bullshit. She just wanted to go home, cuddle with Kitty and eat raspberry cheesecake.

She just had to keep up with the charade of being useless for a little while longer.

She wondered how her daddy was doing.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!"

"Vegeta, you need to calm down—"

"HELL NO!"

Vegeta glared at every one of the Z-fighters, finding them more useless than he usually did.

After Bulma had informed him that he wasn't at the Son residence, he had flown to Mt. Paouz his damn self to make sure the half-breed wasn't smuggling his cub in their residence.

Of course, he only got a distressed Gohan wondering of her whereabouts and a nagging Chichi about bursting through her door. The nagging turned to worry when she heard that Nachi was missing.

Gohan had suggested they gather the Z-fighters to look for her, and he was told him "fuck no," but Gohan did it anyways.

Now, here they were, with nothing to report back and they had the decency to look sheepish. Well, most, anyways.

Gohan dragged the Namekian, and Vegeta knew damn well the green man would rather suffer in hell before helping him out.

He guessed the man did it for Gohan's sake, or maybe his daughter's sake. He didn't care.

Vegeta sighed through his nose angrily, really trying his best to stay quiet since his son was asleep. "You lot are a lot more useless than I thought."

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled, angering Vegeta even further. "We did our best! Besides, isn't it your job as a father to check up on her and where she goes?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "She told me she was studying, and now no one can track her ki signature." He growled.

"Dad?" A young voice whispered in the main room.

All heads turned to see a little boy with a full head of lavender-colored hair, drowsy blue eyes staring up at them with pajamas on his body.

"Go back to sleep, boy," Vegeta stated.

Trunks frowned. "No… I heard big sister is missing. I-I want to find her too!"

"No," Vegeta denied quickly. "You'll just be in the way."

Trunks stomped his feet and glared a very Vegeta-like glare. "No! I want big sister back!"

Vegeta felt like he wanted to bang his head on the wall from the boy's stubbornness.

Piccolo decided to clear his throat. "Now, before you so gracefully interrupted me," he groused. "I was going to say that I know where Nachi is."

Vegeta's eyes turned to him quickly. "Well?! Where is she?!"

Piccolo grunted. "Near the mountains on the Northern part of Earth. She's surrounded by three more ki forms. Hers is low, but not in danger. It was as if she were any other human."

"Well, get on with it! I'm not standing here any longer than necessary!"

"I'm coming too!" Trunks announced as he came back downstairs in his green training gi with an orange belt tied at his waist. He had taken the time to change when his father was distracted by Piccolo.

Vegeta went to argue again, but decided to go against it and sighed heavily. "Do what you want, brat. Let's go."

With that, Piccolo lead the way, with everyone following behind.

Vegeta was antsy to get back to his daughter. He hadn't been this worried about her since she was just a four year old, in the hands of Frieza.

Meanwhile, Nachi stared boredly at the king as he droned about his accomplishments.

Really, she could easily escape from the confines of these things.

From the moment they came and caught her with the ki-restraints, she could have easily escaped.

However, she wanted to know who these aliens were and what they wanted with her. So, she played the part of being weak against their restraints and now, she was ready to go home.

"And of course, there was the one time I single-handedly defeated the soldiers—"

"That's great," Nachi deadpanned. "However, I think our time together is over."

"E-Eh? What do you mean, my queen?"

Nachi lazily stood up from her chair, before pulling at the restraints on her ankles and snapping them free. Ignoring the gasp of surprise, she did the same with her wrists, then ripped the metal collared chain on her neck off with little effort.

"W-What?!" Shuiro growled. "H-How? This is impossbi—"

Nachi scoffed, turning her narrowed at him as she slowly raised her power level from being contained for so long. "Let me give you some advice, King of Nothing Important." He looked outraged, but no one was more angrier than she was.

Slowly, her hair started lifting as her eyes flickered from fuchsia to teal in a matter of seconds. "Get more some more powerful restraints, and don't rely on your physical strength alone." Shuiro looked terrified as he watched her black hair turn golden, more spiked and her aura seemed to scream, 'Danger!'

"Your fight is with me, you damn bastard!" Nachi roared as she aimed a punch towards the king, but Kiiro suddenly burst through the door and blocked her attack with his guarded arm.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kiiro giggled as he stepped back. "Your fight is with all of us~!"

Nachi smirked, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders. "Fine, it's been a long time since I've had a good fight."

With that, Kiiro and Midori charged at her and she blocked them from both sides. The three disappeared through the ship and there was an evident hole through the ceiling, but they didn't care as Nachi kicked the yellow-skinned alien in the stomach while punching Midori in the face. They both groaned in pain as she once again threw a punch at Kiiro, knocking him down to the hard ground.

"Ohh~! A tough monkey!" He giggled.

Nachi snorted, passing off the insult as she shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous."

Just as she was about to go for another hit, a faint yell of, "Nacchiii!", surrounded the silent night and she then felt a small body crash into her own. Startled, she looked down to see a familiar head of lavender hair.

"Trunks…?" She whispered as she hugged his small body to her chest. "What are you doing here?!" She panicked.

Trunks looked stubbornly at her. "You got napped so I came to be your hero!" He then turned towards the two goons of Shuiro. "You guys hurt my sister! Now you'll pay!" He screeched, before rushing in and attacking them.

She watched with wide eyes as he beat the two senseless, taking in the scene with sadistic glee. Even a little gleam was in her eyes. "Yes, little brother! Beat them up!"

She giggled a bit, before a larger, warmer body rushed to her and hugged her tightly to a broad chest.

"Ehh…? Gohan?" She murmured, looking up into his worried and relieved eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, Nach'…" He whispered, his grip becoming tighter. "I-I thought you were hurt…"

Nachi rolled her eyes, not returning the hug, but when has she ever? "M'fine. Nothing to worry about."

He then went to scold her about being careful when walking home alone, and now insisted on walking with her, to which she rejected and told him to not coddle her like some baby.

It was a particular eventful day.

* * *

Vegeta glared down at the pathetic excuse of a king, sending a hated look at his trembling form. "I should end your life, here and now."

Shuiro screeched. "Please, no! I-I'll go away! Kill the other two for all I care! Just spare me, Prince!"

Vegeta was about to kill him, when something attacked from behind.

A hairless, lump of fat yowled and screeched as it jumped on Shuiro's face and started clawing and scratching, causing the Draon to cry out in pain and wave his arms around wildly. "G-Get this thing off me!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes then widened in realization when he recognized the lump to be Nachi's sphynx, Kitty.

He cackled madly at the display. He didn't know who brought the cat or how he got here, but it was amusing to see such a small being defeat a large man.

Ah, this day turned out to be amusing to him.

Until he saw the half-breed hugging his daughter far too long for his liking.

"OI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, KAKABRAT!"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**_A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say something real quick. I enjoy reading everyone's reviews and how you guys are enjoying the story, it means a lot of me. However, please don't demand me to come out with quick chapters. I write this story for YOUR enjoyment, and take hours and sometimes days to come up with each individual chapter. I don't ever want to update within the next day just to give you guys a half-assed chapter; I really do try my best and it makes me feel bad that I'm not updating enough when I try to give you my best writing. Please, keep this in mind. Thank you for the support._**

 ** _Also, I forgot to mention this in the last author's note, but Nachi's name is NOT originated from nacho lol. It's literally the last four letters of spinach with an I. We're in the last chapter before the Saiyaman/Buu saga starts!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Year Six_

"You really don't need to follow me here…"

"I insist, Nach'!"

"No, seriously, Gohan. Go home!"

"No way! Not after that stunt!"

"You don't even _go here_!"

"Oh well!"

Nachi groaned, pushing at the other Saiyan's shoulder in annoyance while he laughed it off and brushed off the action.

It'd been another year since that whole kidnapping incident occurred. They never saw King Shuiro and his lackeys again, and according to Vegeta, her pet had been the one who really drove the alien away. Good riddance to them.

She made sure her cat had gotten extra affection from her that only her cat would see. She'd die if she ever got caught from her father while snuggling into the hairless cat.

Something told her he'd seen it before when she wasn't paying attention. Oh well.

Since that day, Gohan made good on his promise of walking her to and from school _every day._

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it. Really, it was sort of… _cute_ to see him go out of his way to make the distance from his home in Mt. Paouz to Capsule Corp, then from her home to Satan City.

She had started Orange Star High School late in the year last year along with everyone else, and she could say the environment change eased her annoyance from middle school.

There was bigger space, newer people and not everyone knew each other just from the middle school since people either went to Orange Star or somewhere else.

Four people she knew from middle school attended school, one of them being a certain Videl Satan.

Ah… that girl.

She could say her and Videl were on _friendly_ terms, for a lack of better term. Nachi didn't know how she managed to conceal her identity from the Cell Games, considering the only difference in her appearance from that day and today is her change in body shape and height. Maybe some loss of child fat from her face, but other than that? It was as if she didn't age.

Her father certainly knew her, that much was given when she saw him a couple of more times when she went over to the Satan household to help the human girl with her English. He never said a word to her, other than the occasional 'hello', then he'd speed out of the area as if he saw a ghost.

Well, he did witness her almost die, so it made sense.

Still, even as her and Videl were on more common base with each other, Nachi refused to call her a _friend_ for the simple fact that she was a Satan.

Petty, she knew. But did she care? Eh.

Gohan locked his arms behind his head, idly glancing around as the familiar building coming up.

He too, was lost in his own thoughts.

For some reason, he was thinking about the person next to him. His best friend.

Back then, Krillin hadn't been wrong when he said he had a small crush on the Saiyan girl. He didn't know it at the time until he asked his mother, and she had squealed to the heavens and said something about daughter-in-law and future grandchildren.

Really, her mother was in a world of her own at the time, but then she sat him down and explained the foreign feelings that he seemed to be experiencing. She went as far as telling him that he may even fall in love with Nachi.

There were several reasons that was _not_ an option.

One, he didn't want to get the wrong idea of love. His mother told him that she and his father spent a part of their childhood together, and didn't see each other for several years with the promise of marriage when they grew older. They met once more at the tournament, where she brought up their marriage and his dad had thought marriage was food, yet he still married Chichi. He was sure his father loved his mother, what with his presence being here along with Goten. Still, he didn't want to mistake his feelings for some kind of food.

Two, he didn't want to ruin what they had. They had a bond of sorts, having to go through so much hell in their early lives as children then growing up with trauma. He remembered the nightmares he had when he slept alone after the Cell Games. The reoccurring sight of his dad dying in front of him, the evil cackles of a certain cicada, his friends slowly fading away into existence… the sight of her bloodied body with a gaping hole in the middle… It was too much for him, and for several weeks, maybe even months, he had woken up with a silent scream and sweat covering his whole body, deep breathes, lungs in need for air. It was horrible.

He guessed at one point his nightmares had gotten so severe that his ki had risen up and out of control, and Piccolo was there in his room, yelling his name to get attention. That had gotten him out of his nightmares, and he had stared wide-eyed at the alien before he burst into tears and kept repeating, _'it's my fault, it's my fault!'_

Piccolo hadn't known what to do, since he wasn't good with tears or even good with emotions, so he settled on rubbing the poor boy's head in a calming manner.

The next morning, he had a heard a knock on the door, and there, Nachi stood still in her pajamas and demanded he talked. He didn't know what she had been talking to before a throat cleared, and Piccolo had the decency to look sheepish.

Since then, he shared how he felt it was his own fault for Goku's death and that if it hadn't been for his cocky attitude, he would still be here and not miss out on his sibling's birth.

Nachi had bonked him on the head and gave it to him straight.

Since then, their friendship grew closer and intentionally or unintentionally, she was around him more, and he was grateful for that.

The third reason for not wanting to develop something more with Nachi is… well, did she even know what attraction and love was? He knew that she knew her parents were in love before Papri's passing, but other than that… she seemed oblivious to the idea of _romantic_ feelings.

She mentioned that Saiyans had mated; a lifelong partner to the death, and usually, the other would gladly follow the other to death. However, Vegeta knew he had to raise his cub and refused to allow Frieza's hands on her, so he didn't kill himself after Papri's death. He did everything to protect Nachi.

According to Nachi, mates were much more special than the Earthling tradition of marriage. The Saiyans did everything to protect each other, making sure their partner were in good health and made sure they had everything they so desired.

She had also said that the mating process could also be painful, but it would be worth it in the end. Atleast, that's what her father had told her when he had to discuss the _Saiyan birds and the bees._

He hated to think how that conversation went down, which brings him to his final point.

The fourth and final reason he couldn't possibly explore his feelings for the Saiyaness… was the danger that seemed to _scream_ at him whenever he was around her. That danger came in the form of a 5 foot 4, strong, aggressive, and tempered Saiyan known as Vegeta.

No, Gohan was not afraid of the man. Not to toot his own horn, but he was pretty sure he was the most powerful Saiyan in their small grouped race. Because Nachi was on his ass to not stop his training, he didn't. He, of course, still set time apart for his studies to soothe his mother and himself. After all, he actually liked _some_ of the subjects.

If he didn't know better, he might have thought he had Vegeta's respect.

So no, Gohan was _not_ afraid of Vegeta!

What he _was_ afraid of is Dadgeta.

As in, _stay away from my daughter or it'll be_ _ **both**_ _your heads,_ Dadgeta.

Gohan had known the man was protective of his daughter since the first time he met the two. He always kept a close eye on her, made sure nothing life-threatening was happening to her, and went out of his way to keep her as close to his presence as possible.

His protective instincts had grown much more as she kept growing older and noticed the looks she received as she growing into a young woman. He would not let anyone near her, and all it took was one look from the man. He didn't have to say anything.

Vegeta had always threatened Gohan to stay away from Nachi, but they both knew it was futile when she constantly called him over and who was he to disappoint his best friend?

He also knew that Vegeta had started disliking him even more ever since the whole heat incident. Really, he was only 13! He didn't even touch her! Other than her shoulders when he tried to push her away, that was about it.

His confession to the Saiyan prince probably made things worse, but he couldn't help it.

It didn't help when Nachi went into heat once more just a couple of weeks ago, coincidentally around the same time he did…

It was actually his first time, so he went to Capsule Corps to find Vegeta to learn how to cope with it. Really, it wasn't anything drastic. His body was a little warmer than usual, and his canines were hurting and itching to latch onto something. Not to mention, he was more jumpy and aggressive. Which was why he sought out help to the Saiyan man.

He had found Vegeta in the living room, on the couch lazing around. One look at the half-breed and he knew what was happening.

From there, Vegeta told him the reason his canines were hurting was because he wanted someone to mark. They were made sharper to connect to the juncture of where the intended mate's shoulder and neck were. His attitude was based on the more primal Saiyan side coming out, and his warming body was a fever breaking out when not getting the right… _needs._

Vegeta had commanded Gohan to stay in his seat while he had gotten medications to calm down. It was Nachi's own medication, but Bulma had made more than enough to last the girl, and it had the same affects had Vegeta had the pills intended for the males. In fact, the female pills were stronger and should calm him down.

So Gohan did as told, sitting silently and fidgeting when he caught _her_ scent.

He had turned his head so abruptly he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, and there was Nachi, dressed in a muscle tank top, with spandex shorts.

She had gone downstairs to grab something to eat, having just taken her pill, when a larger body had tackled her down to the ground and she had grunted from the impact.

"The hell, Gohan?!" She had shrieked, turning her angered and annoyed to his, oblivious to the dazed and lustful look in his eyes. "What, you're trying to spar now or what?!"

Gohan hadn't paid attention to her words, as he leaned into her neck and inhaled deeply, purring delightfully at the scent.

She had stiffened and growled, throwing the teen off her and cursing at him. "What in Dende's name is wrong with you?! I ought of kick your ass—"

It was then that she had caught onto his scent as well, and her irritated scowl melted into a dazed one matching his own.

But it was also at that moment, that Vegeta had walked in to see his precious, _innocent_ cub on top of the half-breed, just staring at him with her head tilted like she was some curious cat.

"KAKABRAT! NACHI!"

Needless to say, he was _not_ in Vegeta's good graces, and to make it worse, Nachi had once again forgotten the encounter. And Gohan, of course, remembered it all.

So, in conclusion, Gohan would not act on his feelings. Atleast, not anytime soon, if ever.

"You can go now, Gohan. The bell's about to ring."

As the girl turned to him, her eyes shining brighter under the sunny day, a slight smile on her lips and a light flush on her cheeks from the warmth of the weather, he thought he would _die._

Yes, this girl would be the death of him. Man, he had it _bad._

 _Oh, but what a way to go._

* * *

Videl grumbled as she crossed her arms, flicking a bang out of her face when it was constantly hitting her eye.

"My dad is being so unfair…"

Nachi rose a brow, sparing a glance at the girl before shoving the katsudon into her mouth with the chopsticks.

"He said I had to wait until I'm 18 to go on patrol with the police. It isn't fair! I did the training and have even seen them in action more than several times! Why can't he see that I'm maturing and old enough to go with them?!"

"You ranting and babbling certainly isn't mature," she drawled out as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"Aw, don't worry, Videl! I'm sure he'll let ya in some action soon enough!" Erasa chirped from her seat as she dunked a fry into the ketchup and chewed.

It was lunchtime for the high school students, and Videl, Erasa, and Nachi usually sat outside under a shaded table with an umbrella over the top.

As Nachi had stated, she was on friendly terms with the blue-eyed ravenette, and so, they ate their lunch together. Sure, Videl didn't like the fact that Nachi usually scoffed at her last name or laughed whenever her dad was mentioned, but she still held respect for the girl as she had an air of nonchalance. On top of that, she wasn't exactly the _worse_ to be around, even with her sarcastic and bland remarks.

Videl's little group from middle school and split, apart from Erasa. Her brother, Sharpner, now hung out with a bunch of dense jocks, one including some young male blonde who was on his way to be some model.

Angela had wandered off on her own, instead hanging out with preppy girls who only talked about mundane things and gossiped about whatever topic was hot. Tisha had moved to a different school, so really, Videl only had Erasa.

And she guessed she can include Nachi.

Said girl had just finished her fourth plate of katsudon from the cafeteria kitchen.

"Nachi, how do you eat so much but keep that figure?!" Erasa whined, glaring at the girl's toned stomach accusingly, which was on display from Nachi's midriff long sleeved spandex that reached her neck. It was paired with the matching spandex that covered her legs, along with her white boots and "belt" at her waist.

Really, it was just training outfit since she was too lazy to dress to anything, but whatever worked.

"I train." Nachi stated monotonously as she sipped on the milk tea.

Videl rose a brow. " _You_ train?"

Nachi narrowed her gaze. "That so hard to believe?"

"Well… I guess not, but you never mentioned anything, even when I brought up my father's dojo all the time," she accused.

Nachi shrugged. "It never came up. On top of that, my training regime isn't something to take into child's play, like the shit your father does."

Videl had to admit that. The kids and teens her age in his dojo weren't exactly the most skilled. In fact, she was the strongest fighter there and beat everyone.

"I want to see you train," Videl said suddenly.

Erasa giggled as the other girl choked on her milk tea.

"W-What?!" Nachi growled, rubbing her mouth. "Why the hell should I even _consider_ letting you?!"

Videl glared. "I just want to see what's so hard about your training! Plus, I _do_ know where Capsule Corps is, so I can always drop by when I want," she grinned victoriously.

Nachi groaned and banged her head on the table.

She shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

* * *

Vegeta was walking downstairs to enter the kitchen, when the front door slammed open with an irritated Nachi in tow.

It was a weird sight to see, considering she always flew to her balcony and went to her room from there. His confusion was raised when a girl of his daughter's age followed her, dressed in a white tank top and spandex black shorts that reached her knees.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to get this training done?" The girl snarked, and Vegeta was surprised at that tone of voice taken on his cub.

"Shut it," Nachi growled as she stomped upstairs. "I'm going to change."

"I thought those were your training clothes!"

"With the way I'm feeling, I'm going to need something more flexible!"

Videl scrunched her nose, before taking in her surroundings and spotting a scowling man with tall hair.

That scowl looked a lot familiar… so did his face…

Could he be…?

"Uh… you must be Nachi's father," Videl mumbled with a sweatdrop as he continued to examine her as if she were some rare disease.

Vegeta hmphed and turned on his heel, heading back to his destination to the kitchen.

At the moment, Nachi came back down with her hair tied with a red ribbon, black spandex shorts that reached mid-thigh, and a black sports bra.

The bizarre part was when Nachi came down barefoot.

"Eh? Do you do your training without shoes on?" Videl questioned.

Nachi huffed. "Not usually, however, we're going to do some meditation before we get down to the real training. It's mainly for me to put a simper on my temper, but you're welcome to join me."

With that, Nachi directed the girl to the backyard where it was nothing but vast, open space. There was a shaded area with two chairs and a round table, and in the grass, was a lavender haired boy who was kicking at the air in a fast pace.

"Little brother!" Nachi called out, and the boy stopped immediately and his eyes lightened at the sight of her.

"Big sister!" He cheered as he ran towards her, hugging her legs.

She chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Training?"

He nodded. "Yeah! Dad said when I was strong enough, I can join him in the gravity room!"

"That's great," she murmured.

Videl took in the scene with great interest. She'd never seen Nachi so soft with _anyone_ , so it was a rare sight to see her so soft-spoken.

As if just noticing her presence, Trunks's blue-eyes widened at the sight of a human. "Who's she, sis?" He asked rudely.

Ah, now Videl knew they were definitely related. He had the same mannerisms as his older sister.

"Her name is Videl. She came with me to see me train."

Trunks tilted his head. "Isn't she too weak to handle your training?"

Nachi laughed loudly while Videl gasped. "Hey, that's rude! I can totally handle whatever she's got in store for me!" She glared at the little boy.

Trunks shrugged, not caring in the least that he just insulted a stranger. "Well, I'm gonna go to my room and play games. Can you call Miss Chichi to see if Goten can come tomorrow? I just unlocked a new character in my game!"

Nachi nodded and shoved him gently towards the door. "Sure, squirt. Go on now."

Trunks waved at the two girls before disappearing into the house.

Nachi snickered a bit. "I would say I'm sorry for his behavior, but I'm not."

"Yeah, you two definitely have your dad's personality." Videl deadpanned.

"Oh, you met daddy? Isn't he great?"

Cutting the chat, Nachi sat in the middle of the grass, with Videl at her side with her legs crossing each other and her palms pressed together towards her chest. "Now, to reach a great state of mind in meditation, you have to clear your thoughts. If you'd prefer to even find your place of peace, that works too. I prefer a clear mind. Then, close your eyes." The girls both did so. "And breathe in and out, in and out… feel the energy locked inside your body… and release…"

Videl did as she was told, taking even, deep breathes in and out. At first, she felt ridiculous as she never meditated and thought it was useless, but as she took Nachi's advice, she felt… some sort of energy burst forward slowly throughout her body. Without realizing, a calm, light blue aura surrounded her body as she relaxed. The same can be said for Nachi, only her aura was stronger since she knew it was her ki being released.

The girls stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, before Nachi took one last deep breath and said, "And done."

Videl sighed heavily, as if she felt more refreshed. She never felt the energy surrounding her, but Nachi surely did. Perhaps the girl would become a more potential fighter, like Krillin and Tien as those two were humans.

She wasn't even going to include Yamcha in that category.

"How do you feel?"

"Like… I just gained more energy than before." Videl admitted.

"Great, just as I planned." Nachi then laid down on the grass, crossing her arms behind her head and planting her feet flat on the ground. "Now, we're going to sets of sit-ups, push-ups, and then more stretching when standing before we spar."

"Great—wait, we're sparring?!"

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you do all this for nothing!"

With that, the girls did 3 sets of 50 sit-ups and 50 push-ups. They then stood and stretched from their fingertips to touch their toes, stretched above their arms and to the sides, and Nachi made it more complicated when she grabbed her leg and stretched it above her head from the side and behind.

Videl had never been through this amount of strenuous activities, and couldn't keep much with Nachi, but she did give it her all and even if she finished behind the girl, she still did it.

She heaved as Nachi walked towards the rounded table, grabbing the two water bottles and walked back, handing Videl one. Videl took it gratefully and drank from the tip eagerly, while Nachi drank at a leisure pace.

Setting her bottle down, she walked back a far enough distance as she shouted, "You better not be tired! We haven't gotten to the best part!"

Videl smirked and set her bottle down as well, cracking a few joints. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want your ego to be bigger than it already is!"

Nachi chuckled and crouched into a fighting stance. Videl did the same, and both just stood there, wondering who would make the first move.

The silent questioned was soon answered as Videl let out a battle cry and rushed towards the shorter girl, aiming a fist towards her face.

As fast as Videl blinked, Nachi had a forearm across her face to block her fist. Videl's eyes widened.

' _I didn't even see her move!',_ she thought to herself.

Videl raised her knee to Nachi's stomach, but the other girl raised her leg and used her calf to block the move there too.

From there, it was mostly Videl aiming the hits, only for them to be blocked and intercepted.

Nachi didn't even try to fight back, opting to block everything and not once had she taunted the other girl like Videl expected to. In fact, her face was serious and she looked like she wasn't breaking a sweat.

Videl was running out of energy quickly. "Come on! You can't keep dodging forever!" She shouted, frustrated. It was degrading to see the other girl as cool as a cucumber and not even hitting back.

Videl went back to the onslaught of attacks, with Nachi continuing to block them. She was pulling the last of her strength, when Nachi finally hit back.

And boy, was her hit _painful_.

Videl groaned as the fist that aimed her stomach hurt in so many ways she could never recall, and dropped to her knees as she clutched at her injured area.

Nachi didn't put much power in that punch, just enough to keep the girl grounded. She saw the way the fighter's strength was starting to deteriorate, and it was time to put an end to it, seeing as her stubborn nature wouldn't let her fall until Nachi had a hit in.

Videl weakly looked up to see a hand in front of her face, a gesture of help.

When she met Nachi's expression, she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Heh. Not bad… for a human."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy this start to the arc! Also, s/o to my friend ItsCattastic for letting me borrow one of her OCs~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

"You're not focused enough. You're putting too much strain on your body…"

"Well, excuse me if I haven't done this before!"

"Hn. Your fault for goading me for my _tricks_."

It was a peaceful, cool morning at the Briefs residence. It was still cloudy and somewhat dark, considering it was too early in the morning for anyone who doesn't have a job or school to go to.

Since Nachi was naturally a light sleeper, not one to exceed more than 5 hours of rest and still function as someone her age should, she was the one who answered the door to the human with pigtails and blue eyes at 5 in the morning.

Why? Simply put, the little human girl wanted to channel her ki and use it.

Really, Nachi didn't mean for it to come out, considering she usually trained with Videl with her own physical strength lowered immensely, along with a relaxed state of mind. She couldn't fight the girl with the mindset of an enemy.

However, 3 days ago, Videl made the mistake of grabbing her furry _belt._

Yes, she was immune to the ridiculous tail-grabbing thing that most Saiyans cowered over if one so much as _breathes_ near their appendage. However, it had caught her so off guard that Nachi accidentally sent a ki-blast to the girl's face with a startled yelp.

Not to mention, her tail nowadays was sensitive for some unknown reason.

But back to why she woke up at 5 in the morning, in nothing but one of her daddy's t shirts and panties, hair and tail unkempt and the most blandest look on her face to answer the door to a chipper pale-skinned human.

Really, she didn't know the day she let Videl into her home would lead the girl to have the audacity to bother her in such early hours, but she didn't have a say in the matter.

Now, here the two were, with Nachi still wearing her father's oversized t shirt, except she had gone to her room and quickly slipped on some spandex shorts.

Videl demanded the girl to teach her how to use energy, as the human had said. She had thought they were some light tricks or show the day Nachi attacked her, but considering the amount of heat and how the damage to her stomach was very much real, she deducted it wasn't all fake.

Nachi told her she had to just _feel_ it within her body.

How else can she describe something she's had since birth?

Videl was sitting on the grass, in their usual spot, with her legs crossed and hands in her laps, cupped for something. She was wearing a cut off shirt that reached her shoulders, some spandex that Nachi let her borrow, and green boots. Her hair was up instead of the pigtails she showed up in, in favor in keeping her hair out of the way should it be necessary.

Nachi sighed and lowered herself on the grass, sitting on her calves and bare feet, then reached for the human's hands, which startled her. "You're thinking too much about it."

Nachi closed her eyes, putting little concentration as her ki raced through her body and focused solely on her hands. As her eyes opened, she directed her gaze on tan hands holding pale ones above her own, slowly seeing a pink colored aura raising to the palms. She heard Videl's gasp, but didn't pay her mind.

The ki slowly built up, creating a sphere in Videl's palms, not too big where it's blinding, but enough to cover both her palms. Slowly, Nachi pulled her hands away, leaving Videl to gape at the ki in her hands.

Nachi slightly smirked, as without realizing it, Videl had dropped her guard and was now holding up the ki in her own hands. The girl watched in awe at her own palms as the colored shifted to blue, the color of her own ki.

"Heh, looks like you managed to do something right," Nachi murmured. Videl cast her a glance, but nonetheless beamed in excitement to the girl.

As the ki dispersed, Videl rose to her feet and pumped her fists. "Alright! I can totally do this! I just need more practice!" Just as she said that, her watched beeped insistently, to which answered with a frown. "Satan here… I see… Okay, on my way!"

Nachi cocked her head in silent question as she rose to her feet as well. "There's a robbery down in Satan City. They're holding hostages." Videl quickly shed the cut off shirt with no care in the world, considering Nachi didn't know the definition of decency. Videl then reached into her bag and pulled on a baggy white t-shirt, attaching her Orange Star pin to the bottom and retied her hair into the pigtails.

"Ah, duty calls," Nachi drawled and she followed the human girl at an easy pace as she ran towards the door.

Videl huffed. "It's been what I've been waiting for! Ever since I turned 18, I've been able to go and actually help the police with these things."

"Sounds dull."

Videl shrugged. "Eh, sometimes." She turned to Nachi as she opened the door. "You'll be at school, right?"

Nachi rolled her eyes. "Where else would I be?"

Videl snorted and waved as she threw her capsule out, the sight of the flying hovercraft popping out of the smoke.

She heard the telltale sign of the whirring blades before Videl bid her farewell.

Nachi sighed, as if the world was balanced on her shoulders. "Humans are so troublesome…"

"And why do you insist on troubling yourself with that one?"

Nachi turned to see her father, with nothing but trainers, a towel around his neck and shorts on. She knew he was ready to go in the gravity room, and based on her appearance, he would probably ask her to go in with him.

She dutifully followed him as he headed to their destination, hands running through her hair. "She's entertaining. I see potential in her."

Vegeta rose a brow as he entered in the code. "Potential in a human? Didn't think you went for the human species."

As she followed him inside, she rolled her eyes. "Not potential for a mate, daddy! I mean, I can see some strength in her. She'd be more useful in battle than the scarface," she grumbled.

Vegeta snorted. "You're just saying that because you don't like the guy. Not that I blame you." He set the gravity to 400x, an easy feat for the two of them.

She went to where the mats were placed, spreading her legs and leaving them in a split on the mat as she stretched her arm to the side. "Not only that, but it gets boring having the same opponents. Gohan's always going on about not wanting to _seriously_ hurt me, the sentimental punk he is."

He grunted, pushing up the bar then lowering it. "I'm surprised Kakabrat hadn't come to pick you up this morning."

She furrowed her brows, now stretching her fingers to her toes of one leg then to the other. "You're right. He's usually here by now. Maybe he slept in."

Vegeta shrugged, placing the bar back in its place. "It's better off I don't see his damn face around here. I hadn't forgotten what he did to you last year."

Nachi stood on her feet, cracking her neck. "What do you mean? What did he do?" She had a quizzical expression.

Vegeta grunted. "Nothing to worry about, brat. Now go. You have school in 30 minutes."

Nachi rolled her eyes, putting her hands on hips and walking off. "You are the last person in this home I thought would be worried about my education."

He smirked. "I told you, it's amusing to see your patience tested with being surrounded by so many humans 5 days a week."

She growled and slapped his shoulder in passing while he cackled. "It's not funny, daddy!"

"Oh, but it is!"

* * *

Nachi boredly trudged to the front of the building, her binder in her arms and her bag straps clutched to her shoulders.

Unlike the early morning, the weather turned a bit too hot for her taste, so she opted away from her usual spandex unless she wanted to smell like a boy's locker room for the rest of the day. She chose a pair of pair of frayed black shorts, with a burgundy V-neck tucked into the waist, and beige slip-ons that covered up to the middle of feet. Her tail was still tied at the waist, and her hair was let down since she didn't find time to look for her ribbon to tie it up.

As she reached her locker, searching for her history book as that was her first class, a weight settled next to her closer.

She sniffed, immediately recognizing the cinnamon-scented fragrance.

She sighed. And it had been such a great morning.

"Gooood morning, Miss Briefs!" The voice chirped.

Her eye twitched as she slammed her locker closed, her book tucked in the space between her binder and chest, and turned her annoyed gaze to the man leaning against the lockers who had a suave grin plastered on his face.

"Rivers."

And here, was Orange Star High School's local heartthrob, Sencha Rivers.

With dark brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin and pearly smile, who wouldn't be affected by the man? He constantly switched on the charm whenever females were in the vicinity, making it his personal mission to get at least one date with them.

Really, Nachi thought he would fuck anything that breathed, but she wouldn't dare ask.

And alas, she was amongst the few who were _completely_ unaffected by his lavish words and playboy attitude.

"Aw, come on! Don't be so cruel, my fair maiden!" He took her hand, ignoring the growl from her. "Your constant rejections makes me come back for more!"

Nachi sighed. This was a regular occurrence between the two.

But surprisingly, she was used to his antics and he too, was part of the little group that consisted of Videl and Erasa, and of course, herself.

Sencha had transferred from another district towards the end of her 2nd year of high school. He was a bit shy, not really seeking anyone out but welcomed any attention.

It was Videl who had, oh so nicely, invited him to sit at their table during lunch.

The rest was history.

He constantly bothered the girls in his group, more so Videl and Nachi, since Erasa was currently dating someone. At least that's what she told them.

As Sencha prattled on his "declarations of undying love" for the Saiyaness, with his hand still clung to hers as they walked together towards history, she idly thought she felt someone's chilly gaze glued to the back of her head.

Sencha seemed to have sense it as well as he shivered. "Woo! Is it cold in here or what?" He laughed, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. "I shall be your blanket of warmth, darlin'!"

Did Nachi mention the boy was from a southern district?

She grumbled, pushing his arm off. "Cut it out!"

She briefly wondered how to make the boy beside her scamper off, when a brilliant and devious idea came to mind. An evil smirk crept her lips, prompting her to chuckle darkly.

"Rivers, I just remembered something." She turned to him, a sweet smile that was _so_ uncharacteristic of her.

But of course, he fell for it. "EH?! Are you confessing to me, now?!" The suave grin was back on, but she didn't let in deter her.

"Ah, no… However, between you and me," she looked back and forth in the hallways. Confirming no one was around, she clutched her things and used her free hand to cup his ear, whispering, "I heard Satan has the hots for you, but she's just too shy to admit it. Perhaps… you should _lay the charms_ more on her than me."

She stood back down on her feet, watching the boy's blank face tick for a moment before a full-blown smile broke out.

"You really mean it?!"

Internally, Nachi laughed sadistically. "Now, why would I lie to you about your… conquest of love?" Nachi gritted out, a strained smile and her eye almost twitching.

Sencha didn't seem to hear her, as literal hearts were surrounding the man before he laid a smacking kiss on her forehead. "You are my savior, darlin'! I'm gonna go win my girl now!"

With that, he sped off to their class, leaving her in the dust and a disgusted look on her face as she furiously wiped at her forehead. "Eugh, damn playboy…"

As she continued rubbing at her forehead, a sudden warmth appeared by her side and she glanced up, almost dropping her things. "Gohan?!"

Indeed, it was her best friend, Son Gohan. He was dressed in brown slacks, a white long-sleeved undershirt with a black vest, his Orange Star pin shining proudly on the vest.

"Nachi!" He smiled wide. "Mother finally let me go to public school. She figured if you went here, it was safe enough for me."

Recovering from her surprise, she puffed her cheeks and poked at his firm chest. "You ass! That's why you didn't show up this morning!" She backtracked. "Not that I waited for you to show up…"

Gohan grinned. "Well, it's not coming here that made me delay. There was a robbery on my way and well…"

She rose a brow. "A robbery? The same one that Satan mentioned earlier today…?" She murmured.

"Who?"

She waved him off. "Nothing, nothing. Let's get going. I'm already late as it is." She grumbled as she walked ahead of him, with Gohan following right behind.

She reached the classroom, sliding the door open and immediately, all eyes locked on her form.

"Ah, Miss Briefs," the professor murmured. "So nice of you to join us."

Nachi grunted and made her way to the top, taking her seat next to a lovestruck Sencha, who was seated next to Sharpner. After Sharpner, was Videl, then Erasa. She had a bewildered look on her face as Sencha kept staring at her with loving eyes.

Nachi internally smirked.

"Class!" The professor bellowed out, causing everyone to quiet down. "We have a new student here joining us this year. Please welcome, Son Gohan."

Nachi gazed down at her friend from her top seat, catching gazes with him as he bowed and uttered shyly, "Please take care of me."

He scanned the area for any available seats, when Erasa waved her hand. "Yoohoo! Over here, cutie!"

Gohan blushed at the sudden compliment as he sat next to the blonde. "Thank you."

He was in for a long day.

* * *

"Moron, how could you _not_ realize how you played the game wasn't normal? Now you garnered attention!"

Gohan chuckled sheepishly, a hand resting on the back of his head while the other rested on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Sorry, Nach', I wasn't really thinking."

"Yes, I gathered that."

The two had gym class together just minutes ago, with the sport of baseball on their agenda. Nachi tried very little, not wanting to give her strength away, and she thought Gohan would give the same courtesy.

Instead, he jumped 20 feet into the air to catch a ball, and when the big oaf Sharpner pitched him a ball, the ball hit Gohan like nothing.

So yes, that rose some questions and even more suspicion of the foreign boy, but Nachi was quick to defend Gohan with some made up lies of how sports weren't a custom in his household.

That saved him, for now.

She grumbled as she took his hand, dragging to the lunch area. "Where are we going?"

"Getting you some food. I'll do it for you, or else you'd end up eating everything on the menu."

With that, she gathered 8 boxes of katsudon for himself, and 4 for herself. She lied to the lunch lady, as always, that her friends were very hungry people and though the elderly woman always looked like she didn't believe her, she relented.

After gathering their food, Nachi lead Gohan to where her little group would sit, unsurprised to see that they made extra space for Gohan.

Sitting down in her usual spot, with Gohan at her side, she immediately had a finger at her chest, pushing in the center. "The hell, Nachi?! What did you say to Sencha?!" Videl growled, irritated that said boy was still clinging to her arm like some lovesick fool.

Nachi cackled in the inside. Oh, how she wanted to relay her joy on the outside.

But she didn't. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked coyly, batting her lashes at the girl.

"You know exactly what I mean, Briefs!" Videl snapped.

Nachi scoffed. "I said nothing to the boy. He just happened to have an epiphany of some sorts." She smirked.

Sencha sighed dreamily, nuzzling his nose into Videl's shoulders while she attempted to brush him off. "My eyes will forever be locked to you, darlin' Satan~!"

Videl twitched.

Ignoring their antics, Erasa turned towards the two, just as Gohan was taking a sip of his tea. "So, Nachi, this the secret boyfriend you've been hiding?" She asked with a smile.

Gohan choked and started sputtering as Nachi cocked her head in confusion. "I never hid my boy friend. I just chose not to mention him unless asked for." She shrugged.

Erasa sweatdropped. "Eh, not a _boy friend_ , but a _boyfriend_." She clarified.

"What is the difference?"

Before Erasa could explain, Gohan finally recovered and laughed nervously. "A-Ah, Nachi is just a really good best friend of mine. We've known each other since we were very young."

Nachi nodded. "I hated him the first time we met." She stated bluntly.

Erasa nodded, a bit unsurely, while Gohan laughed again at Nachi's social skills.

Then again, he wasn't much better.

As Videl finally calmed down with Sencha at her side, she asked Gohan, "So, how exactly do you get here from your home? You'd have to be waking up at two in the morning to do that!"

Gohan stuttered horrendously, before Nachi came to the rescue. "He stays at CC during the weekdays. Then he goes home on the weekends. My parents know his," she drawled.

Videl furrowed a brow. "He wasn't there this morning!"

"Yes, well, he likes sleeping in."

Videl hummed in suspicion, but before she can say anything else, the bell rang for classes and both Saiyans threw away their trash.

"We're going now," Nachi murmured, dragging the half-breed by his arm while he yelped and quickly followed.

Erasa aw'd at the sight. "They're such a cute couple~! Too bad Nachi is too dense to realize it," the blonde pouted. She was, after all, a notorious matchmaker.

Videl actually chuckled. "Nachi can't even tell the difference between a guy friend and a boyfriend. Who knows when she'll actually realize her best friend is in love with her and vice versa."

Erasa casted the girl a blank look, seeing as Sencha was literally right next to her, having their own love situation going on. "Yes, she's the only dense one in this group."

* * *

The two took the roof, narrowly missing Videl's curious chase as she choked, "What the hell?!"

Both breathed a sigh of relief, with Nachi growing a tick mark and seizing Gohan by his shirt, yanking him down to her nose. "Just what the hell did you do this morning, _Golden Warrior_?!"

He laughed nervously. "Calm down, Nach', I was just helping the cops with their job…"

"That's why they're _cops_ , mutt! They have their own jobs!" She growled to his face.

Gohan blushed at the proximity. "U-Uhm—"

She sighed and let go of his shirt, pacing back and forth on the roof. "People will recognize you, Gohan. This is what we've been avoiding for years. Hell, I'm not sure how I'm still pulling off my own identity with Satan."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe… I can get a disguise?"

She whirled around to face him, an affronted look. "A disguise…! You're not actually thinking of doing _hero_ work, are you?!"

He sheepishly looked away, but looked more resolved as he locked eyes with her. "This city is just full of crime. Cops can't solve every problem, and they'll need someone with actual strength and can put fear into a criminal's mind."

Nachi facepalmed. "And what about your studies, hm? And Miss Chichi? And even your little brother! Can you split your time with them and school?"

"Of course I can, Nach'! There's even a time slot in there for you!" He stated, blushing a bit. "And besides, it could be fun… and you can join me—"

"Hell no."

"Nachi," he whined childishly.

She shook her head stubbornly, taking off to the skies and to her home. "No!"

He followed along her side. "Come on!"

"No!"

"But I need a sidekick!"

" _Sidekick_?" She snarled.

"I-I mean, an equal partner!"

"Hmph!"

Their argument continued that way as they reached CC, with Bulma meeting them at the door. "Welcome home, Nachi. And hey, Gohan!" She called out.

Both greeted her, one more enthusiastically than the other. "Hey, Bulma. Mind if I ask you a favor?"

With that, the two headed towards her lab while Nachi went upstairs towards her room, changing out of her shorts into spandex, and kicking off her shoes to walk around barefoot. She uncurled her tail and sighed blissfully, finally free after being constricted around her waist for hours.

She then headed to where she knew her litt ebrother was, finding Trunks walking out of his own room. He brightened at the sight of her. "Big sister!"

Nachi chuckled and caught him just in time, holding him in her arms and nuzzling into his neck. "Hello, little brother," she murmured as she carried on her walk towards Bulma's lab room.

Big as he is, he couldn't resist being held in her arms. It was a place of comfort for the lavender-haired boy. "I sensed someone come in with you. Who was it?"

"It's just Gohan," she rolled her eyes. "He's having your mother construct an outfit for him for hero work."

"Whoa," Trunks muttered. "That's awesome!"

"Eh, if I know his tastes," she pressed a button and the door opened with a hiss. "I'm not too sure about that…"

She trailed off, just in time to see Gohan… wearing a helmet with antennas, a black full body spandex with a green gi on top, white boots, and to make the outfit _complete_ , a red cape.

"… No."

"Wha—"

"That outfit has _got to go_!"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**_A/N: Hi all! Thank you for being patient for my updating. For my guest reviewer, I update as soon as I can, which can take a week and a half or two. I try my best with updating quickly, plus, I do my M. Trunks/OC story that I'm trying to keep on top of since I hadn't updated it for a month until the other day. So yeah, again, thank you for the support everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

"Nachi—"

"I said no! if you're going to be running around playing hero, you'll need something that actually gives respect."

An aggravated sigh. "It really isn't that big of a deal…"

"Suddenly, I cannot hear."

Gohan grunted when the shorter girl shoved him back onto the sofa in Bulma's lab, her tail curling in annoyance as she analyzed him with critical eyes. He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Hmmm…" She murmured, eyeing him up and down. "The boots can stay, along with the spandex underneath. I'll ask Bulma to put a design on the chest so it won't be left blank… gloves can stay too, I suppose." Her eyes narrowed. "The cape and helmet are going."

Gohan whined, "Come oonnn! I really like the cape!"

"Hmph. Too bad. I'm saving your image!"

With that, the girl turned back to Bulma and Trunks, who were watching the little one-sided argument in amusement. "Bulma, we're redesigning this thing."

Bulma giggled and nodded. "Sure, Nach'. Come around the computer and you can tell the design you had in mind."

The two women huddled over the computer, as Bulma raised her head and said, "Gohan, you can go wait out if you want. It'll be another while before it's finished."

Gohan smiled and nodded, standing from the couch as he pressed the button of the wrist watch and the costume instantly sucked in, leaving him in his school clothes. He placed the wrist watch on the counter, then left the lab with Trunks following along.

"I gotta say," Trunks crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the older teen. "Big sister is saving your butt from a horrible wardrobe malfunction."

Gohan chuckled. "I liked the design, but I'm sure whatever Nachi has in store for me is in her best interest."

"Speaking of that," Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Why do you let my sister boss you around?"

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "I don't." He stated matter-of-factly. "But, you have to choose your battles. I knew arguing against your sister on this would be like talking to a brick wall," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Plus, I wouldn't want to make her upset over a small thing."

Trunks's eyes narrowed even further into slits. "It's almost as if you like her or something…"

"Well, yeah," Gohan commented. "She is my best friend. It wouldn't be this way if I didn't."

"No, I mean a _different_ kind of like." Trunks stopped in the hallway, coming to a realization. "Oh Dende, you _like_ my sister?!"

Gohan abruptly turned around to the boy, his cheeks pink. "W-W-What?! No, Trunks! Not at all—"

"Liar!" The little boy barked. "I am not like big sister where I'm oblivious to everything concerning romance!"

"R-Romance?!"

Trunks huffed. "When I'm bored, I come bother Nachi and watch her silly soap operas with her. Unlike her, I picked up the difference between platonic and romantic love. Which brings me back to my point. You like big sister! You want her as your lover!"

Gohan's eyes swirled at the term. "Take it easy, Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed. He took a deep breath and exhaled, instantly calming down. "I admit, I do harbor special feelings for your sister. I have for a while… but I can't act on them. Not anytime soon, anyways."

The two resumed their short walk back to the living room, where Gohan plopped himself onto the couch as if he was exhausted from the day. "Why not?"

He sighed. "Aside from the fact that your dad would most likely maim me," Trunks smirked at that. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I know she doesn't know the difference between romantic love and familial love, and she'd probably mistake my advances for familial."

Trunks scrunched his nose. "Ew, no. I do not need to hear that she'll mistake you for a brother." Gohan chuckled and Trunks sat back on the couch, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Well… not that I want you to pursue my sister, but you're not the _worst_ choice for a boyfriend."

Gohan snorted. "Thanks, Trunks."

Trunks laughed. "It's not me you gotta worry about for approval. Dad is really protective of big sister. Just the other day, we went shopping and the store clerk tried hitting on my sister while she didn't pay attention to his advances because she was focused on some sale on shirts. Anyways, when he finally got Chi's attention, the guy was asking for her number and dad comes up behind her and scared him away just from glaring at the guy!"

Gohan laughed along with the boy, already imagining Dadgeta staring menacingly into the soul of some poor human boy while Nachi remained oblivious to his glaring.

After their laughter died down, Trunks looked at Gohan with mirth in his eyes. "So yeah, you'd have to get through Dad first. Guys can't even breathe around Nachi with my dad around."

Speaking of said man, Vegeta emerged from the kitchen, a can of beer in his hands while he rose a brow. "Hm. So it was your ki I sensed earlier."

"Hey, Vegeta!" Gohan greeted with a smile.

Vegeta grumbled, stealing a spot on the couch as he turned on the television and mindlessly switched through the channels. "What brings you here? I hadn't forgotten that you didn't come in the morning to pick up my cub for your _walks_." He rolled his eyes.

"E-Eh, you see, I just started attending Orange Star. Mom finally let me go to school publicly and so as I was on my way, there was some crime going on and I decided to step in… using my Super Saiyan form." He laughed sheepishly.

"Moron," Vegeta muttered. "Now you'll attract media attention!"

"That's why I'm here. Bulma designed a costume for me, but Nachi decided she didn't like it… and is now redesigning with Bulma in the lab."

Vegeta smirked into his can. "Sounds just like her. I recall when she was just a little girl, no older than four." His eyes grew distant. "She had just tried on her first armor plate. I had picked it out for her, and she instantly grew the most sour face and complained to her mother that she hated the 'stupid shoulder things,' then promptly threw it off and stomped on it. After, she shot it with a ki-blast and that was the end of her first armor."

Gohan pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh at the visual of a child Nachi acting that bratty. "That explains why when I first met her, she was the only one without the shoulder guards. I just guessed they ran out of her size."

Vegeta shook his head. "No, that was all her. Her mother was the same. Female armor could differentiate from a male's, so her mother's only had the breast and stomach plates. There were no straps."

Gohan hummed, while Trunks looked at his father in awe. "Can we get my own Saiyan armor, dad?!"

Vegeta smirked. "I'm sure your mother has some lying around. If not, your sister has her old armor as a child. One is bound to fit."

The boy's eyes sparkled. "Cool!"

A throat cleared and the males' attention turned towards Nachi, hands on her hips. "Well, come along, mutt. Bulma finished the costume."

Gohan stood up, excited for what his friend had in store for him while Trunks followed behind. Vegeta stood up leisurely, also following a bit behind them.

They arrived at the lab and Bulma greeted them again, while Nachi picked up the flat wrist watch. She walked over to Gohan and commanded, "Hand."

He gave her his left wrist and she clipped on the watch quickly, giving him instructions. "All you do is press the button just like the other one. Press it once so the costume goes on, and twice to return it back in its proper place."

Gohan nodded and Nachi stepped back as he pressed on the button, immediately emitting a light from the teen's body and all, except for Vegeta who was boredly leaning against the wall, waited on baited breath for the reveal.

As the light dimmed down, there was Gohan, clad in the black bodysuit that was underneath his green gi from before, only in the middle of his chest, was a logo reading 'GS' in blue. The white gloves and boots stayed along, but in replacement of his helmet, was a black mask that only covered his eyes with white in the middle.

Trunks's eyes widened. That was definitely an upgrade from the goofy costume from before.

"Go check yourself in the mirror, Gohan!" Bulma chirped as she pointed in the corner where a tall mirror hung.

He did as told and looked surprised at his reflection. The suit was like a second skin, and even the mask did its job in concealing his identity.

There was a tiny problem, though…

"Uh, Nachi?" He questioned, turning his back to the mirror. "The design is cool and all, and I really like the color scheme… but how will we hide my hair?"

Nachi smirked. "Not necessary. When you wear the costume, you can turn Super Saiyan just as you did today. That way, people won't have to pine over who the _Golden Warrior_ is and make the connections."

Gohan hummed. "I guess that makes sense… Does that mean I have to keep the Golden Warrior name?"

Nachi shrugged. "Up to you. I only put your initials in the middle. It _was_ originally going to be SG for Son Gohan, but then people might suspect you, so it throws people off with GS." She nodded to herself in assurance.

He sweatdropped. "I see…"

"I suppose it doesn't look that ridiculous," Vegeta redrawled. "Don't know why you're wasting your time in rescuing humans."

"I don't get it either," Nachi admitted. "But eh, not like he's dragging me into this hero business."

Bulma's eyes turned mischievous. "Actually, Nachi… It just so happens I designed a costume to pair with Gohan."

The girl's eyes widened. "What?! No way in hell!"

Bulma picked up the smaller wrist watch and held it out to the teen. "Come on, Nachi! Don't you want to match with your best friend?" She teased.

"Watch yourself, woman," she growled as she snatched the watch. She stared down at the device in disgust, before sighing dramatically and clipping the device onto her wrist. Assuming the instructions were the same as Gohan's, she pressed the button once and she was surrounded by light.

The light died down and Gohan's eyes widened and he had to turn around to hid blushing face.

Now, he was used to seeing Nachi in spandex all the time. It was something she wore 24/7, considering how she was brought up.

The costume, stuck to her like a second skin, looked downright _sinful_.

"Move it, half-breed," she snapped as she shoved Gohan out of the way for the mirror. She studied herself.

This was a first for her to wear a full black bodysuit, and the material felt different from her spandex. Like Gohan, she wore the white gloves and boots, along with the same mask. Even the logo was the same, only it was in red. She turned around, seeing her tail swaying freely and in motion. The bluenette was thoughtful in adding an extra hole for her extra appendage.

"… Er, why does mine also say GS?" Nachi deadpanned.

Bulma chuckled. "I didn't have time to change it to NB before you came back from a break."

Nachi huffed, before turning to face the people in the room. "And I suppose I should turn Super if I were to be running in the streets?"

Gohan shrugged, having finally calmed down from his wayward thoughts. "It would make sense, considering we'd be a duo."

Nachi growled and pressed the button twice, with Gohan doing the same and they returned to their regular clothes. "Who said I would join you anyways?!"

"N'aw, don't be so stubborn, Nach'!" Gohan laughed. "It'll be fun!"

Before she can retort, Trunks slyly smirked. "Yeah, big sister. You guys would be just the perfect duo~!"

Nachi launched at him while Trunks cackled and ran down the hall with Nachi on his tail. "Get back here, you little runt!"

"… Did my son just cackle?" Bulma asked blankly.

"Yep." Gohan popped the 'p.'

She glared accusingly at Vegeta. "This is your fault!"

Vegeta shrugged, leaning off the wall and turning away to head out. "The boy is half mine. He was bound to learn it someday."

With that, he left the lab, leaving a tired Bulma and confused Gohan.

* * *

The next morning, Nachi was dressing in an outfit similar to the day before, only her shirt changed to blue, when a tap on her balcony door startled her.

Blinking, she slipped on her shoes and opened the balcony to see a chipper Gohan. "Morning, Nach'!"

She grunted and picked up her backpack, holding her binder close to her. "Are we walking or are we flying?"

"I want to see if there's any crime going around this morning, so I want to fly." He grinned.

She groaned, grudgingly swiping the wrist watch from her nightstand and slipping it on her left wrist. "The things I do for you…" She muttered.

She missed the soft smile he aimed for her, before he turned and flew into the air, with her following behind after she closed her balcony door.

The two idly flew, not making conversation but not minding the silence, when Gohan looked down to see a yellow car, swerving in the lanes and almost hitting other cars and pedestrians. "Look, Nach'! Now's our chance!"

Nachi rolled her eyes and followed the half-breed down into an alleyway, where he immediately pressed the button and the costume came into place. He then turned Super Saiyan, keeping the hair in its blonde form.

Gohan turned towards the girl, who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression as she held her binder close to her chest. "Nach', come on! This is your time to make a name for yourself!"

She huffed and turned her nose in the air. "No!"

Gohan pouted and trapped her between his arms, looking directly into her eyes when she can't due to his mask. "Pleaseee! You know I never ask you for favors!"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and glared at his mask, not really noticing how _close_ he was to her. Not to mention how intimate their position looked. "Will you drop the subject if I do this _just_ this once?!"

Gohan nodded, dropping one of his hands to her shoulder to emphasize his point. "It'll be fun! Besides, that means criminals will have two powerful people to face! I do know you like implanting fear into just about anyone," he added with a smirk.

She stared warily at him for a few moments, before a wicked smirk of her own crept her lips. "I suppose I can indulge you this once," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

They broke out of their little scene as Nachi stepped away, shoving her binder into her back and pressing her wrist watch. Once done, she reached for the red ribbon she carried with her, tied at the base of her tail, then reached up and tied her hair in a ponytail. She then powered to her first form, her blonde spikes matching Gohan's.

"Alright," she muttered. "Let's get this over with."

With that, the teens left their things in the alleyway and Gohan immediately ran out and put a hand out in front of him. "Halt, thieves!"

The criminals in the car widened their eyes and immediately hit the breaks, stopping just an inch away from the blonde haired teen.

"Hey kid, are ya crazy?!" The driver shrieked as he honked.

"H-Hey…" The other person in the car muttered. "I-Isn't that the Golden Warrior?"

The driver studied Gohan and his hair before his eyes widened. "Shit!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "That's the Great Saiyaman to you!"

"… The Great Saiyaman?" Nachi muttered beside him.

"It was instinct. Plus, it goes with the initials," he whispered back to her before turning back to the criminals. "It isn't safe out here to drive recklessly. You're endangering the people around you and yourselves!"

"Yeah?!" The driver shouted. "What're you and your little whore gonna do about it?!"

Gohan growled menacingly, while the person beside the driver started sweating nervously. "U-Uh, that probably wasn't the right thing to say—" Both yelped as the masked man brought his fist down on the hood of the car, making the car tilt upward then slam back down harshly. There was a noticeable dent on the hood, one that went through and even into the inside of the car.

"I suggest you apologize to the lady," Gohan murmured lowly, but loud enough for the men to hear.

The two started sweating even more and simultaneously stuttered their apologies. "W-We're sorry, S=Saiyawoman!"

Nachi was picking at her ear in annoyance, and grunted at their acknowledgement. Honestly, the insult didn't bother her one bit. She was more annoyed that Gohan was wasting his time on these two bozos.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Do try to stay out of trouble. We wouldn't want to throw you behind bars, right?"

"N-No, sir! Thank you, sir!" They both repeated once more, before driving around Gohan and driving at the exact speed limit, not daring to go above or below.

Gohan walked back into the alleyway, still a bit upset at the necessary insult aimed at Nachi. "They were incredibly rude and crass!"

Nachi walked behind him rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, leaning on one leg with her hip jutting out. "Don't sweat it, Gohan. The insult doesn't bother me as much as it bothered you."

He flinched. "But—"

"I know what I am and what I'm not," she drawled. "I don't need some lowly human telling me what they think of me when I know I'm worth more than they'll ever be."

Gohan sighed. That was Nachi for him.

"Besides," Gohan stiffened when her voice resembled more of a purr. "You looked pretty confident and sure of yourself under this alias and persona. I must say… it was attractive to see how you handled the situation."

He slowly turned around, his mask doing nothing to hide the massive blush as Nachi smirked mischievously at him, leaning towards him and placing a hand on his chest. "N-Nach'…?"

He watched as her tail slowly started swaying in content. "The shows I watch always did say to go for someone who looked like they can dominate you… and you look like that person," she purred.

Gohan choked, rambling incoherently and trying to get his bearings together. Before he can even _begin_ to try and think of a response, the mood was ruined as Nachi went back down and removed her hand, turning her back to him as she placed a hand to her chin.

"Hm, the show also led to the woman removing the male's mask, but I already know what you look like…" She muttered.

Gohan blinked, and dumbly asked, "Huh?"

"Ehhh?" Nachi's normal monotone voice returned. "I was just reenacting what I saw on television. I thought it would help me convince myself more into this hero business."

"…" Gohan's thought process were in a turmoil.

' _You mean to tell me she was only acting?! Oh Dende, if she keeps this up, I don't think I can go on for much longer in regards to my feelings!_ ' He screamed in his mind.

"Anyways," she drawled. "We should head back to school. We still have about to 10 minutes to get there."

Nachi picked up her back and took off into the sky, with a dumbfounded and blushing Gohan taking after her.

They both landed on the roof, deeming it a safer place instead of the front for obvious reasons. Both double pressed the button on their wrists, then powered down to their base form.

"I must admit," Nachi voiced. "It was hilarious to watch those two scurry away like the ants they are. I think I can get used to being 'Saiyawoman.'" She chuckled.

Gohan laughed. "I'm glad to hear it! Now we can fight crime together—"

A loud gasp from behind them caused them to tense, both wondering how they didn't feel the small and weak ki approaching them.

They slowly turned and Nachi instantly recognized the red-headed teenager from middle school.

"… Angela," she growled.

Angela smiled deviously. "You two were saying? Something about fighting crime?" She turned to Gohan. "You're the Golden—"

"Nope." Gohan denied quickly. "Can't be. I don't have the blonde hair or eyes as him."

Angela narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right. I know what's going on here. You two are the ones they're talking about in the morning news! Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman!"

"No." Nachi stated bluntly.

"Now, we have to get to class," Gohan muttered nervously as he quickly grabbed Nachi's wrist and shoved them past Angela, ignoring Nachi's protests on how she can walk on her own and didn't need his help.

Angela stared after him before scoffing. "Don't know how she managed to snag a hottie like him…" She mumbled to herself, pouting.

She crossed her arms, before a literal light bulb turned on in her head and she grinned.

"Ah, but of course, the art of blackmail can always come in handy…"

* * *

Nachi doodled in her notebook, listening to the English professor drone about the different suffixes and sounds of the English language.

Really, who needed that useless language anyways? Saiya-ka was her first language, one she used often with her father and little brother since Vegeta deemed that Trunks would not be uncultured in their language.

She learned Japanese rather quickly when she arrived on this planet, considering her scouter was a translator and she figured everything with a simple of a button.

Too bad she couldn't do the same with this class, but she learned quickly.

A crumpled paper thrown at her head snapped her attention away from her notebook, raising a brow when she realized the note was meant for Gohan instead of herself, since she was seated right next to him.

He was taking notes, and Nachi nudged him with her pen. Once getting his attention, she dropped the note between his arms and turned around, not in the least interested in the note.

Not at all…

Okay.

So she was the _tiniest_ bit curious, not that she would admit that.

Gohan opened up the note addressed to him, frowning a bit from the scent of some strong perfume emitting from the note.

Curse his Saiyan side.

He read on:

 _I know your secret._

 _You and I both know I saw you transform on the roof._

 _I could easily reveal your identity to the school…_

 _Or I could not._

 _The choice is up to you._

 _You could either have me reveal your identity, or you can go on a date with me and I'll keep your secret between us._

 _Deal or no deal? ;*_

 _~ Angela Martin xo"_

Gohan blanched, slowly turning his head to see the red-head smiling innocently, but even underneath those contacts, he could see the slyness in them.

After all, he grew up with Nachi.

Nachi stared at him oddly, before shrugging and turning her attention to the professor.

After class, Gohan quickly excused himself and zipped down the stairs and to the entrance.

Nachi rose a brow, and her group stood behind her and looked to where the teen disappeared to. "What's his rush?" Sencha questioned.

She shrugged. "He got a note during class… Perhaps it has to do that."

Sencha sighed dramatically and slugged his arms over her shoulders and Videl's, ignoring both warning growls. "Well, you can't win 'em all. I guess you lonely ladies are stuck with me~!"

Another warning growl was all he got before a hard first dove onto his head, making him yelp in pain and clutch his head, tears stinging his eyes. "What'd I say about touching me?!" Nachi barked.

Sencha whined. "My darlin' Videl wouldn't hurt me like this!"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Videl~!"

The girls sighed from his antics, and all walked down the steps and headed for the lunch area. As they conversed among themselves, even with Sencha sporting a lump on his head, Nachi picked up on a familiar ki signal and abruptly stopped, making the group collide with each other's backs and groan.

"Nachi!" Videl protested. "What's the big—"

Nachi held a finger to her lips, which confused the three, before they heard a familiar voice at the other side of the hall.

Four heads and pair of eyes looked over to see Gohan chatting nervously with the redhead, Angela.

They all strained to hear their conversation.

"W-Well… the thing is, I might be busy that day—"

"That's fine. I can just tell everyone—"

"No, no!" Gohan waved his hands in front of himself desperately. "Please don't!"

Angela frowned, awaiting for his actual response since he knew her conditions.

Gohan sighed heavily. "… Fine! I'll go on a date with you!"

Angela cheered happily and threw her arms around him, making him tense. "Great! Make sure to dress nicely! I'll have everything planned out!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, not liking how this turned out at all. But he had to go along with it for his and Nachi's sake.

Speaking of said girl…

She frowned when she heard the word 'date.' And when Angela practically threw herself onto her best friend.

She didn't know why…

But her chest had a weird ache. She rubbed at the spot with a frown, annoyed at the pang.

"Nachi?" Videl questioned softly. Nachi may not be aware of her own feelings, but Videl was an expert in taking notice in things. And she noticed that Nachi held romantic feelings for Gohan. The girl seemed oblivious to everything concerning romance, but no one else noticed the small and soft smiles aimed just for Gohan, the ways her fuchsia eyes light up at the sight of him, how she's less tense in his presence, as if he were her protector.

Videl was perceptive, and she knew one Nachi Briefs harbored feelings for their local nerd.

"… Let's go," she muttered as she turned away, marching towards the lunch area, which had to pass Gohan and Angela. She made no acknowledgement to their presence, and the other three followed awkwardly, sensing tension in the air.

They didn't notice the pair of dark orbs following a certain Saiyaness's movements, longing in his eyes.

* * *

Nachi seemed to be upset at him.

For what, he didn't know.

He wanted to find out what was wrong, but she seemed adamant on sharing her thoughts with her, and kept her responses short and clipped.

It would've been normal Nachi-like behavior if he hadn't noticed how tense she was around him.

His day started out okay, only to end in shambles with the whole ordeal with Angela, and now his best friend was upset with him for a reason he couldn't possibly find out.

As the last bell of the day rang, Gohan was about to approach Nachi when Videl not so subtly shoved him out of the way and stood in front of his goal. "Nachi! Are you busy?"

"… I was going to train with my daddy after school," she muttered.

"Well, call and cancel those plans. Erasa wants to go to the mall, and as much as I want to back out since I hate shopping, it would be better if you came along with us! We can walk around, eat, play in the arcade, even buy training clothes. Whatever it is."

Nachi managed a miniscule smile to Videl's attempts in cheering her up. "I suppose I can call my daddy and tell him of my plans."

"Great!" Videl clapped her hands and, once again, not so subtly, shoved Gohan out of the way and speed walked down the steps. "We'll wait for you at the front!"

Nachi waved a hand in dismissal as she pulled out her device, dialing the number for the gravity room since that is where Vegeta would most likely be at this hour.

Immediately, the picture screen came up and there stood the man himself, sweat coating his face with a towel wrapped around his neck. "Brat?"

Nachi chuckled. "Hi, daddy. I'll be home a little later than usual… Satan invited me to go to the mall."

His face scrunched. "Didn't you just go?"

"Yes, well…" She sighed. "I'd just rather not go home right away."

Vegeta stared at her silently, having picked up on her solemn mood, before exhaling. "Don't get into too much trouble, princess."

Nachi smirked. "I'll try."

He smirked back and both ended the call, then Nachi pocketed her device. She almost forgot she wasn't alone but then Gohan cleared his throat behind her, making her startle a bit.

"Oh… you're still here," she stated.

Gohan scratched his cheek and cleared his throat. "So uh, Vegeta's taken to calling you princess now?"

Nachi shrugged. "Technically, I am the Saiyan princess considering I'm his only daughter."

Gohan smiled a little. "That's nice."

"… Is that all?"

He looked down. "U-Uhm… I guess so. Have fun at the mall."

Nachi stared at him, before shaking her head and walking down the steps.

So, he wasn't going to tell her of his plans? Fine, that was completely fine with her.

He can have fun with his human _companion_.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**_A/N: I have to say... this chapter was quite the ride~ I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter, we'll finally enter the Majin Buu saga._**

 ** _To the reviewer who said I cut chapters off too abruptly, I apologize for that. I don't mean to; I just usually write until I get tired or until I run out of things to say so I cut it off to a point. I'll try to work on it._**

 ** _Also, at some point in this chapter is a bit descriptive but nothing too bad!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

 _Sluuurrrp._

"Nachi?"

 _Sluuurrp._

"… Briefs?"

 _Sluuurrp—_

"Quit ignoring me, Briefs!"

Videl twitched as the girl, not so subtly, side-eyed the pig-tailed girl and continued slurping her noodles from the miso ramen she ordered.

Erasa was somewhere in the mall, most likely shopping for a new outfit, while the other two girls took camp at the food court. Videl only ordered a milkshake, stating she wasn't that hungry, while Nachi ordered a raspberry iced tea, miso ramen, and even a raspberry cheesecake to go on the side.

Really, Videl didn't know where that girl hid that food. It didn't matter how much she exercised, there was no way she ate as much and unhealthy as she did and still looked like she did.

Nachi finally finished her soup, placing her chopsticks respectfully on top of the bowl. "I heard you, Satan. And I already told you, _fuck no_."

Videl groaned as the girl set about eating her dessert. "Why not? It's going to be big, and people are looking forward to this event! Plus, you're a fighter! It will be fun!"

"Humans are weak. One hit from me and they'd be sent to the hospital." She drawled as she chewed.

"Okay, this is perhaps the 10th time you mentioned humans as if you were some alien," Videl stated. "Why don't call us what we are? People?"

Nachi scoffed. "As if I would subdue myself to that level," she pushed away her empty plate and threw it near the trash can. She then collected her bowl and returned it to the vendor. After coming back, she said, "And, once again, you can forget about me entering that tournament. No one will pose as a real challenge to me, especially that clown of your father."

Videl's eye twitched, and just as she was about retort, Erasa arrived at their table. "You guys!" She chirped. "I got what I shopped for, but I also saw something _really_ interesting," she said slyly.

Both girls stared at each other before turning to her and asking, "What?"

The blonde's eyes had a certain gleam in them. "Well, as I was passing by the clothing store by the hair salon on the top floor, I saw Mr. Muscles and Red Riding Hood hanging around in there~!"

Once again, both girls turned to stare at each other with a blank expression, before turning to Erasa again and asking, "Who?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Gohan and Angela! I saw them in there!"

Videl cautiously glanced at Nachi, seeing her hand gripping her fork tightly, and she gasped when the fork actually turned to ashes from the glowing in her palm.

"Is that so?" Nachi asked lowly, gritting her teeth.

Erasa nodded, staring at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Nachi barked out, "Why wouldn't I be okay?! I'm not that mutt's owner, he can do what he wants!"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than us." Videl deadpanned.

Nachi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her nose in the air. "Who cares who he decides to spend his time with? Even with a witch like her."

Erasa and Videl shared a smug look, confirming what they already knew.

Nachi was _jealous_. She probably didn't know how to place the emotion, but she was definitely feeling it.

All of a sudden, Nachi turned to Videl and asked boredly, "Shouldn't you go get a haircut?"

Videl blinked at the sudden question, fiddling with one of her pigtails. "Do you think I should?"

"I've seen the way your hair gets in the way whenever we train. I think it would be better to have it short." Nachi knew what the blue-eyed girl was going to ask by the look on her face. "No, a haircut isn't needed for me. My hair is impossible to cut with those scissors used. I'll tell you why some other time." She stood, putting her backpack on. "Come. We have a salon to visit." With that, she left without another word, walking leisurely towards the escalators.

Erasa and Videl shared a glance once more, before following the shorter girl to the escalators.

Once they reached the top, Erasa took lead to the salon.

Nachi kept her gaze glued onto her shoes, keeping quiet the whole time. Videl kept her gaze straight ahead, her arms behind her head. Tired of the awkward silence, she urged the shorter girl once more, "Please say you'll come to the tournament."

Nachi sighed tiredly, rubbing her bare hand on her eyes. "At least let me think about it. Perhaps my father will want to join."

Videl's eyes gleamed in excitement. "Sure! You can even ask your little brother; there's a junior division this year for kids his age!"

Nachi ever so slightly smirked. "Little brother would be happy to hear that. I'm sure he's tired of getting his ass kicked by my daddy and I."

They reached the salon, and immediately, a bubbly woman greeted them at the reception. "Good afternoon, lovely ladies! Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Erasa answered. "We were walking around the mall and my friend here," she pulled Videl closer to the front, "decided she wanted a haircut. It keeps getting in the way."

The woman's eyes widened. "O-Oh! It's Mr. Satan's daughter!" She glanced behind her, seeing two hairdressers free. "No problem at all!" The woman gestured to Nachi. "Is she here for a haircut as well? It looks like it could use a trim."

Nachi growled, but Videl interjected, "No, no. Her hair's a bit… harder to tame, so she'll skip out on it."

The woman shrugged and lead the girls to the seats, with Videl occupying one in the middle, Nachi occupying the one closer to the entrance and the last one to Erasa. "Our hairdresser, Sal, will be out in just a moment."

The girls nodded and the woman returned to her desk. Nachi rolled around in the chair absentmindedly. "How long do you think it will take?"

Erasa shrugged. "It depends. At most, 40-45 minutes. They'll need to wash her hair first, then they cut. Then they blow-dry and style."

Videl looked in the mirror, measuring with her hand. "How much should I cut off?"

"Just a trim—"

"To the neck."

Videl looked back and forth between her friends, seeing as they stated their opinion at the same time. She sweatdropped. "Err…"

"To the neck," Nachi drawled again. "It won't be in the way, and your face isn't the worst I've seen to compliment the haircut."

Well, that was as close Nachi could get to a compliment.

"In fact, get Erasa's length," she commented.

Erasa fiddled with her own, smiling to herself. "That actually sounds adorable! We could all be matching!" She looked at Nachi. "Nachi should also—"

"In the seventh hell."

Videl snickered just as Sal stepped out from the back. "Good afternoon! Which one of you lovely ladies are in for a cut?" He asked with a charming smile.

Erasa seemed captivated, Videl blushed a little, while Nachi remained unfazed and pointed at the blue-eyed girl. "Short."

As Sal got Videl ready and examined her hair, Nachi stood from her chair and stretched, setting her bag on the chair. "I'll be back. I'm going to see if they have any stands with sweets."

"Didn't you just eat?" Erasa questioned.

"Your point?" Nachi retorted as she grabbed her wallet from her bag, bidding them a wave back as she explored the top floor.

Not really having a destination in mind, she scanned the area and settled for one of the stands with a variety of candy. Deciding to get a bag for herself, the girls, and her brother for home, she started smuggling candies into different bags, paying the person for her purchases and placing the smaller bags into a bigger one.

She should've paid attention to her surroundings, and even kept track of what ki's were around her, because as she turned around to head back to the salon, her eyes widened and her lips parted at the display in front of her.

There, coddled into a corner, was Gohan with his back to the wall, and Angela… with her arms around his neck, and her lips on his.

She blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure this wasn't an illusion.

Angela Martin was kissing Son Gohan.

Her eyes met one of a panicked half-breed's, and she could see him mouthing words, but she couldn't hear him.

All she could hear was the ringing in her ears, the blood rushing to her face and feeling warm, her body trembling from an unknown emotion, her teeth clenched harshly together, and her heart beating furiously against her chest.

She immediately stalked over.

* * *

So far, Gohan was having one of the worst, if not _the_ worst, days of his life.

Immediately after school, after Nachi had left him without so much as a glance, he had stepped out and ran into Angela.

Once again, he was reminded of the date.

So she promptly dragged him to the mall, where she actually bought him clothes in regards to their date. The clothes were simple enough, with a white button up and black slacks. He decided not to wear the shoes she had insisted she bought, and so things were as normal as they could be.

He had _no_ idea what do for a date, so he followed her around like a lost puppy since she was the one who planned the whole thing anyways.

She then dragged them to the food court, where he paid for their food and sat down, conversing about mundane things. He was still a gentleman, and actually listened to every word she said and was being attentive.

He could've sworn he saw Nachi once or twice, considering he knew her and her two friends were going to the mall as well. He didn't dwell on it though, knowing she was upset with him for whatever reason.

Then Angela took them to the top floor, to where she started shopping for herself while he lingered around the store. As he was looking around, he caught sight of one of Nachi's friends, Erasa.

Now he knew she was somewhere in the mall. Erasa would not have come by herself.

His hearted raced at the thought of seeing her around. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, what had he done wrong, if someone had wronged her. She didn't seem to get in an argument with her father, seeing as Vegeta talked to her like nothing wrong. Her and Bulma's relationship had gotten significantly better, so it couldn't be that. He definitely didn't see her being angry with Trunks. She loved that kid like her own.

So what exactly was bothering her?

As he pondered the possibilities, Angela emerged from her shopping. "Come on, Gohan! I want to try the ice cream here!"

He murmured his assent as she took a hold of his arm, tucking her hand in his elbow and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He sighed inwardly. He didn't want Angela on her arm… An image of a shorter girl, with long black hair appeared in his mind as she clung to his arm, laying her head on arm as that's what her head could reach. The girl looked up at him, those fuchsia colored eyes looking at him with so much warmth and love—

His thought process was cut off with Angela squealed. "Look, there it is!"

Gohan looked up, seeing the ice cream stand. "Oh, cool." He said, a small smile on his face.

Angela ordered a rainbow sherbet, while he ordered plain vanilla. They sat on one of the couches set in between the stores, eating away. "So Gohan," Angela started. "Tell me about yourself."

"Ehh…" He thought about it. "Well, I really like reading… and uh, I train with my best friend a lot."

She rose a brow. "Your best friend?"

He smiled, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah, she's pretty great—"

" _She_?" Angela questioned, before her eyes narrowed. "Oh, you mean Briefs?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I've known Nachi since I was 4 years old. We've been friends since then." He left out the obvious details of how she literally tried to kill him on multiple occasions as a child, and wouldn't even acknowledge his presence for being a half-breed.

"Hmmm," Angela muttered. "I met her in middle school. She was always so full of herself, acting as if everyone was beneath her."

Gohan guessed it had to do with hanging around with a bunch of humans five days a week.

"I don't understand how that girl did well in her classes when she spent most of her time looking at anywhere except the board," she huffed. "Might have to do with being Bulma Briefs's illegitimate child."

His brows furrowed. "Illegitimate child?"

"Well, yeah. The press did an article a few years back, stating Nachi wasn't actually her child, but a step-daughter to her husband."

Gohan didn't remember Vegeta or Bulma ever marrying. Or the article. They probably won't aware of it themselves or simply didn't care. Knowing Nachi and Vegeta, they went for the latter.

"Well, anyways, enough about _her._ " Angela stated. "Are you finished with your ice cream? I want to walk around some more."

Gohan threw away the napkin and just as he was ready to walk again, Angela dragged him over to the cornered wall.

Now, he was probably more than ten times than her strength and could've easily slipped away from her grip. Hello, she was human with no training done whatsoever; what could she possibly due to him?

However, he was caught off guard and he yelped as his back hit the wall. He shut his eyes at the dull ache on his back, but when he felt arms wrapping around his neck and small lips pressing against his own, his eyes immediately sprung back open.

Bewildered. That's the emotion he can place that would describe his feelings right now.

The girl in front of him had her eyes shut, still keeping her lips firmly placed against his unresponsive ones, and her arms had tightened against his neck.

 _What the hell was going on,_ he thought to himself as he placed his hands on her shoulders to push her off as gently as he could.

As he went to do so, he looked up and his eyes grew panicked.

There, standing with a bag of sweets in one hand and her wallet clenched in the other, was Nachi.

Her eyes were dull, blank, as if she felt nothing at the scene in front of her.

However, he saw how those eyes turned teal for just a second, then a low growl escaped from her teeth as she immediately walked over to them. He could see the tenseness in her shoulders, tail, and her jaw was ticked.

He finally caught sense and pushed Angela off him. "N-Nachi!"

He missed the smug smirk the redhead hid to herself, before she turned around as well. "Oh! Nachi! I didn't know you'd be here," she said with a sweet smile.

"Drop your act, Martin," Nachi growled. "You think I didn't see what you just did? Forcing yourself onto someone like that is not only disgusting, but completely disrespectful. You didn't even Gohan a chance to say yes or no to such an act."

Angela's eyebrow rose. "Oh? Is that _jealousy_ I hear in your tone~?"

Immediately, once Gohan moved out of the way from the corner, Nachi pinned Angela to the wall with a loud _thud_ and snarled in her face. "Do not test me, human. I could easily snap your neck into two with a press of a thumb." To emphasize her point, she pressed her thumb against the girl's pulse point, while Angela gasped in horror. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. I don't take taunts or mocking behavior, and believe me when I say that I have a _very_ ugly history with pests like you." Her eyes flashed teal once more, looking into Angela's frightened colored contacts. She leaned into her ear, whispering, "Mess with me once more, and it'll be your life, human. Consider this a _warning_ ," she seethed.

Backing away, Nachi watched in satisfaction as Angela's frazzled state stuttered, "Y-You're crazy! A monster!" She shrieked as she ran off into the crowds, who didn't seem to take notice of what occurred.

Gohan stood shock still, his mouth agape. Was Angela right in Nachi being jealous? He didn't want to think so, but Nachi hadn't threatened anyone in a long time. She wouldn't do it without reason…

He yelped when Nachi grabbed ahold of his shirt collar without looking at him, growling, "We need to talk, _Son Gohan_."

With that, she lead them to the closest exit, which happened to be near them, and she flew them up to the rooftop. As she landed, now Gohan was stuck in a familiar scene with Nachi, as his back was now pressed against the wall.

She wasn't so gentle with him, and actually left an indentation as she slammed him into the wall. He grimaced at the slight pain as she tugged on his collar and barked, "What the hell was that about?!"

Gohan looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Letting her kiss you, touch you, even managing to go on a _date_ with you," she huffed. "And you didn't think to tell me when this occurred? I saw you two canoodling in the hallways at school earlier!"

Gohan glared at her. "Hey! It wasn't my choice to go through with this, but it was either go on a date with her or let her expose our identities to the world!"

She rolled her eyes. "You really couldn't think of an alternative? Why did you have to listen to her?!"

"I don't know what kind of person Angela is, Nach'! She could have very well let the press know who we are! And besides, why's a small thing like that making you so angry?!"

She scoffed and turned away. "Look, let's forget this ever happened and not bring it up. I've had a long day—"

"No!" He turned her back around. "I'm not letting you get away without an explanation. You've shut down on me since lunch time, and I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment. So what's your problem, Nachi?" He sternly glared at her.

"Nothing! Now let me go!"

"Not until I get an answer—"

"I said no!"

"Nachi!"

"YOU ARE _MINE!"_

She panted, the arguing back and forth wasting away her energy as her furious eyes glared into astonished ones.

"Yours…?" He whispered. "What do you mean—"

She grabbed his shirt collar again, bringing him down due to her smaller height, and she stopped a breath away from his lips. Their eyes locked onto each other's, half-lidded and dazed as she whispered, " _Mine._ "

And she pressed her lips against his, to which he reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing her closer.

Gohan switched their position and grabbed her thighs, lifting them and having her legs wrapped around his waist so that he can kiss her easily. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder, the around his neck as they continued to exchange kisses with one another.

Shyly, she licked his bottom lip for entrance and he granted her, both tongues battling each other for dominance, but a squeeze at the side of her neck where his hand laid on, she gave into submission.

She moaned lowly, her brows furrowing from the foreign feeling of it all. She never felt this way, and she certainly never kissed anyone other than the occasional peck on the cheek to her father or little brother. But she wasn't… opposed to this sort of affection. She just didn't know how to handle the emotions that came with it.

As he parted his lips from her, both taking in the air greedily, he licked his lips to disconnect the saliva trail that came from both their lips. His hands never wandered; one stayed on her neck and jaw, while the other rested on her side. He was still a gentleman, even in the heat of the moment.

He took her facial expression, from the glazed, half-mast eyes, the rosy cheeks and plump lips, which have turned red from all the friction that occurred.

He would surely have this expression engraved in his mind forever.

Nachi blinked slowly, only now coming to her senses on what just occurred.

Oh Dende…

Did she just make out with her childhood best friend?

 _No. No no no no no!_

Panicking, Nachi unwrapped her legs and pushed him away from her. "Nachi?" Gohan questioned concernedly.

"I-I have to go," she stuttered. Curses, she never stuttered!

"B-But—"

Without another word, she jumped from the roof and hightailed it to Capsule Corps as fast as she could.

* * *

Arriving at her home, she quickly opened her balcony door and ran inside, her hair and tail frazzled. "Daddy!" She screamed, running into the hallway and shouting again. "DADDYYYY!"

Vegeta immediately appeared at the end of the hallway, his hair and body wet from a shower but still had enough time to come out in lower body clothing. "Nachi?"

She immediately ran into his arms, her form trembling as if she were about to cry. "D-Daddy…"

He frowned, clutching her close as she continued to shake. "Princess, what's wrong with you?" He noticed Bulma and Trunks coming out of their rooms, looking at Nachi with concern. He inclined his head, indicating she would be okay with him, and they nodded. Bulma went back into her room as did Trunks, with one more concerned gaze at the girl.

Vegeta lead them into his room, and as he sat down, she crawled next to him and hid her face into his neck, inhaling his comforting his scent. He let her, keeping his arm wrapped around her back as he rubbed it. "Care to tell me what transpired to make you a watery mess?" He voiced gruffly.

Nachi sniffed, whispering as if she were making a confession. "I… Gohan and I… we kissed."

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?!"

She cringed from his volume. "I know…"

"Did that half-breed force himself on you?" He growled. "I'll kill him—"

"NO! I… actually initiated contact with him," she murmured.

Vegeta calmed down, only slightly. "Then… what's your issue? Did you not like it?"

"I did, that's the problem."

He rose a brow.

"It's complicated, daddy… I can't have feelings for him, not now or ever," she muttered.

He waited for her to continue, seeing her struggle with her words.

"I just… don't want it to end up like you and momma," she whispered. Vegeta was shocked at her words. "I miss her, so much… and I know you do too, seeing as she was your mate for life. I just… don't think I could handle having a mate, knowing my heartache will never go away if my mate were to die. I don't want to put myself, or Gohan, through that kind of pain. It isn't fair."

Vegeta stayed silent for what felt like a long time, before he said, "And what if it isn't up to you?"

Nachi turned her surprised eyes to him. "Huh?"

"What if choosing your mate wasn't up to you?" He glared at the wall. "At first, I had rejected the idea of ever having a mate. It was unnecessary stress that I didn't need, especially working under Frieza's eye. Then, your mother comes along, shouting obscenities and blatantly disrespecting me, no regards to my title in her eyes. I thought she was a nuisance and would've killed her immediately, had it not been the thing that drew me to her the most." He looked down to his cub's eyes, eyes so identical to Papri's. "She had a lot of courage, and still stood up to me even though she knew she would never win against me in a fight. It was almost endearing, to say the least.

Then, when you were born, I just knew she would be my mate. I'd never seen anyone have so much… love, and affection for something as small as you. I don't remember my own mother very well, other than her name, but I knew she would have been just like yours. Caring, attentive, and not afraid to speak up for herself. What I'm trying to tell you, cub, is that you can't stop feelings for someone. Even if it is that Kakabrat, I cannot stop nature from running its course. If you and him were meant to be, then let it happen." He finished his lecture, looking at Nachi who seemed to hang on to every word.

She stared at him in silence, before pecking his cheek and hugging him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "You always know what to say, daddy."

He smirked faintly, running a hand through her hair. "And I don't even try."

"Narcissist."

"Watch it, brat!"


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**_A/N: Thank you for being patient with this update and the support! I had originally set to update on Monday, but I rolled my ankle that day and was faced with pain for days lmao. It still hurts if I put pressure on my left foot, but is much better than that day._**

 ** _Anyways, I was also writing for another new story that I'm uploading/uploaded (i know, i keep making stories when i'm not even finished with one). It's a Vegetasei AU and if you remember Nachi's mom from the first chapter, it will be a Vegeta/OC story with her as his love interest. If you're interested, do check it out!_**

 ** _For the guest reviewer asking about the cover art, I unfortunately never uploaded that to the tumblr page where all the art is. Sorry about that!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Nachi sighed, running her hand idly across the feeling of naked skin, which erupted pleased purrs from the feline by her head.

After her talk with her father, she allowed her thoughts to put some things in perspective. He was right when he had said that if fate worked as it did, then her mate wasn't a choice. When she entertained the thought of Gohan being her mate, she realized it wasn't that bad.

Other than the fact that he was physically strong, he was a kind and gentle soul, not wanting to put up a fight with anyone unless necessary. He also knew how to stand his ground, not letting anyone trample over him. He's also easy on the eyes, with the way he's built from years of training, black hair and onyx eyes that knew how to read her like an open book.

Ugh, she really needed to get her head out of the clouds. It was just one kiss… _er_ , that turned into a rated R make-out session when she remembered the noises the made. It didn't help when he return said noises.

She sighed again. Feelings were annoying, she deduced. She wanted to forget the events of today, move forward and go back to when she remained oblivious to her romantic feelings towards her childhood friend and things to go back to normal. But alas, normalcy was never in the cards for her. Not since the day she was born.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a knock came from her door, and Bulma peeked her head in. "Hey, Nachi. Can I come in?"

The girl shrugged, choosing to lay on her side instead of her back, with Kitty now curling up near her stomach. The cat was a little attention-whore, but she didn't mind it. She went back to rubbing his back as Bulma sat on the edge of the bed, turned towards Nachi.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" The girl questioned.

Bulma shook her head. "I just wanted to check up on you… see if everything was okay. You had us all worried with the way you were screaming for Vegeta."

Nachi grumbled, "It's nothing you should worry yourself over. I just had an epiphany, you could say." She rolled her eyes. "I also discovered that the male species are annoying and I wish they were less complicated."

Bulma chuckled, making herself comfortable on Nachi's bed. "I hear ya. They can be annoying and confusing, and it makes you want to tear your hair out by how dumb they are."

Nachi nodded eagerly. "Exactly! Curse him for making me feel this way," she growled lowly.

Bulma quirked a brow. "Oh? We wouldn't be talking about Gohan here, would we?"

Nachi turned her head to the side, burying her face into the pillow as she groaned. "That moron… I suppose _some_ of the blame isn't on him. It's also me and my own feelings that I need to figure out."

Bulma nodded, running a hand through Nachi's hair in a soothing manner. Years ago, the bluenette couldn't even get as close as 10 ft near the Saiyaness. Now, Nachi deemed Bulma as someone she could tolerate, which was something to Nachi. Her motherly actions were something that Nachi sought out, even if the girl never voiced it.

"Well, I'm not going to push you to talk about what happened," Bulma talked lowly. "Just know I'm here if you need anything. Vegeta may be your father, but even I know you sometimes need a woman's advice, even if I am human." She mused.

Nachi nodded, her eyes half-mast from the stroking of Bulma's hand on her scalp. It was making her more sleepy than she already was. "I will keep that in mind, Bulma."

As Nachi rested her eyes, she didn't see the slightly sad smile on Bulma's face. The bluenette knew it would take a lot for her to say the m-word to her, but she could only hope.

And she will continue hoping, and will never push for it. When the time is right, Nachi will give her that title.

For now, she's more than okay with being close with the girl.

As the next day rolls by, which happens to be a Saturday, fortunate for Nachi, a visitor was knocking rudely on the door.

Nachi, slightly terrified it's Gohan coming over for a talk, yelled, "Trunks! Answer the door!"

The lavenderette was confused, but shrugged and opened the door to be greeted with a girl with black, short hair and familiar blue eyes.

Trunks blinked. "Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Really, Trunks? It's me, Videl!"

"But… Videl had long hair…"

She huffed and pushed passed him, holding a familiar black bag. "It's called a haircut; something your sister should consider. Anyways, where is she?"

"In the kitchen."

She followed path she already knew to see Nachi's tense body pouring a carton of milk into a cat bowl, placing it on the ground where Kitty patiently waited. "Briefs!"

Nachi glanced at her, then cursed at herself. Of course it wasn't Gohan. She would've known if she had just sensed the ki outside the door, but she didn't give it a second thought. Another glance at the angered girl and she blinked, taking in the near appearance. "So I see you followed through with my advice," she commented.

Videl rolled her eyes and dropped Nachi's bag on the table with a loud _thump_. "I'm not here to show you my haircut! I'm here to ask why you bailed on us yesterday!"

Nachi groaned, setting herself on the counter as she waved her bare legs back and forth. "Must I give you an actual response?"

"Yes, and I also want to know why you keep throwing the word 'human' around as if you were some extraterrestrial being." Nachi tensed again. "It's been going on for a while, and I'm sick of it. Is it a movie reference? The way you just word your own race? What's up with that?"

Nachi aggressively rubbed at her face, not noticing how her tail was waving around freely, considering she was in her own home. "Look, it's just how I word things—"

"Whoa." Videl stated, raising a curious brow at the ebony tail swaying. "Damn, Nachi. I didn't know you were into… pet play. Where is that even attached to?" Videl blushed, looking away awkwardly.

Nachi frowned. "Pet play? What on Earth is that?" She looked behind, gasping as she completely forget her tail wasn't wrapped around her waist. "U-Uh…"

"Hey! I'm not one to judge," Videl waved her hands back and forth. "Just didn't take you to be a kinky person—"

"Kinky?!" Nachi choked on air, her entire face turning a lovely shade of red. "What is wrong with you?! What does my tail have anything to do with your sick mind?!"

"Your tail?!" Videl balked. "As in, that tail is actually attached to your body?!"

Nachi sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "I have a lot to explain. Anything to dispel those ridiculous thoughts from your mind," she growled, hopping off the counter and grabbing a muffin on the way to the back door. "Come with me. I'd rather be comfortable for this."

With that, the two girls sat across from each other in the grass, with Nachi wearing a pair of shorts and a cut off shirt that reached her neck with the word _Princess_ written across the front. Videl was wearing a pair of shorts as well, with a gray tank top under a red, loose shirt with a cute design of the devil on the front.

"Now," Nachi started with a munch into the bread. "Regarding what happened yesterday, I had originally planned to go back after purchasing some sweets. But then I ran into Gohan and Martin," she growled.

Videl tilted her head. "Oh yeah, Erasa did mention to us that he and Angela were on a date."

"Yes, and I so happened to be there when the little wench decided to pull a move and kiss Gohan." Nachi glared to the side. "I'm not sure what happened after, but next thing I knew, Gohan and I were arguing on the roof. He claimed I went too far or something along the lines, while I defended that it was disgusting of her to even think she had a chance with him. Then he called me jealous," she scoffed. "The nerve of that man."

Videl pressed her lips together to keep the laugh she wanted to release from escaping. "And what happened after?"

She watched as Nachi's cheeks turned pinks, glaring stubbornly into the ground with her lip jutting out. "Well… I- w-we kissed."

Videl's eyes widened at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, well, I flew off after—"

" _Flew off_?"

"Let me finish my story, damnit!"

And so Nachi told her what happened, her confused feelings for the half-breed, leaving some personal parts out, how she basically cried to her father and claimed, "males are a confusion and irritating species."

Videl took in the information, before stating, "Man, you guys are really stupid."

Nachi grumbled.

"Anyways, I personally don't have advice since I don't have boy trouble like you do."

"Oh?" Nachi asked slyly. "A certain country boy doesn't come in mind?"

Nachi saw Videl turn her nose in the air, but she caught the faintest pink on her cheeks. "As if! Sencha is just annoying and clingy!"

Nachi snickered. "Of course."

Videl then crossed her arms. "Well, what about the human stuff and flying? I didn't think you knew how to fly a helicopter."

Nachi sighed dramatically and plopped her back onto the grass. "Do get comfortable. This might take some time."

And so Nachi told her of the Saiyan race, how her, her father, Trunks, Gohan and Goten were the only ones alive. She shared some of her background before coming to Earth, not mentioning her mother and how her death basically caused her trauma for years, how she met Gohan when she landed on Earth, and some of their _adventures_ as the two grew up.

Once done talking, she looked over to Videl, who had eventually laid on the grass next to the Saiyaness. She looked stunned, almost catatonic, if not for the stuttering words she tried releasing.

Finally, she squeaked, "You're an alien?!"

Nachi blinked. "Yes."

"That's…" Videl blew out some air and sat up, with Nachi following suit. "That's insane! You look human! Aside from the tail, that is." Her blue eyes glanced at the appendage, which was laying limp next to Nachi's thigh. "I never would've guessed."

Nachi shrugged. "I knew this would get out eventually."

"Wait, so does that mean Gohan _was_ the Golden Warrior? And you and him are the Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman?!"

Nachi grimaced. "Yes. The blonde hair comes from being Super Saiyan."

"Which means…" Videl gasped. "Those two blonde kids in those tapes of the Cell Games… Those were you two." Videl's eyes widened. "That's why dad was always so nervous around you. He knew exactly who you were."

"I never mentioned it for the simple fact that we were to keep this information under wraps. It would be a nuisance to have the press surrounding our home."

"Wow…" Videl breathed. "That's… a lot to take in." Suddenly, Videl's eyes shined with determination and she stood, placing her hands on her hips. "You're teaching me how to fly! I already know how to fight with my ki."

Nachi looked at her for a moment, before a slow smirk crept her lips. "I won't be so easy now."

* * *

Gohan approached Capsule Corps, a slice of raspberry cheesecake in hand.

It was an apologetic food for Nachi, thinking he had done something wrong that day of their intimate moment. His cheeks went pink at the thought of her lips against his—

Gah! He wasn't here for that. He went to knock, when he heard a grunt out from the Briefs's backyard.

Curious, he walked around cautiously, only to gape at the scene displayed.

Nachi and Videl were sparring, which shouldn't be nothing new…

… What _was_ new was how Videl and Nachi were sparring in mid-air, with Videl's movement being sluggish and wobbly. He assumed it was because it was something new to her, as she squeaked when she lost balance once more. Nachi only looked on with impassive eyes, her arms now crossed as she stared down at the girl.

She looked menacing; it was very Vegeta-like that he couldn't help but shudder.

"You'll do for the day." Nachi spoke calmly.

"B-But-!"

"Shut it, human. Your body's exhausted and sooner or later, you will drop from the amount of stress it was put under."

Videl was going to protest once more, when Nachi swiftly fazed behind her and chopped her neck, knocking her unconscious. She held the taller girl in her arms, scoffing in amusement. She just dealt with a problem in her own way.

She landed on the grass gently, exhaling loudly before stating, "You can't hide in that spot forever, Gohan."

He sheepishly came out, one hand rubbing the back of his head while the other hid her treat. "Thought you would notice me."

"How could I not?" She rolled her eyes. "I can spot your ki miles away." She didn't mention her spook earlier when Videl dropped by.

"Heeeh, right…" He trailed off, before offering the dessert in hand. "Oh! Here! I-I brought this for you…"

Nachi stared at the treat in the plastic container, with literal stars in her eyes as her tail started swaying back and forth happily. Setting Videl's limp body on the ground, she took the offered cheesecake from his hand and opened the container, licking her lips. "I haven't had this… in so long~!"

Of course, she just had the dessert yesterday, but that wasn't the point.

Eagerly, she took the food out of the plastic and took a bite, letting out an indecent moan at the taste. "Mmm, yes~ That hits the spot."

Gohan's eyes had widened when she made the noise, with remembrance of yesterday's events, but he shook himself out of those thoughts.

Finishing the last bite, she had forgotten Gohan was still standing there awkwardly. She cleared her throat, throwing the plastic somewhere in the yard due to laziness. "Erm…"

"I-I'm sorry!" He blurted, making her startle. "I didn't know if you felt the same way, a-and you know, you kissed me first so I thought you liked it, b-but I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way! I'll understand if you never wish to speak to me again or you can even beat me! Look, I'll even stay in my base form—"

His words were abruptly cut off with a gentle press of lips against his, which made his eyes open in surprise.

Nachi was kissing him.

Again.

He, again, returned it with no hesitation. Because of her much shorter form, he had to bend awkwardly, even if she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He helped with wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her to his height.

She broke the kiss before it escalated to something more, and she exhaled. "I don't want you apologizing for anything," she murmured. "Listen, I have a few issues I need to resolve on my own. This doesn't mean I am not… interested or attracted. My question for you is, will you be patient and wait?"

Gohan blinked, looking down at the girl in his arms. "R-Really? You don't hate me?"

Nachi rolled her eyes, gripping the hair at his nape. "Is that really all you got from my talk? You're lucky I even shared the information with you."

Gohan smiled, kissing her softly, which was surprising, considering she was the one who initiated both of their shared kisses. "I can wait, Nach'. So long as you'll have me in the end."

Nachi blinked, before chuckling and giving him a small smile. "Glad to hear it. Until then," she jumped from his arms. She then picked up Videl's body. "Try to keep this lip-locking to a minimum. It's getting difficult for me to just throw my plan out of the window and have you here and now."

Gohan felt a cocky smirk purse his lips. "You're the one who kissed me twice."

He watched in satisfaction as she choked on air and muttered curses under her breath, her entire face and neck turning red. "S-Shut it, you stupid half-breed mutt!"

"Aren't those two terms the same?" He teased.

"Agh!" Nachi stomped to her home, determined not to look at his face.

He chuckled and followed behind. After all, he did want to hang around for a while.

When Videl came to, she wasn't all that surprised to see Gohan. However, she surprised them with the mention of the tournament.

"Ah, yeah." Nachi blinked. "It slipped my mind before I mentioned it to daddy."

"And I'm not sure how my mom will react with me missing school to enter a tournament," he stated while scratching his cheek.

Videl glared at the two. "You two _Saiyans_ have to enter! It will make the tournament way more fun!"

Gohan paled. "S-Saiyan? I have no idea what you're talking about—"

"She knows." Nachi deadpanned. "I explained our race to her today. And she knows we were at the Cell Games."

"I-I see…"

Videl waved him off. "I already had my freak out earlier. So I don't entirely care anymore." Videl squinted at Nachi. "If you enter… I'll buy you a year's worth of raspberry cheesecake."

"Bulma's rich. I could do that my damn self."

"I'll expose you to the press?"

"You have a death wish."

"Ugh! Come on, Nach'!"

"No."

"What is going on in here?"

Vegeta walked in, staring at the teenagers in confusion and slight agitation.

Videl perked up. "I was just telling Nachi that she should enter the World Tournament, with Gohan!"

He glared at Nachi. "You didn't mention anything about a tournament."

"Pfft, because it wasn't worth mentioning."

Vegeta glared harder, before a smirk curled his lips as he planted a firm hand on her shoulder. "She and I will be entering, along with Trunks."

Nachi gaped at him. "Daddy!"

"No buts, you're entering. I'm sure your restless from training with me and your brother all day. After all, it will give you the chance to fight different opponents. And of course, the chance of fighting me in a serious fight."

Nachi groaned mournfully, dropping her head on the couch.

"I'll enter too," Gohan piped up.

" _Someone say tournament? I will want to enter too!_ "

Everyone was silent, tensing at the new voice.

"… Kakarot?

Dad?

G-Ghost?" Four voices questioned.

The voice laughed. _"Hey guys! It's Goku! I overheard this talk about the tournament, so I decided to chime in to say I'll participate too! I'll be there on the day of!"_

Gohan's eyes glazed as a smile spread his face. "Y-You mean it, dad?"

" _Yeah! Well, I see you guys there—"_

"Hold it!" Nachi barked. "You mean to tell me you can just decide when to come back to Earth, for a _day_ , as a matter at that, but you don't do so in the last 7 years?!"

" _E-Eh? Nachi-!"_

"Are all you Son men this moronic?" Nachi growled, ignoring Gohan's squak of protest. "You had the capability of visiting your family for years, and you didn't it take it. And all of sudden, you're going to show up when some stupid tournament is opening?!"

" _U-Uhm… Huh? Oh, sorry Nach'! Bubbles is calling for me! Gotta go!"_ With that, the connection was cut off.

There was silence once more, before slowly turned towards Gohan and stated, "Your father is the most dense man I've ever met."

He didn't agree nor disagree.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

_**A/N: Here's the transition to the tournament! I was originally going to have Nachi fight someone random, but then I realized Yamu didn't fight anyone even when he was matched up since he and Spopovich took off with Gohan's energy. Plus, I wanted to give Nachi a challenge with someone's whose energy in unlimited. The fight will take next chapter, so until then, enjoy!**_

 _ **Also, I love my morons in love lmao**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Nachi grumbled, stiffly crossing her arms as she sat in the plane uncomfortably next to her little brother and Goten.

She could've sat next to Gohan, but after what occurred last week between them, she'd rather get her tail sliced off than confront him.

It's not like she was _totally_ in the wrong.

Not entirely.

She sighed as she sank into her seat, remembering the argument that transpired between the two Saiyans when Nachi had visited his family at Mount Paozu.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Nachi laid across the grass, her arms behind her head with one leg over the opposite knee as she stared into the clear skies._

 _It had been a while since she visited the Son family, so she set about her day and flew over to the familiar location. Of course, Chichi had greeted her eagerly into their home and fretted over her. Mainly whether she ate or not, knowing a Saiyan's appetite. She didn't turn down her offer in some of her delicious homemade lunch._

 _Goten acted a bit skittish around her. He was nice, and ever the polite boy that Chichi raised him to be. However, whenever Nachi tried starting a conversation with him, he'd stutter over his words and turn extremely red, never making eye contact with her._

 _Chichi looked amused at the sight. It seemed like the Saiyaness charmed both her boys, though one was more like a puppy crush._

 _Nachi exhaled, resting her eyes contently when she felt a shadow standing over her. She recognized the ki already. "Move. You're blocking the sun."_

 _Gohan chuckled, moving to her side and taking a seat next to her with his hands behind, supporting his upper body. "You're not training today?"_

" _Eh…" She shrugged. "It's good to relax between days. I'm not a train-a-holic like my daddy. Besides, your mother fed me to the point where I actually feel bloated." She muttered, rubbing a hand on her belly._

 _Gohan laughed and nodded. "Mom's cooking always did fill me up than anything else." He looked down at her. "Do you think you're ready for the tournament?"_

" _I didn't want to enter it in the first place, but that demoness somehow convinced daddy," she rolled her eyes. "My guess is he'd want to beat your father in the tournament, which I have no doubt that he will win."_

 _He raised a brow. "Vegeta's never really beaten my dad…"_

 _She side-glanced him. "Is that so? And I suppose your father being paralyzed to the ground when we first arrived is not a victory?"_

 _He tilted his head a bit. "Okay, so maybe that could have been a victory for your dad, but Vegeta never attempted to defeat him again in Namek."_

 _Nachi narrowed her eyes. "Frieza was a much bigger threat than Goku. Of course he didn't do anything, moron. You really think my father is petty enough to let some rivalry get in the way of his life?"_

 _Gohan sat up straighter. "To be fair, Vegeta made some foolish mistakes in the past. For example, he let Cell transform to his final form! Had he not done so, we would've taken care of him much quicker."_

 _Nachi quickly stood up, glaring down at the half-breed. "Oh? And your father hasn't made any grave mistakes either? Need I remind you that he sent_ you _out of all people to go down and defeat Cell on your own? With a senzu bean to fully recover him?! And let's not forget that he hasn't once visited your family in the last 7 years, yet he chose to visit as soon as a tournament was announced."_

" _It was to protect our family," Gohan protested. "Dad attracts villains from everywhere; he wanted us to be safe so he stayed dead!" His eyes glared at her. "We all make bad decisions, Nachi. You should know that yourself!"_

" _Gohan…" She growled, not liking where this conversation was heading._

" _No! I won't sit here with you talking about mistakes when you, yourself, have made plenty. You're not perfect; no one is! Have you forgotten what you've done in your past?"_

" _I didn't have a choice, Gohan! I didn't_ ask _to be a child soldier under Frieza's orders! And how dare you judge my past, after everything I shared with you?!" She screamed, her body vibrating from pure anger and betrayal. This isn't exactly how she planned to end her day, but if he wanted a fight, then he was surely getting one!_

" _I'm not, but you can't say you were an exact saint. You've_ killed _people, Nach'. I saw you kill your dad's comrade with a damn smile on your face. I_ know _you killed Namekians back on Namek. I know you've changed for the better; you and your dad. But… how do you know all that bloodlust in your body is_ truly _gone?" He challenged._

 _She can feel her throat itching and her nose burning, but she refused to acknowledge it. "What are you trying to say?" She whispered hoarsely. "You think I'm still that same child soldier, who goes around mindlessly killing people beneath me because I feel like it? That I still take pleasure in the scent of burning flesh and blood? Is that what you're implying; that the 'old' Nachi is still hanging around in there?" She gritted her teeth harshly._

 _Gohan stared at her with an unreadable expression. "I don't know." He looked away, not wanting to look into her eyes anymore. "I didn't imply anything."_

 _Suddenly, his cheek felt burning and stinging with pain, which was accompanied with a loud and firm SLAP!_

 _Shocked, he slowly turned his head and held his red cheek, silently staring down at the girl in front of him._

 _He couldn't see her expression, considering she had her head down, but he did see the tight clench in her jaw, the way her body was tensed, and her hand was still hovering near his face._

" _Fuck you, Son Gohan."_

 _He watched as she fazed right next to his side, then flew away at high speed, leaving a cloud of dust and dirt in her path._

 _He closed his eyes and exhaled, clenching his fist at his side while the other continued to hold his cheek._

 _He slowly trudged home, ignoring the concerning looks received from his mother, and the confused looks from his little brother._

 _When he reached his room, he closed and locked his door, plopping onto the edge of his bed as he stared absentmindedly at the wall._

 _The edge of a frame caught his attention, and he glanced to see it was a picture of them together. It was taken by ChiChi when they celebrated his 12_ _th_ _birthday, along with hers. He was smiling giddily, while she smiled in her own way with her closed eyes. On the edge of the frame, hung the bracelet she had given him as a gift, with the royal Saiyan crest and the four star Dragonball charms._

 _He grabbed the bracelet, fiddling with the crest and smiling softly at the memory of her blushing face giving him the gift, while he in turn gave her his own._

 _He gripped the bracelet in his hand, muttering, "I fucked up."_

* * *

The plane touched down, and immediately Nachi hopped out the aircraft so she no longer suffered with two little boys batting hands at each other while she was stuck in the middle of it all.

She looked around, the humans milling around and taking in the food and games they had offered. She looked to her right, making eye contact with the Namekian, and he silently nodded his head in acknowledgement while she did the same.

As the others stepped off the plane, Trunks looked around in disinterest with his arms crossed behind his head. "There's a lot of people here… We should find the sign-up sheets, big sis!"

"Just a moment," she muttered. "Daddy is waiting for Kakarot to arrive, then we can go."

The group turned their heads when they heard squealing and cheering, and all their expressions went flat when the cause of the loud noise was for the appearance of a certain afro-haired human.

"If it isn't Earth's savior," Krillin amusedly said.

Bulma scoffed, crossing her arms. "More like Earth's biggest joke. Hmph!"

Vegeta smirked at the woman's comment. "I share the sentiments."

"Aren't you best friends with his daughter, Nachi?" Krillin inquired.

She went to reply a vehement _hell no she wasn't,_ but Trunks beat her to the punch. "Yeah! She's always at our house and training with her. She even taught her how to fly and prepare for the tournament!"

Nachi can feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment as some of them laughed, while she growled threateningly at Trunks. "Watch when you get in the ring, little punk."

Trunks smirked cockily. "Heh, I trained with dad, so I know I can beat you easily!"

She rolled her eyes, bonking him on the head which made him yelp and Goten giggle. "Don't push your luck, little brother." A secret smirk crept her lips. "'Sides, I don't think we'll be in the same arena."

"Eh?"

She ignored him as she idly listened to Gohan conversing with Piccolo, not really hearing what was said since she wasn't a Namek with that advanced hearing ability.

Suddenly, she felt a shift in the air and a new voice piped up, "Hey guys, I'm back!"

The familiar palm-tree haired and orange-gi wearing Saiyan smiled widely at the crowd, who all looked almost spooked to see him standing there, with a halo hovering above his head.

When no one said anything, he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "So uh… you guys just gonna stare at me or—"

"GOKU!" ChiChi screamed in delight, running into his arms as he circled them around her waist and spun them around. She sniffled and stared up with watery and loving eyes. "I missed you so much…"

Goku's smile was warm as he regarded his wife. "I missed you too, 'Chi." He pulled her closer, nuzzling the top of her head.

He felt another weight added to his side, and encircled his arm around the other body. "Hey, son," Goku greeted happily.

"H-Hey dad…" He muttered, close to tears as well. All those years of guilt and agony in his being after the Cell Games events, he was relieved and happy to hear from his father.

Goku laughed and clutching his family closer. "Come on guys, there's no need to cry! I'm here now!"

A smaller body was staring at the scene shyly, wanting to join their group but he didn't know the new person at all.

He felt a push at his shoulder and looked back, seeing his best friend with a small smile on his face. "Come on, go join them. From what it looks, I'm sure he'll be happy to see ya."

Nervously, he looked back and forth between Trunks and his family, when he felt another push at his head. Only it was done with a furry appendage, and he looked up to see the unsmiling face of Nachi. Though, he can see her eyes were soft.

"Go on, Goten. You've been wanting to meet him," she murmured.

Gulping, Goten stepped up and inched closer to the chatting family, where he hid behind his mother's legs. The man spotted him almost immediately, to which he smiled and crouched on the ground.

"Hey, buddy," the man said in a soft voice. "I'm Goku, what's your name?"

"Goten," he muttered.

The man smiled. "Goten, huh? That's a pretty nice name… How old are you, Goten?"

"I'm seven years old," Goten spoke a bit more louder. "Are you… my daddy?"

"I am," Goku confirmed.

After a small staring contest between the two, Goten finally stepped away from his mother's legs and shouted happily, "Daddy!"

Goku caught his son into his arms, laughing as he brought him up to his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

While the Son family caught up in their reunion, Vegeta called, "Brats."

Both Nachi and Trunks turned, walking over to his direction. Once they did, he started leading them away. "Come. We have a tournament to sign up for."

Trunks and Nachi looked each other, both a little confused at their father's sudden mood change, but shrugged and dutifully followed behind him.

As the three made their way to the sign-ups, with anyone else who weren't fighting making their way to the bleachers for good seats, Nachi heard two familiar voices calling her name from behind.

She turned her head to look over her should, spotting Videl and Sencha making their way to her. "Eh?" She tilted her head as soon as they caught up. "I didn't think you knew how to fight, Rivers."

Sencha gleamed. "I don't!" He exclaimed, no shame in his voice. "I just came to give my darlin' a departing kiss before she went on~!"

"You're not kissing anything but the ground if you get those lips near me!" Videl growled.

Nachi almost smirked at the girl's aggressive attitude. "Well, aren't you two closer than ever?" She drawled.

Videl huffed while Sencha grinned cheekily, throwing an arm around each girl. "Don't worry, Nachi! I am willing to be shared just for ya!"

"Not interested," she deadpanned. "Nice try." She didn't even bother removing his arm, and neither did Videl. "Besides, Satan might try and kill me if I made a move."

Videl choked on air and screeched her refusals, which made Sencha all the more fret over the girl. Nachi can feel the burning of someone's stare on the back of her head, but she didn't bother turning since she knew who it was.

She was determined to keep out of _his_ way, and she can say she'd been doing a good job.

* * *

It seemed like Trunks and Goten had to sign up for the junior division of the tournament, which of course, Trunks protested to. Vegeta had sent an icy glare to silent said protests, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

For the older ones in the group, there were only fifteen spots open, with Mr. Satan automatically taking the 16th spot. To gain a spot, they used a punching machine to have a spot, and with hundreds of people having shown up, it might take a while.

Only, they were humans. Their scores wouldn't be so high up there.

Vegeta was about to step up next, but Nachi caught him by the shoulder. "Daddy, let me go up before you break the machine."

He rose a brow. "And how would you know I would?"

"Because I know you," she stated as she walked around and stepped up to the machine.

"Alright, ready for your hit!" The assistant said as he stood back a bit. He saw how the girl was in the same group as the others who scored higher than most people, even Mr. Satan.

Nachi nonchalantly back-handed the machine, and the number read back as 199. She didn't put any power into it. It was the same slap with strength when she slapped Gohan last week.

She frowned at the thought as the assistant stuttered her number, then she walked off and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to find a place to watch the junior division."

Vegeta grunted, while Videl groaned at the thought of being alone, especially when Vegeta literally punched the machine, which made everyone squawk.

He walked off, and Videl was left with Gohan as they had to fix one of the punching machines. To be honest, she didn't know him well enough despite always being near Nachi. She could see that he felt as awkward as he did, and both tried to think of a way to start a conversation.

Just as Videl was going to speak, Gohan blurted out, "Has Nachi talked about me?"

She furrowed her brows. "What?"

Gohan groaned, dropping his head as he rubbed his face through the mask of his Saiyaman outfit. "It's just… you're her friend, and you guys talk a lot, and I'm not sure if she's even mentioned our argument to you or not," he rambled on.

"She hasn't mentioned anything to me in regards to you. However, she has seemed distracted and tensed when we were training in her backyard for the past week," she mentioned, eyeing him warily. "Did you hurt her again?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

Gohan sighed, a long and suffering sigh that made it seem he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "How much has she told you of her past?"

"Enough." She simply stated. "And I won't judge her for something she was forced to be as a child. She shouldn't have to go through what she has."

"I… said some hurtful things to her, and it was unfair to her. I even doubted her, and I've never done that before," he said sadly. "I'm not sure what came over me…"

Videl sighed. She wasn't one to give out advice for lovers' spats, but she did know Nachi well enough. "Knowing Nachi, she unintentionally started an argument. I've had plenty with her since she has no filter on what she says, but I guess I appreciate the honesty in her. I'm sure it's just as much as her fault, but it doesn't mean you were right either. You two should try to talk it out after the tournament," she suggested and finished with a shrug.

Gohan mulled it over his head, and nodded. "I know she doesn't want anything to do with me right now… but I can give her space until the tournament ends."

Videl slightly smiles. "That a boy, big guy. For now, I guess you can just focus on whoever you'll be against."

Gohan nodded and looked forward, now preparing how he would give his apology to his best friend.

They did, after all, have plenty to talk about.

Back with the others, Nachi watched with interest as she leaned over the rails with her arms crossed under her chest.

Trunks was taunting Goten, it seemed. He probably picked that habit up from her and her daddy, she thought amusedly.

However, she also knew that mocking should be taken at a certain extent. And Trunks was pushing that limit. At this rate, he would lose with that attitude.

So, she yelled, "Trunks! Stop acting like you're the big dog and focus!"

Trunks stared at his sister in surprise, but he saw the look in her eyes that screamed _don't overdo it, brat._ So, he exhaled and put a lid on the taunts, now giving his complete focus on Goten as the younger boy aimed a kick at his head, to which he blocked with his forearm.

Vegeta watched with his usual expression, already knowing how the match was going to turn out. After all, Trunks was of his blood. There were no such things as losers in his blood.

"Come on, Goten!" Goku encouraged. "You're doing great buddy!"

Vegeta huffed. "We all know my son will win this match. Don't hold your breath, Kakarot."

Goku blinked, but managed to smile anyways. "Oh well, I'm just happy Goten actually likes fighting!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Moron."

At some point, Videl and Gohan had come in during the middle of the match, and Gohan stood next to his father to cheer for Goten.

Videl took her place at Nachi's right, gaping at the scene. "Wow. I've never seen an actual fight between two Saiyans… it looks intense."

Nachi scoffed. "You should see Gohan's father and mine. You wouldn't be able to stay on your feet… quite literally."

Hesitantly, Videl asked, "Speaking of Gohan…" She saw the way Nachi tensed. "Are you guys okay—"

"I'm not on speaking terms with the half-breed at the moment, and if he sent you here to be his messenger, tell him he can stick a senzu bean up his—"

Videl waved her hands back and forth. "He didn't send me! It's just that he mentioned that you two had an argument last week and that he said some hurtful things…"

Nachi growled a little under her breath. "I'm not talking about it."

Videl sighed, now deciding to steer to a different topic. "So, who do you think is going to win?"

Nachi hummed. "My little brother, of course. Goten made be a good fighter, but Trunks has trained endlessly with my daddy and I. I have no doubt he will be declared the winner," she commented, watching the two golden-haired boys taking blow after blow.

It was as predicted, with Trunks taking the winning. Nachi smirked and clapped her hands, her tail waving around happily. "I expected nothing less."

Vegeta smirked with her. "Like I said, I knew he would win from the beginning."

Mr. Satan had emerged from his room to congratulate the winner of the tournament, and he looked a little nervous considering how intense Trunks's and Goten's fight was. He offered the younger boy to lay a single hit, which Trunks did so lightly, but the burly man was still sent flying to the wall of the arena.

Nachi happily cackled at the scene, while Vegeta chuckled under his breath. "Haha! That's my little brother!" She exclaimed, ignoring Videl's deadpan stare at the girl.

As the excitement died down, the group who entered the tournament dutifully followed when the announcer instructed them to go down so they can shuffle the names and match-ups.

Nachi followed with Videl at her side. "So, any chance that you and I will get paid up?" Videl asked with a confident grin.

Nachi hummed. "Who knows. Just know that I will not go easy on you like I have in the past. I plan to give it my all this tournament," she commented.

"Well, I'll take you up on that!"

Nachi chuckled and Videl smiled, content with her friend's mood improving.

As they reached down, each of the sixteen fighters, including Hercule, chose a number and all were matched as so:

 _Krillin vs. Pintar._

 _Ma Junior vs. Shin._

 _Nachi vs. Yamu._

 _Videl vs. Spopovich._

 _Great Saiyaman vs. Kibito._

 _Might Mask vs. Killa._

Nachi frowned, scanning the area and locking eyes with a lean, muscled short man who's veins were bulging at his arms and forehead. He had an M on his forehead, and Nachi couldn't help but tense when his unnerving glare trained on her. She glared right back.

She wouldn't lose this match.


	30. Chapter Thirty

_**A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently for this update! So last chapter, I had Nachi's fight before Shin and Piccolo's confrontation, but I switched it for this chapter's purpose. I wasn't sure how I should've proceeded with this fight, so I hope you guys don't mind what I did. This chapter's also all over the place and I'm sorry about that.**_

 _ **to MaraKag ; yes, it was purposely done that way since I didn't want to include all the canon fights.**_

 _ **to Guest; I do know where you're coming from in regards to Nachi and Vegeta's arrogance. It's all leading up to something important in this Saga, so don't worry!**_

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that I wrote at 1am! lol_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Nachi boredly watched the fight between Krillin and Pintar, already knowing who the winner would be.

"So Nach'!" Goku clapped a hand against her hand, startling her. "You ready for this match?!"

"Damnit Kakarot!" She hissed as she immediately attacked back, to which he yelped and narrowly dodged. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed sheepishly, smiling in the Son-like manner. "Sorry about that! I'm just psyched to see your fight!"

She rose a brow. "You are? Whatever for?"

Goku leaned against the wall with a cheesy grin on his face. "I've never really seen you fight seriously, and I gotta know how truly strong my son's girlfriend is!"

Nachi's cheeks turned crimson as she sputtered out incoherently. "I-I'm not that mutt's girlfriend! Don't talk nonsense!" She shrieked, turning her back to the older man as she urged her cheeks to cool down.

Goku laughed heartedly. "Heheh, sorry again!" His laughs calmed down, and he stared at the girl with fondness.

Sensing his stare, she turned back as her skin turned to its usual tan and she rose a brow. "Was is it?"

Goku shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just really glad Gohan had someone there for him. I know… these last few years haven't been easy for him, and I'm grateful for you taking care of him." He smiled warmly. "So thank you."

Nachi blinked, not expecting those words coming from the clueless Saiyan. "I was only following instinct."

Goku eye-smiled. "Well, either way, thank you for being his best friend!" He then rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "And uh… Chi made me ask when you guys would be getting married and giving her grandchildren—"

For the second time that day, Nachi's cheeks burned in embarrassment as she raised her gloved hands to her face. "D-Damnit! You can't just ask those things!" She shrieked as she smacked him upside the head, her aim successful this time.

Goku screeched, holding his head in pain. "Ouch ouch ouch!"

She rolled her eyes at his antics, turning her attention to the stage as Krillin was declared the winner, not that anyone had any doubt. He grinned in triumph, and soon, Piccolo and the one named Shin took stage.

The Z-fighters watched as the two men stared at each other coolly, while Nachi yawned and picked at her ear in boredom. "… Why are they just standing there?"

Goku shrugged, while Vegeta glared. "They're wasting time."

Suddenly, Piccolo backed away from the stare down and walked away from the stage, stating, "I forfeit this match."

The announcer and Z-fighters sweatdropped, before the announcer said, "Er… Ma Junior has forfeited the match. The automatic win goes to Shin!"

* * *

Nachi rolled her neck, cracking her knuckles as she sneered at the bald man across the arena. She can admit that she took the others' words into precaution. Something was off about his ki, but she wouldn't let that deter her from winning. Even if Yamu happened to be some stronger human, that didn't mean she couldn't handle it. She didn't go around picking daisies for the last several weeks that led up to this point.

Though training with Videl was more of a breather for her, considering she didn't want to hurt the girl _badly_ , it wasn't doing much since Videl was still human. Because of this, she joined her brother and father's training sessions in the gravity room. Vegeta often made her spar with Trunks, or when Vegeta wanted to teach something new to him, he used her as an example. Not that she couldn't hold her own against her daddy. He will always be stronger than her, but she could knock him down if she put her mind to it.

She stretched out her arms and legs, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks. All that hunching over to see the stage was causing her body to tense up. She looked across the arena to see Yamu sporting the same frown he had when he first made eye contact with her, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I'll wipe that stupid scowl off your face," she muttered.

"Looks like Nachi's ready to put this fight to an end! With how her brother won the junior division, I can see this turning out the same way!" The announcer shouted with glee, with the crowd cheering in excitement.

"YOU GET THAT CREEP, NACHI!" Bulma had her hands cupped around her mouth, encouraging the young girl with Chichi doing the same. They received dirty looks from the woman whose son went up against Goten and Trunks, but ignored her.

Nachi didn't react to their words, but she internally smirked.

"Fighters, please meet in the middle." They did as told, with Nachi dropping into her fighting stance while the bald man remained in the same spot. She rolled her eyes. "Ready… FIGHT!"

Instantly, Nachi fazed from her spot to right behind the man, which caught him a bit off guard as she lifted her leg and shot him across the arena.

"AND NACHI MAKES THE FIRST HIT!" The announcer cheered, with the audience cheering with him. "HOW WILL THIS BATTLE TURN OUT?!"

To Nachi's surprise, Yamu stopped himself from being thrown out of the arena as he dug his feet onto the ground, then swiftly turned to face the Saiyaness again.

If anything, he looked more irritated than before, but she wouldn't let that stop her as she took off from her spot and punched his jaw upward. He grunted as she fazed right above him and dug her foot to the top of his head, driving him back down to the ground with a sickening _crack!_

The audience winced at the noise, while Yamu groaned as he slowly stood up and held his nose, blood spewing between his fingers and onto his bare torso.

Nachi landed before him and smirked cockily. "Eh? Had enough yet?"

He glared heatedly at her as he deftly snapped the bone back into place, causing her to wince in disgust at the sound and display.

Shaking her head, she went for him again and started blowing punches and kicks; blow after blow. He took the brunt of it all, letting himself be hit like a ragdoll and it was frustrating her to no end.

Why wasn't he fighting back? Why wasn't he taunting her? Was he just _letting_ himself get beat? What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Though, he never let himself be pushed out of boundaries, so she knew he had some kind of motive. But what was it?

As she sent him back to the ground with her leg across his abdomen, she growled. "Why are you letting yourself get hit?! I demand some fighting spirit in you!"

Yamu didn't say anything, as she expected, but she did notice a strange glint in his eyes and the small, sly smirk that crept his lips for a second before it dropped to his usual scowl.

Finally, it seemed as if her words had gotten to him as he slowly stood up from the ground once more. She was prepared to go for him again when a sudden pain to her abdomen caused her eyes to widen. She coughed, saliva spewing as Yamu then thrusted his knee into her face, causing Nachi to fly into the air. He then, just as she did in the beginning, brought his fists down on her head that made her land back down to the arena, causing cracks on the solid surface.

The audience gasped, and Vegeta watched with a frown marring his features. He knew something wasn't right with that human, seeing as Nachi was beating him just fine. However, he knew something so small wouldn't make Nachi back out so easily. If anything, it would just piss her off.

Gohan eyed Nachi's crouched body worriedly. "Nachi!"

Nachi growled as she stood back up, blood drooping from the corner of her lips as she snarled at her opponent. "You're in for it now, baldie!"

She flew into the air with Yamu as the two exchanged blow after blow, each blocking each other's attacks and getting their own hits in. Nachi's hits landed more on Yamu than hers did on him, luckily, and as she saw another opening, she fazed to his side and elbowed his ribcage. He groaned, and she kicked his head down to the arena once more.

With satisfaction, she watched as his fall was tumbling down out of the boundaries, but then he, once again, used his ki to gain momentum before any part of his body landed in the grass.

Nachi growled in annoyance as she flew back down, her feet landing on the ground as her tail behind her waved in annoyance. "Fuck's sake, it's like you have an unlimited amount of energy or something!"

Nachi saw that strange glint in Yamu's eye again, and she narrowed her own in suspicion. Just what was he up to?

Back with the others, the purple alien stared at the arena in slight worry. "I'm afraid that girl will have to be careful with Yamu."

Vegeta immediately whirled on him, frowning in suspicion. He was alike to his daughter in many ways. "Just what the hell do you mean by that?"

The others also eyed the alien, Shin, warily as he stated, "That man is no ordinary human. I have no doubt your daughter is strong, Vegeta." Vegeta bristled. "However, if she doesn't take him out soon, things will not end in her favor."

Vegeta snorted and looked away, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "As if that will happen. My cub is a Saiyan. She'd been training just as much as I have. Some super human won't beat her easily."

They looked back down to see Nachi stomping repeatedly on Yamu's chest, declaring, "Why! Won't! You! Back! Down!"

Yamu growled and grabbed her ankle, and she didn't expect him to do so, as she shrieked in pain when he twisted her ankle, rendering it useless.

"Looks like Yamu is finally stepping up to the plate!" The announcer unnecessarily added in, seeing as he wasn't speaking for majority of the fight.

Nachi exhaled, wincing as the pain shot up from her right ankle. No matter; she'll deal with it. She blocked the hit coming from Yamu as he then swiped at her legs, which made her yelp and fall on her behind. Immediately, he crawled up on top of her body and wrapped his hands around her neck, causing her to choke.

"Nachi!" Gohan shouted, gritting his teeth as his fists clenched.

"Relax, Gohan," Goku casually stated, ignoring Gohan's squawk of protest. "She's not in danger in yet."

Shin lowered his head and muttered, "Not yet." To which Vegeta heatedly glared at.

Nachi gritted her teeth and kneed Yamu in the abdomen with her good leg, and as soon as he loosened his grip on her throat, she used the same leg and kicked at his chest to throw him off. She immediately used her useless ankle to push her up from the ground, and she ignored the throbbing as a reminder that she's injured.

"Looks like Nachi is not out for the count just yet!" The announcer chimed in.

"I'm ending this battle," Nachi murmured darkly. "This is getting ridiculous."

With that, she held out one hand, palm faced toward Yamu, then curled her other fingers through the indents of the hand. She put force on her broken ankle, then put the other foot behind her. At once, her once fuchsia eyes switched to teal, and her once black hair immediately lifted to the golden locks as a golden aura surrounded her.

The audience gasped at the new appearance, reminding them of the boys who were the same from the junior division.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. _'I don't remind this technique…'_

Gohan must have shared the same thought as he gaped in awe at the girl who glared determinedly at an almost gleeful looking Yamu.

"Devas…" Nachi muttered, then screamed, "BEAM!"

The purple energy that was gathering in her palm slowly grew into a ball the size of her head, and shot straight across the field.

* * *

Shin winced, knowing what had to be done. "I apologize for this…" The Z-fighters turned their attention to him, on guard. "But please, do not interfere. I promise, Nachi will be fine."

Vegeta immediately came onto the defensive. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled to the smaller alien.

Shin ignored the man for the time being. "Remember everyone, Nachi will be _just_ fine."

Vegeta rounded on the man, with Goku blocking his way with his arm. "What are you doing to my cub?!"

Piccolo growled. "Shut it, Vegeta! That's no way to speak to the Supreme Kai!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed in surprise, before their attention was turned back to the arena as Nachi shouted.

A large, purple beam shot across the arena and as it neared Yamu, he spoke for the first time since he stepped up on the stage. "NOW!"

A larger, bald man who eerily resembled Yamu immediately stood behind Yamu, and it seemed as if she didn't know he was there as she glared at Yamu. Her beam was about to make its target, but as it reached him, her eyes widened in shot when a machine that was produced from the smaller man's hands immediately started sucking in the energy she had shot.

"The hell—?!" She started saying before thick arms immediately wrapped around under her bosom to keep her immobilized. "HEY!" She screamed, kicking her legs in the air. "Put me down now!"

Just as she was about to smack the man off with her tail, she felt her limbs grow numb and her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't move.

Shin had been the one to completely immobilize her, and Vegeta shouted angrily. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE WELP?!"

"Vegeta!" Piccolo barked.

"I don't care if he's the King of the fucking Saiyans! What is he doing to my cub?!"

"Yeah!" Gohan glared at Shin. "What are they doing?"

Shin said nothing except, "This isn't originally what I planned. But it'll have to do."

Nachi gritted her teeth, trying to regain mobility. "Wha—" Her breath hitched as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and she bit down on her bottom lip so hard to keep her from crying out from agony. Blood trailed down her lips as her brows furrowed harshly, but she couldn't take it anymore as she immediately started screaming out in pain.

It was gut wrenching, high pitched screaming that seemed to vibrate through everyone's eardrums, and the man behind Nachi licked his lips with his purple tongue. "Do scream some more, little Saiyan," he taunted.

And that she did, but not from his command, but from how this pain couldn't compare to everything she'd ever been through.

"NACHI!" Gohan shouted desperately, as he immediately started running for her but Goku restrained the teen in his arms as he thrashed. "Let me go!" He growled, actually slipping from Goku's strong grip for a moment but he was back in it once more. "Dad! I can't stand here and watch!"

Vegeta was seething in rage, watching the tan of his daughter's skin paling more and more into a sickly grey. Her teal eyes immediately whitening as they rolled back, and her hair fading from the golden to black.

Everyone shielded their eyes with grunts as a bright flash surrounded the arena for a few moments, before it faded.

Spovovich smirked while Yamu grinned. "Perfect. Let's return to Lord Babidi." With that, the two men flew off from the arena, leaving Nachi's body to drop onto the ground with a loud thud.

It seemed as if everyone was silent, before Vegeta pushed everyone out of the way and fazed to his daughter, turning her body over. "Nachi?" He gruffly asked, gathering her in his arms and picking her up in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and her entire body was limp. She was breathing, but just barely.

As the infirmary men approached him, he growled at them and they yelped. "W-We need to help her, sir," one stuttered.

"You're not going to lay a single finger on her, or I'll kill you," he narrowed his eyes, clutching her body to his chest.

The tall red alien, as they know as Kibito, approached the father and daughter with a serious expression. "I shall be the one to heal her."

Vegeta scoffed. "As if. You and your little pet were the ones who caused her to be in this condition!"

Goku and Gohan approached them as well, donning serious expressions. "Trust him, Vegeta. And do it quickly. We have bigger issues."

"Oh?" He drawled.

"I'll explain in a bit, but for now, leave Nachi to Kibito and Gohan. Shin is leading us somewhere, and they'll follow with Kibito as soon as they're done with the healing."

Vegeta's scowled deepened. "I don't trust either of the two with my cub."

"Then trust me!" A feminine voice peeped. They all turned to see Videl running towards them, tear tracks down her cheeks. "I'll be there with the two of them so nothing funny happens. You can trust me, Mr. Vegeta. Nachi's my best friend."

Vegeta contemplated the idea, while Gohan held out his arms. "I'll carry her, Vegeta. You know I wouldn't do anything to her." He stated seriously.

Reluctantly, Vegeta passed Nachi's unconscious body to the half-breed. He then followed Goku into the sky, as he stated, "Just because of these events, don't think I forgot about our fight. I won't let you escape if you only have one day here," he groused. "We _will_ have our fight after this matter."

Goku smiled brightly as he led him to where Shin was somewhat impatiently waiting. "'Course, Vegeta!"

The three left, and Kibito led Gohan and Videl to an infirmary room.

"Lay her here," Kibito commanded as Gohan gently laid Nachi's body on the bed. He felt sick from seeing her so defeated.

Videl stared worriedly at her friend. "What was that… out there?"

"According to Shin, some wizard named Babidi controlled those two and they collect energy. It's all for some big project." Gohan watched as Kibito placed his hand on Nachi's bare abdomen, beginning to restore her energy.

"A wizard?" Videl asked dumbfounded. "What would he want with Nachi's energy?"

"It's not her energy they were seeking out specifically," Kibito explained as he continued to work. "They needed a large amount of energy, and because of Nachi's transformation, they chose her as their target." Nachi's skin was regaining its olive tan color, and her breathing was returning steadily.

"I see," Videl murmured as she grabbed the girl's hand.

Finally, Kibito raised his hand off her abdomen. Slowly, Nachi's eyelashes fluttered against the tops of her cheeks, before she clenched them and opened fully. She groaned in annoyance and rasped, "What the hell happened?"

Immediately, Gohan and Videl hugged her, with Videl at her right and Gohan at her left. "Nachi! I was worried!" Videl sputtered.

Nachi's arms remained unmoving, looking at the wall with her eyes half-lidded. "'m tired…"

Gohan's grip tightened. "I was… scared," he whispered into her ear hoarsely.

Nachi raised her hands and brought them to their heads, squeezing them weakly to her shoulders. "Don't worry so much about me… I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

They both released her when she took a strangled breath, and Gohan pulled a small, familiar green bean from his pocket. "Here, Nach'," he commented softly.

She eagerly munched on the bitter bean, and she heaved a sigh of relief as her broken ankle healed, and she felt much better than before.

Kibito awkwardly cleared his throat, and the three turned their attention to him. "Shall we go join the others now?"

Nachi raised a confused brow. "Now I need to get caught up."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

_**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update! I had been busy for some weeks, plus writer's block is always a b-word but it's all good now!**_

 _ **I had to watch DBZ again to refresh my memory and when I say Gohan looked like a whole SCHNACK during the Buu Saga—**_

 _ **ahem. moving on.**_

 _ **To supboyyyyy93: to be honest, it slipped my mind when I was writing. I apologize for the confusion!**_

 _ **Also, credit to MegaKat here on FF for the Saiyan Language Dictionary they have! I used a word called ve'ho meaning princess in this chapter.**_

 _ **Well... All I have to say for this chapter is... Let's hope you don't hate me, I've had this planned this out for the longest, and that everything happens for a reason. Don't throw tomatoes at me please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

With the two Saiyans, one human, and impassive red alien, the four of them flew their way in the skies, as Kibito explained their current situation and why everyone took off like they did. He explained of a wizard named Babidi, son of Bibidi, his plans on releasing something of great evil named Buu, and how Shin needed everyone's helping in stopping the wizard in doing so.

Nachi thought the names were a bit ridiculous, reminding her of some fairy tale from one of the many books Gohan owned as a child. From the way Kibito's already wrinkled face added more stress on as he more and more talked about the wizard, she would guess the wizard was someone they needed to take into consideration.

"Now… that sounds terrifying and all, but I want to know why those two bald goons decided to use me as their pricking tool," Nachi groused out with her arms crossed as she flew next to Videl. She was a bit behind Gohan, with Kibito taking the front.

"Yeah," Gohan piped. "I would like to know as well. They could have very well used my energy for their plans."

Kibito glanced at Gohan from the corner of his eye. "No offense to you, but your energy is all pure with no hint of malice. And though that would have done the same job as Nachi's, her ki isn't 100% pure like yours is. It may not all be there, but she still has darkness in her. Babidi would have preferred to use that for his creation."

Nachi looked away when she saw Gohan trying to look into her eyes for confirmation. It only sparked up of what was reminded of their argument, and she'd rather not speak of that once again.

"Wait," Gohan stopped flying and the others followed, confused. "If we're on our way to fight this really bad guy, then shouldn't Videl go back to the arena?"

Videl sputtered. "Are you trying to insinuate something?!"

Nachi narrowed her eyes and flew to her, stopping right in front of her so she was her exact height. "It would be best if you didn't follow. You would only cause more harm than good."

Videl growled and butted her forehead against Nachi's forehead. "I am not weak like you may think I am, Nachi! I can very well handle myself, and I know how to fight! I'm not going anywhere!"

Nachi's face didn't move a muscle from its almost-bored gaze. She told her in a calm manner, "Just so you know, I was always holding back during our sparring sessions. Yes, I admit there are strong humans in this world; Kakarot's friends are an example of that. However, you are not ready for this. I would rather not experience another woman-figure in my life die in front of me." Nachi held her gaze meaningfully.

Videl's eyes widened, catching her meaning. Seeing as she wasn't going to speak, Nachi continued. "You'll only be an added distraction to the rest of us if this Buu character is as strong as the red one claims he is." They ignored Kibito's 'Hey!' "So, listen to Gohan and go back to where everyone is at. Watch over my little brother if you happen to see him, as well as Goten."

With that, Nachi flew a few feet over to Gohan and Kibito, watching as Videl slowly nodded as she turned back and made her way to the arena.

Gohan had stared at the scene wide-eyed the whole time since Videl had her forehead against Nachi's. It was almost like he was watching an intimate scene and _he_ was the one who was disrupting.

Kibito cleared his throat. "Can we get a move on from this little love fest? In case you forgot, we do have a monster to take care of."

Nachi couldn't help but sass. "Well, we wouldn't be having this problem if you and Shin had just destroyed the ball that contained Buu when you fought Booboo. But I mean, go off."

"His name was Bibidi—"

"Whatever. Let's go." She waved her tail in dismissal as they all flew to their destination.

Gohan flew a little closer to Nachi, speaking in a low tone so Kibito wouldn't hear them. "What was _that_ back there?"

"What do you mean?" She replied in a dull tone.

"I _mean_ , that was some… moment you shared with Videl."

"Ho?" She turned her head a smidgen so he wouldn't see the small smirk creeping her lips. "Is that a hint of jealously I sense in your tone?"

Gohan squawked. "N-No! I just thought that you always claimed Videl wasn't your best friend or anything!"

She hummed. "Well, I have come to care for her, as she is one of my only companions who aren't here. Although, I must say… Green doesn't suit you, Gohan."

Gohan choked, understanding the implication of her words. "I'm not JEALOUS!" He screeched out that last part, which earned him a withering glare from Kibito.

"Would you two sort out your love triangle some other time and focus on what's important?! We're almost there."

The rest of the fly to their destination was silent, and it wasn't until Nachi could recognize her daddy's ki signature that she finally relaxed somewhat. They landed near the rock where everyone was hiding behind.

Nachi peeked over the rock as the Supreme Kai explained who each character was. Dabura was the one in red skin, who had an M on his forehead just like Spopovich and Yamu did. Then there was one who went by Pui Pui, who almost reminded her of some of Frieza's soldiers by the shape of his head.

And lastly, was the smallest of the group. A green, shriveled looking alien with so many wrinkles she lost count. He looked like some walking, swollen testi—

"And you mean to tell me that the wizard you Kais are so afraid of is the smaller alien there?" She asked in bewilderment.

Shin nodded solemnly. "Do not take his size into matter. It's his magic that makes him so terrifying. Looks can be deceiving, as they say."

"Is his magic the reason that Dabura actually listens to him?" Goku asked curiously, peeking over the rock.

"Yes," Kibito answered. "Babidi seeks out the darkness in one's heart and once he does, he grasps onto that darkness and manipulates the person into turning the person to his own soldier. That is the reason why Dabura does anything the wizard says. Really, once Babidi finds even the slightest trace of evil in one's heart, he will use that to manipulate the person and they'd only answer under his word."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the information. He wasn't necessarily worried about falling under the smaller alien's ruling, however… He casted a glance over to his daughter, who was resting her head in her arms as she stared down the enemies. Would she able to resist Babidi's manipulation?

He hoped so.

He then looked down, only to see the red alien by himself, and his eyes widened in realization. "He sensed our presences!"

Right as he said so, Dabura headed towards their direction and everyone tensed.

Before anyone could make a move on attacking, Dabura immediately placed his hand on Kibito's face and he blasted the man into dust.

Shin choked, exclaiming, "Kibito!"

As the smoke cleared, everyone turned towards the demon himself and Goku grunted. "You'll pay for hurting him!" He launched himself towards him but Dabura merely chuckled and moved out of the way, dodging his attacks. Vegeta moved in on Dabura and landed his hits on the taller man, but it didn't seem to affect him as much as he'd like.

Dabura raised his energy to blast the two Saiyans away from him momentarily, before his eyes settled on the monk and shot his spit at him. in front of everyone's eyes, Krillin turned into stone and they gasped.

"The hell?!" Vegeta barked.

"Careful with his spit," Shin cautioned. "It can turn anything into stone!"

"Now you tell us!" Nachi barked as she dodged one of Dabura's spit takes. "Ugh, disgusting."

It almost looked comical as to how everyone was playing chicken in avoiding the demon's spit, but it was necessary.

Unfortunately, Piccolo suffered the same fate as Krillin as Gohan shouted desperately for his mentor. He was about to reach out a hand, but Nachi quickly caught it.

"Moron!" She scolded. "What if you break him?!"

"I would advise not to touch them!" Shin shouted. "They could break and not ever be put together if pieces are missing!"

Gohan glared at the ground, and Nachi watched as Dabura grinned devilishly at them. "I suggest you lot return. You'll only get in the way of Master Babidi's plans."

With that, the demon retreated into Babidi's ship, while Nachi scoffed. "Like I'm going to have someone who relies on his _spit_ tell me what to do!"

Vegeta huffed in amusement as Goku cheered. "Yeah! Like I'm just leaving our friends sitting here like stone. I say we go after him! Supreme Kai, how do we turn them back?"

Shin stuttered, not exactly used to seeing such brave souls. "It would be by defeating Dabura."

Goku clapped his lands loudly, which startled Shin once more. "Then that settles it! I'm going in!" With that, Goku flew down to the ship and jumped, ignoring Shin's squawking protests.

Vegeta glared and followed suit, not one to be outdone by his rival. Going wherever her daddy goes, Nachi jumped into the ship as well.

Shin turned to look at Gohan, desperation in his eyes. "Surely you must have some sense to not follow those morons?!"

Gohan glared at the Kai. "My mentor and friend are frozen into statues. Like it or not, I'm getting them back." With that, he followed and jumped into the ship as well.

Shin sighed heavily to himself, glaring at the ground before he too, jumped into the ship.

They landed in a room with a sliding door to the side. The signature Majin sign hung above on the door, which no one around. They couldn't sense anyone near other than themselves, so it was suspicious for the demon to come in here and not feel his presence around. It was intimidating.

"Where the hell did that chili pepper run off to?" Nachi grumbled, looking around.

"I would expect for him to be waiting for a fight," Goku groaned before staring at the door. "Maybe we should knock that door down!"

Without warning, Goku kicks at the door while Shin screeches. "STOP THAT!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, shaking his head while muttering, "Moron."

Goku pouted. "Did you have a better idea?!"

The door suddenly slid open, revealing the alien with the large head.

"Gross," Nachi muttered under her breath.

"Welcome!" Pui Pui grinned. "Currently, you fellow warriors have reached level one! As of right now, Master Babidi is on the lowest level of the ship, and I won't allow any of you to pass without defeating the rest of us. Unfortunately for all of you, you won't be able to get past me, so there's need to worry about getting to the lowest level!" He exclaimed.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance while Goku laughed. "Uhh, okay! So, who wants to fight first, guys?!"

Nachi immediately rushed forward. "I will fight first!"

"No way, I'm first!"

"Hell no, Kakabrat! I will be the one fighting first!"

The four Saiyans argued with each as Shin watches on, his mouth agape. _T-These… Saiyans sure do carry fighting spirits…_

Goku broke the argument by suggesting a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

They all shot rock.

"Shoot!"

All but one chose scissors. Vegeta chose rock.

"Ha! In all your faces!" He grinned maliciously.

Nachi pouted. "That's no fair, daddy!"

"Hmph. Take your loss with a grain of salt, Nachi."

With that, Vegeta launched into battle with Pui Pui.

* * *

"Hmph! Leave it up to Goku to just up and leave like usual!" Chichi snarled as she viciously bit into her hot dog, making Yamcha and Oolong yelp and cling onto each other.

"Not to mention, Vegeta left too. And I haven't seen Gohan or Nachi around…" Bulma murmured, sipping her soda.

"It makes no sense for them, especially Goku, to just leave the tournament." Yamcha regained his normal self. "I think something might be going on. You didn't see that weird guy with the mohawk against Piccolo?"

"I suppose so," Chichi muttered bitterly. "I just hope they come back soon. Goku and I were supposed to send time with our sons before he goes off again!"

Bulma laughed. "I can't blame you. Speaking of your sons, where's Goten?"

Chichi blinked, as if just noticing he'd been gone since the junior division. "Eh… I haven't seen him!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Trunks either," Bulma looked around quickly. She was a bit worried since she couldn't spot the familiar lavender-haired boy.

"I'm sure those two are around here somewhere," Yamcha waved off their concerns.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten had watched when everyone had suddenly up and left after reviving Nachi, and Goten had to struggle with keeping Trunks back as he was worried for his sister.

"T-Trunks, wait! We don't even know where they're going!" Goten protested as he hugged around the older boy's waist.

"I don't care, Goten! I want to see where they took my big sister!" Trunks cried out in anger.

As the smaller Saiyan continued to struggle, he looked up to see a familiar person in view. "Hey wait, isn't that Videl? Nachi's best friend?"

Trunks stopped struggling to look as well, and his eyes flashed in recognition. "Yeah, it is… H-Hey, Videl! Down here!" Trunks called out as he waved his hands, with Goten doing the same.

Videl perked up at the sound of her name, and glanced to see the unmistakable face of Nachi's little brother, and Gohan's little brother. "Oh," she muttered as she landed to their level. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Trunks rose a brow. "What's up? What's up is that you all took off without saying anything and now only one of you is back? It seems weird," he narrowed his eyes, and though Videl was _not_ intimidated by a child's gaze, she couldn't but see Nachi in those eyes. So she relented.

She sighed. "There's an evil wizard who is planning to destroy Earth with his magic, basically. And everyone went to destroy the said thing containing the magic before it is released to Earth."

Goten's eyes sparkled. "A wizard?! I've never met one before!"

"Me either!" Trunks jumped in excitement. "Come on, Trunks, let's go find the wizard!"

"W-Wait, guys—"

They both didn't seem to hear her, or just ignore her altogether, as they shot into the air and tried sensing out their ki.

Videl screamed. "YOU GUYS! COME BACK!"

She didn't know if she should follow them, but Nachi's words rang back into her head about only causing a distraction. And after seeing the boys fight in the junior division, she knew they could handle themselves.

Deflated, she turned back to the stadium and tried to settle herself. Perhaps she should find Bulma and stick around her until everyone was back.

* * *

Gohan had been doing good in his fight against Dabura so far. With all the hits he was landing and spit he was dodging, it was fair to say who was the strongest between the two.

Currently, the half-breed was transformed to a Super Saiyan, and had just dodged another one of Dabura's spit takes, before he landed a hard blow to his guts that made Dabura choke on his spit.

"Just give up," Gohan lowly muttered. "And have your master come out now. This would be way easier on you!"

Vegeta heard the statement and barked at him. "You mean to tell you've been _holding back_ just so the demon can willingly surrender his master?!"

Gohan jumped at the sudden voice, but regained his composure. "Vegeta, there's no reason for me to kill if Babidi would just be gone—"

The man growled. "I knew that even after all those years of training, you're _still_ that soft boy I've known at the age of 4! Don't you realize if you were to kill Dabura now, it would bring back the Namekian and baldie?!"

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Hey, take it easy Vegeta." He frowned when Vegeta aggressively threw his hand off. "Vegeta…"

"If your soft-hearted son doesn't kill the demon now, I will do it my damn self!"

As Dabura watches on, he heard his master in his head and listens to his words, before smirking. "No need for that. It appears that my fight is done… Master has chosen his true warrior." With that, he treated into the door as it closed shut, leaving everyone else outside.

Vegeta snarled as he whirled around Gohan, who had just powered down to his base form. "Now look at what you've done. If it hadn't been for your soft ways, the Super Spit would've been dead by now!"

Gohan glared at him. "You're right, but I can't help it. I'm not a killer, Vegeta. Maybe you should have killed him for me."

"You're right!" Vegeta barked. "I should have!"

"Daddy…" Nachi murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off. It stung a bit, but it didn't let her deter. "You need to calm down. Yelling isn't going to help us in this situation."

"Oh? And I suppose you're going to go make flower crowns and frolic in the grass fields with softy here?" He inclined his head towards Gohan then glared down at her.

She frowned a bit. "No… But if the Kai says this Buu is as strong as he says he is, we need to be prepared for anything and arguing won't get us anywhere."

He hmphed and turned his back to her, which again, stung. She didn't know why her daddy was acting more aggressive than usual, but she would assume it's the stress from the situation.

"Nachi's right," Shin spoke out. "We need to decipher what Dabura's words meant. He said that Babidi had chosen his true warrior… does he have someone stored away stronger than Dabura?"

Goku scratched his cheek. "Hmm, who knows! Maybe we have to wait just like last time! And Nachi can finally fight someone!" Goku grinned cheekily.

Nachi rolled her eyes. "This is taking forever."

Vegeta grunted then glared at the ground, before firing up a ki-blast. "You're right, Nachi. So that's why I'm going to blow up this ship!"

Shin's eyes widened as he quickly stood in front of Vegeta. "Don't do that, Vegeta! You'll awaken Majin Buu much earlier with a blast like that! All of Earth is on the lines because of him!"

Vegeta didn't move a muscle as his blast grew in size. "All of Earth does not concern me in any way or form!"

Nachi grabbed the forearm in which held the ki-blast. "Daddy, stop it! I'm not having this supposed monster come out earlier because of your impatience!"

Vegeta glared at her, his brows pinched tighter than normal as he finally powered down his blast, then shoved her off him so hard that she landed on her bottom with an _oof!_ "Next time, don't get into matters that don't concern you, little girl."

Gohan reached down to help her up, and he thought she would just slap his hand away, but she clutched onto his hand as he pulled her up to her feet easily. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

Nachi cast a glance to her tempered father, answering in a low tone. "I will be."

At that moment, Vegeta was glaring into nothing when he felt a pulling in his head. Grunting, he shook it off for a bit before it came back with a full force to the point where it actually _hurt_.

"W-What the hell…" He groaned as he clutched his head in his hands, trying to shake off the feeling.

 _Do not resist, Vegeta._

Who the hell was that?! Was it Babidi…

 _It'll only be easier if you let go and let the power consume you…_

No! He wasn't weak minded enough to let some little wrinkled creature control him!

 _With this power, you could have your truest desires in defeating Goku…_

He can very well do it on his own!

 _Your dark heart demands it… It demands all the slaughter, the sounds of screaming, the scent of burning flesh…_

No! He wasn't that person anymore!

 _But is your heart sure about that?_

Get out of his head!

 _Just let go… unless… I try on your weak minded daughter?_

No! Leave his cub out of this!

 _Then… let go, and let the darkness continue to consume your heart and mind…_

Vegeta can vaguely hear someone screaming his name as he was on knees, his head clutched into the blonde locks. When had he gone Super Saiyan? He doesn't remember. He felt those familiar arms wrapped around him, screaming at him to fight it off. To not give in, that he _wasn't_ that kind of person anymore.

And yet…

He screamed into the air, his energy knocking the smaller figure off him as he let the power finally consume him. He felt it run its course through his veins, and it was a painful process. Painful enough for him to scream out, but it was going to be worth it in the end, he assured himself.

As it finally finished, with Babidi in his mind along with the stronger strength, he floated back down and grunted, handling the new power in his system.

"Daddy!" He heard his cub shout to him. "Daddy, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He can sense her approaching closer, but the Kai immediately grabbed her around the waist and away from him. "Let me go!"

"Wait, Nachi… I-It's too late!"

Vegeta's lips curled into a cruel smirk as he slowly rose from his position, standing tall and proudly displaying the M planted on his forehead.

"No…" Nachi whispered, eyes widening in horror.

Before anyone can react, they felt themselves being transported away, and back to the stadium where the tournament was being held.

The crowd looked confused at the sudden entrance, but nonetheless murmured to each other. From the stands, their friends were looking down as Chichi shouted, "Goku's back! And Gohan as well!"

Bulma smiled in relief from seing the two familiar faces of her own family. "Vegeta… Nachi…"

Vegeta looked up at Goku, blank faced. "Well? I believe you owe me a fight, Kakarot."

Goku frowned. "Vegeta… I did, but you're under Babidi's spell. I refuse to fight you!"

Vegeta looked down and glared, before looking back up and smirking. "Is that so? Well then…" Without warning, Vegeta powered up a blast and shot it at one part of the stadium, the sounds of people screaming over the force of the blast.

Nachi gasped, quickly turning her head to see the destruction as Vegeta's blast destroyed even a part of the city. She turned back as her father once again asked Goku for a fight, but Goku refused once more.

Vegeta destroys another part of the stadium from Goku's refusal, and Nachi's finally had enough.

She slowly walked up to Vegeta, who was watching her in amusement. "What is it, cub?" He cooed. "Want to join me in slaughtering people just like old times?"

What he wasn't expecting was his cheek to feel slightly burned, red from a handprint as he cupped it and blankly stared at his daughter.

"You. Are. Weak." She growled out each word. "For letting someone actually control you."

"I am doing _no such thing_." Vegeta growled back, as the others closed in. They sensed the tension between the father and daughter and were trying to avoid more damage. "You could be enjoying all this power with me if you hadn't grown so damn soft over the years we spent here. What happened to the little girl who used to laugh at death in the face? The one who took glee in killing others? _Where is your fighting spirit?!_ "

Gohan saw how Nachi threw the first punch, sending Vegeta flying back for a moment but he regained his composure quickly. "Nachi! Get out of there!"

She ignored him as she glared up at her father. He cruelly grinned at her. "Is it a fight you're asking for? You will never be able to beat me, _little ve'ho._ "

Nachi immediately powered up, as she took to the skies where Vegeta was floating around and the two started exchanging blow for blow.

He would dodge, then punch. She would dodge, then kick. They had been through enough sparring sessions to know each other's predictable moves.

The only difference was, this was _no_ sparring session.

Her father's strength was increasingly stronger, with the way she winced whenever she blocked his kicks with her forearm, and she can feel them pulse from the bruises forming.

She can feel his new strength in the way in which he punched her abdomen, to the point where her insides _hurt_ and instead of saliva, it was blood trickling down her lips.

She felt his strength in which he threw his fist at her temple to where she actually thought her brain scattered for a moment, and she felt the warm, red liquid falling down her face.

To everyone else, they only looked like two golden blurs.

Up close, it was clear who was winning, with Nachi losing her energy rapidly but she didn't give up.

No, she could see the few bruises and scratches she'd managed to land on him, and there was even blood trailing from the corner of his lips that he didn't bother to wipe away.

She panted heavily, clutching her aching abdomen from the last punch as Vegeta cackled delightfully. "Giving up already, cub?! I thought you would last longer than that!"

Nachi gritted her teeth harshly, one of her eyes shut tight so the blood wouldn't enter in her vision. "H-How could you… be…"

"Hm?" Vegeta mocked, cupping his hand around his ear. "Couldn't quite hear you, little cub."

Nachi spit out more blood, staring at her daddy dead in the eye as she coughed out something that made his blood run cold.

"How could you… become a servant to someone once more… after Frieza…? Heh… you're the one that's w-weak… pathetic, t-to not even learn your lesson after the first time…"

In that moment, Vegeta saw nothing but red. He was in _rage_.

How dare she. _How dare she!_

In one movement, he aimed his palm up and shouted, " _SHUT UP, YOU DAMN BRAT!_ "

He blasted a stronger ki-blast towards her…

For it to straight into her chest, and out her back.

Nachi's eyes widened, as did Vegeta's.

Everything was blurred, and silence filled the air.

Nachi smiled weakly one last time, her vision going blurry from the tears mixed with the iron and dirt on her cheeks. She coughed a large amount of blood, the crimson staining her tattered spandex and mouth. Her almost dull eyes straight into Vegeta's widened teal gaze, as she muttered one last, " _… love you, daddy._ "

Her body immediately started falling down at a fast pace that no one was expecting, and Vegeta was too shocked to even catch her… as he always caught her.

Her limp body hit the ground with a crash, crumbling the already broken arena as it made a gaping hole.

As the dust settled, Gohan shakily approached the hole, his breath leaving his body as the size of the gaping hole on her chest.

"N-Nachi…?" He whimpered, pathetically falling to the ground on his knees as he shuffled near her body. He gingerly picked up the upper half of her body. "No…"

He scanned her face, seeing the small smile creeping her bloodied lips, and her once bright fuchsia colored eyes were now dulled, no movement on her chest in hopes that _maybe_ she was alive.

"Nachi…" Gohan whimpered once more as tears started spilling down his cheeks and onto her face.

"… _NACHIIII!"_ Gohan screamed into the air, clutching her body close to his with his eyes shut as tears rapidly left his eyes.

* * *

 _She saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel._

 _They say moments of their lives flash before their eyes when a person is dying._

 _And yet… she wasn't experiencing that._

 _Instead, she saw snippets of… a life of what could have been._

 _At least, that's what she thought it was, considering she didn't remember any of these events._

 _The scenes changed so quickly that it was difficult to capture any of the moments._

 _She was dressed in white, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands…_

 _Gohan was smiling so brightly at her, from her perspective, then the scene changed…_

 _She was holding something in her hand, and again, Gohan was in front of her once more. He was… smiling again, the warmest she'd ever seen. There was even a trace of a tear rolling down his cheek, and she saw her own hand reaching up and wiping it away…_

 _As she walked closer to the light, the last scene wasn't for visual. Instead, it was a noise… it was a loud cry. It was wailing, sounding very young, almost like… a baby's cry…_

 _And then she touched the light._

 _And was greeted to the sight of a scarred face, a motherly smile, and soft, fuchsia eyes that matched her own._

"… _Momma?"_


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**_A/N: Wow, I actually updated earlier than expected!_**

 ** _Some things about this chapter: part of it is pretty canon to the actual series since I honestly... did not know what to do with it. There is some Vegeta/OC moments towards the end, but the endgame still is Vegebul since Vegeta's mate is, well, dead lmao._**

 ** _Also, I was pretty floored with the reviews from last chapter since I thought everyone would hate me for what happened lmao. Remember, most characters never truly stay dead in DBZ; there are always plot holes!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Eyes opening blearily, she shut them once more as she grunted in discomfort. Her head felt as if it was driven into a brick wall nonstop, and she raised a hand to her forehead to try and rub the pain away from her rude awakening.

An amused voice spoke above her. "Get enough sleep, little cub?"

Nachi gasped right away, sitting straight up and looking straight into fuchsia eyes similar to her own, which were glittering in amusement, joy, and even sadness.

"M-Momma…?" The girl choked, taking in her form with blurry eyes that were overcoming with tears.

She looked just like she remembered, with her long, spiked hair reaching down to her knees that was just as unruly as her own. She was only dressed in a pink leotard, boots long enough to cover majority of her legs paired with gloves that reached her biceps. The familiar scar that ran from her left temple and across to the bridge of her nose. Nachi remembered asking her where she got the scar from, and her mother always jokingly told her she received it when she first discovered how to use ki.

The same warm gaze that always made her feel protected, safe, even when they were under the watchful eyes of something much more sinister they'd ever witnessed.

Nachi immediately stood, shakily reaching for her mother's face and cupped it, not believing it was really her. Was it a mirage, a visual to taunt her in her afterlife for the rest of her life?

Papri placed her hands above her own, squeezing them softly as it to tell her that _yes_ , she was very much real. "My sweet, little Nachi… how much you've grown," the older woman cooed, smiling as Nachi's tears were now running down her cheeks. "Give your momma a hug, yes?"

Nachi sobbed as she clutched the woman to her arms as if she were a teddy bear. She cried into her neck, having to be the same height as her mother and couldn't reach her shoulder. Her fingers dug into the skin of her mother's shoulders, but the woman didn't seem to care. "H-How? How am I seeing you? I-Is this a dream?" She hiccuped.

Papri soothingly ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair. "No, darling." She spoke, her tone was solemn. "I'm dead, as you know. And now… so are you."

Nachi pulled her face away from Papri's neck, looking up to finally notice the halo above her head, and though she couldn't see one above her own, she knew it was there as well.

That's when she finally scanned the area they were standing around in.

It was… yellow everywhere, from the cloud-like texture hovering in the air. The skies were pink, with yellow grounds and grassy plains with unfamiliar bodies roaming around the area. They didn't seem to pay her any mind. She'd also seen some of the bodies dragging around stone clubs for whatever reason. She could pinpoint some of the people with Saiyan tails, and their armor made it obvious.

"Am I in… Hell?" Nachi asked, wearily sticking to her mother's side as some of the aliens gave her looks.

"That you are, little cub." Papri stated, cupping Nachi's cheek. "Unfortunately, King Yemma counted your earlier years as a reason for being here. Plus… he seems to have his hands full with the amount of humans showing up for judgement, so he hasn't been thoroughly checking anyone's history." Papri held her young's gaze meaningfully.

Nachi's eyes grew dim, knowing exactly why. "Daddy… he really…" She turned her face away. She couldn't even say it as she didn't believe it happened. He wasn't… in the right mind, she reasoned with herself.

Papri took her hand, pulling her along as she lead them to a destination in mind. "Your father… well, I've always known he was a cruel man. For reason, of course. However, I do know he has always loved you with all his heart, even if he couldn't physically show it. But you know that, don't you, dear?"

Nachi nodded, thinking of the times her father had shown his affections in his own way.

"With that being said, I do believe he regrets what he did." Papri spoke, stepping into the grass. "Vegeta let the darkness take over his heart from the power given of that little wizard. He didn't know who exactly he was projecting that darkness on."

Nachi looked at her mother in surprise. "Momma, how do you know what's going on?"

Papri chuckled and brought her to a more civilized area, where there were many Saiyans bustling around. "You see, down here in Hell, we have a little pond where we can see what goes on in other universes. Some aliens have loved ones that are alive and might check up on them, or humans who were sent down here can also access the pond. Currently, we're all interested on what's been happening on Earth, and that's how I saw you… and your father. I'd check up on the two of you every once in a while when others weren't busy with the pond, but now it seems you've caught every creature's attention down here."

Nachi took a quick scan of the Saiyans, who've most had paused in just to gawk at her. She could have sworn she saw some with fear in their eyes. "Is that so? And why do some of these Saiyans look like they're going to urinate themselves just from looking at me?" She raised a brow.

Papri giggled, finally letting go of her hand and grinning. "Darling, have you forgotten about your royal bloodline? Your daddy is a prince, so of course his parents would be king and queen… who had been anxious to meet you. Nachi, meet King Vegeta… and the woman you were named after; Queen Nachi."

Nachi choked on her saliva, shocked eyes taking in the two new forms stood in front of her. Her eyes first landed on the _tallest_ Saiyan she'd ever seen, with familiar flame-shaped brown hair and a goatee. He was staring down at her with a scowl, much like her daddy's resting bitch face. Dressed in royal Saiyan armor, he had his arms crossed with an aura that just _demanded_ respect. Next to him, was a smaller woman dressed in Saiyan armor as well, with a crown placed at her forehead and cape clasped around her shoulder that was held together in a clasp above her chest. Her hair was short, only reaching around her neck with two bangs resting on her forehead. The couple seemed like an unlikely pair, but Nachi could see the love the woman had for her husband under those hard eyes.

"Erm…" For once, she was without words and she honest to _Dende_ didn't know what to say to the royal couple who happened to be her grandparents. "Pleasure to meet… you?" She finished with a question.

The queen chuckled before patting the younger girl's shoulder. "No need to be stiff around your grandparents, little cub. It is a pleasure to meet the little girl our son had raised. We had always watched you as well, whenever we had the time. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

The king grunted and turned his nose in air. _Ah, yes. A very Vegeta-like action_ , Nachi thought to herself. "Why couldn't my boy bear a son first?"

Now that, Nachi made sure to comment on in irritation. "Well excuse me, your highness. You shouldn't judge harshly on what anatomy I was born with, for I am an amazing warrior to the Saiyan race and I bet I can knock your ass down a couple of notches without using my Super Saiyan form! So there!"

King Vegeta stared at the girl in astonishment, not expecting the disrespect while Queen Nachi and Papri were giggling with each other. How dare she! The little brat—!

"Oh, you'll fit in perfectly, little cub," the queen gasped out through the rounds of laughter. "It's not every day where someone disrespects old Vegeta over here!"

"Hmph," Nachi snorted as she crossed her arms, looking away tersely. "He should've thought about his words before speaking."

After calming down, Papri dragged her cub to introduce to her own parents. Nachi finally met just who passed down her eye color, which happened to be Papri's mother, Fasha. The older woman had smirked at the younger girl, proud to be a grandmother to a powerful warrior. Papri's father, Tora, had only patted her head and nodded. He wasn't much of a man of words, but Papri could already see the adoration hidden in his eyes for his grandchild.

After introducing Nachi to the important people, Papri led her to the pond she spoke of earlier, seeing only a few people scattered. "Here we are, darling," she murmured, pushing her way through the small crowd to have them in front. They didn't protest, seeing it was the King's grandchild.

Nachi peered in, curiosity taking over her, when her eyes widened. "Wait… I-Is that daddy and Gohan fighting?!"

* * *

Vegeta grunted as he landed shoulder first onto the ground, sliding onto the rough texture of the rocks and dirt as it scraped over his skin. He quickly dodged from the incoming fist headed towards his face, fazing a few feet away from the tempered Saiyan who was currently trying to beat him into death.

He examined the teenager's harsh breaths, his muscles tensed with his jaw locking tight as he took each breath out. He'd never seen the male so angry before, with every reason to be. The spandex he had been wearing were tattered over his form, from the hits Vegeta had given in return. The boy's hair stood straighter than his normal Super form, so he knew he had ascended into the second stage.

Overall, Gohan was a man on a mission and that mission was to avenge his loved one.

When the boy had finally stopped screaming, Vegeta had just realized what he had done. To the only thing he cared for in this forsaken planet. The only piece he had that was connected to his dead mate.

He had killed Nachi.

And he felt thoroughly disgusted, shamed, and agonized from losing his temper when the girl was telling him nothing but the truth. He was pathetic, a coward for giving into this power.

Gohan had never looked at him so much hate and anger in his eyes, and he knew what was coming as soon as the boy's hair started lifting and turning blonde.

However, he was starting to get more annoyed and angry at him. He didn't have time for this! He didn't give into this power to waste on the brat! He still had Kakarot to defeat, and that was exactly what he was going to do!

"Out of my way, brat!" Vegeta barked, throwing several ki-blasts at the boy to which he only dodged. "I don't have time to play your stupid games! I'm here for your father's head, not yours!"

Gohan gritted his teeth and immediately fazed in front of him, throwing a kick to his abdomen which made him groan and fly a few feet away. Vegeta panted, clutching his side while he heatedly glared at the half-breed.

"Your petty rivalry with my dad can wait!" Gohan growled. "You took away your only daughter's future away from her! She had a whole life she could have lived without your interference!" He gritted his teeth, glaring at the ground as tears welled up in his eyes once more. "S-She… She was supposed to settle down, marry and have children… the whole nine yards thing…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "She would've never settled with some lowly human."

This time, Gohan made direct eye contact with the shorter man. "Who said anything about settling with a human?" This time, Vegeta saw the gleam in his eyes that showed _who_ exactly he was referring to.

And though knew of the teenager's attraction towards each other, it didn't make him any happier to have the half-breed admit that _he_ was planning to be the man in his daughter's future. "Like hell I would have let you take her as a mate. I should kill you here and now for even insinuating such a thing." Vegeta's eyes lowered into slits.

"It wouldn't have been your choice to make," Gohan countered. He was powering up another ki-blast in his hand. "But now… SHE CAN NEVER MAKE THAT CHOICE!" Gohan screamed as he aimed his palm upwards, about to release his attack.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and shoulders to deflect, but then a _whoosh_ surrounded the area, and he opened his eyes to see just the man he was looking for.

Gohan stared wide-eyed at his father, who had a stern gaze trained on him. "Dad? What are you doing—"

"Gohan." He interrupted. "I know you want to… avenge Nachi, after what Vegeta pulled. I know you do. But son, this isn't like you. You're acting on blind rage!"

Gohan gritted his teeth. "This is exactly what you wanted to push me towards all those years ago! What difference does it make now?! He killed her, dad! He killed _my_ best friend!"

Goku's gaze never wavered as he continued to clutch Gohan's wrist in an attempt to stand down. "I know, son. I know… However, Vegeta will only deem you as a distraction to get to me, and kill you."

Gohan scoffed. "I'm stronger than he is."

"Remember that Babidi is feeding into his power, so I'm not sure how true that is," Goku murmured. "Please, son. Stand down. I will take care of Vegeta. Right now, the Earth needs you… and we can always gather the Dragon balls to summon Shenron, and bring Nachi back. She's never died before, she can be brought back."

Gohan's eyes glaze in realization, and he nodded solemnly as Goku released his wrist. He sighed, dropping back into his base form. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, Shin could use some help before Buu wakes up. He said he'd try to destroy the ball before he's released."

Gohan nodded once more. "I'll do my best."

Goku grinned a Son-like grin as he patted his shoulder. "That's my boy!" Goku then turned serious once more. "I'll make sure Vegeta knows what he did was the worst decision he could make." Goku then handed him a green bean. "Here, take a senzu incase you need it."

Gohan didn't respond as he tucked the senzu into his pocket, then he turned away and fazed to where Shin was standing. He didn't realize how far he had gotten away from the stadium, to where they were fighting above a forest. The trees were blown away, with multiple craters from when Vegeta had been knocked down or when he had been knocked down.

"Let's hurry now," Shin insisted as he started leading Gohan to Babidi's ship. "I'm afraid we won't have much longer in Buu's release." He casted a glance towards Gohan as he silently flew near him. "And… I give you my condolences to your loved one."

Gohan merely hummed in acknowledgement, now a bit calmer when his father mentioned the Dragon balls to bring Nachi back.

The ride was silent as they neared the ship, and both ran in quickly to find the ball where Buu would emerge from. However, it seemed they were to be expected as Babidi and Dabura walked from behind the ball to be visible.

"My, my," the wizard taunted as he scanned the faces. "We have company, Dabura. It seems like they wanted to destroy my father's precious creation before he could be released."

Dabura merely smirked, while Shin glared. "You have no idea what you're doing here. You don't know what Buu is capable of!"

Babidi merely grinned. "I think it would be nice that Buu would enjoy the fresh air once he's out…" With that, Babidi chanted some words before he transported all of them to the outside world, where the stone figures of Piccolo and Krillin stood.

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I won't let you get away with this!" Without effort, he immediately powered up to his ascended Super Saiyan form, ready to destroy the ball.

Babidi merely laughed at the display, but choked on his own saliva as the ball behind started creating too much noise. It seemed to have caught everyone else's attention as Babidi waddled over, eyes widening as the meter was almost to the M. "But… impossible. It's too early for him to come out!"

Shin's eyes almost bugged out of his head as his whole body tensed. "You mean to tell me that the monster is making an early appearance?!"

"Damnit… it must have sucked in the energy from my dad and Vegeta fighting! No matter, I'm stopping this thing from destroying the Earth!" Gohan immediately gathered energy in his hands. "Ka… me… ha… me… HAAA!"

The wave of energy hit its target of the ball, the blast powerful enough to Gohan, but it seemed it was futile as the ball remained intact. But then, the ball cracked and everyone shielded themselves to block the bright light.

As everyone lowered their arms, it seemed like pink smoke arose from the ball, but… nobody came out from the ball as expected.

Dabura rose an invisible brow. "Er… Master, where is Buu?"

Babidi sweatdropped as he looked back into the ball, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Not… there?" He looked around, making sure his father's creation wasn't just lying around.

Meanwhile, Shin actually started grinning, and he began to laugh. "Hahaha! It seems like Bibidi's work has gone down the drains! Gohan defeated him before he can even roam around! The Earth is safe!" He laughed.

Gohan didn't seem to share his sentiment as he felt uneasy. He sensed the… _diabolical_ … ki in the area, and as he searched for where it was coming from, he gasped as he caught sight of the pink smoke hovering above them. "I wouldn't celebrate too early, Supreme Kai…"

"Eh?"

Right in front of their eyes, the pink smoke started forming and everyone tensed in anticipation to what's to come.

Finally, the smoke formed into Majin Buu… atleast, that's who Gohan thinks it is.

He looked like an overgrown child, wearing what looked like a diaper held together by a belt, a purple cape and gloves and yellow boots. He also had a childlike smile adoring his features as he curiously took in his surroundings.

At the moment, he can almost _hear_ Nachi comparing the guy into a wad of walking bubblegum.

Babidi grinned evilly as he simply ordered, "Kill them."

With that, Majin Buu obeyed.

* * *

Nachi watched the fight go on between Buu vs the Kai and Gohan, worry bubbling in her stomach. Her face stayed impassive, but Papri could see just how anxious she was.

"Come," Papri pulled her from the pond, not wanting the girl to suffer from a heart attack. Although, it's not like she can get anymore dead. "Let's go chat with your grandparents, yes?"

Nachi grumbled, "As long as it's not my grandfather V. All he does is try to belittle my abilities like he didn't die at the hands of Frieza himself!"

Papri giggled. "I know, dear. But I meant visiting my parents. They want to get to know you more."

She nodded as Papri led her to a… bar? She didn't know she was old enough to enter one of these, but then again, she was _dead_. She supposed that rules didn't apply to her anymore.

She slid into the booth, to where Fasha and Tora were seated across, and Papri slid in beside her. "Grandmother, Grandfather." Nachi greeted respectfully.

Fasha waved her off. "Eugh, none of the grandmother shit. It makes me sound _so_ old. Call me Nana or something like that."

Tora shrugged. "I don't mind the title, but if so wish to match with _Nana_ , I don't mind either."

Nachi blinked. "Considering this is the first time I'm ever interacting with grandparents, I don't have many nicknames to give out. I will settle with Nana and… Pops?"

Tora gave her a thumbs-up as his answer while Fasha took a sip from her barrel of beer.

"Mama, Papa, I brought my little cub so that we could get to know her more." Papri wrapped an arm around her daughter. "So, ask away."

"Just how strong are you?" Tora asked right away.

Nachi blinked once more. "Er… I'm not so sure myself. I do know I can ascend a level above Super Saiyan, but that's as far as I can go. At least, I haven't pushed myself to do more than that."

Tora smirked. "Hear that?!" He called out loudly to the bar. " _My_ granddaughter is a Super Saiyan!" He laughed loudly as the Saiyans and various aliens in the bar casted looks at the already inebriated Saiyan.

Fasha sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Forgive your Pops… he can get mouthy once the alcohol is in his system." She smiled. "Did you have anyone special on Earth who wasn't your father?"

Nachi immediately thought of Gohan, and coughed slightly. "You could say that…"

Fasha didn't push the subject as Tora leaned in close to Nachi's face, whispering as if he were sharing a secret. "To be honest, I think you can kick everyone's ass here in Hell."

Nachi sweatdropped as Fasha roughly pushed her mate back to his spot. "You're scaring the poor cub!"

As the couple started bickering, Papri giggled and pulled her daughter close, smiling at her joyously with eyes closed. "Aren't my parents just the greatest?"

"Er… of course, momma."

Suddenly, a random Saiyan slammed open the bar doors, scanning the room quickly before spotting Papri and Nachi sitting close, immediately rushing over to them. "Hey, Pap! You might wanna check the pond out! Your mate is about to do something that might win Earth!"

The two females immediately rushed out of the bar, with Fasha and Tora following behind. Nachi roughly pushed the crowd aside, setting herself upfront as she watched her father stand in front of the pink blob known as Buu.

" _I'm ending you… once and for all, you hunk of bubblegum!"_

Nachi watched as energy slowly started to gather around him, the rocks starting to shake as the ground rumbled along. Her eyes widened at the display. Just what was he doing?!

" _Farewell, Trunks… Bulma… and yes, even you, Kakarot… I will join my family in the afterlife…"_

Nachi choked as her father screamed to the high heavens, gathering all the energy left in his body as he then projected that energy to his surroundings that contained Buu. The move was so powerful that even the water in the pond rumbled with it. It was nothing but bright light in the visual, then, the visual went away and Nachi was now staring back at her own reflection.

"Wha-… What just happened?" She whispered, turning her gaze to that of her mother. Papri seemed to be in a stage of shock as well, inhaling a shaky breath.

"Darling… I think your father just… sacrificed himself to save Earth."

It seemed like Nachi had to be the one to be the support now as Papri fainted in her arms. She clutched her mother tightly, growling at the standby's to move out of her damn way. She carried her mother's body an open grassy field, where she knew she liked the view, and set her on her back gently. Nachi took a seat beside her, putting her weight on her hands as she sat with her legs crossing.

She just watched her father die… again. Only this time, it was self-inflicted. And he died… with honor, for saving a planet they claimed as their home.

For some reason, she felt at peace with it. Though, she was a bit angry that he had left her poor brother alone with his mother, she knew it was something for the greater good.

It was amusing to think she had wanted to hate her father for killing her, to never deem him as a proper father, but she would only be lying to herself. She was the only one who saw under his rough exterior, and knew he cared more than he let on.

At least, she can live with the fact that Buu was now gone, thanks to her daddy's sacrifice.

She didn't know how long she'd been out here, with her mother resting at her side, when she heard faint footsteps coming closer to their area.

She didn't pay the new visitor any mind, as they knelt behind her. She heard them murmur, "Just as beautiful as I remember…"

Nachi turned her head, watching a gloved hand running across her mother's cheek. She looked up to see the soft eyes, but still scowling face, of her father himself.

"Daddy…" Nachi whispered. Vegeta dropped his hand, turning his head towards her direction.

Abruptly, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, ignoring her gasp of surprise. It was almost like how he hung onto her after Namek, not wanting to let go and knowing she was _there_.

Nachi hesitantly brought her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder as his grip became tighter. The only thing he could say to her was, "I'm sorry."

With that, Nachi buried her face into his neck and inhaled his welcoming scent. Even after the events, she was still comforted by how he smelled and he seemed to think the same as he also inhaled her scent.

A third pair of arms snuck into the side, with an amused voice speaking, "Don't leave me out of this family hug. I've been dead for too long to be denied!"

Vegeta separated from his daughter to cup the cheeks of his mate, staring into her eyes for a moment before kissing her with longing. Nachi gagged and scooted further away from them, looking away from the display as she heard her mother giggle and the various smooching noises they exchanged.

"Ugh, can't you two do this privately somewhere else?! It's revolting!"

Papri parted her lips from Vegeta as she raised a brow. "Oh? I do remember a certain cub of mine swapping saliva with a certain half-breed from Earth."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Before Nachi can defend herself and Vegeta can get his hands on her, Papri came to the rescue by standing up and dragging Vegeta with her by his collar. She looked menacing with her tail's hair standing on edge and her body tensed. She gritted out harshly, "You think you can come down here in Hell, thinking everything's okay, when you went ahead and killed _my_ baby?! YOU SELFISH PRICK! I MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS YOU ARE, BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN GIVE YOU A RUN FOR YOUR MONEY! I OUTTA KICK YOUR ASS OR KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN—!"

Nachi watched her parents amusedly as her mother continued screaming her father's ears off while he barked back in retaliation.

She enjoyed her small family moments for now, not knowing the fight on Earth was far from over.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

_**A/N: I was supposed to update last weekend, but alas, my short-attention span traveled to this manga called Kimetsu no Yaiba. It is really good, and I love the animation! I totally recommend checking it out if you want. It makes me want to write a fanfic for Tomioka Giyū!**_

 _ **And to pyre101, thank you for your constructive criticism! I do agree that my fight scenes are not the best, which is why I tend to stay away from them, but I will definitely look more into how to improve that department in my chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the supportive comments from when I uploaded an author's note! (it's deleted now) And thank you for your patience!**_

 _ **To the guest reviewer who didn't see the author's note, I deleted the Nachi's mother story simply because of not having enough time to devote myself on it! But it will be back soon!**_

 _ **I actually didn't like how this chapter played out, but I wanted to give you something before I forget to write again lmao.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Goku frowned at the information received.

"Wait, so… Son Gohan did _not_ pass through here at any point and time?"

"Did I stutter, Goku? No, your son did not pass through here."

Goku couldn't help but gain a sense of hope as he realized there was a possibility of his son being alive. "Alright, thanks again, King Yemma!"

The king grumbled and waved him off as he ran out of his office, now frowning in concentration as he tried to sense his son's ki energy.

"Hm…" He closed his eyes, his fingers to his forehead as he focused on the familiar ki, only to widen in shock as he finally found it. "There you are!" With that, Goku transmissioned to Gohan's location, only to yelp when he landed clumsily on another body as soon as he arrived.

He heard the pained groan from underneath and scrambled off, gasping when he took in the familiar head of spiked hair wearing colorful clothing. "Gohan, am I glad to see you!"

Gohan abruptly turned in his direction, staring with wide eyes. "D-Dad?!"

Gohan brought the older man into a hug, which made Goku take a few steps back from the impact, but nonetheless, he smiled giddily and returned the hug. "I'm glad you're alive, son! I was sure that Buu took your life…"

Gohan pulled away and shook his head. "No, when Buu came out into the world, I remembered trying to fight him but he was a powerful opponent. Next thing I know, I'm training here with Supreme Kai."

It was then that he noticed the familiar purple-skinned male. "Oh!"

Shin smiled slightly as he bowed. "Hello, Goku. Fancy seeing you here."

The Saiyan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Yeah, I instant transmissioned to Gohan's ki. And did you say training?"

Shin nodded as he pointed to the sword in Gohan's hands, which Goku didn't notice until now. "Your son pulled out this sword that was deemed impossible to pull out of a boulder, but his strength managed to do so. I have to say, I'm very impressed with your son."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, muttering, "It's not that big of a deal…"

Goku's eyes sparkled. "Hey, why don't we try out that sword of yours?!"

Before Shin could protest, the father-son duo took stances, with Gohan holding the sword near him and Goku stationed further where boulders lied around. Shin's eyes widened as Goku gave a 'heads up' warning before he swiftly launched the boulder towards the other Saiyan.

Shin's soul could have left his body at this point. Goodbye Earth, goodbye Kai Planet, goodbye universe—

He watched as Gohan's brows furrowed in concentration as he let out a cry, cutting clean right through the middle of the boulder. The huge rock felt into halves as it tumbled to the ground, with Goku whooping from his place.

"That's the stuff!" Goku cheered with a fist in the air. "That sword sure is strong!"

Goku decided to throw more boulders toward the half-breed, with a successful cut through each large mass as they fell into pieces onto the grass. Shin was impressed, not that he already wasn't when Gohan was able to pull the sword out the rock it resided in.

Shin decided to partake in the strength of the sword. "Hold it, Goku," the Kai stopped the goofy Saiyan from throwing another rock. Shin holds a palm up, and there, he conjures up a block of metal. Gohan tilts his head in curiousity. "This is the hardest metal in the universe. It is called Katchin," he stated.

Goku's eyes widened as he approached the two. "Whoa, that's incredible! Are you having Gohan slice through that as well?"

Shin nodded as he let the metal land in Goku's arms, which was a bit of a struggle at first. "I would like to see how the Z sword cuts through the metal! I'm sure you could do it!"

With that, Goku threw the Katchin at the half-breed, with Shin expecting the sword to slice through the metal, only to watch in horror and dismay as Gohan swung the sword at the material. In front of the eyes, the sword took the hit more than the metal did, and he gawked as the sword cracked at the hard pressure of the metal. More cracks follow, until the sword was nothing but heaps on the grass.

Kibito gawked behind Shin as well, stuttering, "T-The Z sword! It's ruined!"

Goku whistled at the broken particles, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… that sucks." He grinned.

Shin fell onto his knees in dismay, as Kibito screamed at Goku and Gohan, "This is your fault!"

Goku waved his arms frantically in protest while Gohan pointed at Shin accusingly. "He was the one who threw the _universe's strongest metal_ at me!"

Kibito was about to retort when all of a sudden, a glow surrounded the area and the four aliens shielded their eyes from the bright light. The light died down, and they all stayed in silence as a groan was emitted from a new voice.

"Being stuck in that sword gives you for 15 generations gives you such a crick in the neck," the new voice muttered as they cracked said, sighing in release.

The four stared at the new person in confusion, Shin especially as the older man looked a lot of Kai.

The new man noticed the silence and scanned the four new faces, narrowing his eyes.

Shin stood up from his position on the ground, dusting himself off as he approached the new person with caution. "Erm, did you say… you emerged from the Z sword?"

The older person blinked. "Yes, I was stuck in that blasted thing for 15 generations!"

Kibito approached as well. "Does that mean you are a Kai?"

The Old Kai brought his hands to his hips, beaming proudly. "Yep! I have been known to grant great powers upon any individual!"

Goku gasped at this, immediately running to his side and jumping up and down in excitement. "You mean it?! Does that mean I can train under you?! Why let the opportunity go to waste—"

Old Kai screeched, backing away from the taller man. "What is wrong with you?!" He shouted.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "My dad is just really excited about training under anyone new and strong…"

Goku tilted his head. "Are you actually really strong?"

Old Kai nodded. "Why of course! I am one of the strongest beings—"

Goku didn't let him finish his statement as he quickly aimed a punch at the older man, knocking him meters away and Shin gasped in horror. "Goku!"

"Dad! What was that for?!"

Goku blinked in childlike innocence. "He said he was strong but didn't even block my punch…"

Old Kai came staggering back, clutching his bleeding nose as he screeched, "You idiot! It wasn't my physical strength that had everyone cowering!"

Goku muttered to Gohan with disbelief, "Jeez, he really is all talk and no show. But if what he says is true, maybe he can help you with your training, son."

"E-Eh? What do you plan to do—"

Goku ignored his son in favor of the old Kai. "I got it! What if I got you a couple of x-rated magazines? Maybe that will convince you to help Gohan?" He grinned.

Gohan squawked in protest as Shin yelled with blushing cheeks, "That is highly innapropriate to say to the honorable forefather!"

The Old Kai huffed. "As if I need those magazines. I can see plenty of very real women without reading the material on paper!"

As Shin and Kibito choked in the background, Goku tapped his chin for a few moments before a lightbulb flickered in his head. "Okay! How about this… You will get the opportunity to see a real life girl, and get this, get to touch both her boobs and butt!"

The Old Kai paused as a pink blush took place on his cheeks, grinning salaciously. "Is that so?"

"Totally!" Goku nodded as he put his hands on his hips. "A very real woman!"

Gohan whispered to his father, "Who exactly is going to be willing to get close to _him_?"

Goku grinned. "Well, we could use your friend Videl—"

"Erm, I don't think she'd really like that."

"Well, I'm definitely not using your mom in this situation! Bulma is too old… Hmm…" Gohan pounded his fist into his palm. "That's it! Once we use the Dragon balls to wish everyone back, we'll just bring Nachi here—"

Gohan immediately rounded on his father in outrage. "NO WAY IN HELL-!"

After much arguing on both ends, Goku decided to settle with Bulma being part of the deal. With that, Gohan prepared for the worst longest hours of his life.

He sighed, staring forlornly at the ground. He had to get stronger to defeat Buu.

He would return to his family, alive and well.

* * *

Vegeta watched his cub laughing with his mother, Queen Nachi. Papri had led him to where the more important Saiyans resided and he found his parents. He wasn't all that excited to his father again, considering his memories with him weren't so pleasant, but seeing his mother was a pleasant surprise.

He had also met his in-laws, finding out they were in a squad with Kakarot's father, Bardock. He remembered very little of the low-class, but he was a good soldier and had excellent combat skills.

He supposed Hell wasn't all that bad to live in, but he did run into a few old enemies, with Nappa being one of them. He guessed the bald man hadn't forgotten that he and Nachi destroyed his body all those years ago. Not like he cared. He was probably the most powerful person in this whole hellhole, with Nachi coming second.

He sighed, leaning against the tree he took shade under, and redirected his sight to the form of his mate. She was chatting with someone, but he couldn't see who it was as Papri's thick hair was blocking his view. Finally, she turned her head and searched, making eye contact with him. He was startled with the look in her eyes. It looked peaceful, but at the same time… it looked like she was accepting defeat. And that made him question, defeat over what?

Papri pointed to his area and from behind, a floating orb with a raggedy old woman on top, with a witch hat perched on her head. He raised a brow, before narrowing his eyes. He had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The old woman made her way towards his tree, floating silently until she reached a few feet away from him. "Vegeta." She acknowledged.

He grunted in response. "Who the hell are you?"

Her old eyes looked up at him in an irritated fashion. "I am Fortune Teller Baba. I'm here to bring you and Nachi back to Earth."

He choked. "What?! But we're dead!"

Baba narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm well aware. However, Earth is in need of you two. That Buu is still wreaking havoc amongst the humans."

Vegeta widened his eys in rage. "You mean to tell me that the pink blob is not dead? That I sacrificed myself for naught?!" He gritted out.

Baba ignored his tantrum. "Yes. He has become stronger… and they need your help, or Buu will not only destroy Earth and everyone in it, but it will destroy the universe."

Vegeta scoffed and turned away from the older woman. "I'm already dead. What more can that blob do?!"

Baba sighed. "Goku is there now, fighting with his son, Gohan." Vegeta stiffened at the mention of the palm-tree haired Saiyan. "They're struggling, even with Gohan's new form and Goku had already tested his Super Saiyan 3 form."

Vegeta whirled around in anger. "Super Saiyan 3?!"

Baba shrugged, uncaring. "I had thought he mentioned it when the two of you fought while you were in your Majin form."

Vegeta stiffly crossed his arms, turning his head away to avoid her stare. "… When do we leave?"

"Now." Baba announced.

He shook his head. "My cub needs a proper goodbye from her mother."

Baba rolled her eyes, really getting fed up with Saiyan attitudes.

Vegeta stepped away, strolling over to Nachi, but before he could, a smaller hand caught his wrist, and he turned to see his mate staring up at him with a resolved gaze. "Before you get Nachi, we need to discuss something."

He was a little confused but nonetheless nodded, letting her drag him to a more secluded area.

Papri gulped, before steeling herself and gazing up into those onxy, intimidating eyes she fell in love with. "Vegeta… I can't keep you tied down to me like this." His eyebrows rose in shock, not expecting those words. "And I think it's best if… you move on from me."

"But, I'm not even going to be alive—"

Papri shook her head. "Ouji-sama." Vegeta's breath hitched, remembering the honorfic she used then when speaking to him. "That little woman, Baba… she told me some glimpses of the future. I was being stubborn earlier in letting her take you and my cub away, but the things she let me see… it was destined for me to stay dead and for you to live on with your life."

"I… I don't understand…" he murmured.

Papri swallowed, her throat dry as she can feel the beginning of her eyes burning. "Just please… I know Saiyans mate for life, but what would that life be if I was not in it?" She raised her hand, pressing her palm gently against his cheek. "You must move on from me, once your whole Earth mess is over. Please, for your sake and happiness, you must move on from my death."

Vegeta stared down at the woman, her eyes shining with tears that refuse to fall on her terms. Even now, with a conversation he still has yet to understand, she was being her stubborn self. He chuckled, cupping her jaw. "I'm not sure what prompted you to say these things to me." When she opened her mouth again, he silenced her with a finger. "However, you're not known to be so serious with me… so I suppose I can take your words into consideration."

Papri nodded ever so softly, wrapping her arms tight around her mate for one last time, bringing her tail to latch onto his arm. "I… Please, continue to take care of our daughter, Ouji-sama." She gritted her teeth, her tears now falling down freely as Vegeta loosely wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Momma? Daddy?"

Both turned to see Nachi staring at them in confusion, with Baba hovering over her. "Is it true? We're… fighting on Earth again?"

Vegeta nodded, stepping away from the woman. "Yes. Come say your farewells to your mother."

Nachi turned to her teary-eyed mother, to which she quickly clutched her tightly to her body. "I'll be back, momma…"

Papri giggled, running her fingers through Nachi's hair. "I should hope not, my little _ve'ho._ You have such a long life to live…"

Nachi didn't question her odd statement, considering she was dead, but clutched her tighter anyways.

"And please," Papri whispered in her ear. "Don't dwell on the past… and instead, focus on the present to strive in the future. I will see you in another life, my beautiful daughter."

Nachi wasn't given time for a response as she suddenly felt her body being lurched, creating an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. After what seemed like forever, the feeling stopped, and she looked around to see that Baba had transported them in a rocky plain.

Vegeta crossed his arms, staring at the old woman. "This is as far as I can take the two of you. I'm sure you will sense Goku and his son from around here."

Nachi's eyes flickered. "Gohan is with him?"

Baba nodded. "I wish luck to the two of you." With that, she popped away from the area.

Nachi casted out, looking for any ki, when suddenly, a cheerful right in front of her yelled, "Hey, Vegeta! Nachi!"

She almost yelped, but instead trained her startled gaze into a glare which had Goku laughing sheepishly.

Vegeta glared. "We didn't come here to chitchat! Just transport us to the bubblegum so I can die in peace!"

"Heheh, about that," Goku grinned. "Gohan is keeping him distracted for now in his Mystic form," Nachi raised a brow at that. "In the meantime… I need you and I to fuse, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eye twitched, rounding Goku as the man yelped. "Before I can _think_ to consider your request, a little old hag told me about this Super Saiyan 3 transformation! Have you been holding back in our fight before I died?! And another thing—!"

As her father continued to chew Goku's head off, Nachi focused on the familiar ki and swiftly flew away from the arguing pair. She flew at high speed, not wasting a second as she saw a familiar body fight furiously with a taller, pink blob with a jacket on.

Enraged, Nachi cried out and landed an unexpected fight to the blob's face, making Buu choke on his saliva as he dropped back down to the ground.

Gohan startled at the sudden arrival, and he slowly turned his wide gaze upon the tiny Saiyan with a halo floating above her head. "Nachi…?" He thought he was hallucinating, for Nachi was _not_ actually standing in front of him, with her usual scowling expression as she glared down at the enemy.

Nachi turned to look at Gohan, a small smirk creeping her lips. "Did I make an entrance or what?" She scanned his body and attire, seeing as he was wearing the same gi that Goku was wearing. On top of that… he felt stronger, much stronger than ever even from when he ascended to the level above Super Saiyan. "Ehh… there's something different about you," she drawled as she crossed her arms.

Gohan snapped out of his trance, deducing that she was in fact real, and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Well, you see—"

"No time," she announced as she saw the agitated Buu rubbing his cheek, little puffs of steam rising from his head in anger. "Looks like I pissed him off."

Gohan smiled at her words. "When don't you made an enemy angry?"

She snorted. "You got that right. Had one hell of a field day when I got dragged down to hell."

Before more was said to the half-breed, Goku and Vegeta appeared from Goku's IT, and Nachi is proud to say she wasn't so startled this time around.

She will never get used to that damn technique.

"Son, Nachi," Goku spoke, his voice stern. "Keep Hercule and Dende out of harm. Vegeta and I will handle this!"

"But, Dad," Gohan protested, with Nachi on his side as well.

"Do as you're told, Nachi. And Kakabrat, you have no business in this now!"

Nachi shut her mouth, a little miffed but nonetheless obeyed her father's words. Gohan sighed, scratching his cheek as he locked eyes with his father. "Are you sure, dad?"

Goku nodded, giving the two teens a thumbs up. "Yep! Now go, we wouldn't want more people getting hurt!"

Nachi grumbled, stiffly turning and flying over to where the two pedestrians lied behind the rock. Gohan trailed behind her, the two of them landing and meeting the eyes of a grateful Namekian and sobbing, hairy man.

"Am I glad to see you two!" Hercule cried, latching himself onto Gohan's legs, which he stared down at the man in confusion and mild irritation. "I thought we would be goners!"

"Pathetic…" Nachi muttered, turning to her green companion. "Dende, are you feeling alright?"

Dende smiled serenely, as if he wasn't worried about the destruction that is Buu. "I am alright, Miss Nachi."

She sighed exasperatedly, crossing her hands behind her head. "Still as formal as ever, I see." She walked away from them, standing a few feet to observe the fight between Buu and her and Gohan's fathers. They were fighting separately, but she could see Goku trying to convince her daddy into something desperately, to which Vegeta just growled at.

She was confused, and so into the fight that she didn't notice the inconspicuous pink blob sneaking behind her, and before she could react, it latched onto her ankle.

Her eyes widened, looking down as it started slowly spreading over her body. "Eh? G-GOHAN!" She shrieked, catching his attention and she was staring into Gohan's own eyes as he saw the pink blob stick onto her foot. "H-Hey! The hell is this?!" She barked as she tried pulling off the rapidly spreading goop off her foot, but to no prevail as she struggled and eventually fell to the ground, having lost her footing from tangling with the goop.

"Ah! Nachi!" Gohan tried to help her out, but he too fell onto the ground as the goop caught onto him as well. The two teens fought against the goop, with Nachi panicking at the unknown while Gohan knew what Buu was doing. He was trying to absorb them just like he did to Gotenks.

"Nachi, don't panic!" Gohan shouted, the goop almost completely covering him. "Just relax and make a barrier for yourself!"

Nachi immediately stopped struggling, breathing deeply to remain calm. She closed her eyes, created a shield over body, welcoming the darkness that took over, and the silence that pursued.

It felt like a long time before she heard a noise, and it was mostly all rumbled. She cracked her eyes open, grunting as she used her barrier and extended it to where the goop finally spread away from her, landing in several areas as she stood on what felt like spongy tissue.

She looked around, taking in the dark red and pink surroundings. Just where the hell did Buu drag her into? A personal hell of his own?

Her ears caught the noise of a groan, and she turned to see Gohan rubbing his head as he stepped away from his own goop. "Gohan!"

He turned his head, smiling down at the girl. His smile dropped when he realized where exactly they were located.

"Where are we?" Nachi questioned, cringing when her boots squished against whatever surface they were standing on.

"Well, if I'm not mistaking…" Gohan watched a red blood cell float freely. "I believe we're inside Buu's body."

…

"Disgusting."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**_A/N: This was supposed to go up on Friday, but some family came over for Father's day weekend and that was a whole mess._**

 ** _I feel iffy with this chapter as I don't really like the first part of it since it's mostly canon stuff, but I promise it gets better towards the second half!_**

 ** _Also, I'm warning you now... please be mature about the last part and do not ask me certain questions. You'll understand what I mean when you read. Anyways, enjoy! And thank you for 300 reviews on my story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Nachi scrunched up her nose, looking at the surface she was standing on in disdain. "This is, by far, the most revolting thing I've ever witnessed. Much worse than the time Kitty threw up his cat food all over the place in his first weeks of living in my household."

Gohan snorted quietly as he was deemed the navigator around… Buu's body. "That does sound gross." He grimaced as another blood cell flew past between them, ducking his head as it another came closer. "It sure beats being eaten by him, I guess."

"I wonder how our fathers are faring out there," she mused.

"From what I know, my dad wanted to fuse with Vegeta." Catching her confused gaze, he elaborated. "There were these earrings he was carrying on him, and he at first wanted me to put it on to fuse with him. But then he went and said that we'd be stuck in the same body forever… and I don't want to come home to mom while sharing dad's body," he shivered in disgust.

Nachi paled, having caught on to his implication. "I would see how that would be bothersome… wait, wasn't Kakarot only around for the day?"

He shook his head. "He _was_ , but when we were on Kai planet, an older Kai gave his life for dad, so he's not dead anymore."

She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "It's that easy, huh…" She murmured, looking up to try and see her own halo.

Gohan sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She turned her head to give him her full attention, but caught sight of something that made her pale, pupils shrink and shudder in fear and disgust.

"So uh, about that argument… I just wanted to say that I don't think you're a really bad person, not at all! I was speaking out in a place of anger, and that wasn't my intention of all to make you so upset with me. I-I… care about you, you know? I know this isn't really the time for me to bring up the issue, but it's the first time we're alone after… you know what happened. And I just want to say, that I'm sorry—"

"Listen, that's great and all, half-breed…" Nachi muttered, taking in a shaky breath as she stepped back. "But we have other things to worry about!"

Gohan frowned, wondering what had her spooked, _and completely ignoring his heartfelt apology_. As he turned, he choked on his saliva at the size of the large warm towering over them.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nachi opening her mouth, but before he can stop her, she shrieked to the top of her lungs as her hair comically stood frazzled, and her tail behind her stood at attention. She turned on her heel, and quickly ran off in a different direction.

"H-Hey, Nachi! Wait!" Gohan shouted, running in her direction. Deeming her pace too fast, probably from her fear, he lifted from the ground and flew in her direction, easily catching up to her. "Nach'! Snap out of it!"

"Oh, screw off!" She screeched at him, losing her usual calm composure. "Did you see the size of that thing?!"

Shaking his head, Gohan grabbed her from under her armpits, then pulled her along with him. She screeched once more, readjusting herself to clamber onto his back and clutched to him like a pillow. "Do you even know where you're going?!"

"Uh, no," he scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you didn't know where you were going either!"

She huffed, pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades. "Whatever. All I know is, I'm not about to become this blob's next meal." With that, she angled her hand outward past Gohan's shoulder and shot a ki-blast, creating a gaping hole on the wall.

Gohan shrieked. "Nachi, what are you doing?!"

She rolled her eyes, hopping off his back and flying into the hole she made, where Gohan followed. "I can't sense anything in this body, so we're going to have to make our way through."

He flew beside her, turning towards her with a frown. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Nachi shrugged, idly passing through the sweets floating around. She glanced down, finding acid which she scrunched her nose at the putrid scent. "Whatever we can use to bring Buu down. There has to be something we can find that could maybe shut his body down." She made another ki-blast, which made the body rumble for a bit before it calmed once more.

Gohan followed her through the make-shift tunnels the other Saiyan was creating, watching behind as it immediately closed once they passed through. He looked up, finding themselves to what he assumed is Buu's head. He landed softly on the surface, sneezing as he ran into a cobweb.

Nachi was ahead, grunting in annoyance as she continuously shook the cobwebs away from her head. "If I hadn't known better, I would think we were in the head of that scar-faced idiot."

Gohan chuckled, not knowing why Nachi never seemed to like his dad's childhood friend. "What's with you hating Yamcha?"

Nachi grumbled. "He was always a nuisance around the house, especially when Bulma was pregnant with my little brother. Constantly showing up to convince her to go out with him, until I finally had enough of his advances and told him to fuck off."

Gohan raised a brow. "You actually… _protected_ Bulma from her ex?"

Nachi paused, her cheeks burning just a bit. "No! I was only getting rid of the bug on her shoulder!"

Gohan had to press his lips together to prevent himself from laughing. He knew in the beginning, that Nachi couldn't so much as be in the same room with the blue haired woman. Now, it seemed like her opinion of her had changed over the years. She didn't hate or dislike the woman, and treated her fairly like anyone else.

He almost stumbled into Nachi's short frame as she came across a path, but she was looking into the distant with narrowed eyes. "Nach'?"

She walked closer, seemingly ignoring him as she approached to what looked like a cocoon. She flew up, hesitantly laying her palm at the top center of the cocoon.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, looking up next to her.

She turned her head towards him, frown in place. "It's Trunks."

His eyes widened, looking where her hand was placed and sure enough, it was Trunks who looked to be sleeping. "So this is where they were placed when Buu ate them…"

She whirled around, growling, "That blob ate my kid brother?!"

Gohan nodded grimly, shifting as he walked over to another cocoon which held his own brother. "He turned them into candy and ate them. I'm just glad they didn't dissolve into his stomach acid."

She grimaced, dismissing the thought as she landed from her floating position, only to stumble as the surface shook again. "The hell?!"

Gohan stumbled as well, deciding to take into the air as she did the same. "It must be the fight Buu's having with our dads!"

"Or…" Her eyes squinted, sensing a stronger, foreign energy in the area. "They must have been swallowed as well. But their energy is much stronger… and I'm only sensing one."

"It must be that fusion." He frowned as the energy depleted, now separating into two. "But I guess they're not stuck in the same body forever."

"That's a good thing," she muttered. "I wouldn't want to have Kakarot in the household, or wanting to call him _my_ father. It's weird."

Gohan shrugged, landing on his feet once the shaking stopped once more. "Maybe I should go find them!"

"Do what you will," she drawled, using her ki to snap the cocoon from its thread, catching it in her arms. "In the meantime, I'll be trying to get the children out of their cocoons. I believe I saw Piccolo in one as well."

Gohan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm sure our dads will find us soon. I'll help you."

With that, Gohan snipped Goten and Piccolo from their threads, carrying one in each arm as he placed them next to Trunks. He saw Nachi approaching the last one, and she tilted her head in confusion.

"What's up?" He called, seeing her hesitant movements.

"It's… Buu," she answered. "He's in this last cocoon!"

Gohan's eyes widened, but before he can respond, he felt two familiar energies approaching, who looked a little worse for wear.

"Dad! Vegeta!"

Two heads looked up at the sound, with Goku smiling widely and waving. "Hey son, Nach'!"

Vegeta hmphed and approached his daughter, who was still staring in disbelief at the cocoon that held Majin Buu in his original form. "How odd… for that bubblegum freak to absorb his own self," he muttered.

Nachi nodded, humming as she landed on her feet and scratched her head. "It is a little odd, but there's not much we can do about it."

"No, but what you can all do right now is _die_!"

The four Saiyans tensed at the new voice, looking around to spot the source, and saw a full-bodied Majin Buu standing before them, grinning like a maniac.

"How the hell can you be here when your body is out there?!" Vegeta barked.

Buu grinned, clapping his hands like a little kid. "I must congratulate all of you! For even being here without being eaten, I admit is pretty smart." He smirked. "However, you should count your seconds now for I will be the one to kill you all!"

He lunged at them, and they tensed in anticipation, only to blink in confusion when he merged into the ground and disappeared.

Suddenly, his head popped near Nachi's foot, and she shrieked and fired a ki-blast near him, but he had already became one with the ground again.

"What kind of game is this?!" Vegeta yelled, sending a ki-blast where he saw Buu's head, but it came up to nothing.

"We can call it, Whack-A-Buu!" The pink menace replied, his voice echoing as if he were everywhere at the same time. In this case, it was true. The Saiyans were getting agitated as he only appeared once, then disappeared before their hits even reached Buu. Nachi and Vegeta were growing more and more irritated with the taunting coming from the blob, while Gohan and Goku were getting annoyed at the fact that their hits weren't landing on their intended target.

"Stay still!" Nachi aimed another ki-blast, but was once again futile as it was missed.

Vegeta huffed as he scanned the area, but an idea popped into his head and he smirked, sauntering over to the cocoon that held the original Majin Buu. "I wonder… what would happen if I were to set him free?" He smirked.

Buu widened his eyes, shaking his head rapidly. "No, no, no! You can't!"

"Oh?" Vegeta tilted his head, hand reaching out towards the thread to disconnect the cocoon. "And why would I follow orders from a blob such as yourself?"

Buu panicked as Vegeta simply plucked the stem away from the ceiling, taking the cocoon with him. Buu screeched as he dropped into a pile of goop into the ground.

Nachi blinked, walking over as she toed at the goop. "Interesting…"

Gohan shook his head, grabbing both Trunks's and Goten's cocoon as Goku took Piccolo's.  
"Alright, let's get out of here!"

Nachi nodded, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. They all flew into air, trying to look for an exit as the place started growing warm. Buu's body started forming differently, and it wasn't until it was scorching hot, with steam emitting everywhere that they realized something.

"He's going to explode!" Nachi yelled, blasting around the area but it was hopeless as the holes rapidly closed. She couldn't make a proper exit.

Vegeta huffed, sweat coating his features as he looked up to where he could follow the line where the steam was heading. "Follow the steam!"

Everyone did as told, but as soon as the steam, the hole closed and they all groaned. "Dammit!"

Nachi growled, watching as more steam arose from various areas, and she followed the steam with a ki-blast, and with that, she created an exit. "Hurry up, before we get stuck again!"

The four saiyans flew out the exit quickly, and they tumbled out of the hole and onto the ground outside. They groaned, quickly scrambling up.

Goku dropped Piccolo's cocoon, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms. "Woowee! I'm glad we're out of that place!"

Gohan gently placed down the boys' cocoons on the ground, sighing and shaking his head at his father's antics. "Right."

They watched as Buu was making rabid noises, along with strange dance moves and Nachi tilted her head at the movements. "What on Earth…"

Steam emitted around them and they flew away from the scene, taking the cocoons with them as they watched from their spot. The high whistling sound bothered their ears and they covered them, shutting their eyes to block out the sound.

Gohan noticed the sound stopped, and he peeked from his spot, no longer seeing Buu. In place of the tall being, floating a tinier version of him, with the angriest frown he'd seen on him with his fists clenched at his sides.

Goku scratched his head with a finger in confusion. "Huh. Is that really Buu?"

"Sure as hell looks like him," Vegeta grunted as he stepped up to the alien, who had not stopped glaring and huffing aggressively. "So, pipsqueak, did all your power disappear and turn you into a little kid?" He smirked.

Buu narrowed his eyes into slits before he started screaming into the air, which made the Saiyans wince.

"I am out of here before that things blows my eardrums!" Nachi groaned as she took the kids' pods and flew at a further distance away from the pink menace, with Gohan doing the same with Piccolo's pod. Vegeta and Goku were on their tails, and Goku turned just in time for his eyes to widen as the miniature Buu was hurling a large ball of dark energy into space.

"Holy cow!" He gasped, watching the energy disappear into the sky and watching the rocks rumble on the ground from the force of the energy.

"Dende," Nachi mumbled. "That thing looked like it could destroy Earth." She sensed energy nearby, and perked up at the sight of said God over by a mountain, along with the burly, human man. "Oh, the little namekian!"

She landed near him, placing the pods at his feet. "Is there any way you can awaken these three?" She asked as Gohan placed Piccolo at his feet. "It seems like they've been asleep, no matter how many times we've jostled them."

Dende frowned, placing his hands over each body before shaking his head. "They're not injured. I'm sure they'll wake up on their own."

Gohan frowned, crossing his hands behind his head. "I see. I guess we'll have to wait."

"There's no time to wait," Goku suddenly spoke in a terse tone. "We have to get out of here, and fast!"

"What do you mean—" Nachi started asking, before turning around and gasping as Buu was creating another ball of dark energy, only it seemed like he was intending to make it strike the planet. She can spot his malicious, tiny smirk from her spot. "That's going to kill us!"

"It won't if I use instant transmission to get us out of here," Goku continued, grimacing with his next words. "We have to hurry though, we can't stay here for long!"

Nachi gathers the pods in her arms to bring the kids with her, but Goku shook his head and grabbed her forearm, dragging her away. "No time!"

She growled, fighting against his hold and yanking her arm away from him. "What do you mean no time—?!"

One minute, she was about to bite Kakarot's head off, and the next, she saw a blur of purple and the ground rumbling. A bright light flashed, and then it was dark.

* * *

Nachi groaned, shaking her head only to wince when it throbbed. She clutched the side of her head, slowly sitting up from her position in the grass.

 _Grass?_

She frowned, scanning her eyes around the area she woke up in. Lavender colored skies, plush green grass beneath her, and she would have life ceased to exist here if it weren't for the fact that she recognized the familiar head of white hair of a purple-skinned Kai. However, it was longer now, almost down to his waist. Almost like the red-skinned Kai.

"Supreme Kai…?" She murmured, standing up as Kibito Kai turned his head at the mention of his title. He perked up and greeted her with a small smile.

"Ah, Nachi," Kibito Kai nodded in her direction. "How are you feeling? You hit your head as soon as I transported you all here and have been out for a few hours."

She grunted, kicking at the grass with a petulant pout on her face. "I'm always passing out, it seems." She scanned the area once more. "Where are the others? Have my brother and Goten awakened yet? What about the older Namek"

The Kai's face fell and she noticed immediately, making her tense. "Well, about that… We couldn't grab their bodies in time, and they… were destroyed along with the Earth when Buu dropped his energy to the planet."

Nachi froze, registering the words quickly in her head. If they were destroyed with Earth, that meant… Her brother was dead. The half-breed's little brother was dead. Hell, all of their friends and family were dead. Videl, Sencha, Miss Chichi… even Bulma suffered at the hands of that little monster.

She gritted her teeth, stiffly turning her back towards the sympathetic Kai. "And where are the others? Surely I wasn't the only one who made it off in time."

"Goku and Vegeta are discussing with each other at the moment, trying to figure out where Buu would have run off to considering Earth is gone now. Gohan is with honorable forefather Kai. And as for Dende, Hercule and Bee—"

"Wait." She held a hand out, trying to reign in her anger. "You mean to tell me… instead of saving the bodies of my brother, Goten and even Piccolo, you decided to save some useless old human who has done nothing to contribute to this fight?!"

The Kai looked petrified as he stared into the gleaming eyes of the Saiyaness, but before he can stutter a response, a certain Son clamped a hand on her shoulder, stern eyes locked on her form. "Nachi. I know this isn't ideal, we all lost people today. But remember, we can wish everyone back with the Namekian Dragon balls on New Namek. Right now, we need to focus on how we're going to get rid of Buu."

Nachi scoffed, roughly shoving Gohan's hand off her shoulder. "Whatever, I still say his life was a waste of energy." She walked toward where her father stood, but halfway there, she felt an eerie presence behind her and stopped, slowly turning her head and meeting another mop of white hair.

Old Kai grinned lecherously, running his eyes up and down the Saiyan girl's physique with stars in his eyes. "You must be Nachi," he murmured.

Her eye twitched. "What about it? Who the hell are you?"

He smiled serenely. "I was promised a groping to a real life woman… and I believe you are that woman Goku was talking about!" She didn't like the sudden gleam in his eyes. "Now, come 'ere!" He made squeezing motions with his hands, blood running down his nose.

Gohan was about to go and knock some sense into the old pervert, honorable forefather or not, when Nachi stared dead into the old Kai's eyes and turned her back to him. In the same minute, she unraveled her tail from her waist and whacked the old man away from her vicinity, making him screech as he flew backwards. Kibito Kai gasped, but did not move from his spot to help him. The old coot deserved got what was coming to him.

Vegeta smirked at the sight. For the last couple of hours, he was equally as pissed when he first arrived as Goku didn't bother saving their sons and instead wasted his time on others he didn't care for. He supposed the Namekian had some use, but the dog and afro-haired man didn't have anything to offer.

Nachi stood near Vegeta, with Goku and Gohan near as well. "Well… I have to be honest, I have no idea how to defeat that guy," Goku offered sheepishly, with Vegeta rolling his eyes. "But something did come to me that can help us out! The only dent is that we're short on time."

"Well, spit it out! It's better than nothing," Vegeta muttered, with Nachi nodding her head beside him.

Goku smiled that trademark Son grin, as he replied, "Why don't Gohan and Nachi fuse together?!"

 _Silence._

…

…

…

" _WHAT?!"_

The shout came from the two teenagers, both expressions in horror, fascination, and dread.

Vegeta grew pale. "Kakarot! Just what the hell are you thinking?!"

Goku shrugged, laughing. "Well, you certainly made your feelings about fusion! Besides, Vegeta and I really don't have energy to fight for much longer," the cheery Saiyan ignored Vegeta's indignant, _'Don't speak for me, you clown!'_ "You two didn't fight for long, and I think with your combined strengths, there may be a chance to bring down Buu."

Gohan stuttered as his dull eyes stared straight into his father's soul. "Does that mean… Nachi and I… would be stuck in the same body… forever?"

Goku tilted his head, pursing his lips. "I suppose not, since Vegeta and I don't share a body anymore. I guess that has to do with the Potara earrings… Guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way! It will only last for half an hour for this transformation."

Nachi regretted asking this, "What old fashioned way?"

Goku grinned as he backed up a few steps away from the three, before getting into a position. "I explained this to the boys, but it's better if I showed you rather than explain. Fuuu…" When it came to the part of where he had to raise his knee, arms still straight in horizontal position, he said, "…sion. Now, watch the stance closely; this has to be perfect or everything will be thrown off balance, and it won't turn out the way you want." With that, he placed his leg back down, bending at a 90 degree angle, pointer fingers bending with him and yelling out, "HA! And that's about it! Oh, and your energy has to flow and be at the same level. With one energy balancing out the other, it won't work well. So, there you have it! You think you guys got it down?!" He put his hands on his hips, beaming.

The three Saiyans watching the display twitched, with Gohan putting a hand to his face and groaning in embarrassment. Vegeta was twitching at how ridiculous this dance was. Nachi's eye was twitching with how this man really thought she was going to go through with this.

"Out of all things in my life that I have found ridiculous, this takes the number one spot," she murmured.

Goku fell onto his knees. "You guys gotta do it! This would be our only chance to really defeat Buu!"

Nachi growled, irritated at the situation she was put in. It was much better than being stuck in one body for the rest of their lives. She huffed and puffed for a minute, pacing with her arms crossed her chest as she grumbled angrily to herself.

Gohan was stuck. On one hand, he wanted Buu gone for good just like everyone else. On other… well, it was embarrassing! How could he fuse with Nachi? How would they turn out? Would they really be powerful enough to defeat Buu?

He didn't contemplate for much longer as Nachi sighed nosily, looking defeated. " _Fine_. I'll put my part into… whatever this is. And it better work."

Gohan pushed aside his doubts, humming in agreement and nodding his head in determination. "I'll in for it too!"

Gohan smiled at the two teens. "That's the spirit! You better practice quickly before Buu shows up. Vegeta and I will be your coaches!"

"Quit speaking for me, you dolt!" Vegeta barked at the taller Saiyan, to which Goku laughed at.

Gohan and Nachi stood further away from the two older men, and they sighed collectively. Nachi stood on her toes, bending her legs as her legs faced away from each other. Gohan did the same, with his arms straight.

"Fuuu… sion."

They both joined their index fingers together.

"HA!"

Goku and Vegeta both shielded their eyes, blocking the brightness away from their vision before it died down.

Only for them to fall onto the ground comically.

"Damnit, brats!" Vegeta barked from his place on the ground. "You two did it wrong!"

"What did you two expect?" Came from the nasally voice of the two teens. "This is our first time!"

In front of Goku and Vegeta, was a far too pale, far too skinny male with spiked hair, similar to Gohan's hair if it wasn't for the bang at the sides and middle, frowny face with hollowed cheeks, fuchsia eyes glaring at the two adults.

He was awfully short as well, all skin and bones with a black and yellow colored Metamoran vest. He was wearing white, baggy pants with a purple sash tied at the waist, with matching purple wraps, dark shoes and black wristbands.

He looked horrible.

"Hmph!" Goku inflated his cheeks. "That's not right at all! You guys will have to wait thirty minutes and try again!"

The pair groaned, sitting on the ground as their brittle and weak bones couldn't hold them up for much longer.

Kibito Kai came to them, casting a worried glance at the fused pair before addressing the other two Saiyans. "You might want to hurry. Buu has been spotted at Grand Kai planet and it seems like he's powering up once more to destroy it."

Goku's face grew grim, putting a hand under his chin as he thought. "I see… I guess we'll have to lure him here, even if we're not ready." He ignored the fused pair's squawk of protest. "I guess you'll have to take everyone away from here." He stared into the Kai's eyes. "Take them to New Namek. They will be safe there, and with Dende there, we have a chance of using their dragon balls to bring everyone back."

The Kai nodded, casting another glance at the fused teens who were struggling once more to get up. "What about them?"

"They'll be just fine!" Goku lost the serious atmosphere as he grinned at the Kai. "Now go, we have work to do!"

Kibito Kai sighed in resignation, before he trailed off to gather everyone to bring with him.

Goku turned back, clapping his hands once. "Alright you two, the transformation should almost be done! Which means, figure out what made it go wrong in the first place and get it right this time. I'm going to be bringing Buu here soon, so don't dawdle!"

And he was right, as a couple of minutes have passed before Nachi and Gohan were separated, groaning as their rumps landed on the ground. Nachi stood, dusting herself off as she brought Gohan up with her hand. "I believe my balance was off and not at 90 degrees," she muttered.

Gohan sheepishly smiled. "My finger was a little off, but c'mon, let's try again!"

They both assumed the position once more, and once again, copied the movements a second time. "Fuuu… sion! HA!"

Vegeta shielded his eyes once more, before groaning and slapping a palm to his face in aggravation. "You two morons! You cannot be serious!"

Wearing the same outfit as before, stood the two fused teens again… with a round figure. Quite literally round.

They glared at the man. "You're putting too much pressure on us!"

Vegeta scoffed. " _I'm_ putting pressure on you two?! Try telling that to the one destroying planets!" He tensed as a new, malicious energy appeared in their area, and he cursed under his breath. "Your father and I will hold off Buu for the meantime, but you two better get it right a third time!" With that, he joined in the fight as Goku was rapidly losing energy in holding off the childlike Buu.

The fused teens frowned at the ground, clenching and unclenching their fists as they were forced to listen to the sounds of fighting not too far away from them.

They were sure they had it right this time, and did the stance correctly… perhaps it was the important detail they missed.

Their energy levels had to be at the same level or it would throw things off, just like Goku said.

It made sense, considering Gohan had to lower his level a bit to adjust to Nachi's. He probably wasn't thinking of doing so when he was pressing the tips of his index fingers against hers.

The whole situation was infuriating and annoying, but they had to try once more. After all, third time's the charm, is it not?

They exhaled, finally separating for the second time, and they could hear Hercule taunting Buu from their spot.

That man really had a death wish.

"Fuuu…"

Gohan relaxed, dancing in sync with his partner as they flowed like the water in a river.

"—sion."

Nachi was ready to defeat Buu. She can feel the adrenaline in her veins, ready to take down the tyrant who made her life hell. It was time to put him into the depths of hell where he belonged.

"HA!"

* * *

Vegeta panted, getting up for the nth time to try and attack Buu, but he fell onto his back in total exhaustion.

He couldn't get up anymore. It was getting too much. He didn't want to admit defeat, but he was getting damn close.

Damn that pink blob of shit.

He groaned, weakly standing on his knees before trying to get to his feet, before feeling a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, father," the raspy, feminine voice soothed him. "It's our turn. We're going to take down Buu."

Vegeta looked up, eyes widening in shock at the figure.

The hair and close were same, with a tail poking out from the pants and waving freely in the air. Muscles were defined in the arms and abdomen, her breasts covered by the vest as it was cinched tight enough to cover the necessities.

On her face was a stern glare, looking more like Gohan's glare with Nachi's eye color.

As Vegeta stood, he finds himself being shorter than the fused teens, with them standing five inches taller than him.

He huffed, crossing his arms as he stared into her eyes. "And what should we call you?"

She tilted her head, frowning in concentration before she smirked slightly, where the smirk was more similar to Nachi's. "Call me Gachi."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

_**A/N: Let me start out by saying I am SO sorry for taking so long to update this time around! There were a few malfunctions, such as almost losing the document twice lmao. I also had my family over for two weeks and it was difficult getting some breathing space to write when they were around. And I was going to update last week, however, if you live in the states, CA to be exact, you'd know we just had 2 relatively strong earthquakes. Though I didn't feel either of them or the aftershocks, it was scary to have such strong earthquakes not even 3 days apart. It sent my mind to a panic and I needed time to recuperate. I do thank all of you for your patience with this.**_

 _ **Now... regarding reviews. So, I had a mixed reaction from Gachi being a girl. Yes, I've seen 17/18 fuse with the result being male plus basic biology. However, I wanted to do something different, since as far as I know, I haven't seen a male/female fusion that results in female in fanfiction, but I have seen fanart which is why I wanted to try it out! Sorry if it made you upset, but I intend to keep it that way with this rare transformation.**_

 _ **As for the very lengthy review from TegamiBachi25... well, I appreciate your honesty in regards of your thoughts of my story. There are a few things I would like to point out; the pacing in this story isn't meant to follow almost every episode of DBZ, which is why I tend to skip around a lot. With adding an OC, she doesn't need to be in every scene where she is not needed or it just doesn't fit to add her. Yes, it's fast, but there are also plenty of fictions with OCs out there that follow each and every scene that took place in DBZ. Mine is just not one of them, and I apologize if you don't like it. Also, Nachi has never been as kind as Goku. She's 'nice' in her own way, but nowhere has she shown the level of kindness of Goku. Also, Vegeta was cold, uncaring etc. because he was under Frieza's rule for more than half of his life. Nachi was only discovered by Frieza when she was 4, and then Vegeta took her to Earth at the age of 5, so she only experienced being under Frieza's control for roughly about a year. She wasn't going to be as severe as Vegeta. Had it been since the day she learned to walk, would have been a different story. Even then, children have a chance to rethink their behavior as they grow older. I don't mean to come off as rude, but I am not changing it for it is my writing. Again, sorry to disappoint, but this might not be the story for you if you have many problems with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Gachi narrowed her eyes at her opponent, tilting her head as she assessed the evil being a distance away from her.

She concluded that with the Majin being pure evil, without the extra holding of the other Buu in its body, the strength maximized, despite its size. It looked almost intimidating to the Saiyan, with fists clenched and growling under its breath. In his dark, sclera tinted red eyes, she could see that this being had no remorse in blowing up the life on other planets, for blowing up Earth and its people residing on the peaceful planet.

It was sickening to stare into the eyes of malicious intent, but Gachi would not be wavered. She was determined to defeat Buu, once and for all. With her fathers' exhaustion catching up to them, it was up to her to take their place.

Exhaling a breath, she cracked her neck and shook out the tension in her muscles, knowing they'd be strained by the end of this.

The most important part of this battle, is that she was on a time limit. Only 30 minutes before her fusion would separate into two bodies once more, and their chances at sending the demon alien into hell would be for naught.

Finally, she pressed her foot into the ground, launching herself into the air and pulling her arm back, her hand curled into a fist.

It seemed like the Majin had the same idea in mind, as he yelled something incoherently before he, too, pulled his arm back in the same manner she had. His teeth were gritted in agitation, wanting to defeat the two elder Saiyans who were laying across the grass and watching the two bodies about to throw down. He supposed he can dispose of the body in front of him first before he can kill the other two.

Just as the thought passed through the Majin's mind, the fused Saiyan brought her fist forward and swung a right hook towards his cheek, marking an indentation on the spot. Immediately, it brought Buu sailing across the sky from the impact of the punch, to which he had to force himself to stop from flying too far into the distance.

Buu paused, a foreign and copper taste residing in his mouth, and he felt the same liquid drip from the corner of his lip. His nostrils flared, knowing it was the purple of his blood as his green tongued snaked out and licked the blood away. His agitation grew tenfold; so much that his body was vibrating in anger and humiliation.

 _Humiliation_ because he should not have gotten hit, and even if he was, it shouldn't have made such a great impact on his form. He growled loudly, hands twitching into tearing the cocky, smirking Saiyan into pieces.

" _Heh_ ," Gachi chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the seemingly fuming Buu. "Is something wrong, Bubblegum? Cat got your tongue?"

He didn't know what his cat was, but he knew the girl was insulting him with the mocking tone of her voice. And he didn't appreciate the gesture one bit.

"Grraagh!" The Majin launched himself at the Saiyan once again, swinging with both his fists to land a hit on his opponent, but they only blocked, parried and deflected the would-be hurtful blows with ease. It looked like she was toying with the Majin for her own amusement, judging by the playful smile on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," Gachi wagged her finger, swiftly ducking her head when it looked like Buu wanted to break her finger off. "Only using your fists will not do you any favors, kiddo!"

As Buu aimed his right fist towards her face once more, she gripped the fist into her own hand tightly, before using her the tensed hand as a balance to lift herself over his body quickly and behind him. The unexpected move made Buu falter in his punching assault, and he choked on his saliva when the girl brought her heel onto his lower back with force, and used his back as a force to push herself away from his body.

"Urgh!" Buu groaned, shaking off the pain radiating from his back as he turned, steam erupting from the holes on his body as his anger for the mocking Saiyan grew.

He had a new target in mind. The girl pushed all his wrong buttons, and he wasn't going to let her get away with the damage done. _She_ will die first, by his hands.

With the malicious thought in mind, and a wicked smirk plastered on his sweat-coated, pink face, he cackled as he launched himself at the awaiting figure, pressing his heel against Gachi's gut with more power than he had been using in the beginning.

She coughed, the force unexpected but it was nothing she couldn't handle. As she bent over, clutching her abdomen that was clenched in pain, Buu took the opportunity to bring his leg up, bringing the back of his ankle to the Saiyan's head. Buu took in the scream of surprise, watching in sadistic satisfaction as his kick made the Saiyan plummet to the ground of Kai Planet, the ground crushing under the weight.

Gachi grunted, stopping her fall from being too painful as she landed on her hands and knees, but it still made the grass and dirt crumble. It seemed like she pushed the childish version of Buu into using his full strength, but it was inevitable. She knew it would be a matter of time before he got tired of her taunting, though she didn't expect for his fuse to blow in such a short time.

She groaned, clambering to her feet as Vegeta shouted from the distance, "Get your ass back up there! That pathetic kick was nothing!"

"We believe in you guys!" Goku shouted enthusiastically. "The universe is depending on you!"

 _Of course. No pressure, Kakarot/Dad._ Gachi rolled her eyes, but she rolled her shoulders back and lithely fazed from sight as Buu aimed pink finger ki-blasts to the spot she was previously standing in. She fazed in front of him, which didn't surprise the Majin; in fact, he looked to see suspecting the move. Buu aimed a roundhouse kick to her head, but she ducked down and brought her own leg to his other leg, which made him lose his balance for a second but he retaliated quickly as he screamed and aimed a punch to her side, which landed.

Gachi clenched her teeth, ignoring the pain as she decked the smaller alien right in the center of his face, to which he screeched and rubbed at his face. His vision was blocked by her fist, and as he was distracted, Gachi grabbed the alien by his antenna and gripped the flesh tightly. She smirked as she slowly circled, swiftly increasing her speed as she released the antenna and let him go as he flew through the air and into the large boulders on the land. Gachi aimed a palm outward in his direction and shot a ki-blast, bright magenta aura emitting from her palm as It followed the body flying into the rough rocks.

He landed with a large clash, the pieces of rubble flying in various directions and once the ki-blast landed in its destination, the following sound of an explosion rang through the air.

Gachi narrowed her eyes, watching the dark, grey mushrooms float into the air and detected for any movement with keen eyesight. She can still feel his ki there, so he was unfortunately still alive. However, she couldn't find him once the smoke settled and she tensed, waiting for Buu's next move—

"Rrrah!"

Gachi jumped in surprise, not given enough time as Buu aimed a decently sized energy ball, dark and red matter as he threw the ball carelessly at the back of the Saiyan's back. Gachi turned around quickly, trying to push the ball back towards the Majin but it was futile as she screamed when the ball brought her back down to the planet's grass, exploding once it made impact.

The smoke emitted around the area, the scent of burning flesh in the air as Buu cocked his head, seeing the body of the girl panting exhaustedly on the ground.

Gachi panted harshly, sweat covered all over, with bruises, blood, and scrapes all around her exposed body. There was now a harsh, bloody wound on her stomach from when the energy ball exploded, and it shot pain throughout her whole body whenever she so much as twitched. Shutting her eyes, which were watering from this unbearable pain, she bent her knees and quickly flipped her body up. She gasped, hovering her hand over the wound as she dared not touch the severed flesh.

"You…" She grunted, her fists tightly curled. "I will not give up! You hear me, you little damn sociopath?! I'm finishing this fight, and it will end with you ceasing to exist!"

Buu narrowed his beady eyes, not liking the tone of her voice. Immediately, he dropped into his signature fighting stance, with Gachi doing the same, before they both came after each other.

From the audience's view, moreso the elder Saiyans', Hercule, Bee and _good_ Buu, the fighting pair looked like nothing more than two different colored auras appearing and reappearing. The two opponents were exchanging blows after blows, both putting up a fight and failing to back down, no matter how much their bodies were colliding with pain.

"I can't even tell who's winning at this point…" Goku frowned in concentration.

Hercule started to sweat. "It's obviously that uhh.. what was their name? Goochi? Gona? Nahan—?"

"It's Gachi, you idiot," Vegeta mumbled irritatingly. "They better win soon, they don't have much time before their fusion falls apart. I'm sure it's been passed 20 minutes by now, and I don't have the energy to take on that little freak!"

Goku nodded grimly. "My injuries are too much for me to recuperate and fight again as well. But I know they can do this… after all, they are our kids," he stated with a beaming smile.

Hercule nodded at this information. "'Sides, if they _do_ lose, then I'll just have to swoop in and get rid of that Buu my dang self!"

The two Saiyans deadpanned at the overconfident man, with Bee wagging his tail happily at the sight of his silly human owner, and Good Buu only tilted his head and made a confused, high-pitched sound at the man's antics.

With the fight and heavy landing of skin to skin landing harshly against each other, the audience turned their attention back with weary but shining eyes.

Buu had just about enough of this playtime with the female Saiyan, as he grabbed her by the hair and directly punched her in the center of the face. She screeched, holding her bloody nose as he let her go and quickly brought his leg to her side and sent her down to the grass with a resounding _crash!_

He cracked his neck, steam puffing around his body once more as he was going to end this once and for all. He exhaled, raising his arms up for the largest attack he can muster. Dark red and black matter gathered in his raised palms, steadily growing larger in size and energy above him.

Gachi exhaled, having one of her eyes closed from the blood that trailed from her temple down the side of her face. She wiped the crimson liquid away, taking in the sight with wide eyes as she stared at the growing dark energy in the Majin's hands.

It seemed like he got tired of playing games and took matters into his own hands, quite literally.

Gachi gritted her teeth, a bit afraid and intimated at the size of what's about to kill them. She had to hope that her strength can overcome that of Kid Buu's.

"This will not bring me down…" Gachi muttered to herself, glaring in resolve at the pink menace. "I refuse to fail everyone I hold dear to me. Buu, your reign of terror ends _HERE!_ " She screamed, floating in the air as she brought her hands back, cupped with energy already starting to form in her palms.

The magenta aura around her hands swirled around wildly, the energy growing in size and beaming with bright lights. Gachi forced all her energy into the ball, keeping her eyes locked with red, beady eyes as they gazed at her tauntingly.

"Get ready to meet your demise, Buu!" Gachi screamed, as the energy in her palms grew double in size so that it was the size of a basketball. "Devas-Kamehame… _HA!_ "

With a resounding shout, she shot the powered beam towards Buu with her arms stretched out just as Buu let out a cry as he aimed his large blast towards the girl.

The two energies met in the middle, fighting against each other as Gachi kept her hands cupped and in front of her, fighting to outdo the blast. The air around them were making the trees and rocky surface blow harshly, the energy around them flowing all over the place as the blasts were crushed against each other.

Vegeta and Goku managed to keep their balance, shielding their faces away from the particles heading their way. Hercule comically clutched Bee close to his hairy chest as he clung to Good Buu, who only stared at the scene in front of him with his hand shielding his forehead to observe the bright lights with awe.

Gachi's arms were trembling, her grip on the wave starting to falter as little by little, Majin Buu's blast was making its way towards the planet ground. She couldn't give up, but it was difficult with the toll taken on her body from spending all her physical strength to keep Buu at bay.

She was growing weak, and the blast was growing closer to the point where the grass at the edges started withering and burning. She clenched her eyes, head down as myriad of emotions and thoughts ran through her head. _We're sorry, everyone. This is too difficult, we're sorry we disappointed the universe—_

"I know you are not giving up; how pathetic!" Came the familiar bark of the scowling Saiyan, which made Gachi's head raise up weakly. "What do you have to say for yourselves?! Don't you dare give in!" He shouted over the harsh winds.

"Son, I know you hear me in there! Don't give up; you can do this! You can save everyone, you can save me, us, you can save your family and friends if you just hang in there!" Goku shouted persistently, hands cupped around his mouth to be heard.

"Don't disappoint me, brat!" Vegeta added in. "Focus on your _home!_ "

Gachi registered all the words thrown at her, her thoughts running about as she thought the most important people in her life. Their lives would be in vain if she weren't be able to defeat Buu…

All the deaths of her loved ones, for nothing…

Setting a harsh frown in place, she screamed as she poured more energy into the wave of her power, golden electricity flowing around her body as her hair grew more spiked, the onyx locks forming into golden spikes, along with her tail into the same gold. The fuchsia in her determined, pained eyes turning teal as they coated in tears that refused to fall at the emotional pain that motivated her.

She shouted at the top of her lungs, the golden aura around her skyrocketing as her wave grew in power and slowly, but surely, the large mass of dark energy started moving backwards to its original destination.

Buu stuttered with wide eyes, watching as his blast was now moving backwards, and his childish mind panicked when a magenta energy cut through the middle of the ball and shot straight towards him.

He didn't have time to move away as the attack hit him straight on, hitting every inch of his body as he screamed in agony. He couldn't do anything; he felt like his very being was slowly disintegrating into nothing, not even ashes.

Gachi gave out one last cry and pushed forward, their blast hitting Buu right on target, and she heard him screaming out in misery.

Slowly, the beam dispersed little by little, until the energy evaporated into nothing. Gachi weakly looked up, seeing the spot where Buu was once floating in the air empty. She casted out her senses, in case he had been hiding around a boulder or something of the sort, but found that his ki was completely gone.

At that moment, their body _poofed!_ and a cloud appeared, and out that cloud, collapsed the tired bodies of the two teen Saiyans. The male landed on his back with a grunt, and the female landed across his abdomen with a huff and another groan from the male beneath her from the added weight.

She didn't have the energy to roll off him, despite the embarrassing position and the obvious discomfort she was causing him. He didn't make the effort to throw her body off his either, as he regained his breath through his bruised and cracked ribs, making it difficult to breath.

"We… did it," Gohan whispered.

Nachi exhaled, the pain in her abdomen causing distress on her body, but it was not like she could do much about it. "We… really did," she breathed, astonishment in her voice.

Gohan looked down at her, relief evident in his eyes. "Majin Buu… he's no longer a threat…" If it was possible, his eyes lit up even brighter. "H-Hey, your halo, it's gone!"

Nachi turned her surprised eyes on him, feeling around her head as if she expected to feel the transparent object floating above her head. "I'm… alive?" She murmured to herself, before her mother's words rang back to her.

"… _Such a long life to live… Focus on the present to strive in the future… I will see you in another life, my beautiful daughter…"_

Nachi gently closed her eyes, feeling a breeze brush passed her face as her side bangs flowed with the wind. A small, genuine smile crept her lips, and she started to chuckle. It started out small, the chuckles erupting into giggles before she started full out laughing.

Laughter for the slyness of her mother, for she most likely knew Nachi wouldn't come back. Laughter for the fact that she'd never have to see that pink little shit in her life ever again. Laughter for the fact that she was _alive_ , and can her live in peace, with her surrounding friends, and family.

Gohan joined in her laughter, in which he was for the fact that they made it out alive and severely injured. But they were _alive_.

Their laughter rang through the clearing, the best friends laughing to the point of more pain added to their injuries, but they didn't care. It felt so good to just share laughter with someone after the horrid events casted upon them.

They couldn't wait to go back to Earth, their _home_.

* * *

Supreme Kai transported his fellow travelers back onto the lush, green and blue planet of Earth as he smiled contently. "Here we are," he chimed as he set the course to Dende's lookout, where their families and friends were muttering around.

Chichi was first to take notice of them, and gasped in delight and shock as tears immediately poked at the corners of her eyes when she took in the sight of her son. "Gohan!" She cried out, immediately running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck, making him laugh and squeeze her tightly to him.

Goku smiled at the two, hearing a small voice yell out, "Daddy!" And he caught the body attached to the voice in his arms, bringing him to around his shoulders. Goten giggled and hugged his head tightly as Goku walked over to his family.

Nachi turned just in time to have her body crushed to the ground, with the strained voice above her. "Big sister!"

Nachi immediately wrapped her arms around the figure, clutching the boy in her arms as she calmed his slight tremble. "I'm here, Trunks," Nachi murmured softly, bringing her nose to his neck to take in his scent.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, lifting his body and glaring down at her with teary eyes. "Don't try to leave me ever again! It was terrible without you yelling at me!"

Nachi snorted and brushed his lavender locks away from his face. "Sure, runt. I promise I won't," she smirked, and that was all the reassurance he needed as he hugged her again.

As he finally climbed off her, she rose to her feet and dusted herself off, only to be tackled once more, only by two bigger bodies.

"Nachi darlin'!" Cried the voice of a human southerner, clinging onto her right arm. "My lil' alien princess~! Am I glad to see ya!"

"I didn't bring you up here for you just to cling to her like some monkey, Sencha! Oops, sorry. That might have been offensive to you." Said the sheepish voice of a human female.

Nachi's eye twitched as she sat up, first meeting honey-colored eyes that were dramatically covered with crocodile tears, then the bright, blue eyes of her best friend.

The two humans expected her to start shouting her head off, judging from her eye twitch, but she only snickered and brought the two into one-armed hugs, squeezing them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but am I glad to see you two."

Sencha sighed in bliss, squishing himself onto the Saiyaness. "You are always happy to see me, darlin'."

"Debatable," Videl grumbled. "But… I guess I'm glad to see you too, Nach'," Videl smiled and hugged her side.

As the two finally gave her breathing room, and the opportunity to stand, she rose and rubbed her bottom with a petulant pout on her face from the force when sent down to the ground.

"Things were real scary when I saw that big ol' glomp of cotton candy in the middle of streets," Sencha stated with wide eyes. "But atleast it's gone now! …Right?"

Nachi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you scaredy cat. He's gone… well, atleast the _evil_ part of him is gone."

Sencha nodded in all seriousness. "Right, right… wait, huh?!"

Both Nachi and Videl laughed at his distress, before the Saiyan caught a flash of blue in the corner of her eye. She left her two pining friends alone to chat away as she approached the bluenette, gently tapping her shoulder.

Bulma hummed and turned, and her breath hitched.

"Nachi…" She murmured, eyes glossed over.

Bulma hadn't seen her ever since Vegeta killed his own daughter in front of the audience. That evil smirked etched into her mind. It had brought the bluenette into a state of unconsciousness, as if the hundreds of people's lives obliterated by the same man wasn't enough.

She treasured Nachi like her own, and it was like her heart was wretched out of her chest at the sight of her unmoving body on the stage, blood pooling around her form.

Nachi took her by surprise as the shorter girl brought the woman into a tight hug, burying her face into her shoulder as her body slightly trembled.

Bulma's eyes were wide. This was the first time the girl ever initiated physical contact, and she was unsure whether to reciprocate as her hands hovered just above the girl's back.

"When I died…" Nachi rasped. "I saw my mother. It was the best feeling ever, reuniting with the woman who loves me and cares for me, even from the place below. I spent a lot of time with her, lost time I didn't get to have when Frieza took her life from my father and I. We talked… a lot," she took in a shuddering breath. "And she made me realize something…"

"What is it?" Bulma made out, her throat dry and it was difficult to swallow from the swelling emotions lodged in her throat.

"Papri may be my mother, the one who raised me for the first 4 years of my life, the one who gave her looks, the one who will always love me and care for as she should," Nachi removed her head from Bulma's shoulder, and the older woman was stunned to see the warmest smile aimed in her direction. "However, she made me realize that she can't be my only mother. From the minute we met, you only had the best intentions for me even if I was your enemy. You provided me food, shelter, and care. It may have… taken some time for me to register that all you wanted from me is to be considered an important person in my life, but I can promise from here on out, I will do my best to make up for lost time of being this rude, little girl. I want to thank you for caring for me, for my father, for giving me a brother… and thank you for being an important person in my life, Bulma."

Bulma's tears finally trailed down her cheeks as she clutched the girl to her body, gritting her teeth to suppress the sobs wanting to break from her body. "I have loved you as a friend before, and t-that love progressed into a love only a mother could have the more we grew closer. I-I have always considered you _my_ daughter, but I would never want to replace your birth mother. I am so happy y-you consider me someone important in your life," Bulma breathed shakily, her fingers digging into the girl's back, but Nachi was hugging back just as fiercely.

It felt… good, to let someone else in. Nachi felt happy, the burden on her shoulders loosening all around.

Vegeta stood a distance away from them, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he watched the scene. He heard what was said due to his good hearing, and to say he was a little surprised wasn't a lie. But he was glad his cub was much happier, judging by the way her tail waved to and fro from behind.

Krillin stood a few feet away from the women, sniffling as he brought a tissue to his nonexistent nose. "T-That was beautiful," he cried.

Nachi's content smile turned into a strained one, the vein on her temple pulsing in irritation as did Bulma's. Both women turned around, the upper half of their face shadowed in eeriness. The full-headed hair monk shivered in fright. "Krillin… did you happen to be eavesdropping?" Nachi asked in a calming tone.

Krillin yipped and waved his hands back and forth in protest, laughing nervously with sweat trailing down the side of his head. "M-Me?! Not at all! I was just… e-enjoying the _beautiful_ view from up here!" He turned his back towards them as he looked beyond the Lookout. He whistled. "Isn't that nice!"

Vegeta smirked when he heard two resounding smacks, then a pained groan from the shorty.

Nachi huffed, smacking her hands together when a large hand placed itself on her shoulder.

Her face turned back, meeting her gaze with dark eyes that stared down at her with an unreadable emotion.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" He asked quietly.

Nachi turned her head back, casting her eyes around so no one can see them sneak off and she wrapped her tail around his wrist, dragging him with her to the back of the dome where it was deserted.

Only one pair of eyes caught the teens sneaking off, but he only scoffed and muttered to himself how it wasn't any of his business.

Though, his pointed ears did pick up their voices easily as they spoke.

* * *

Nachi brought Gohan to a shaded palm tree, where she leaned against the bark and crossed her arms, quietly staring up at him imploringly.

Gohan caught her stare and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "… I'm sorry."

She blinked. "Sorry?"

Gohan nodded, a flash of regret in his eyes. "Before the stuff with Buu happened and all that… the day we argued, when I said those awful things about you. I didn't mean any of it, and you have to believe me when I say that I truly wish I could take back my words! You're not a horrible person, you're not evil… I mean, you obviously proved that when we defeated Buu together," Gohan rambled on, which brought amusement to the girl.

Her chuckle cut him off from embarrassing himself further with word vomit. "Hey, don't worry about it. I understand… things are said in the heat of the moment, and if anything… I should apologize for striking you across the face," she muttered.

Gohan shook his head. "I deserved it. But I want to correct my mistakes." To her shock, he took her hands into his own. "Nachi, I think you're a real cool girl, ever since I first met you. And over the years, my crush developed into genuine feelings. I admit, I didn't want to fall for you," he quickly covered his ass when he saw the hurt look cross her features. "Not in that way! It's just… I don't have a lot of to base off love. From my parents, my dad married my mom after a tournament and they haven't even seen each other for years, and it only made me wonder if my dad even loved my mom. But… I can see it in his eyes, the way he brightens up when mom's around and how hard he tries to be a good husband in her eyes. With him here and alive, he told my mom he will make up for being away for so long. And, I know my feelings for you are very real. S-So, I just wanted to say that…" He ducked his head down, his shyness making an appearance with evidence on his pink cheeks. "I-I love you, Nachi."

He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see her expression if she happened to reject him now. Sure, they shared a few kisses here and there, but they were never _together_ , and now, his heart was in her hands.

"You moron," she breathed fondly, _lovingly,_ as she brought a hand to the back of his neck, bringing his lips towards her own into a gentle caress.

Gohan stood unmoving at first, before he gently reciprocated the kiss, slowly moving along her own and conveying everything he felt for his childhood best friend into the kiss. His hands stayed around her waist, and he raised her up to his level so he wouldn't have to bend his neck.

Slowly, she ended the kiss with a few pecks, placing her hands on his cheeks and bringing him to stare into her eyes, a small smile on her reddened lips. "It would be after the world was put into danger once again that you would confess."

And he laughed, a deep, belly laugh that brought out his joy and she did the same.

She may not have said the three words, but he does know she felt the same. He felt it through their shared kiss.

He couldn't wait to make more memories with his best friend, more memories _together_.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**_A/N: This chapter is kind of all over the place, but now I'm focusing on progressing Gohan and Nachi's relationship, with everyone else in the middle that will eventually lead into Super._**

 ** _To Zeowolf9: Hmm, I could give her an alternative power form. It probably wouldn't come into play until the ToP saga, though since it would give me time to figure out some dynamics to said transformation. Who knows!_**

 _ **To NotRob: Yes, you are correct that I do tend to undermine Nachi in making her weak against Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. I guess that was my way to make sure she wouldn't be so overly powerful and make her a Mary-Sue, but she is also Saiyan so she would be on par or close with them in terms of power. I'll have**_ _ **to see how to resolve it when it comes to her own strength, seeing as she is the only female Saiyan (for now).**_

 ** _To Absolute Fury: I assume by OCs you mean Sencha and Gachi! He was introduced a couple of chapters ago as a male friend who hangs out in Nachi's little group at Orange Star. Gachi is just a fusion between Gohan and Nachi to defeat Buu. Other than that, everyone else is a canon character. Sorry for the confusion!_**

 _ **Anyways, as I said, this chapter is kind of all over the place but it's all humor and my attempt of fluff. I hope you enjoy this update! Thank you for the support!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Videl blankly stared at the lifeless lumps slumbering in the bed in the early morning.

She checked her watch, confirming that it was indeed ten minutes passed 7, and she knew that they had school in an hour.

It'd been a week after the whole Buu debacle, but life on Earth continued as if nothing happened even though she knew that people had their suspicions on what took place. From the low crime rates this past week, she would think that no one had left their homes if it weren't for the fact that she saw plenty of people out for a morning stroll as she flew her way to her familiar route.

And because of people continuing on, this also meant school had to continue as well. Which was why she let herself in through the unlocked balcony door, standing at the foot of the bed of one Nachi Briefs.

Beside her head, laid the curled up demon cat that seemed attached at the hip now that his owner was back. She swore that Kitty hated every living being that wasn't Nachi if it weren't for the fact that she'd seen the cat purr and rub his body against Nachi's father over the times she'd been visiting the Briefs home.

Videl sighed. Nachi just had to make her life more difficult. Although she never personally tried waking her up before, she knew it would be a challenge with the way the Saiyaness was tangled in the bed sheets, one leg hanging off the bed and hair a mangled mess. Is that a comb stuck in there—?

She shook her head, marching determinedly to Nachi's side of the bed. She placed her hand on her shoulder, first lightly shaking her. "Nachi," she whispered. "Come on, get up."

A snore answered her back.

She snorted, but continued her mission as she shook the girl's shoulder a bit rougher. "Come on. Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

This time, Nachi grumbled and swatted her hand away, turning her body over to the other side as she reached over and dragged the sleeping Kitty into her arms. She snuggled into the cat, exhaling and continuing her slumber as if nothing disturbed it.

 _Now this was getting ridiculous,_ Videl grumbled to herself. She had to admit the sight of her using her cat as a personal pillow was kind of amusing, and she snapped a picture to use for blackmail for later. Or she'd send it to Gohan, whichever came first.

Videl was going to try yanking on the girl's tail, but remembered the last time she did so during a sparring match. She shuddered at the painful, horrible memory. Yeah, pulling on her tail while the dangerous girl was slumbering may not be the best idea.

Exhaling harshly through her nose, Videl focused on creating a small ki ball in the palm of her hand. With some energy, to her delight, it came up to the size of a baseball. Grinning mischievously, she shucked the ball right at the globe of her panty-clad ass, not regretting her decision whatsoever.

She watched with giddy amusement as Nachi screamed shrilly, in process of waking the hairless cat as well as Kitty yowled and escaped the confines of her arms for in favor of the ceiling. Nachi dropped to the ground, face first as she hurriedly rubbed the sore and stinging spot on her bottom, clenching her teeth tight together to prevent another cry of pain. "Son of a BITCH!"

Videl laughed, mirth in her eyes as she clapped her hands in a mocking show. "Good morning, sunshine! I see you're finally awake on this bright, Monday morning!"

Nachi gingerly patted her bottom as the stinging pain was going away, and she turned her face to the side so that her cheek smushed against the marble in her room. She squinted at the sight of the ravenette's shoes, and turned her heated glare towards the culprit. "You better have good reason in waking me up in these early hours, or you're leaving here with twice the damage than what you've caused me," she hissed, slowly standing from her position on the ground and stretching out her limbs.

Videl rolled her eyes at the not-so-empty threat. "Whatever. I tried shaking you, and that didn't seem to work out." She watched as Nachi yawned, floating up to detach her pet from the ceiling as she soothingly cradled the cat into the arms. "Anyways, I know you haven't forgotten that we _do_ return to school today."

Nachi shrugged, planting her feet on the carpet as she leisurely walked to her closet. "It seemed to have slipped my mind. Dying then coming back from the dead does to you," she muttered sarcastically as she rummaged through her closet with one hand.

Videl followed her in, taking a second to scan around the walk-in closet before approaching the girl as she squinted at a tube top. "I'm pretty sure that not only did I remind you, but so did Sencha and your _boyfriend_ ," Videl rose a brow.

Nachi shrugged, pulling out a pair of jeans and tossing it over her shoulder, along with the dark blue tube top. "As I said, it slipped my mind. I wasn't exactly thinking of my education after the events that took place."

Walking over to the cabinets, she pulled out a fresh pair of underwear before she took the clothing with her to her bathroom, not before setting her cat down. "I'll be ready within 10 minutes," she mumbled as she closed the door.

Videl took the liberty of exploring the other girl's room. While she had visited numerous of times over the years, she never took into account of what Nachi had scattered around her bedroom. There was a stationary desk where a bunch of papers and books were cluttered in the center, and a small cup where it held the plain pens and pencils. Only one pen seemed to differ from the others, as it had a small cat perched at the top. Moving on, there were a small vase on her night stand with white roses, with a few things like her earring and ribbon placed there.

There were a few pictures framed amongst the walls; one of her and Trunks grinning mischievously at an unsuspecting Vegeta in the background as he was sleeping on the couch with Kitty settled on top of his chest, another of Kitty grumpily sitting next to another cat who Videl had seen always hanging off Dr. Briefs's shoulder, one of Nachi having her cheek smashed against Vegeta's while he frowned angrily at the camera with pink cheeks, and the last one of the Briefs family, with an angry, younger Nachi holding a giggling baby Trunks while Vegeta stood off to the side and the rest of the Briefs were laughing at the scene.

She turned, seeing a scratching post in the corner where Kitty had resided to while his owner was preoccupied, and even had two bowls with his name written across for his food and water. Overall, her room wasn't very decorative in compared to how her own room was, but then again, she didn't think the Saiyaness had many interests.

She heard the shower being turned off in the bathroom, and not even a minute later, Nachi came strolling out without a care in the world without a towel on. With widened eyes, Videl spun on her heels and shrieked, "Don't you have some decency, Briefs?!"

"Not really," Nachi drawled as she snatched the towel off from the rack near her closet. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she rolled her eyes. "Gods, you humans are such prudes."

"It's not that!" Videl shouted at her from her place around the bed as Nachi walked back into the bathroom. "Anyways, are you almost done?! It's been half an hour already and I don't want to be late!"

Nachi mocked her in a higher-pitched done as she stepped out the bathroom, fully clothed much to the relief of the ravenette. "If you didn't want to be late, then you should've just gone on your own," she grumbled as she sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

Videl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I would have… but then I'd have to sit next to Sencha for a whole hour since he's such an early bird," she muttered petulantly.

Nachi rose a brow, wrapping her tail around her waist as she bent down to swing her backpack over her shoulders. She grabbed her binder next to it. "What's so bad about that? As far as I knew, you harbored feelings for that moron."

Videl choked on air while Nachi gathered any other materials she needed. "I do _not_ like Sencha! He's such a freaking playboy with no regards for anyone!"

"Oh?" Nachi questioned with no interest as she ruffled her hair a bit, then gave her cat a pat on the head before she walked out to her balcony. "You seem very bothered by this, for someone claiming they don't harbor feelings for said playboy."

Videl followed her out, waiting as Nachi closed the doors to her balcony before they both took off into the air, leisurely flying at a steady pace towards Orange Star. "Quit making assumptions about me! I do not like Sencha, end of discussion!" She huffed out in frustration, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

Nachi shrugged her shoulders, clutching the binder to her chest tighter. "As you say, Satan."

They were quiet after that discussion, but not an awkward silence. Nachi was grateful for the normalcy she's receiving after what happened. Unfortunately, Kakarot had stated that the humans would remember the whole Buu situation since the Dragon balls wouldn't be able to be put to use for another 6 months. She didn't understand why they couldn't use the last wish now, but she never did understand how things worked when it came to the wishing dragon.

Her body tensed when she sensed a figure heading towards their direction, but relaxed when she recognized whose energy it was.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a yellow cloud floated between the space of her and VIdel, along with the cheery voice that only belonged to Son Gohan. "Good morning girls!" He chirped from his spot on Nimbus, with the Goku lookalike smiling from his place in his brother's lap.

"Oh, hey Gohan, Goten," Videl greeted with a smile while Nachi nodded back at them, a miniscule smile in place.

"Such a fine morning this morning," he sighed in bliss, leaning back on his hands. "I'm really excited to be going back to school!"

Nachi sent a quizzical look in his direction. "What's got you so happy this morning? Well… happier than usual, anyways."

"It just feels good to be doing something rather than stay at home," he replied. "Mom has been putting Dad to work on the crops, and she's been having Goten begin his studies. Usually I would help either Dad with the crops or tutor Goten on the things he's struggling with, but I think I needed to be surrounded by people my age," he chuckled.

Videl smirked at him. "Really now? You didn't spend half of time making out with Nach' instead?"

Gohan choked and protectively put his hands over his little brother's ears, to which Goten tilted his head inquisitively. "V-Videl! Not in front of my _kid_ brother!" He hissed.

Nachi snorted in amusement. "I'm sure the little Kakarot has no idea what she meant. And for your information, Satan, we did not in fact _make out_ for the past week. I've been caught up with my family like he with his own. We're not two hormonal savages," she grouched.

Videl kept that same smirk plastered on her face. "No, but you two will be sooner or later."

Gohan's face resembled a tomato at this point. "D-Do we really need to have this discussion now?!"

Nachi pushed at Videl's face. "I don't know why you're so worried about our love life when you have issues of your own!"

VIdel screeched as Nachi cackled and flew faster as Satan City came into view, with Videl right on her tail. Gohan scrambled and said goodbye to his brother, before rushing off with the girls while Nimbus took Goten back to their home at Mt. Paozu.

* * *

With school dragging on, the bell was finally ringing for Nachi's favorite time of the day.

Lunch time.

With Sencha at her side, since he had the same math class as she did, they walked down the halls toward the cafeteria.

"Ehh, I don't think I got a single ounce of that lesson today," he pouted, arms crossed behind his head.

Nachi rolled her eyes. "This coming from the one with the highest scores in class when it comes to exams."

Sencha grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say, my lil' alien princess. I may not be the brightest it comes to some things," _most_ , "but I do know my way around a good ol' math problem."

Nachi hummed, pushing the door open with the taller brunette following. "At least you succeed in one subject," she muttered loud enough for him as she scanned the menu for the day.

Sencha whined childishly as he drooped his weight onto Nachi's side, which made her stumble a bit. "Why must you be so cold to me?!"

She shrugged him off, almost having his face planted onto the hard ground. "Quit it, moron!" She snapped. "Wouldn't want to make Satan jealous with your antics," she snickered as she told the elder lunch lady her choice of food.

Sencha scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal. "Oh please, my darlin' Videl knows I would _never_ be unfaithful to her! For she is my greatest treasure, the apple of my eye, the angel in my heaven, the love of my—hmph!" He was cut off when a bread roll was shoved into his mouth. He met Nachi's bored and impassive gaze, her hand holding up the sweet roll to his stuffed mouth.

"Your words are so corny, I think I would've had some stuck between my teeth," she grunted as she paid for her meal, taking the tray.

Sencha chewed on the bread roll, swallowing before he held the other half in his hand. "How could I not rave about Videl? She makes my day seem much better with just her presence," he sighed dreamily, following behind Nachi as she opened the doors to the outside courtyard.

"Isn't that nice," she drawled. Honestly, she'd rather listen to Panchy talk about the whole other nonsense that she usually does than listen to Sencha's lovestruck confessions of the blue-eyed ravenette.

Sencha beamed beside her as they made their way over to their usual table, with Erasa next to VIdel and Gohan across from them, leaving 3 seats open.

Sencha quickly slides in next to Videl, who didn't even flinch when he swung his arm around her shoulder. "Good afternoon to you, my darlin'~!"

Videl munched on her rice ball a little more aggressive than usual, but still muttered her greeting while Erasa giggled at the sight.

Nachi rolled her eyes and took her place by Gohan, already snapping her chopsticks apart to dig into her rice.

Gohan nervously contemplated pulling the same move as the other male, but he didn't know how Nachi would take to the small display of affection. Perhaps if he started out with something smaller…

Glancing down at her unoccupied hand as she chats on with Erasa about their annoying gym teacher after lunch, Gohan slowly slithered his hand down to where hers was relaxing on the bench seat. Gently, he took her small hand into his, and he felt her tense for a moment before she relaxed. Taking it as a good sign, he intertwined his fingers in between hers, gripping her palm to his before he faced down to his own plate of food and began eating a little faster. He was a bit red faced, but he didn't regret his actions.

Nachi gave him a side-glance before she faced forward again, continuing her conversation with the blonde girl. However, she did gave the half-breed a noticeable squeeze to his hand, splaying her fingers in his grip.

Gohan thought his cheeks would burst from the way he tried to restrain his smile as he now ate at a considerate pace, as he made conversation with the other male in their little group.

When they finished their food and the bell rang for next period, they all headed in the same direction as they all had physical education together. Nachi didn't let go of Gohan's hand even after eating, and only until they had to separate to the different set of lockers.

Videl cornered Nachi by her locker as the girl pulled on her athletic shorts. "Sooo… I saw you and Gohan holding hands," she grinned.

Nachi rolled her eyes, shoving her day clothes into the locker and shutting it. "Yes… couples do tend to hold hands." She and Videl walked towards the gym, as the coach had announced they would be an inside activity today. "You should know, with the way Sencha had his arm wrapped around your shoulders throughout the whole lunch," she smirked in amusement when Videl, as usual, squawked and denied her relations with the brunette.

They entered the gym, looking around in curiosity as a net was being put away from its place up in the middle of the court, and there were balls on a rack by the side.

"Eh?" Nachi blinked. "What activity is this? I don't think we ever played it."

Videl was about to comment on how Nachi never played dodgeball, but then remembered the girl didn't know much about sports in general since she wasn't _from_ here. Even living on Earth for a little over a decade, it's not often the Saiyaness actually watched sports for fun. Especially after learning Bulma's horrid ex—err, Kakarot's friend, Yamcha—professed in the sport of baseball.

"It's called dodgeball," Videl clarified as they gathered to where the other students were. "The rules are pretty simple… you grab a ball, and knock the other person out by throwing the ball at them. The trick is not to get hit, and you'll be safe from elimination. Oh, and if you catch the opponent's ball when they try throwing it at you, that can also count as an out."

Nachi's eyes positively gleamed in excitement. "You mean I get to hurt people for fun?! Oh, why haven't we played this marvelous activity before?"

Videl sweatdropped at the evil glint in the other girl's eyes but decided not to comment on it.

The boys rushed in from their side of the lockers, and the students gathered around the coach as he blew on his whistle to get their attention. "Alright, students! As you can see from the setup, we're playing dodgeball. Because of the heat out there today, I decided on an indoor activity. Maybe this week, we'll also go swimming." He waited for the students' cheers to die down before he spoke again. "You guys know the rules; you're hit, you're out! Now, time to put you guys into teams…"

The coach separated the students evenly, a scattered mix of both boys and girls on either side of the net. Much to the delight of Videl, she ended up on the same side of the Saiyaness. With her strength, she was sure their team would win easily. However, much to her chagrin, Gohan and Sencha ended up on the opposite side. Although the game was for all fun and games, the ravenette couldn't help her competitive side shine through. She was determined that she and Nachi—and the other students, of course—could easily defeat the other side of the court.

The coach's T.A. pulled the cart of dodgeballs to the middle of the court, and handed 5 balls to each side. Videl made sure to grab two for her and Nachi, and handed one to the grinning Saiyaness who was eager for the game to begin.

The coach waited for the T.A. to step out of the way with the cart before he shouted, "Alright… and start!" He blew into the whistle to start the game, and not a second later, balls were being thrown into the air.

Videl swiftly dodged a ball aiming her way, before she threw her own for the first time and she cheered when it knocked someone out. "Heh, yeah! I haven't felt this excited for gym in so long!"

Nachi concentrated on throwing her ball as she ducked a ball that headed towards her head, and she drew her arm back before launching, watching as the ball bounced off someone's head and hit another on the head. She cackled at the sight. "Ah, a two for one!"

With 25 students on each side, the numbers were diminishing quickly and the students who were out sat on the bleachers. There were some who actually tried in the game, others who didn't bother dodging because they _wanted_ to be out, and then there were those who continually dodged the balls, but didn't throw back.

This kind of person happened to be Sencha, who squeaked when he saw another ball heading his way as he ducked behind some other poor soul, who was swiftly hit in the stomach with the ball. Judging by the guy's pained groan, Sencha guessed he was hit by either Videl or Nachi, seeing as the girls were relentless in their throws.

Scurrying away from the bent over male, he stood near Gohan, who was doing fine at holding his own in the game where he dodged the balls thrown with ease and throwing the red balls back, wincing whenever they hit out due to the amount of strength he's using on accident.

"Gohan! I'm using you as a shield!" Sencha cried as he hid behind the tall boy's body, which didn't do much considering they were the same height. "Man, I hate this ridiculous game!"

Gohan laughed as he moved once more, with a screeching Sencha dutifully following the half-breed's steps in avoiding damaging his face… and ego. "It's not so bad! I think it's kind of fun," he piped.

"Tell that to your crazy lil' girlfriend," Sencha groaned as he watched from his spot when Nachi threw another ball, which directly hit some girl in the face and he paled when the girl wobbled a little as she walked towards the bleachers. "The only reason y'all are faring out so well is because of that crazy inhumane strength y'all got!" The brunette hissed to Gohan.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not at all…"

It seemed like there were only 5 more people left on Gohan's side of the court, Sencha included. There was Sharpner, who was doing pretty well on his own; not that surprising. Some other male who Gohan couldn't identify, and then there was… Angela.

To be honest, he had almost forgotten about her and her existence after the disastrous date that eventually led up to his impromptu make-out session with Nachi on the rooftop of the mall.

He was also a bit surprised that she knew how to play the game well, but he knew not to judge a book by its cover.

The coach blew his whistle. "Alright, we're down to an even 5 on each side of the court! I only interrupt to say good luck, and winning team gets an extra 15 minutes in the pool tomorrow!" The crowd from the bleachers cheer. "And… go!"

Immediately, Gohan dodged a ball aimed at his head, with Sencha following right behind him with widened eyes. The Saiyan looked over to where the direction of the ball came from, meeting the gaze of determined fuschia colored eyes.

"Oh!" Sencha gasped. "That girl is comin' for your head!"

"Rivers!" The coach barked. "Stop hiding behind Son! Get out there and play!"

"YESSIR!" Sencha choked as he nimbly picked up a ball in hand, readying himself to throw it in a general direction when he caught the inconspicuous gaze of a fellow classmate trained on Videl as she bent down to retrive her ball. Fuming, Sencha released a war cry and threw the ball at the male, watching with satisfaction as the ball hit him directly in the face and sent him down the ground. "DON'T MAKE EYES AT MY DARLIN', YOU LECHEROUS PERVERT!"

Videl's eyes widened considerably, blushing a bit as her heart flutters at the thoughtful action. Then she remembered that he basically called her out in public, with a room full of student. She gritted her teeth as she threw the ball back towards Sencha. "YOU MORON! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Sencha grunted as the ball hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground while cradling his tender stomach. "Rivers! You okay?!" The coach called out.

Sencha sighed wistfully, raising an arm and giving a thumbs up. "Never better, coach~!"

Videl shook her head and rolled her eyes at his antics as one of the other classmates helped Sencha to the bleachers, and she feels a _bit_ bad for causing him pain, but she wasn't about to apologize.

Meanwhile, Nachi had initially focused on taking out Gohan, considering he was that team's strongest player. No, she didn't care for the extra 15 minutes in the school pool, but she did care about winning.

However, a certain redhead decided she couldn't keep her mouth shut and intended on provoking the Saiyaness.

"Still sporting that out of date, I see," Angela smiled in a sarcastic manner. "Ever think of changing it for a different color?"

"Not on my life," Nachi replied easily as she threw the ball towards Gohan once more, but he only parried as the ball hit the wall and hit the back of some unknown male on his team. "I see you still style your hair in that horrendous fashion. It's not really doing anything for you."

Angela's eye twitched but didn't comment on her remark. "I heard that you and Gohan are now _officially_ dating." Ah, that was what the girl wanted to talk—gossip—about.

"Who are your sources?" Nachi watched as Sharpner tried to flirt his way out of being hit by Videl, but to no avail as he had a ball thrown at his thigh, just _narrowly_ missing his crotch. "As far as I'm concerned, we never made an announcement or broadcasted our relationship to the public."

Angela dodged a ball from the other girl on the oppsite team, to which she reciprocated by throwing one back, but she missed. "It doesn't matter where I heard it, just know it's been floating around."

Nachi shrugged. "Yes, you can say we're official now."

Angela smiled tightly. "Well, I should offer my congratulations, considering I had him first before _you_ came in and ruined our date."

Nachi tilted her head, ignoring the grunt coming from the other girl on the team as she was hit, leaving only her and Videl. "Oh, you clueless thing," she cooed, cocking her hip out with the ball in her grasp. "Did you not know?"

Angela rose a brow, squinting suspiciously. "Not know what…?"

Nachi smirked, throwing the ball up and down in her palm. "You never had a chance."

Using the redhead's shocked momentum, Nachi swiftly tossed the ball and watched with delight as it hit her head, knocking her back and out. That seemed to snap Angela out of her daze, but it was too late. The girl fumed and huffed, stomping her way towards the bleachers.

"Heh," Nachi snorted. "Pity. And to think I wasn't aiming for her face." '

Videl gave her an unbelieving stare. "Uh huh. Now… Gohan is the only one on the opposite team, and he's been the only one who dodged every ball."

Nachi grumbled as she threw two balls back to back, but Gohan rolled out of the way as they were aimed for legs. He grinned at the frustrated look on her face. "Damn that half-breed," she cursed under her breath. "Think of something, Satan! There's no way I'm losing to him!"

" _We're._ " Videl emphasized, ducking the incoming ball from his side. Her head perked up. "Oh, I got it!"

She whispered her plan to Nachi, to which the girl grew considerably pink at the idea. "No way in hell! No! I refuse!" She hissed.

Videl glared. "You got any better ideas?! Or do you admit defeat so easily?!"

Nachi bit her lip before she shook her head and groaned. "Fine, fine!"

Gohan watched as Nachi skipped over to another ball, and he took this as an opportunity to throw the ball with her back turned towards him. Lifting his arm, he was fully prepared to launch the ball, when she slowly bent down, reaching for the ball in an exaggerated motion and sticking her bottom half out to give her balance.

Gohan's mouth turned dry, eyeing the tan skin of her calves and thighs, the shorts on her riding up a bit to reveal more skin. He blushed heavily, not aware of the loosened grip of his ball, and definitely not aware of the other ravenette of the other team as she grinned and launched the ball towards him.

He shook his head, embarrassed at the inappropriate stare on his girlfriend, and clambered to adjust his grip on the ball. But it was too late, as the unsuspecting ball hit him solid on his chest, causing him to exhale in surprise. He raised his eyes to the smiling Videl and fist-pumped in the air as the coach blew the whistle and announced that the opposite team won. Whoops and hollers could be heard from the bleachers of the winning team.

Videl ran over to a still pink-faced and angry Nachi as she crushed the girl to her, bouncing around in excitement. "We won! We won! My plan worked!"

Nachi gritted her teeth from growling, but a small growl left anyways. "Remind me to never involve myself in your idiotic and embarrassing plans ever again!" The frazzled Saiyaness marched towards the lockers, ignoring a laughing Videl.

* * *

School had ended, and Nachi was planning to walk to a deserted alley and fly away to Capsule Corps if it wasn't for the large, gentle hand tugging at her wrist.

She turned and locked eyes with Gohan's warm eyes, which made her heart rate increase but she dismissed it. "Hm?"

"W-Well, Nach'… I was wondering, since we're already in the city… We can have o-our first date," he ducked his head in a bashful manner. "I mean, if you're not busy of course! It's just that since we're both in casual clothes now, m-maybe we can grab something to eat then take a walk around the park in the center of the city? Videl told me about it and it sounded like something we can do… i-if you're up to it! It's totally fine, we can do another time—!"

Nachi tugged at his hand, which cut off his rambling. "Relax, Gohan," she chuckled. "I don't have to be home right away. We can do what you planned and call it our first date." She gave him a small smile.

He watched her for a moment, before he exhaled harshly in relief. "Yeah, yeah… Okay, let's go! Videl mentioned this small and cozy diner not too far from here." He held his hand out, and Nachi wrapped her fingers around his as she let him lead her to the diner.

She could feel his hands starting to become a bit clammy, but decided not to comment on it. She can just see the nervousness rolling off him, which she didn't understand. What reason does he have to be nervous? It's just her, she doesn't bite…

As far as she knows.

It takes them 10 minutes to reach the diner, and he opens the door for her like the gentleman he was raised to be. She hummed as she passed him, scanning around the area. The diner looked a little worn down, but it looked old fashioned to the point where the waitresses dressed in those old, long pink dresses with a white collar that she'd seen in various television shows. She supposed it was based on the western culture.

"Good afternoon," the lady behind the counter said with a smile. "Have a seat anywhere and I'll bring over the menus!"

The Saiyans did as told, choosing a booth in the center. Gohan busied himself with twiddling his thumbs, while Nachi eyed him with slight concern. "Are you alright?"

Gohan snapped his head up. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Heheh, I guess I am a little nervous," he chuckled.

"A little?" She deadpanned. "I can practically _smell_ the nervousness in you. What are you so nervous about?"

Gohan went to answer but the woman stopped by to drop off the menus. "While you guys are looking that over, can I start you off with anything to drink?" She questioned.

"I'll have a lemonade, please," he requested with a smile which made the waitress smile back.

"A cherry soda for me," Nachi mumbled as she eyed the drinks on the back.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you two in a jiffy!" She skipped over to the back of the counter once more.

Gohan cleared his throat. "As I was saying… I'm nervous because I don't want to mess anything up," he wrung on the cloth of the table. "I've been in love with you for so many years, and now that I have you, I don't want to ruin this."

Nachi sighed, placing a comforting hand over his. "I may not be the most… cooperative person and may not be the most romantic person." Really, her knowledge on romance comes from her mother when she was dead, Bulma, and those cheesy soap operas she watches with her little brother. "However, I do know effort when I see it and I can assure you that I'm not going anywhere. After all, you're kind of stuck with me forever." She sent a smirk his way, which completely relaxed the half-breed and he smiled, turning his hand over and squeezing her own.

The two ordered their food and once it arrived, they dug in with gusto, surprising the workers but they were happy for the compliments made, and Nachi made sure to leave a big tip for them as they made their way out to the park.

They strolled through the park, side by side, and Gohan watched as a little boy ran towards his parents from the playground. The little boy giggled as he reached his parents, where his father reached down and brought him in the air and into his arms, happily snuggling the child under his chin with the mother gazing adoringly at them.

He turned back towards Nachi, who was looking forward their path with a small and content smile on her face.

He hoped that they would be as happy as the couple and their child, with their own future child in years to come.

He shook his head quickly, blushing at the sudden thought. He was getting _way_ too far ahead of himself.

When the sun started setting, Nachi had to regretfully inform him that she had to be soon or her dad would throw a fit soon. _She didn't mention how Vegeta blew up her phone with messages, presumably written by Trunks as she knew her dad didn't know how to text and preferred calls since it was only one button to tap and answer._

Gohan decided to call upon Nimbus as they entered an alleyway, and she watched wearily as he climbed on with his legs crossed. He patted his lap. "Come on! It's fun!"

"If you're sure…" She muttered, gingerly climbing onto his lap and seating herself comfortably as Gohan wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright, Nimbus! To Capsule Corps, please!" Gohan politely requested, and the cloud shot into the air towards the familiar route, while Nachi clutched her hand onto Gohan's black vest.

She had no problem flying on her own, but riding on a cloud was something entirely different!

She looked to the side, watching as the sun started settling lower, the sky turning in various shades of orange, purple and pink. "I've never really been out at this time… it's a lovely sight," she muttered in the air.

Gohan looked down, settling his chin into her hair. "It sure is." Though, he wasn't referring to the view of the sky and sun.

Finally, they reached CC and Nachi jumped off first in the front yard. She was too lazy to go through her balcony, and Gohan hopped off after to walk her to the door.

Reaching the door, she turned on her heels, clutching the heavy backpack on her shoulders tightly since she threw her binder in there. "I had a good time today," she murmured.

Gohan smiled bashfully. "Yeah? I'm glad you did! I'm happy we spent time together where it wasn't just inside our houses or at school," he laughed.

She snorted. "You're telling me." Once they both calmed down, Nachi brushed her side bangs behind her ears, a sign she was a little nervous. "I guess… I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Gohan nodded, swallowing thickly before hesitant eyes reached for her waist. She let him draw her closer to his body, where she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

He looked down at her, slowly closing his eyes as he leaned down and she reached up, a breath apart from their lips touching…

 _SLAM!_ "What are you still doing out here? I sensed you outside for a good 10 minutes—?! KAKABRAT, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Came from a rough, gravelly voice.

Gohan's entire body tensed in fear before he hastily dropped a peck to Nachi's forehead. "U-Uh, see you tomorrow at school, Nach'!" He ran towards Nimbus and swiftly hopped on, shouting, "NIMBUS, HOME, NOW… PLEASE!"

Vegeta's nostrils flared as he was about to take flight to chase after the half-breed, but Nachi groaned in annoyance as she clutched his arm and dragged him inside. "Really, daddy?! You just _had_ to show up now?!"

"Hmph! Serves him right for laying his dirty paws on _my_ daughter."

" _You're_ the one who gave me a talk about knowing who is the one and stuff!"

"That does not mean I will make things easy on either of you! You really think I'd let things go smooth that quick?! In any case, he has to defeat me in a fight before he can even think about taking you as a mate!"

"Ugh, you're _so_ irritating!"

"Heh, big sister and dad are arguing again? I'm getting popcorn!"

An aggravated sigh. "Morons. I'm living with a bunch of _morons_."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

_**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a terrible author for taking a month to update; I apologize!**_

 _ **So, in short, I just finished my schooling and am now doing my hours, so I've been busy and tired from all that. I swear I wanted to update sooner, but sleep called my name and I ignored my laptop in favor of my bed... I'm sorry!**_

 _ **But I do see that there are now 400 followers on this story... that is insane! Thank you so much for all the support, and your patience with me! ;-;**_

 _ **This chapter was finished up right now as of 2:30 in the morning, so I apologize for any future spelling or grammar mistakes lmao.**_

 _ **And these responses are a month late, but:**_

 _ **MaraKag: you're right, Nachi wouldn't have been able to ride Nimbus! Last chapter, she wasn't directly on the cloud, but sitting on Gohan's crossed legs so she never touched Nimbus. Sorry if that wasn't shown clearly last chapter!**_

 _ **tacktician: Heheh, I do have a scenario of Beerus's reaction to Nachi's pet planned. I cannot wait to write it!**_

 _ **And now, I give you, the infamous beach chapter that every fanfic seems to have, and now this is on that list!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

"Let's go to the beach!"

"No."

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Nachi!"

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun for you to crawl out of that cave you deem as your room!"

"No."

" _Nachi!_ "

Videl groaned as she plopped half of her body onto the school lunch table, glaring up at the impassive girl through her bangs. Nachi didn't pay the girl mind as she focused on her meal in front of her instead.

With another six months rolling by quickly, it was almost time where the high school students were being released from school in about a few weeks. The Z-fighters had summoned Shenron just last month to use the last wish to erase the memory of Majin Buu from the people of Earth's minds. Goku had done this so that the Majin can roam around their planet without people cowering in fear in regards to his previous actions. Nachi didn't have an opinion on the overgrown walking piece of bubblegum; the only thing she wanted was her own sweets away from him. She'd seen the way Buu could obsess over sweets, and it was not a pretty sight.

Erasa had brought up the fact that the girls hadn't had the time to hang out with each other, not that it really mattered considering they saw each other in and between classes every school day. The blonde girl suggested that they visit their local beach, to which Videl immediately agreed to. It had been a while since she visited; the last time she tried visiting with her father, paparazzi crowded them for his fame. It was irritating, to say the least.

Now, the only problem posing was getting the Saiyaness to come with them.

"It's not like you have anything better to do," Videl argued.

Nachi shrugged, her cheeks puffed from the food contained. "What if I want to catch up on my soap operas?" She asked tonelessly.

Erasa perked up at this. "Ohh! Have you seen the one where the prince impregnates a peasant girl from the slums from a one night stand in order avoid his duties of marrying some other noble girl and now a whole slew of chaos occurs?"

Nachi turned to the blonde girl with uncharacteristic stars in her eyes. "Yes. Add that to the fact that her best friend is in support of it all, despite hating the prince and sharing an unrequited love towards the best friend."

Erasa squealed, shaking her hands around. "I heard a new 2-hour long special is dropping on Sunday! I _cannot_ wait to see if the noble woman finds out about the scandalous affair!"

"Ohh, and then there's the one with the C.E.O. and his illegitimate son—"

"Anyways!" Videl disrupted their little conversation, having no clue what to say since she never bothered watching those cheesy network shows. "We're going tomrrow, Briefs. You're not getting out of this easily. Besides, think of it as another date for you and Gohan," she added with a sly smirk.

As expected, the girl's cheeks turned red in embarrassment at the mention of their relationship. "S-Shut it! It's not a _date_ if you lot are coming with us," she huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. "… I _suppose_ I have nothing better to do with my time on tomorrow." She grumbled.

Videl smiled in victory while Erasa tapped her bottom lip in thought. "So who will be joining us?" The blonde asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I guess your brother can tag along," Videl commented. "And of course, Nachi can't go without her _lover_ attached to her hip—" She dodged the claws reaching for her face, laughing. "Relax, I'm just teasing! And I guess Sencha is going too…"

Nachi sat back down, her own smirk crept to her lips. "Oh? Inviting your own _lover_ to the beach with us? Do you plan on sneaking away to have a little rendezvous with him?" She wiggled her eyebrows and cackled when Videl tried reaching for her now, screaming out protests and insisting she did _not_ see the country boy that way.

Erasa gave the ravenette a closed-eye smile. "You can stop denying your feelings now, Videl~ We all know you like him, and we aren't getting any younger! Why not just accept your feelings for Sencha?"

Videl growled and turned her nose in the air, and the girls could see the visible pinkness fluttering. "As if!"

"Sheesh, you're as stubborn as a mule," Nachi deadpanned. "Even I wasn't this bad when admitting my feelings to Gohan."

She snickered when the blue-eyed girl started retorting protests once more, and from the corner of her eye, she saw two familiar figures making their way towards their table. "You might want to calm down. The boys are heading this way."

Videl settled just as Sencha slid right next to her, charming smile in place as he leaned towards the ravenette. "Well hello, darlin'. You're lookin' extra beautiful today, might I say," he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is what I usually wear," she deadpanned.

Nachi scoffed at how the girl's eyes shined at the compliment despite her response, but she didn't mention it. A pair of lips quickly pecked her cheek, accompanied with a, "Hello, love."

She turned her head towards the half-Saiyan, sending him a small smile with a verbal greeting of her own.

As far as Gohan and Nachi's relationship went, nothing had escalated in their relationship. They've only gone as far as making out; even their hands were kept at respectable places on each other, with Nachi's hands tangled in his hair or thrown across his shoulders and Gohan's hands kept at her waist or softly running across her back. That only occurred in the comfort of Nachi's bedroom, and when everyone was asleep, lest she had an angry Saiyan father on her hands to deal with. Gohan's home was too personal to do such things at, not to mention he shared a room with Goten. _That_ would have been awkward.

It had taken the two some time to be comfortable with each other, going at their own pace with how the physical intimacy went. When it comes to public displays of affection, it only went as far as small pecks on the cheek, holding hands or when Gohan would want to hug Nachi outside of school before they went their separate ways to their homes.

Their relationship was smooth sailing as for now, and the only verbal spats they'd been through were usually playful or something small, such as the one time Gohan accidentally pulled on Nachi's tail to prevent his fall when he slipped on some object in her room. She had shrieked, startled from the foreign touch, then told him off to which he defended himself and both childishly sat across the edge of the bed, their backs facing each other without a word acknowledgement towards one another. That only lasted a good five minutes before Nachi angrily grumbled to herself and crawled over to the half-Saiyan, slotting herself on his lap and clinging to him like the monkey she was.

She never deemed herself as someone clingy, but then again, that is exactly what she would do around her father as a child 24/7. Hell, even to this day, she would sneak into his room and tuck herself under his blankets while he mumbled something incoherently. It always ended up with her and Trunks thrown across Vegeta's body in the middle of their sleep, with Vegeta huffing loudly and feebly shove his children off his sweaty body.

"So, what's this I hear about a beach outing?" Sencha piped in as he swiftly stole a French fry from Nachi's plate, ignoring her heated stare on the vermin who dared touch her food.

"The weather has been getting worse each day," Videl murmured. "We thought we'd take advantage of the heat and actually spend some time in the waters. We were thinking of going tomrrow since none of us have plans that day," she shrugged.

"Well, count me in! Anywhere my darlin' goes, I go," Sencha cooed as he leaned on his fist, pushing in closer towards Videl who only groaned and pushed at his face. "I got nothin' to do either, what with the ranch bein' cleaned for the weekend since it's been a while."

"I'll go too," Gohan added in. "My parents and little brother will be going shopping this weekend in search for books for Goten. Mom wants to get started on his studies early."

Nachi snorted. "Figures your mother would as soon as classes are ending for us." She raised her arms, popping out the kinks in her back before standing. "I have nothing to do that day, as I've already told the girls. Satan, Pencil, meet me by school entrance after school. I don't own any bathing suits considering I never go out to the beach or use the pool in my household."

Videl frowned. "I'm sure you have some kind of bathing suit in that walk-in closet of yours."

The Saiyaness clicked her tongue in irritation. "Yes, but I'm almost sure Bulma didn't know my tastes from then. It's been 3 years since I've ventured in that part of the closet, and if you hadn't noticed," she pointedly stared at her body then into Videl's eyes. "I've _grown_ since then."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll meet you there."

Nodding in satisfaction, Nachi turned towards Gohan and gave him a small smile. "I'll call you later. We're learning a new subject in math and I want to snag the closest spot to the board if I have any chance in actually succeeding in the subject."

Gohan nodded, smiling as he leaned in and gave her one last peck on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you later, Nach'."

The day went by as quick as usual, and as Gohan gave Nachi one last departing hug, along with a sneaky kiss to her lips that had the girl reddening and annoyed at her own reaction, the three girls leisurely made their way downtown of Satan City. There were multitude of shops there, and Erasa claimed there was a store specifically for summer wear where she liked to shop at whenever she had the chance.

She led the girls into the small shop, where various clothing items made for the weather they were currently experienced resided among the shelves and mannequins around.

"This way," Erasa pulled on the other two girls' wrists, almost stumbling into the blonde with the surprise force she used. "There's plenty of cute bathing suits here! In every color you could imagine!"

The Saiyaness curiously scrambled her hands through the rack, finding clothing of all different shapes and sizes. She'd even spotted one where it literally resembled two small triangles clinging onto dear life by thin strings. Dende, she didn't want to know the people who would buy such clothing to wear in public.

"Ugh, this one is atrocious!" Nachi gasped as she went through the racks in the clothing store, scrunching her nose at the bright, highlighter lime green bathing suit peeking through the others lined.

"Don't be so judgmental," Erasa commented. "Some people can actually pull off that color! As a matter of fact… what size is it? Maybe I'll wear it for Saturday," she squealed.

Nachi squinted at the small tag, telling the blonde girl that it was a size small, which she then took the combined cloths and handed the hanger to her when Erasa said it was her exact size.

She looked around, finding Videl in a section where the bathing suits were a typical top and boy shorts combo. "You tell _me_ to find something scandalous and yet I see you wandering over here."

"I'm not the one with the boyfriend," Videl shot sarcastically. "Besides, these are cute and comfortable. I don't want something riding up my ass all day."

"Fair point," Nachi muttered as her eyes scanned through the clothing. "Hm, not really my style though. And I've already gone through the rack with the most tiniest and inappropriate choices that are meant for the swimsuit models."

Videl hummed, looking around the store before she pointed to a smaller section. "There are some regular two-pieces over there along with one-pieces. Maybe you'll find something there?"

Nachi pursed her lips and walked to the section, leisurely moving through the hangers when she came to a stop. There were the typical bikinis, some with a bandeau top instead of the tied strings at the neck. Really, she just wanted something practical and something that wouldn't spill her assets out for everyone at the public beach to see.

Those were for her eyes now, as she'd learn over the years what _decency_ was.

She was just about ready to give up her search, in amidst to tear her hair out and just use one of _Bulma's_ swimwear, when she spotted a one-piece dangling off the hanger without a care. She fixed the strap onto the hanger, and when looking at the fabric in full view, she couldn't help but imagine herself wearing the one-piece out.

It was a maroon color, looking like any decent one-piece had it not been for the large, even cut outs at the sides and crisscrossed design over the front. She hummed, plucking the material off the hanger and checked the tag for sizing, internally cheering when she found it to be her size.

She clutched the fabric and turned towards the dressing room, with Videl following behind her as she finally picked one out for herself as well. They made pleasantries with the woman in charge of the dressing rooms and walked in the women's side, choosing separate stalls to change.

"Are you girls in here?!" Erasa hollered out through her stall.

"Yes, Pencil. No need to shout it to the world," Nachi sighed out as she removed her top. She decided to keep the shorts on incase the bathing suit ended up not fitting.

"Just making sure! I can't wait to see what you guys chose!"

"Yippee," Videl droned.

Pulling the fabric up her legs, she slid her arms through each strap and snapped them into her skin. She winced, not expecting the smack, but continued adjusting the suit so nothing spilled out and pulled at the bottoms, content with how it rested against her skin. She turned her back to the mirror, groaning when she realized her tail was stuck against her and was immobile. She would have to cut a whole through when she got home.

"Come on, Briefs! Erasa is getting impatient to see you!"

Grumbling in response, she reluctantly unlocked the door to her stall and stepped out, arms crossed in front of her with a frown on her face. "This isn't necessary—"

"Oh, girl! You look _delicious_ in that suit!" Erasa fanned herself dramatically. "You're going to attract attention everywhere in that thing!"

Nachi observed the two girls in front of her. Erasa had decidedly gone to the lime green swimsuit she found earlier, and she had to admit the color did look nice on her. Then again, the blonde tended to wear a lot of green so of course it would her. Videl went for a cross wrap black top with boyshort bottoms, which just _screamed_ her style but it suited her as well.

"I'm not buying this to attract attention," Nachi drawled out.

Erasa waved her off. "Whatever. Let's change then grab some dinner. All this shopping made me hungry and there's a sandwich shop just down the street!"

At the mention of food, Nachi couldn't return to her normal clothes faster and joined the two human girls into paying for their items.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Trunks pouted from his place seated on the bed. He swung his legs back and forth as he watched his sister stuff a large towel into a backpack, along with a few clothing items and other necessities needed for the day.

Nachi sighed, standing up straight and bending back a bit with her hands on her lower back. "If you would like to go, you can go with daddy and Bulma. I'm going with the people I know from school," she replied.

Trunks groaned, flopping onto the bed. "Dad won't want to go with so many people surrounding the area and Mom is busy with some tech thing in her lab! I don't want to be bored all day," he whined.

"Why don't you call up Goten and spend your time with him?" Nachi asked as she dug in the closet for a pair of sandals. "You two are practically attached at the hip," she muttered.

"Goten is hanging with his parents for book shopping," he retorted.

"Oh, I forgot," she shrugged. "Maybe _you_ should pick up a book for once."

"Says you!"

The two siblings stuck their tongues out at each other, stubborn glares at each other that resembled their own father's.

"What are you two squabbling about now?" Vegeta leaned against the doorway, arms crossed with a stern glare at the two. He swore that his children were at each other's throats any time of the day no matter what.

"Nothing. Little brother doesn't have anything to do and instead, chose to bug me while I'm preparing to go to the beach with everyone," Nachi huffed as she swung the backpack over her shoulders, clutching the straps.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he quickly scanned the girl and told her, "Throw a shirt on."

She raised a brow. "Come again?"

She looked down at her own attire. They were only denim shorts and the bathing suit she had bought yesterday underneath. She didn't think she needed a top, considering the upper half of the bathing suit covered what needed to be covered, aside from the open sides and crisscrossed straps across the chest.

"You're not leaving this household without something over that," he simply stated. "I'm not having all these hormonal teenagers all over you like a bunch of animals! It's bad enough I got the older Kakabrat coming for you, now I don't want to deal with—"

The man continued his nagging as Trunks snickered while Nachi rolled her eyes in exasperation. She marched into her closet and quickly yanked a light cardigan, knowing it would be hot as soon as she stepped out, and threw the fabric over her shoulder. When she stepped out, her father was still _lecturing_ her while Trunks was smirking smugly at her.

"Yes, daddy, I get it," she groaned loudly, throwing her balcony doors open which caught Vegeta's attention. "Now, I'll be going. I'll keep your words in mind." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I wasn't finished—!" She didn't hear whatever else he had to say as she took off into the air, sighing as she closed her eyes.

Even with the sun blazing down her back, the air hitting her face was a refresher. She had never been to the beach, or even seen one with her years living on Earth. She had heard that one of Kakarot's friends, and even the blonde cyborg and their child, lives in a house surrounded by waters. She never had reason to visit them, so she didn't bother venturing out there.

As of now, she was heading towards Videl's mansion. She told everyone to meet there and they would take a care. Nachi had argued they could _just_ fly there, but it would be weird for people to see them just land out of nowhere. She reluctantly agreed to that sentiment.

Squinting down, she spotted the entrance of the gates leading to the home, which held the face of the man himself, Hercule. She always rolled her eyes when seeing the display.

Landing down gently to the front door, she pressed the buzzer and waited. It didn't take long to see the face of the burly, mustached man answering the door.

"Oh, Nachi!" He laughed, opening the door wider to let her in. "I forgot you and the others were coming over! I thought some salesman was knocking on my door again, then wondered how he got over the gates in the first place…"

"… And yet you still answered?" She deadpanned, making her way inside and spotting Videl who was struggling with a cooler.

"Get over here and help me," the girl huffed without a greeting.

Nachi snorted, sauntering over and lifting the cooler over her shoulder without a sweat, placing a free hand on her hip. "The hell did you pack in here anyways?" She pondered, testing the weight of the cooler.

"Water, sodas, juice… sake," the human girl whispered the last part, grinning.

Nachi's usual half-lidded gaze widened a bit. "Isn't that some sort of adult beverage—"

"Shhh!" Videl clamped her hand over her mouth, smiling brightly when Hercule glanced at them quizzically. "Of course, silly! Water is most definitely good for you!"

The ravenette dragged the Saiyaness outside with her, shouting out, "We'll just wait outside the gates for everyone else, Dad! Have a good day!"

Before the man could muster out a reply, Videl quickly shut the doors and exhaled. She then turned her head and glared at the impassive girl. "Did you have to speak so loud?!" She hissed.

Nachi shrugged, not bothered in the slightest. "It's not my fault you're too afraid to be caught by daddy dearest drinking _his_ stash of alcohol, considering he's the only person who lives there that actually enjoys that stuff."

Videl clicked her tongue, heading over to the gates with Nachi in tow. "I just thought it would be fun! I know Erasa and Sharpner have tried sake, I'm not too sure about Sencha since everything about him is questionable, and I know you and Gohan haven't. Why not give it a go?"

Nachi hummed, following Videl as she pushed the gates open before it automatically closed. "I suppose I can see your desire in trying it. I've seen daddy drink from time to time, all kinds of things but I've never been interested. I can let loose and go along with it."

Videl smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" She cheered, raising a fist in determination.

Nachi smirked. "Let's just hope you're not one of those they refer to as 'lightweights.'"

Before Videl can retort, Nachi sensed Gohan's ki hovering by and not a second later, his feet landed right in front of them. "Hey, I'm not late, am I?" He asked, a smile on his face.

He was decked in a loose, green t-shirt, blue boardshorts with intricate designs and a pair of sandals with black sunglasses perched on top of his head. He had a bag of his own draped over his shoulder, and a cooler of his own tucked into his arm.

"Not at all," Videl piped in. "Erasa and her brother should be here any minute with the car."

Gohan nodded, finally addressing the shorter girl as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a half hug. "Hi, Nachi," he greeted with a smile.

Nachi smiled a little, patting his chest lightly as she looked up at him. "Gohan," she simply greeted.

Videl gagged behind them. "Gross. You two are sickeningly sweet."

The Saiyaness rolled her eyes as Gohan laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be such a problem for you if you just paid some attention to the country lover boy," she fired back. Nachi saw a figure running from her peripheral and smirked. "Speaking of which…"

"MY DARLIN'~!"

Videl jumped, then screamed as she was tackled from the side and almost to the ground had it not been for the strong arms encasing her in an embrace. "I _cannot_ wait to spend the whole day with ya'! Just imagine us, in a romantic scene with you runnin' in the water… You reach to me, hand extended in a soft voice saying, 'Come, my love, the waters are waitin' for us…'" Sencha trailed off into his own fantasy, eyes dazed.

Videl twitched, his crushing hug now turning suffocating. "Let go, you lug!" She gasped out.

Gohan and Nachi sweatdropped. "Uh, Sencha, I think she can't breathe…" Gohan supplied.

Sencha released her from his arms, but didn't wander any further as he grinned down at her. "Heh? Is my love too much for you, darlin'~?"

Videl's face turned beet red as she muttered under her breath and beat on the poor boy's chest, not that Sencha was affected as he laughed at her _affection_.

It didn't take long for a red car to honk at them on their side, with Erasa waving from the driver's seat and Sharpner in the passenger seat with his elbow hung off the window. "We're here! Let's go!" She cheered.

Nachi set the cooler in the trunk, and Gohan set his own. He had stated that his mother had made various snacks and meals for him and his friends, and Nachi could only shake her head fondly. Bless that woman. They also set their backpacks in, and then clambered into the car. There was only room for three people, so Sencha took the spot on the left, Videl in the middle and Gohan on the right with Nachi perched onto his lap. The girl extended her legs into Videl's lap, ignoring the glare directed onto her.

Seeing everyone settled, Erasa switched the gear into drive and drove off, raising the volume on the radio and humming along to whatever tunes played. "Isn't this exciting?! Our first real outing as a group of friends!" Erasa smiled in the rearview mirror before focusing on the road.

"They're not my friends," Sharpner commented lamely.

"Good. We never claimed you," Nachi snorted as she felt her side shaking from Gohan's silent laughter.

"Don't be so mean," Erasa scolded her brother before she smiled again. "Still, it's nice to get out and catch the sun, go in the water. With school ending, it's nice to have a stress-free day, you know?"

"Yeah," Videl sighed out as she leaned on her seat. "I haven't been to the beach in so long. It'd be nice to be in the water again."

"I reckon we go crab hunting," Sencha added in with stars in his eyes. "Them lil' critters are adorable despite those nasty pinchers they got!"

Nachi yawned loudly, leaning against Gohan. "Are we almost there? I'm already bored and this music is putting me to sleep."

"Oh, shall I change it?" The blonde girl hummed as she switched the radio station to a random one.

The song that started sounded country, based on the violin and banjo sounding instrument playing in the background. At once, lyrics about someone named _Joe_ started playing in the car, with Sencha's eyes lighting up in recognition.

Abruptly, the station switched as Nachi aggressively leaned over and turned the knob, leaving it _anywhere_ but on that horrid tune damaging her ears.

Sencha pouted. "Aw, I liked that song…"

* * *

They had arrived at the beach in just a little of an hour. With the hour peaking just a quarter passed four, there were already many people bustling around the sand with their chairs, towels and umbrellas set up.

They loaded everything from the trunk, leisurely setting their place not too far from the water near a little cove. Some people had gawked at Nachi for hefting a cooler over her shoulder without any trouble, but she merely gave them a side-eyed glare and they pretended they weren't blatantly staring.

Erasa had just finished setting the umbrellas she had brought and Videl unfolded the last chair, and they both sighed in unison when it looked like everything was ready. "Alright!" Erasa placed her hands on her hips. "Now that we're all good to go, I say we start off with a good game of volleyball!"

Nachi groaned, her face already buried in her arms as she laid her body face down on the beach towel. "No. I'm personally tired of ball games," she muttered.

Gohan laughed by his place beside her, leaning back on his hands with one knee propped up. He had already discarded his shirt and perched his sunglasses over his eyes, while Nachi had tied her hair in a ponytail and thrown her shorts off. "Come on, Nach'. It's not that bad."

"It's playing in the sun this time, not the airconditioned gymnasium. Count me out," she huffed as she dropped her face back into her arms.

"Party pooper," Videl muttered under her breath. "We have all the time in the world, Erasa. We can do that later. Just take some time in relaxing for now."

"Well, you lot can relax," Sharpner drawled, eyes lingering in the distance to a particular group of giggling girls. "I'll be taking my time to know the locals here," he grinned perversely.

"By all means. No one's stopping you," Nachi called over her shoulder. Videl smirked at her remarked. The girl never made her disdain for the blonde man unknown, and it was amusing to see him fume silently before he marched away from their group.

"No need to be so cold, Nach'," Videl commented as she lied back on one of the longue chairs, crossing her arms behind her head.

"The man always goes about how every female wants him while his looks are decent at best, and that's not to say his personality is so far up his ass—"

"Nachi!" Gohan scolded as he tapped her lower back firmly. "There are children here, you got to watch you're saying!"

Nachi rolled her eyes, quickly unraveling her tail with no one watching as she swiftly whacked the half-breed in the torso. He yelped, and she wrapped the appendage back just as fast. "Don't scold me. You sound like my father."

Gohan grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, babe. It's just a habit of my manners."

Nachi hummed, the shade making the air cooler on her skin, before she opened her eyes and remembered she had an important mission to accomplish before the day ended.

"Ah yes," she smiled at Gohan. "I need a favor from you." Gohan tried to hide his nervousness from the mischievous smile she was giving.

Ten minutes later, Nachi and Videl were exploring the cove, marveling at the sight of the rocks and echoing waters. There were crabs crawling over the rocks, some floating in the water.

"Huh, bet Sencha would love it here," Nachi murmured, casting a sly glance to the tense human girl beside her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she blandly stated.

The Saiyaness smirked when she saw two familiar figures hovering near the entrance, and she suddenly gasped. "Hey, Videl, come look at this!"

Videl scurried from her spot, seeing a pond of water, only for Nachi to shove her into the water and hearing the girl squeak.

The ravenette resurfaced, sputtering and spitting out water. "Y-You bitch! I can't swim!"

"Is that so?" Nachi feigned surprise. "Well, it seemed to have slipped my mind." She tilted her head, a glint in her eye.

"STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME!"

"Do not worry, my love!" Nachi took sick pleasure in seeing Videl's eyes widen. "YOUR KNIGHT IN OVERALLS IS COMING TO SAVE YA'!"

Nachi stepped to the right as Sencha splashed in, snickering as she walked back to the entrance where Gohan waited with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" He pondered as they both headed back towards their towels.

"Hmph. It's what she deserves. It's about time those two get some alone time," she rolled her eyes.

"Well yes, but… was that the _right_ way going about it?" Gohan asked as he sat on his towel, with Nachi laying back on her stomach and folded arms.

She shrugged carelessly. "It's done. Hopefully my efforts won't go to waste and something comes out of it." She heard her boyfriend chuckle as she laid her head on her folded arms, breathing deeply as she felt the familiar form of drowsiness trying to drag her in. Her lashes fluttered, trying to stay awake in spite of her body already relaxing and mind soothing.

Gohan can see her reluctance and he smiled, reaching over to run his hand over her back. "Just nap, Nachi. We don't be doing much for a while, so you can go ahead and asleep."

Nachi nodded absentmindedly, already throwing herself into sleep. Before succumbing into slumber, she felt Gohan place a kiss on her head and heard him whisper, "Sleep, love."

Four hours later, she felt someone shaking her shoulder and she grumbled in protest, shaking off the hand.

"Come on, Briefs, wake up!" Videl snorted as she poked at her butt with her foot. The scene was all too familiar from when the last time she woke up the girl from her sleep.

Nachi groaned, slowly sitting up and yawning. She stretched her limbs, cracking a few joints before sighing. She blinked, her returning eyesight landing on Videl's form. "What do you want, Satan?" She grumbled.

"It's already dark now!" Nachi looked around, confirming the girl's words as the sky had already darkened. "Also, don't think I forgot your little stunt earlier," she glared when Nachi shrugged nonchalantly. "Sencha and Gohan made a fire, and we're about to eat the food Gohan brought. Plus, I think it's time we bring out the sake," Videl slyly added with a smile.

Nachi grunted, standing from the longue chair she just realized she was transferred to. "Alright, I'm up." She trudged behind Videl as she led them towards the fire and the chairs surrounding the warmth from the cold air, and Nachi made a beeline for Gohan's lap as she quickly dropped herself on carelessly, making the half-breed jump at her sudden appearance.

He chuckled. "Glad to see you awake," he grinned as she crossed her legs on the armrest.

"Only by force," she drawled as she took the offered food that Sencha was passing to everyone. "What did everyone end up doing, anyways?"

"Well, I went for a swim shortly after you fell asleep, then played volleyball with the guys and Videl. It's been a couple of hours, and now we're here."

She hummed, already distracted and shoveling her mouth with Chichi's cooking.

"And now," Videl got their attention as she bent down and popped open the top to the cooler. "It's time I pass out the drinks!" She gathered a couple of glass bottles and passed out to each person present.

Erasa's eyes widened when she read the label. "Sake?! Videl, I didn't know you had a wild card in you!" She teased, easily popping open the bottle.

"My darlin', a rebel?" Sencha gasped, looking down at the bottle in wonder. "I would have never thought!"

Videl rolled her eyes at the comment, handing two bottles to the couple. "Oh, shut it. It's not a big deal."

Gohan hesitated as he examined the bottle. "A-Alcohol? No one here i-is even legal enough to drink…"

Nachi waved off his concerns as she popped off the cork. "Who cares. It's just a drink," she muttered as she swiftly took a swig of the contents. Her eyes widened, lowering the bottle after drinking at least half of the liquid. "It tastes… sweet," she commented. She had expected the taste to be bitter after she curiously sniffed at her father's whiskey at one point as a child. She never gagged so hard before. It was strong, not to mention the smell alone could have burned her throat. However, it was the opposite with the bottle in her hand.

Videl curiously took a sip of her bottle, smacking her lips as she furrowed her brows at the bottle. "I suppose it isn't so bad. It almost tastes like juice, but I can kind of taste the lingering alcohol."

Nachi looked up at Gohan, who hasn't even bothered opening the bottle. "Aren't you going to try?"

He sighed, reluctantly opening his own bottle and taking a small sip. "There—oh… it is pretty fruity, now that you mention it," he commented in surprise.

And so the night goes on, with more sake bottles passed out to the group, which made their inebriated state increase as well. The empty bottles were always tossed back into cooler, preventing any littering on the beach. They may be getting drunk, but even they know not to leave their trash on the beach!

Videl was hanging off Sencha, giggling with red cheeks. He wasn't doing any better, half his body leaning onto the other girl. "Remember that time in middle school when Sharpner got slapped by some girl in front of everyone and he cried after?" Videl blurted.

Nachi cackled, almost throwing herself off Gohan's lap who sluggishly but firmly dragged her back on. Her face was also red, along with Gohan's. Yes, the poor hybrid had succumbed into alcohol quicker than she did from his half-human race, but after 11 bottles, Nachi finally joined their state of inebriation. "That was a glorious day! He had to call his parents to take him home after the embarrassment!"

Sharpner glared at them with bleary eyes. "That isn't funny! I had no idea she already had a boyfriend!"

"Yes, you did," Erasa commented. Miraculously, she was the only one sober. Someone had to drive them all back. "You just didn't want to care, and looked what happened," she shook her head.

Nachi snickered. "Hehe~ I just remembered Gohan wears teddy bear underwear."

Gohan's already red-faced burned vermillion. "Babeee," he whined childishly. "Don't bring that up!"

"Wait," Videl slurred. "How would you know? Unless…" She smirked wolfishly. "You have been _intimate_ with your fellow lover?"

Nachi shamelessly rattled off for them to hear. "We haven't exactly mated," there was a sound of confusion but she didn't hear it. "However, I can _confirm_ this man," she patted his bare chest for emphasis, "is a very, and I mean, _very_ , good kisser. And from out make-out sessions, I can _most definitely_ confirm that he is very _packed_ in the downstairs—"

Gohan immediately clamped his hand over her mouth, shutting his eyes tightly from his embarrassment. "Nachi, pleaaase, too much information!"

"Not enough information!" The ravenette and blonde girl protested, eyes shining in interest. "We have to know if our girl is being satisfied in the sheets, bookworm!" Erasa insisted, with Videl nodding furiously beside her.

"Even I want best for the lil' alien princess! You should _ALWAYS_ keep your girl pleased, Gohan!" Sencha proclaimed, clamping a hand down on the other teen's shoulder.

And so the night ended in laughter amongst friends. They could say the trip was a success.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**_A/N: And I still live! Okay, there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. Let's see if you can catch it, cause it'll lead up to an event coming up!_**

 _ **Also, I know that Nachi's mother could be wished back to life, even disregarding her**_ _**time as a soldier under Cooler's rule. So, I have to ask, should I bring her back? I've been battling with the idea for the longest because of how she would fit into the plot, and on top of that, figure out Vegeta's feelings towards it if he's just starting to move on from her. Please let me know!**_

 _ **Fair warning, there is light(?) smut in the first italics, so if you don't like reading that kind of thing, please skip! Thank you for your support!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Nachi groaned in distaste, lifting her head from its position of the moving ground as she brought her hand to her temple.

Rubbing at the spot gingerly, her eyes snapped open as she remembered the _moving_ ground beneath her body where she rested.

Scrambling up to her knees, she huffed as she was brought back down from the heavy weight of the alien arm. Glaring weakly at the familiar paleness of said arm, she looked down at its owner as Gohan snored slightly, drool escaping from the corner of his lips.

Shaking her head, she looked around the room that she deemed was her own, spotting a few things lying around the ground that looked like they were pushed out of the way. Her brows furrowed as she couldn't recall much of what happened the night before, after Erasa had dropped her, Videl and Gohan off at Satan's residence.

From there, the couple had bid the inebriated girl farewell before leisurely flying through the sky and towards her room at Capsule Corps.

From there… her memory served to be a blank, and she growled to herself for her weak memory.

Not wanting to linger, Nachi lifted her lover's arm off her body, but gasped as she took her attire… er, lack of _thereof._

She was still wearing the bathing suit from the night before, but the top of the material was ripped in the middle, exposing her chest. Her eyes widened further at the dark, bloomed purple and blue marks across her breasts, and she gathered the ripped material and held it up to her chest before she scurried into her bathroom and slammed the door shut, not caring whether that would wake Gohan or not.

"You've got to be kidding me," she hissed as she took in her appearance in the mirror adjorned to the sink. Aside from her breasts, there were littered marks across her collarbones and neck, and she turned side to side to make sure she couldn't find _that_ mark. Finding no permanent bite mark, she sighed in relief but groaned to herself.

It was possible she could hide these with the usual high collared spandex she usually wears, but the scent all over here would most likely have her father on a frenzy into trying to murder Gohan.

She rubbed her head, trying to remember how this had all started. She was clearly far into intoxication that things were actually a blur for the girl, but she had to wonder if Gohan had the same marks as she did? She couldn't imagine herself not leaving anything if he did this to her.

Grinning smugly to herself, she'd see to it as she got rid of the useless scrap of material and turned towards the shower. Hopefully the scent of her shampoo and body wash would be enough to clear the air of her tainted scent.

By the time she was done, donning a sweatshirt and pair of shirts she had in her restroom cabinet, it seemed like her companion was starting to wake up.

She was drying her hair with the towel as she walked out, fresh and ready, when Gohan started to stir on the bed and he groaned, bringing a hand to his head. "Why is this headache so painful?" He grunted, sitting up and using his free arm to support himself on the bed.

"Perhaps for the fact that we got drunk last night," Nachi drawled out. She took amusement from the startled look in his posture, eyes bloodshot and wide directed on her. "Hmph, seems like you had a good rest regardless." She smirked as she brought her fingers to the side of her lips and swiped, indicating the trail of drool he left behind.

As he embarrassingly wiped it off, she took in the dark marks littered on his chest and neck. She huffed in triumph, leading to Gohan to send a questioning gaze on her. "Looks like I wasn't the only one to have purple blooming on my top half today."

"Huh?" Gohan raised a brow, before shaking his head as he didn't have the energy to figure out what she meant. "Do you have any clothes from when I sleep over? I need a shower and I don't feel like traveling home now. I think I'd throw up," he groaned.

Nachi hummed, stepping into her closet to dig out one of the many shirts she stored for safekeeping, along with a pair of his sweatpants. She snickered when she pulled out a pair of underwear she had stolen from his own drawers for this reason alone. Walking out, she handed the folded clothes over to the teen and smirked slightly. "Not only do you own a pair of underwear that has a furry brown creature at the bottom, but also a pair with rubber toy ducks plastered all over?" She grinned mockingly.

Gohan looked down at the boxers with rubber ducks, and he blushed. "How'd you even get these?!" He cried out, shoving her cackling form away as he marched to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

She snickered to herself, wandering over to her closet to pull out a spandex top as promised. No way was she leaving her room with someone so loose that Vegeta could eye the marks on her neck. She'd rather not deal with a growly and argumentative Saiyan right now, especially with the pounding headache she had.

Just as she slipped on the top, she heard Gohan shriek in the bathroom but ignored him in favor of aspirin calling her name. She was about to leave her room when Gohan opened the door, peeking his head out with a frown and red cheeks. Nachi can hear the sound of the running shower in the background. "What did we do last night that I have all these marks on me?!" He hissed. "These bruises don't look like training bruises!"

Nachi rolled her eyes, waving him off with her tail as she opened the door. "Don't think you're the only one who garnered those. Just like you, I haven't the faintest idea what went down last night when we came to my room." Ignoring his hissed replies of her return, she left the bedroom and leisurely walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Once there, she immediately searched the cabinets for the painkiller for her headache, growing irritated and more in pain in her failure of finding the object. She was about to scream in frustration when the object was thrusted into her face, startling her.

Following the pale hand, she found the bluenette's mischievous smirk staring right back at her. "Figured you might need this to cure that hangover of yours."

Grunting, she took the offered bottle and popped two pills into her mouth, swallowing dryly. "Is this what this is? A _hangover_?" Nachi frowned.

"Yeah, it's waking up the next morning from all the consumed alcohol of the night before," Bulma shrugged, placing the bottle back in its original cabinet. "I've had to get rid of those, plenty."

Nachi hummed noncommittally, eyeing the blue-haired woman's sly grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her eyes narrowed.

Bulma snickered, leaning her hip on the counter as she crossed her arms. "Did you have fun last night?" She asked instead.

"I suppose the night outing to the waters wasn't horrible," Nachi muttered, looking off to the side. "I just can't remember what happened after we arrived in my bedroom, though."

Bulma hummed, eyeing a particular spot on her neck, even though Nachi knew the spandex covered the area. She subconsciously placed her hand over, glaring at the bluenette. "Well, seeing as you two made quite the noise last night, I assumed you had a great time," Bulma laughed.

"I just said, I don't remember any—" Nachi started off in an annoyed tone, before she paused. She racked her mind for any traces of what occurred, before her eyes widened. Bulma took great amusement at the way the girl's face comically abrupted in different shades of red, going as far as reaching her hairline and reaching her neck.

Bulma giggled in delight. "Looks like you do remember!"

"I-I…" Nachi trailed off, coughing as she grit her teeth and looked off to the side. "What business is it of yours a-anyways?!" She shrieked, internally cursing for stuttering in front of the Earthling.

Memories of what went down rushed through her mind, and she had to put a hand on the lower part of her face to hide the permanent blush taking resident there, not that it did any good from hiding said expression.

…

 _Nachi giggled as she rolled onto the floor clumsily when she flew into her room. She ended up with her body upside down, back against the edge of the bed as her legs hung near her. She huffed as the tip of her tail tickled her nose, blowing it out of the way before she remembered she can freely move it to where she wanted._

 _Gohan giggled at her silly position, standing in front of her with his head tilted and hands on his hips. "Nach', the blood's going to rush to your head and you'll bleed… or worse, you'll throw up!" He chirped._

 _She groaned, stretching her legs and placing them on the bed before she little by little maneuvered her body to the bed, sitting on her knees. Blearily, she looked over at him with a pout and weak glare. "Even when you're not in the right state of mind, you're such a fuckin' geek."_

 _Gohan sputtered, affronted. "A-Am not!" He marched up to her, grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger as he fixed a stern glare on her. "Also, watch your mouth, little Saiyan. That kind of language is unnecessary."_

 _Nachi pupils shrank, her breath hitching as she stared back into his stern, onyx eyes that seemed to be glinting with the same thing she was._

 _She gulped, her throat suddenly dry as she stuttered, "O-Okay." Nachi almost purred as he ran his finger under her chin, before he brought his hand to her cheek and coaxed her to his lips._

 _Nachi sighed through her nose, throwing her arms around his shoulders as one hand gripped the locks at the back of his neck, the other clutched onto his shoulder. She felt his hands come around the back of her thighs, gripping the flesh as he lifted her and sat at her headboard. He settled her on his lap and she straddled him, not once separating their lips as they took in gasps for air in between their exchange._

 _Gohan groaned low in his throat as Nachi used her sharp canines to bite at his lower lip before pulling, and he opened his eyes half-mast to see her mischievous fuchsia eyes shining back at him. Wanting to take some revenge, he lowered his lips to her jaw, planting soft kisses that trailed down to her neck, licking around the area as he felt her body shudder, breaking down in goosebumps. When he nipped around to where shoulder and neck connected, he felt more than heard the soft whimper escaping her vocal chords._

 _Grinning, Gohan clamped his teeth down and sucked, and Nachi cried out in a high pitch as he sucked on the area. Pulling his teeth back, he soothingly licked and kissed at the blossoming red wound left behind, before he left more around her neck and collar bones._

 _He relished in her cries, whimpers and moans as he moved around her top half, her thighs squirming and his almost rolled back as he can practically taste the arousal building in between her legs._

 _Though, through his hazy mind, he knew he wouldn't venture to that area just yet. Even with a cloudiness in his state, he knew what he was doing for the most part._

 _Instead, he eyed the way the teen's nipples perked beneath the top layer of her bikini, and he licked his lips as he easily ripped the material down the middle, hearing her gasp in surprise._

 _Nachi's cheeks blazed, looking down at him expectantly. They'd never gotten this far in their relationship, and it was only here and there he would actually touch her anywhere that wasn't her face or torso._

 _Gohan slowly ran his hand up her stomach, gently grabbing hold of a large mound, feeling her twitch at the foreign feeling. Eyes trained on her face to watch her expressions, he brought his lips to her breast as he laved the flesh in kisses, before pressing his teeth against a spot and biting down._

 _Nachi groaned, gripping his hair tighter in her hold as he soothingly licked the bruise she knew would be there come morning. His attention remained focused on her heaving breasts, leaving bite mark after mark on the mound before he pulled away and grinned at his work._

 _She glared down at him and couldn't help but snark, "Satisfied?"_

 _Gohan pretended to think about it before he looked up at her, smirking. "Not quite."_

 _And so he paid her opposite breast the same attention, jerking up when his free hand that wasn't hold her breast came to the other. He used his thumb to rub at her nipple and her lashes fluttered at the feeling, not aware as she sighed out, "More."_

 _Gohan, now satisfied with the red marks across her chest, brought his lips to her nub and laved at the pert nipple before sucking. Nachi moaned out, her hand that wasn't in his hair gripping to his shoulder tightly, leaving indented claw marks from her sharpened nails._

 _She exhaled shakily before pushing his head away, with Gohan staring up at her with confusion swimming in his eyes. "Wha—"_

 _She huffed, shifting a bit before abruptly clamping her teeth down onto his neck, relishing in his surprised, pained grunt before he groaned as she began sucking, just as he did. Licking the wound, she placed her lips at his ear as she whispered in a husk, "My turn now, lover boy."_

 _And so she did as promised, bathing him with just as much marks as he left behind, and the night ended with both sides content. With Gohan's arm wrapped around her waist, Nachi splayed on top of him with one arm thrown across his torso and one leg across his lower body, the two fell into a slumber that wouldn't be pleasant woken up from the next day._

…

"Yoohoo!"

Nachi's dazed expression cleared as Bulma waved a hand in front of her, startling the girl. She barked out, "What?!"

Bulma chuckled, retreating her hand. "Why don't you bring Gohan down here while I have the bots prepare breakfast? The two of you must be _ravenous_ after the night you had."

Nachi snarled at the woman, stepping around her as Bulma laughed from her position. "STOP PATRONIZING ME, WOMAN!"

* * *

With the awkward breakfast out of the way, Gohan had turned to leave but Bulma held him back with an invitation to his family as she was hosting a get-together with everyone. He had bowed and said he would relay the news to his parents before placing a chaste kiss on Nachi's cheek, ignoring Vegeta's growl of disapproval before he flew home.

"What's this about a get-together?" Nachi questioned, watching Bulma carry the dishes to the sink.

The bluenette smiled. "I thought it would a good idea to gather everyone and just celebrate, you know? It's been more than a half year that Buu's been gone and the people here finally forgot he even existed! It's the perfect opportunity to throw a party!"

Trunks snorted, boredly laying his head against his closed fist. "Sounds boring… but I guess hanging out with Goten won't sound too bad," he drawled.

Vegeta huffed, standing from his place at the table and heading his usual path towards the gravity room. "I refuse to attend and socialize with those pathetic _friends_ of yours. Count me out!"

Nachi rushed after him, yanking on his arm. "You have to go! Why should I deal with them any more than you shouldn't?"

His eyes narrowed. "You have the clown's son to be around, don't you?" He growled lowly. "Don't think I didn't smell _him_ all over you this morning at the dining table and vice versa."

Nachi paled a bit, but frowned. "Daddy, nothing like that happened between me and Gohan. And… and even if it did," she ignored the way his eyes widened at the notion. "It was for what we both wanted on both parties. I don't want to feel like I have to ask for your permission for choosing who I want as a mate. It's either him or no one at all," she glared at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, pulling away from her grip. "You have plenty of time before making hasty decisions. And even if he _did_ want you as his mate, make no mistake." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "He'll have to get through me first and defeat me in a real fight."

Nachi rolled her eyes, following as he punched the passcode to the room into the keypad. "Is that really all necessary, daddy? We all know Gohan is a powerful fighter. After all, despite not training almost every day like you, he _has_ been keeping up with it." She saw his doubtful expression. "I see for it myself!"

Vegeta shrugged, setting his usual gravity tension in the room. "It doesn't matter. Despite our alien race dying, I _do_ still have customs and traditions I follow and kept with me, including the one for royals."

Nachi watched as her father started lifting the weight in the room first. "What kind of customs?" She inquired as she saw on the opposite bench.

"For one," Vegeta started as he exhaled from pushing up the weight in his hands. "If a royal were to have a daughter and a Saiyan wanted to take her as a mate, he'd have to prove his strength in her father's eyes." He inhaled as he brought the weight back towards him, before exhaling once more. "Failure to comply gets to have his head," he grinned wickedly to himself.

"How macabre," Nachi deadpanned, before leaning in closer in interest. "Will you tell me more about these traditions?"

Vegeta licked his lips, pondering the question. "Typically, Saiyan fathers couldn't care less about their children as they're sent out to train to be soldiers. Royals, however, cherished their children in hopes of them taking over the throne one day. It's to keep their bloodline in check and strong. And usually, royals tended to mate with royals."

Nachi stayed silent for a moment, watching Vegeta as he placed the weight back on the bar before he sat up, dragging one of the heavier dumbbells over. "Does that mean… if our planet was still alive, you'd have mated with a royal instead of with my mother?" She murmured, looking away from him.

"Ideally, yes," he grunted as he brought the dumbbell down before bringing it back up. "However, I'd like to think fate would work a different way." He ignored her surprised gaze as he continued his regime. "She might have been the only female Saiyan from back then who was still alive, but I think she would have caught my interest regardless if our home world was alive or not. She had this… thing about her…" He trailed off, mindlessly lifting the dumbbell away and towards him.

"You never did tell me, daddy," Nachi muttered. "How you and mother met."

Vegeta snorted, giving up on his work out as he sauntered over and turned off the gravity, making him lighter on his feet. The red lights turn to normal as he sat on the opposite bench once more. "Here's how it went…"

…

 _Vegeta grunted as he shot another ki-blast at the weakening and dying alien, grinning madly as it screeched and lost the life in its eyes within seconds._

 _He felt like himself whenever he went on a purge. The screams of agony, the stench of blood, and the looks on their faces before they faced their demise. It was something he had gotten used to over the years, something he couldn't go without now._

 _Cracking his neck, he let out a sigh and landed on his feet. He had remembered passing by a bar on his way from the other side of the planet where his pod was currently located. He had left it alone for now to get drink and perhaps a meal, with whatever this planet ate anyways. Or if the food wasn't decent enough for him, he'd just eat the alien instead. It didn't matter to him; whatever came first._

 _He reached the bar in no time and pushed the door open, maneuvering him from the crowds and perching himself onto a stool._

 _The bartender looked in his direction, unaware of the deaths in his own race at the hands of this man. He smiled._ "May I help you? You don't look like you're from around here!"

 _Vegeta hummed and pressed on his scouter, listening to the beeps before it detected the foreign language the alien spoke. He soon had his words translated back so the alien would understand. "_ What's the strongest you have? And that's because I am a planet wanderer, so to speak," _he grunted, with a smirk._

"Oh! We'll give you our bar special, it's a strong one! And welcome to Planet Kir, fellow wanderer! _" The alien chirped, and with that, he started on his drink while Vegeta had a look around._

 _There were a couple of solo men and women downing their drinks, couples sitting next to each other as they whispered sweet nothing to each other's ears while giggling as if the world only had them. There were even some in pairs of three or more. He guessed polygamy was popular on this planet._

 _He scoffed at the idea of having anyone by his side. With his line of_ work _, he wasn't promised the life or love, sharing a life with a mate and children. Perhaps if Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed, he would've chosen a mate and settle down as rulers of his planet. They would have to be of royalty, of course. He wouldn't be caught dead with someone lower of his class._

 _The idea was ridiculous, as he never found anyone attractive. Frieza had some concubines to keep him busy, all of different species, but he never batted an eyelash to anyone of the alien's choosing. Call him shallow, but he most certainly didn't want the alien's sloppy seconds._

 _While he was lost in thought, a feminine figure slid the door open with a bang. He was only brought out of his musings when the loud, chirpy, yet rasped voice reached his ears._

" _Ohh~ This place looks perfect! Salza-kun, we should rest here for the moment!"_

" _Don't talk to me like we're comrades, you stupid ape!" A sophisticated, yet annoying to Vegeta's ears, voice snapped at the girl. Her whine rang out._

" _How rude! And to think I was finally getting on your good side!"_

" _Hmph! Go fetch the drinks, little pet. Dore and I will find a booth, and you_ better _keep your mouth shut," the annoying voice hissed._

 _Rolling his eyes, as the two voices ruined his peaceful state he was in. Vegeta whirled around in his stool, getting ready to give the two distractions a peace of his mind._

 _However, the plan was useless as his breath caught in his throat._

 _He hardly paid attention to the turquoise and green aliens at the girl's side, but instead took her in._

 _Thick, wild black hair that reached her knees and framed her face and forehead in spikes. Even in the chest armor, he could tell she was well-endowed and he let his eyes travel further to the curve of her hips and thighs. She had a pink leotard that reached her neck with no clips or guards on the armor, white gloves that reached to her upper arms, white boots that reached her knees with a red ribbon tied around her right thigh. What was startling to the prince was the dark, ebony tail wrapped around her waist._

 _He looked back at her face, meeting startled fuchsia eyes that looked worriedly between him and the men at her side._

 _Laughing nervously, she waved the two aliens off before hastily making her way to the counter. Without looking at the man at her side, she rattled off her order of drinks in their native tongue before timidly looking over to the other Saiyan, as if sensing his heated glare trained on the side of her face._

" _H-Hello," she whispered, bowing her head before looking straight at the bartender once more._

 _She wasn't expecting a rough grab at her arm before being dragged out, ignoring her yelp of protest as she tried tugging his hand off._

 _It was futile as he dragged the other Saiyan to the back of the bar, throwing her against the wall as she cried out. She went to fight him back, judging by the glare trained on him, but he simply pinned her body against the wall as he wrapped his hand around her hair at the base of her neck, relishing in the pained hiss escaping between her teeth. "Just who the hell are you?!" He growled. "You're supposed to be dead! You shouldn't be alive!" He barked._

 _The woman fought against his grip, growling in frustration as she dug her nails against his forearms, the sharpness making him hiss. But he wouldn't give in. Not when he had questions that needed answers._

" _I-I…" She cleared her throat, the chirpiness from earlier gone as she fixed a hateful glare on him. "I am Papri, a-an employee of Sir Cooler—"_

 _The man's eyes narrowed. "Cooler of the Kold family?" At her confirmed nod, he clicked his tongue in distaste. "Does he have anymore of you hiding out there?"_

 _Papri shook her head as much as she could in his bruising grip. "N-No, it's just me… He said his brother harbored three Saiyans under his rule, a-and one was one of the royals who lived in the palace."_

" _Oh?" Vegeta sneered, letting go of her in a rough manner as she whimpered, rubbing the back of her head. "He failed to mention that Frieza is in fact, keeping a_ Prince _on his ship."_

 _The implication was not lost on her as her eyes widened, bowing to one knee as she threw her head forward. "V-Vegeta-ouji…"_

 _Vegeta smirked slightly, before frowning and turning away from the girl. "How did you manage to survive our planet's destruction; let alone, get stuck with the oldest Kold sibling?"_

 _Papri rose from her position, looking down. "Cooler had his men kidnap me as a child… For what reason I'm not sure, but I've been on his ship since then. As I grew older, he told his men they could… do what they want with me," she stammered as she looked away. "Luckily, his Squadron were too disgusted with my_ monkey _genes that they refused to touch me in such a manner. Two of them, Dore and Neiz, use me as a punching bag when they're stressed. Their squad leader, Salza, more or less just lashes out at me or sends me on missions if Sir Cooler is too busy to do it himself."_

 _Vegeta mulled her words over. So, she had been off planet before it exploded because Frieza's brother wanted her? It didn't make sense. It was almost as if the man knew the explosion would happen._

 _Papri gasped behind him as she turned away and started walking off. "I can't stay here longer! Salza and Dore will notice I've been away and Kami knows what punishment will entail," she groaned as she picked up her pace._

 _Vegeta quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm once more, ignoring her protest. "We will meet again," Vegeta assured her with a grunt._

 _Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Meet again? What for?"_

" _You are the last of my race, a female at that. The Saiyan race must stick together as we're quite likely the only ones left, not counting the one on a different planet."_

" _I-I don't understand," Papri muttered with a frown. "What does it matter if I'm the last female of my race? If the Squadron doesn't kill me then, Cooler will if I were to slip up!"_

 _Vegeta growled, gripping her arm tighter. "Not if I have anything to say about it."_

…

Nachi's awed expression stayed on throughout the story, before a frown marred her features. "Wait. Does that mean this Cooler is still around? I mean, we haven't fought him before and I'd never heard of him having a brother."

Vegeta snorted, leaning back against his hands. "As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to us."

Nachi chuckled before the gravity room's doors hissed, Trunks peeking his head in. "Come on, Nach'! Mom said you gotta get ready now; so do you, dad!"

"I said I wasn't going!" Vegeta barked.

"Mom said if you don't show up, she'll shut down the gravity room for a whole month!" Vegeta's pupils shrank while his daughter's and son's cackles echoed in the large room.

"Stop laughing you brats!"

* * *

"Oh, you look great, Chichi!"

"As do you, Bulma!"

The women made pleasantries outside the Briefs' home as Nachi huffed, tugging at the collar of the dress Bulma ended up putting on her.

Okay, Bulma herself didn't put it on, but the woman could be convincing when she wanted. The turtleneck dress was similar to Bulma's in a maroon color, and Nachi threw a jacket over as the weather was a little more breezy for the day.

She had to stop the bluenette from applying makeup on her as she didn't want the atrocious cosmetic _anywhere_ near her skin.

"Oh, and look at you, Nachi!" Chichi hugged the shorter girl to her, earning a surprised grunt. "I gotta say, Bulma has good taste! The dress fits you perfectly!"

"Miss Chichi…" Nachi muttered in embarrassment.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Chichi scolded as she grabbed the girls by the shoulders. "It's just Chichi! You're practically family now!" She sighed in bliss as she brought her hands to her face, a lovestruck expression plastered on. "I can just hear the wedding bells~! Perhaps a winter wedding? Or spring? Oh, imagine a little baby Gohan! I have a list of names you could use, starting with Mozart! Or Einstein—!"

"Okay mom!" Gohan, clad in a pair of slacks and white button up, his jacket discarded somewhere. "We can talk… wedding planning… some other day, okay?" He chuckled nervously, chancing a glance at the girl who was rubbing her arm. "Why don't you and Bulma go discuss the music for the night?"

Chichi's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Oh! Then I can do my special dance!" She cheered in triumph before running off to find the bluenette.

Gohan laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, love. You know how she gets now that she knows we're together," he sheepishly grinned.

Nachi shook her head, smiling a bit. "It's good to know she's on our side… unlike some people," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

He sighed, patting her shoulder before encircling his arms around them as he led her to where everyone else was gathered. "Is he still not liking the whole idea of… well, us?"

"I feel like it's something else. He helped me out when we first kissed and gave me this talk, but now he's telling me about these royal traditions!"

He rose a brow in interest. "Traditions?"

"Mm, according to him, he says you have to prove your strength in his eyes before you can take me as a mate," she muttered.

Gohan's cheeks reddened, leading her to a seat before he took the one next to her. "Well, I have no problem… proving my strength, I suppose."

Nachi scoffed. "It means you have to fight _and_ beat him, Gohan. No offense to you, but my daddy's been training since the day he learned how to walk! Don't you think it'll be difficult to get to him?"

Gohan shrugged, leaning against his seat. "I mean, I'm sure if Vegeta and I continued fighting when he went all Majin, I _could_ have won."

Nachi pursed her lips, sighing through her nose as she brought a hand to her forehead for the oncoming headache. "That's not what I'm worried about, though. I don't want you two fighting _at all_. Who's side am I supposed to be on?!"

He sighed, removing her hand before pecking her forehead. "You're stressing out over nothing. Just let it run its course and when the time comes that I have to eventually fight your dad, you can worry then. For now, let's just enjoy today, okay?" He kissed her forehead once more before settling in his seat.

Nachi glanced over at him for a moment before sighing, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the others chatter away, the smell of barbeque wafting through the air. He was right, of course. He was always right.

It wasn't long before Nachi heard a honk from the front, and she turned her head to Erasa, Sencha, and Videl exiting the blonde girl's car as she waved at the couple with a smile. "Hey guys!"

Nachi and Gohan stood to greet them, with Nachi smirking in amusement as the small bags under the ravenette's eyes. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she cooed.

Videl glared at her. "Whatever, Briefs! I got rid of most of the hangover—" She gasped as Nachi shamelessly pulled at her top, peeking inside. "NACHI!"

She ducked the smack heading her way and her smirk grew more wicked. "My, my~ Miss Satan, it looks like you got lucky last night."

Videl went to refute when a heavy arm dragged her to a warm body, instantly recognizing the warmth. "She sure did! My darlin' is now officially my darlin'~!" Sencha proclaimed with pride, dropping a kiss to Videl's head as she weakly tried fighting his advances, but everyone can see there wasn't much fight to her.

Gohan smiled genuinely at the two. "Ah, congrats you too!"

"Yeah, I can finally have some peace without hearing country boy proclaiming his love for Satan while she shuts up about her _nonexistent_ feelings for him—"

"Oh, shut it," Videl growled, turning her nose in the air while her friend group laughed.

As the day progressed, everyone talked around them while the children, i.e. Trunks, Goten, and Marron, ran around and played.

Chichi smiled at the scene. "Just think, Nachi, that will be your children one day!"

Nachi, who was downing a cup of a soda, choked immediately as did Vegeta who heard the comment.

Soon, Bulma had the music playing and for everyone to dance around.

Sencha dragged Videl to him to the dance floor, while she shrieked at him for humiliating her. Nachi snorted in amusement before she felt a small hand patting her leg. Looking down, she stared into familiar onxy doe-eyes who looked up at her shyly.

"W-Would you like to dance, Miss Nachi?" He murmured.

She almost wanted to say no for the fact that she didn't know _how_ to dance, but the eyes staring into her own implored her. She sighed, smiling slightly before she took Goten's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

He grinned excitedly, already bouncing on his feet as he kept his hands in hers and danced. Nachi squeaked, following his movements but it was a bit difficult as his small stature stayed on the ground. Seeing this, Goten floated a bit off the ground until it was a good level as Nachi laughed, spinning the small boy around. He giggled, holding her hand and doing the same thing to her. She sent a smile his way, enjoying her time with the young boy.

Gohan stood with the others, clapping along with the others as he watched his little brother and girlfriend having a fun time. He was almost compelled to join them, but didn't want to disrupt their moment.

It sent warmth to his heart to see Nachi sending a genuine smile towards Goten as the two enjoyed themselves. He could almost see her now, sending the same smile towards himself; a vision in white as they danced at their—

His fantasies were disrupted as he felt a push at his back, and he squeaked as it pushed him towards the two. Goten laughed as he circled his brother. "Come on, big bro! Join us!"

He saw Nachi dragging her own brother towards their trio, smirking. "Come on, Trunksie. Show off those moves you were gloating about earlier today!"

Trunks fumed. "I'll show you!"

The group of four danced to the music, laughing and smiling at the goofiness of it all. Trunks even grabbed his sister and dipped her in a flourish, sending a smirk her way while she only rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head.

It wasn't until Chichi stepped up to the dance floor and shooed them off. "Alright, that's enough! Now it's time for the _real_ star of the show to show off!" She huffed.

They all watched, with the men and Bulma hooting at Chichi as she struck poses in various manners, while Nachi discreetly whispered to her father as he sat at the table. "What are we watching?"

"No idea," he gruffly whispered back.

She overheard Bulma stating, "I call her dance the Tai Chichi," she smiled.

It was going well until the poor woman's back cracked, and Nachi's eyes widened.

"Ugh!" Chichi groaned.

"Chich!" Ox King called out worriedly. "Are you okay?!"

"Fine, dad!" She stood up straight, slowly, before the group interrupted into claps at her performance.

"That was great, Miss Chich!" Dende cheered. "As I expected from Goku's wife!"

That brought a dead and uncomfortable silence within everyone, as they surely noticed that the man himself was not present.

Bulma sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm beginning to wonder if he's even going to show up at all at this point!"

Chichi hummed, before smirking at Bulma. "Oh? So concerned with him?"

"Huh?" The bluenette blinked.

"I am Goku's wife, after all, and I know when a woman wants him! Too bad, Briefs, he's mine!" The ravenette huffed, while everyone laughed at her playful jab.

The festivities were now dying down as the sun was lowering down, with the skies in orange, purple and yellow. Nachi walked along with her friends, leading them to the entrance. "I must say, I did enjoy myself with you four," she murmured.

Erasa giggled and playfully swatted her arm. "Just say you love us already!"

"Not a chance," she deadpanned, and they laughed before a yelp from Krillin caught their attention.

There, stood in a scuffed and dirty suit, was the man of the hour. "Uh… hi everyone! Sorry for being a little late…?" His grin was sheepish.

Chichi rolled her eyes as she dragged the man into Bulma's dining hall without a word while everyone laughed at the two.

Erasa, Videl and Sencha did end up leaving, and Nachi and Gohan stuck around in the dining hall to listen to Goku's reasoning for his tardiness.

It had something to do with the rescue of birth of a dinosaur egg, with the four of them cracked at the sunset.

She listened as Goku chattered on how cute the pterodactyls were, which brought her mind to an earlier conversation.

Children… did she want them with Gohan? Chichi always went on and went on about them, and she never really gave it much thought.

However, she did remember that cry before she was sent to the afterlife… a baby's cry. Just who's baby was crying? Her own? Someone else's? It wouldn't make sense for her to hear someone else's baby cry.

She tried to envision it. A baby… dark hair like any other Saiyan baby, her tanned skin, or Gohan's pale. Wide, round dark eyes staring right back her innocently like Goten's earlier. Or perhaps her own eye color would travel to them.

She looked over to the half-breed, seeing him laughing and smiling with his father, and a small smile of her own crept over her lips.

Yes, she would have children with him.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine - HBD Nachi!

**_A/N: It's officially been a year since I first uploaded this fanfic! I'm so glad for my supporters from the start of my writing and how far I've improved and such._**

 ** _I officially established Nachi's birthday as the 25th of September, mainly because I was uncreative and didn't want to think of a random date and forget it later so this is her birthday chapter!_**

 ** _After this and the next chapter, I will be doing a bit of a time skip to Nachi and Gohan's wedding, plus an important event that accompanies that, and following will finally be the start of Super. I'm already planning these future chapters so there's something to look forward to. I also took in your guys' responses to my question from last chapter, so thank you for that!_**

 ** _To tacktician: I think you meant in the event of when Beerus shows up for Bulma's party, which hasn't happened yet, but will happen in the future chapters!_**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy reading!_**

 ** _Warning: Since this the ~event~, there will be heavy smut so if you don't like reading that, please skip at the third line break. Thank you!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

Nachi yawned, stretching her arms into the air to work the kinks in her body. She mumbled incoherently to herself as she slid from her bed, rubbing her eyes as she yawned once more.

The wrinkled creature at her side meowed in protest, stretching his limbs before blinking sleepily at his owner.

"Kitty," Nachi murmured, petting the cat's head as he purred with delight. A faint smile crept her lips, "Spoiled thing."

She walked to her bathroom to go on with her morning routine, sweeping the hair that seemed to have gotten stuck to her cheek in her sleep.

As she was brushing her teeth languidly, trying to blink the sleep away from her eyes, her eyes suddenly widened and she doubled over the sink. She clenched her teeth, one hand clutching the sink with a tight force and the other on her lower abdomen as she groaned out a loud and long, " _Fuuuuck!_ "

Kitty peeked his head in, meowing in question.

Pressing her head against the sink, she exhaled harshly before she slowly rose from her position. Quickly, she rinsed her mouth and sped-walked to her bed, knowing exactly what was coming.

She hadn't been paying attention to the calendar, what with the events with Buu and the whole Earth suddenly dying before it came back to life. Not to mention, things have been eventful as of late as her family had been making a big deal of her upcoming 18th birthday. Well, 19th, if they were include the year spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Crawling over the bed, she reached into her nightstand by her bed, digging through the cabinet for her pills to relieve some of the pain. She grunted, hit with another wave of pain in her uterus as she frantically looked for the bottle, and grinned in victory as she located the small object.

Her victory was short lived when she realized she only had one pill, and she knew Bulma took at least one week to make the pills, mainly for the fact that the ingredients had to be transported from other companies since CC didn't have their own.

She sighed in defeat, dropping her head as she popped the pill into her mouth and dry-swallowed. It would do for the next couple of hours, and hopefully her boyfriend didn't try visiting for the time being. Nachi would lose all senses just by looking at him, and she would like to remember her first time without a heated frenzy.

The pain in her abdomen started lessening, and she sighed in relief from the soothing feeling just when her door was slammed open.

"Big sister! I heard you groaning from my room, are you okay?!" Trunks frantically asked, marching into her room and scanning every spot for the unknown enemy he'd probably conjured up in his head.

Leave it up to her little brother to notice anything, considering his room was right the down the hall from hers.

"I'm fine, Trunks," Nachi grunted, lifting herself off from the bed. "Your big sister is just going through something right now."

Trunks scratched his head, tilting his head in confusion before grinning. "Did Gohan finally come to his senses and break up with you—"

"No, you little insect," she huffed. "It's that… time of the year where I get a little homicidal with everyone due to the pain I'm going through."

Trunks scrunched his nose. "Yeah, now that I think about it, it smells in here. Ugh, you need a bath!"

Nachi scoffed and pushed him out of the way, heading down the hall to the stairs. "I only smell as a repellent to you due to us being related. And maybe _you_ need a shower, little brat," she muttered.

Trunks followed her down, arms behind his head as they headed into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and something sweet made their mouths water, and Nachi made it known by the rumble of her stomach.

"Oh, hey you two!" Bulma greeted them, setting down several plates of food with Vegeta sitting at the head of the table. His head was in his palm, frowning at nothing in particular as usual. "The bots are almost down with breakfast, so just take a seat for now!"

Nachi mumbled a 'good morning' to the bluenette and her grumpy father, taking a seat with Trunks next to her. "Just so I should let you two know, I am in heat… and I've run out of pills. Took the last one this morning."

Vegeta rose a brow, glancing at Bulma as she frowned. "Oh, hell! I need to gather more ingredients to make more pills in the lab. I thought it would've sufficed for at least 2 more heats…"

"To be fair, they tend to grow more aggressive as I grow older," Nachi stated. "It's why I only woke with one today."

Bulma sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess I can try to speed up the process by demanding the ingredients to get here quicker."

Nachi shook her head. "It's fine, I will deal with it naturally. I just… suggest to avoid me for the next couple of days, if possible."

Vegeta exhaled as he reached for the food to stack on his plate. "Should I barricade you in like I used to?" He smirked.

Nachi narrowed her eyes, doing the same with her plate. "No, I'm a big girl now. I don't need something so childish as to be barricaded in." She munched on a bagel. "Sure, I tend to get carried away sometimes, but I do know how to control myself better during these times. I can assure you nothing will go wrong."

Vegeta shrugged, choosing to stay quiet as he ate his breakfast, with Bulma and Trunks digging into their own food.

As soon as the family was done with their meals, a phone ringing brought their attention. Nachi grumbled, pulling it from the pocket of her sweatpants as she tapped on the answer icon.

Gohan's smiling face soon appeared on the screen, along with Goten peeking over his shoulder shyly. "Hey babe!"

Trunks snickered, making kissy faces at the girl while mockingly saying, "Hey babeee~!"

Nachi swiftly smacked him in the back of the head, ignoring his indignant yell at the abuse. "Did you need something?" Nachi murmured, a bit embarrassed at the pet name even though she's heard him say it plenty of times.

"Oh yeah, my mom was wondering if we could celebrate your birthday a day early," he sheepishly grinned. "She figured that if all of us were to do it now while you spend your actual day with your family."

Nachi shrugged, looking up at Bulma imploringly while she nodded her head with a smile. "That sounds like a great idea! Ohh, maybe I can set up an event at a club! Or maybe on the yacht—" Bulma went on with her ramblings on the potential of the Saiyaness' upcoming day.

Vegeta groaned, tossing his head back. "I'm not spending my free day with Kakarot and his family! I've got better things to do!"

Bulma twitched, gritting her teeth as she yelled, "Well, that's too damn bad! You are spending the day with _your_ family and that is that! It's not every day your daughter turns 18!"

Nachi sighed, shaking her head. Those two had been comfortable with each other to the point where bickering was the norm for them. "Anyways… you heard her. Invite your parents. I'm not sure what Bulma plans on doing, but _hopefully_ , it won't be anything too extravagant," she drawled.

Gohan chuckled, smiling his signature Son-grin. "Sounds perfect!"

With that, he hung up and Nachi glared at Trunks's teasing smirk. "I should kill you here and now."

"Pfft, as if you would. You _love_ me too much," the lavender haired brat cooed to her, kissing the air in a mocking way. " _Nachi and Gohan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—ACK!_ "

"Guys, STOP FIGHTING!" Bulma shrieked at Nachi released her hold on the younger neck's.

"Hmph. Leave the fighting for the battle field," Vegeta huffed.

Going through the morning, the family had dressed accordingly for the day. Bulma didn't give away what the girl's day entailed, but she found herself wearing a spandex leotard that reached her neck without the sleeves, paired with a loose pair of shorts. Bulma had already packed their necessities, before shooing them into her place. Vegeta had gruffed that he'd meet them there, with his training clothes on.

Nachi rolled her eyes because _of course_ that was what he would do before they left to anywhere else.

Bulma had then secured a blindfold over the girl's eyes, and Nachi asked in an irritated manner, "The hell is this for?"

"For the surprise, of course!" Bulma scoffed.

With that, they were on their way to whatever mysterious destination the woman had in mind.

It wasn't until 15 minutes when Bulma landed, then gently dragged Nachi outside and untied the cloth from her head. "Aaand… ta-da!"

When Nachi opened her eyes, she blinked to regain her vision before her eyes widened.

"I thought I said nothing too extravagant!"

"And did you think I would listen?!"

Nachi's eye twitched as she took in the sight of the island had decorated in favor to Nachi's celebration. There was a large, built water park even if the ocean was _right there_ , balloons plastered with 'Nachi's 18th' all over, plenty of different kinds of food being splayed around the area with bots working tirelessly back and forth. In her peripheral, Nachi thought she saw a cake that was as tall as Ox King.

Dende, she did _not_ ask for this, but… she couldn't help the warmth that spread in her heart at the bluenette's consideration in this all. She supposed she could indulge in the woman's attentiveness.

"I have you to thank for all this, I suppose," Nachi grudgingly stated as she raised her nose to the air.

Bulma laughed. "Did you honestly think I would settle for a simple party for you?! Like I told Vegeta this morning, you only turn 18 once. I say you go out with a big BANG!"

Trunks had already stripped down to his swimming shorts as he raced to the water park. "HECK YEAH, BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

"IT'S NOT _YOUR_ BIRTHDAY, INSECT!" Nachi screamed at him but he didn't seem to listen as he climbed to one of the highest water slides, jumping excitedly as it was his turn to slide down.

"I already sent a ride for the Sons and the rest of our friends," Bulma explained after seeing Nachi's blank face. "It won't be lonely here for long."

"Hmm," Nachi murmured before she noticed something else. "Where is my father?"

"Oh, last I saw him, he was crowding the food bar," Bulma mentioned.

Nachi rose a brow and walked over to where the food was, finding her father mid-chew of a turkey leg. He too, had forgone all other clothes besides the shorts and towel wrapped around his neck. Even a pair of sunglasses were perched at his head. "Hmm, I see you're enjoying yourself, despite your protests in the morning," the girl teased.

"Hmph!" Vegeta grunted into his food, before dragging the Saiyaness under his arm. "Despite not being your actual day of birth, I suppose I'll still congratulate you," he drawled as he led them off to another area.

Nachi hummed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, daddy. You've moulded me into the Saiyan I am today," she murmured.

Vegeta shook his head, setting the two of them into a lounge couch near the waters. "I did what any other father would do. You grew up too early in life, but still came out being not so bitter of the past. I had expected you to hate me when you've come to the facts that you weren't raised in a normal environment."

Nachi sighed, snuggling further into her father as her tail wrapped around his wrist in comfort. "No, daddy. I could never hate you. I couldn't imagine raising a child while some lizard with a Kami-complex watched your every move." They both snickered at the description of Frieza. "I would have been lost in life without your guidance."

Vegeta sighed through his nose, smirking as he squeezed the girl a little more to his side. "I see you've gotten soft over the years."

"Speak for yourself," she snipped back, and they both chuckled. Trunks's head popped out from beneath the waters in dramatics, soaking the other two.

"Whoops!" He cackled as now he had two angry Saiyans chasing him in the water. He laughed as his dad almost caught him by the ankle, screaming profanities at the lavender haired child.

Nachi narrowed her eyes as she tossed a ki-blast at Trunks's direction, smirking when it hit head on and he yelped. Thankful for the distraction, Vegeta finally caught the boy and wrapped him in his bulked arms, trapping him.

"Hey, no fair!" Trunks whined as he squirmed in his father's grip. "That's cheating!"

Nachi huffed, amused at her brother's antics. "Who said it was a game in the first place?" She grinned wickedly at his horrified expression.

The afternoon rolled in, with all the guests now in attendance. Nachi was currently in the waters, with her only her legs in the water. She watched on as Gohan, Videl, and Sencha were playing with one of the balls tossed in, and she smiled faintly when Goten had seemingly popped out of nowhere and smacked the ball away despite the teens' protests.

Goten then bounced the ball at an unsuspecting Goku's head, to which he yelped. "Ah!"

He winced. "Sorry, dad!"

The group laughed, and Nachi snorted in amusement.

Leaning back on her hands, she sighed, soaking in the sun and cool water on her skin. She cringed slightly, remembering her discomfort from early this morning as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

Gohan seemed to sense her distress as he swam over, standing in the water in between her legs as he stared up at her in concern. "Nachi? Are you okay?"

She exhaled harshly, gritting her teeth. "Ugh, don't worry about it. It's just my heat. With everything going on, I wasn't prepared for it to hit me today."

"Oh, I see," he murmured quietly as he placed a hand on her thigh. It made her burning skin cool. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know, just bring me anything with sugar," she growled slightly. She couldn't help it with the pain hitting her.

Gohan nodded, patting her thigh as he lifted himself from the pool and walked off to the food tables, looking for anything and everything sugary.

When he returned, Nachi had started happily munching on the sweets the half-breed brought over for her. It was safe to say the pain in her abdomen had lessened some, though not all the way.

The day had rolled into the night, the sun already down and lights splayed into the area so it wouldn't be so dark. Nachi can say she did enjoy the festivities, and Bulma had called her over to remind her that they'd be singing the traditional Happy birthday song to her, and cutting the cake in a short of 2 hours. They decided to wait until midnight where it was officially her birthday, and the guests had no problem with that as they've stayed up later than that before. Plus, it didn't seem like Krillin would finish singing into the karaoke mic any time soon, with Yamcha, Roshi and Oolong cheering their slightly drunk friend along. Marron had only giggled at her silly father's antics while 18 rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

She would've gladly done so, just for the purpose of the delicious raspberry cheesecake specifically for her, only there was a slight problem.

* * *

Nachi growled as she pressed herself into the stuttering half-breed, taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes in the savor of his scent. "Mine, mine, _mine_ ," she muttered to herself, pressing her nose into his neck.

Gohan nervously wrapped his arms around the girl, stifling a groan as she pressed her supple body against his own. "N-Nachi, stop!" He hissed in warning, eyes darting around in a frenzy. "Someone could very well _see_ us! Vegeta can catch us easily!"

"Don't care," she grunted in protested, licking a stripe up his neck to his ear. He stiffened as she whispered in his ear, "Don't you want me? Take me as a mate now? I think I've waited long enough, how about you?"

Gohan shut his eyes, trying to regain control of the situation. "Nachi… you're not in the right state—"

"Oh, but I am," the girl bluntly stated, shocking Gohan. "I've done a lot of thinking… and I want you as a mate. It must have been obvious for the longest now, but I assumed you were waiting for me to blurt it out for you to make a move."

Gohan took a while to respond back, as he asked with a scratch in his voice, "What about the royal traditions you talked about a while back? Don't you want your dad's approval? I-I want to this the right way before—"

"Listen," she cut him off. "I may hold respect for my father, but at this point, I say _fuck_ the traditions." She stared into his eyes, a soft look in them. "I want… I want to be _your_ mate, to be at your side forever. If you'll have me."

Gohan stared down at her, her face reminiscent of the life he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Against his better wishes in respect he holds for her father, Gohan whispered out his affirmation. "Okay."

Smiling mischievously, she dragged him into the air with a hand interlocked with his. He stuttered out, "Where are we going?"

"Well, we certainly aren't consummating this at my own birthday party. No one, aside from my cat and Scratch, will be home. After all, we'll need the privacy," she grinned.

* * *

As he shut the door hastily behind him, his lips locked onto hers, he made sure to lock it. Lest they be interrupted by any stray siblings or demon cats.

With both hands gripping her ass, he sat at the edge of her bed while she quickly straddled him. He licked her lips, asking for entrance and she granted him, opening her mouth as he slowly massaged her tongue with his. She whimpered, brows furrowed as her cheeks burned from the bold move.

She had never taken her boyfriend as someone who could be dominant, considering of his subdued nature, but she wasn't about to complain as his hands wandered. One gripped the side of her neck as they continued to messily kiss, while the other slid up her stomach and under her spandex.

She broke away from him, mainly to be able to breathe, and quickly reached for the hem of her top, pulling it up and off her upper body. Her breasts bounced as they were freed from the tight fabric, and she deposited the blue fabric aside, turning her head back to gauge his reaction.

Gohan's dark eyes took in her half naked form, and she shivered as he licked his lips with a small smirk creeping his lips.

He ran his hand up, palming one of the soft mounds in his hand and she sighed in bliss, happy with the contact of skin-to-skin. He squeezed, watching as she squirmed in his lap. Her half-lidded, hazy eyes stared down at him pleadingly and he conceded, taking a nipple from the opposite breast in his mouth while he continued to massage the other.

"Hah, Gohan…" She murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair as his lips sucked at the pert peak, running his tongue flat against the bud before he took it between his teeth and tugged. At that, she squeaked in pain and pleasure, tugging his hair a bit tighter. "Nnghn! Feels so good…"

Gohan switched breasts, giving the neglected nipple the same attention as his other hand rubbed on the wet nipple. He listened to her whimpers and sighs, which let him know he was going good with his actions. She rolled her hips against him, causing the erection straining to be free from the confines of his pants to twitch. He grunted into her skin, sucking harder as he tweaked her other nipple, making her cry out.

Nachi panted as she kept one hand in the nape of his hair, letting her free hand travel down his chest, feeling the firm muscle there. She felt him slightly shiver, and feeling more encouraged, she slowly slid her hand down to where the front of his sweatpants, where she boldly cupped the bulge.

Gohan gasped, letting go of her breast from his mouth as he let out slightly shaky breaths as the Saiyaness continued to rub at his covered erection. He raised his lust-filled gaze to her own, quickly bringing his hand to the back of her neck as he pushed her lips onto his. She whimpered, removing her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded onto him. The action caused stimulation between them, the two of them letting out moans.

He let his free hand travel down to the spandex of her shorts, down her thigh to where he trailed the tips of his fingers against her inner thigh. She shivered in his arms when he teasingly ran his nail against the covered slit, where he can feel her warmth.

"Gohan, I need more," Nachi whined as she tried to grind against his hand, but he pulled his hand back. Her blushing cheeks inflated in annoyance.

Gohan laughed as he picked her up by her thighs and threw her on the bed, ignoring her grunt. He kneeled on the ground, dragging her by her legs to the edge of the bed. She was confused, sitting on her elbows as she looked down at him in question.

Gohan merely gave her a smile as he swiftly removed her spandex shorts, taking her damp panties along and threw them somewhere behind him. His eyes zeroed in where her scent was strongly emitting from, glistened in her arousal.

"W-What are you doing?" Nachi stuttered, blushing from the intensity of his stare and how his pupils were blown back.

"Hmmm? I'm merely appreciating your beauty," Gohan commented in what could be perceived in innocence. On the outside, he looked calm and composed, as if he knew what he was doing. On the inside, he was internally screaming because _he fervently hoped those books he read better not let him down._

He leaned up, trailing kisses starting at her abdomen, down to her navel where he nibbled at her skin. He felt a hand at in his hair once more, softly running fingers through the tresses. His lips descended further down, right on her mound where a little patch of dark hair resided. He then buried his nose right into her folds without precaution, causing Nachi to twitch at the foreign sensation between her legs.

Gohan could have rolled his eyes upward at the scent of her arousal. She smelled so good to him, and something in his body brought the carnal side of him.

He ran his tongue up her slit, collecting the wetness that gathered in her inner thighs, which made Nachi moan softly. Encouraged by the sound, Gohan dug his tongue into her folds, dipping his tongue into her entrance where more of her arousal poured from. Nachi's grip on his hair tightened as she raised her hips.

"Mmn, h-how do you know what you're doing?" She moaned out, closing her thighs around his head. Gohan separated her thighs with his hands, wrapping his arms around her legs and his hands settled on her hips to keep her from rising again.

As his tongue licked up her slit again, the tip of his tongue touched her clit which had her jolting and an unexpected squeak came from her mouth. Grinning, he wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves, which emitted a long, drawn out moan as she tugged on the back of his hair.

"Ohh, right there," she mewled as she tried to break free from his hold on her hips, but to no avail. Her thighs shook from the way his tongue rolled on her clit, her body coating in a light sheen of sweat. She thought she couldn't handle it, and it got worse when Gohan inserted his index fingerinto her entrance. It burned just a bit from the stretch of his finger, never having something poke her there before, but it also felt good.

"You taste so good," the male groaned, latching his lips onto her clit and sucking with vigor. He pressed his fingers into her hip when she tried to rise again, having his free arm thrown against below the navel to keep a tight hold on her squirming lower body. Thrusting his finger in and out slowly, he let her get used to one of his fingers as he listened to her cries and whimpers.

 _The book said to use at least two fingers…_

Testing out when he slid his index finger out, he pushed back into her warmth with an added finger and the sound she made almost made him nervous if he hadn't felt the hand in his hair tugging imploringly.

"Mmn, Gohan… I feel weird," she cried out as her abdomen clenched, a foreign sensation starting in her body. She was close, but close to what? Was this what Bulma referred to as an 'orgasm'? She didn't know, but what she did know is that the coil in her stomach was about to snap.

Finally, Gohan nibbled on her clit as his fingers thrusted at a rapid pace, which made an embarrassing squelching noise in the quiet room. The added speed and feeling Gohan's teeth on her bundle of nerves had her arching her back, keening out her orgasm. The hold on his hair was painful from her strength, but Gohan was relentless in prolonging her orgasm.

She didn't even notice her own furry appendage wrapping around his wrist and forearm, keeping his left arm pinned as she gasped out, the burn at the pit of her stomach dying down slowly. She keened as Gohan continued to lick at her softly, bringing her down from her orgasm, and she had to push at his head from her sensitivity. "S-Stop… too much."

Gohan chuckled, placing one last kiss to her lower lips, which made her thighs twitch. He released his grip, but rose a brow when he saw her tail still wrapped around him. "Uh, Nach'?"

She grumbled, unraveling her tail and watched as he slowly stood from his knees, his mouth and chin coated in her arousal. She should have been mortified from the sight, but it only added on to her arousal.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked softly, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. "We can stop here; don't worry about me, babe."

Nachi glared petulantly at him. "Are you saying I can't handle it or something?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he quickly shook his hands back and forth. "N-Not at all, Nachi! I just don't want you to feel obligated or pressure or anything—"

Watching in amusement at the sight of his ramblings, she couldn't help but snort at his antics. She let her eyes trail from top to bottom, the t-shirt fitting on him just right with the evident arousal tenting in his sweatpants.

Licking her lips, taking account into what Bulma shared with her plus the additional internet research, she reached out and clutched his t-shirt, tugging him onto the bed. She ignored his yelp of surprise and climbed on top of him, grinning slightly at his shocked and red face. "My turn," she whispered.

Nachi started with his lips, sealing his with her own as they grew hungry and passionate. She can still taste herself on his tongue as they wrestled the pink appendages, and it didn't bother her in the slightest. Pulling away with a soft smack, she trailed her lips on his jaw and down to his neck, taking the skin between her teeth and biting down. Hearing his groan of approval, she continued leaving red bite marks around his throat, that would later turn purple from the bruising.

Not having the patience to have him take off his shirt, she ripped the cloth down the middle and he didn't seem to mind, sighing at the feelings of her lips, tongue and teeth on his skin as they traveled down his chest and abdomen. Teasingly, she ran her nails across his chest and down to where the hard muscle on his stomach formed. She smirked when she felt him subtly shiver from the sensation.

Following the trail of dark hair leading to her prize, she yanked down his sweatpants that didn't bother to hide the grown bulge. As she pulled down, she had to stop and blink at the sight in front of her. Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, she looked into his eyes with mirth glowing in hers.

"Teddy bear underwear, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed heavily, annoyed that she was making him bring it up. Of course, he didn't think of what to wear underneath his comfy clothes when he didn't know what this would lead up to.

"I-I was in a rush! Can you blame me?!" He squawked, ignoring her laughter. It was really damaging his ego, considering she was still staring at the prominent imprint in his boxers. "Alright, laugh it up!"

Nachi chuckled, pulling the underwear down his thighs. Only for her eyes to widen in shock.

He was… big. Wide in girth, and long in length. She had an idea when she was palming at him and grinding herself against him, but it still shocked her. The drawn out images online when she was doing research did no justice to one Son Gohan. She didn't know how _that_ was going to fit in her, and really, she had every right to feel intimidated from the stiff shaft.

Trying to recover from her hidden shock, she wrapped her hand around the base, hearing him inhale sharply. Leaning on her elbows to his side, she took a tentative lick at the red tip that was sheened in liquid from his body. She licked up and down on the sides of his shaft, coating the length in her saliva before she brought her head up and took the tip into her mouth.

Gohan groaned deep from his chest, hissing at the feeling of her kitten licks on the head. He brought a hand down to the bed, clutching the bed sheets in his hand while his free hand laid on her head, softly running his fingers through the thick mane. He was resisting the urge to push her head down to get more stimulation, but he didn't want to hurt or overwhelm her. It felt so _good_ , and he voiced this out.

"Ugh, Nachi, it feels amazing," he whined out.

A pleased hum vibrated on him, making his body twitch. Nachi brought her mouth down, swallowing a little more than half of his length in her mouth, then started bobbing her head up and down. Encouraged by Gohan's groans, she jerked her hand to what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She used her tongue to lick the underside of his cock, bringing more stimulation and the hand on her head tightened.

"Ugh, Nachi," he husked, throwing his head back from the pleasure. "That's it… Nghh, just like that." He cupped the back of her head, lifting his hips and thrusting his full length into her mouth.

She choked, feeling him in her throat and she had to breathe through her nose to prevent herself from spitting him back out. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes from triggering her gag reflex as he continued to lift his hips, the grip on her hair tightening as Gohan's moans rang out deeper and longer, chasing his high.

Nachi was having a bit, _a lot_ , of trouble breathing when it became too much for her. However, she can see her boyfriend was close when he shut his eyes tight and his breaths ragged. And she was right when right as he brought her head down, to where her nose touched his pelvis, he released something between a groan and a growl as she felt spurts shooting down her throat.

He held there for a good few seconds before he exhaled loudly. When Gohan loosened his hold on her hair, she slipped him from her mouth, gasping for much needed air as her chest heaved.

Gohan looked down at her in concern. "I-I'm sorry, Nachi! I-It just felt really good and I couldn't control myself—! Oh Dende, I am _so_ sorry—!"

"Don't," she rasped, clearing her throat after taking in much needed oxygen. "It's fine. Your Saiyan side was most likely telling you to take over, and that's normal."

Dismissing his obvious concern, since she was feeling fine, she wiped her mouth to rid of the saliva. She looked down to see his length still standing at attention, and she gazed back at him with an eyebrow raised.

Gohan blushed. "W-Well… you are still n-nude, after all…"

Snorting and shaking her head, she straddled his hips, thighs on either side and sat on top of his abdomen. She almost looked nervous behind her lust-clouded eyes, and he tilted his head at her. "What's wrong?"

"Well… you know I've never done this before," she murmured, almost shyly as she brushed her side bangs behind her ear. "And… we'll be taking each other as life mates as of right now. Are you… in this for that type of commitment? Do you still want this? This is the time to back out now. Life mates are a serious thing, and I need to be 100% sure you're comfortable with it. You'll be _mine_ , forever." Now she was the one comforting him, her stare down at him serious.

Gohan's eyes softened, smiling gently as he shook his head at her. Silly girl. "You're the only one I want to be with, Nach'. I've been wanting to be with you for the longest, and now that I'm close to having you, I refuse to let anything to stand in my way of that. I won't lose you… not again," he spoke with sincerity and seriousness.

Nachi eyes pierced into his own, warmth spreading to her heart. Dende, how did she manage to have the snot-nosed half-breed fall for her, and herself fall back?

Maintaining eye-contact with him, she grabbed the base of his cock and held it still, placing the tip at her opening. Gohan gripped her hips, running soothing circles to help her relax. The gesture made her feel less tense. She exhaled shakily, deciding not to prolong her pain and swiftly dropped down, his whole length enveloped in her walls.

She moaned in pain, gritting her teeth at the impalement. That blue-haired woman didn't mention this would be painful! Why on Earth would anyone do this for fun?!

Gohan groaned, hands tightening on her hips as he let out a breath to control his instincts. Staring in concern at Nachi's slightly shaking body, he asked, "Do you want to stop?" His question came out with a husk. She felt so good around him, her tight walls clenching and it took everything in him not to buck into her and have his way with her like a savage beast.

Huh. The Saiyan in him really is going all out.

"N-No," she growled, her eyes clenched shut. "It'll… pass," she groaned, gyrating her hips experimentally. She moaned in slight pain once more, with Gohan's hold on her hips so tight that he knew he would leave bruises as he used his whole strength not to thrust into the uncomfortable girl.

She rocked her hips back and forth once more, and this time, her moan was of pure pleasure. So, she did it again, feeling his thick appendage hitting her in the right places. "Haah, it feels… so good…"

Gohan encouraged her movements, groaning underneath her as he kept his eyes peeled on the erotic expressions on her face. Her eyes were half-lidded, mouth open to moan and pant, her cheeks crimson from the heavy blush.

She placed her hands on his abdomen, pushing herself up then dropping back down, making her keen and Gohan groan louder. She bounced on him, tilting her head back in pleasure as she panted. "Mmn, Gohan! Y-You feel… amazing!"

Gohan wrapped one arm around her back, cupping his hand around her shoulder as he brought her body closer to his, then trailed a free hand down to where her tail was waving around behind her. He gripped the base of her tail, wondering if it was an erogenous zone.

His theory was proven right as her pupils darkened and blew up, the nails on his abdomen digging in deeper and he can feel her walls clamping tighter, causing him to hiss. "L-Like that?" He breathily chuckled, starting to pump into her and following her quicker movements.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She mewled out, clawing at his chest as she dragged thick, red lines down. "Nnghn! I want more, Gohan!"

Complying with her request, he quickly switched their positions so he would be the one on top, throwing one of her legs over his broad shoulder. He kissed her calf, using his other hand to spread her other leg open by the inside of the knee, easily slipping inside again.

From here, he started thrusting into her at a steady pace, reaching into her walls that seemed to suck in his cock eagerly. Nachi dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out and whimpering beneath him. "Mmn, it's perfect… Oh, Gohan…"

He grunted, placing his palms either side of her shoulders as he continued his brutal pace, watching how her breasts bounced from his thrusts. He looked down to where they were connected, hissing at the sight of her arousal coating his length.

"You feel great, Nachi," he rasped, sweat coating his body as he pounded her into the mattress. He threw her other leg over his shoulder and brought his chest towards her own, pressing his hips flush against her lower body. From the closer position, Nachi felt him even deeper than before, and she voiced her pleasure with her gasps and moans.

Nachi threw her arms back to place her hands against the headboard as she heard the thumps against the walls. Even though she knew no one was home, she didn't want the evidence to be found by a gaping hole on the wall.

She threw her head back, suddenly squealing, and he knew he hit the spot to which the books he read were telling him of. Keeping his hips at where he just thrusted, he gave another experimental thrust to which he heard that high-pitched moan once more. From there, he was relentless on his thrusting, making her clutch his shoulders to keep herself from moving upward. She clawed at his back, leaving angry, red welts from her nails.

He was going to lose it soon, and he felt an itching at top and bottom teeth. He growled, staring down at her sweaty, tan neck as it was littered in small bites from their earlier make-out session. The sensation in his teeth grew, and his pupils were blown out from how inviting her neck looked.

"Bite me," he heard her raspy voice in his ear. "Mark me, take me as your mate! Please, make me yours!"

Getting the consent he needed, he dove into her neck and clamped his sharp canines in the junction between her neck and shoulder, and she shrieked in pleasure and pain. The bite triggered her orgasm, clutching his head close to her neck as she writhed beneath him. He hadn't stopped thrusting, powering through her orgasm which made her squirm from overstimulation, but the itching in her teeth appeared as well.

Nachi heard his harsh whisper of, "Mark me," against her neck, and she harshly bit into his neck, feeling more than hearing his growl in his throat. She could taste the bitter copper in her mouth, and then Gohan pumped his length one last time before she felt a warmth inside her walls. She moaned in response, releasing his neck as he did the same, and they both shared a long, tender kiss. It was different from the ones they shared over the past hour, for they knew what it meant for them now. She ran her nails through his hair, as he kept his hand cupped against her cheek.

Gohan sighed as he gently pulled away resting his sweaty forehead on her own, before brushing his lips against her forehead. "My life mate," he whispered with adoration in his tone.

"And you're mine," she whispered back, bringing his lips back against her own.

The half-breed looked over to the alarm clock at her nightstand, and turned back to her with a grin. He nudged his nose against her own.

"Happy birthday, Nachi."

* * *

It was as if his sixth sense had awoken in him.

Usually, he always had some kind of annoyance brewing inside his being. It was a natural occurrence that he honestly couldn't control, but now, it was bigger than that. It was as if something, or _someone_ , had caused something to destroy the balance in his world. He just wasn't sure what that _thing_ was.

Not until he noticed that the person of honor herself and her little _mutt_ friend were nowhere to be scene.

Gritting his teeth harshly, the glass of punch that had been in hand as he mindlessly listened to what the guests surrounding them were say had shattered in his hand. The people gasped, with Bulma staring wide-eyed at Vegeta who had a veins pulsing at the side of his head.

"V-Vegeta…?" The bluenette murmured worriedly.

"… I'm going to kill that clown's eldest with my bare hands," he uttered darkly.


	40. Chapter Forty

_**A/N: I know I said I'd have the chapter up by last weekend, but ugh. Honestly I didn't like how this chapter turned out, since it kind of jumps all over the place, but I'm just glad I'm putting something out,, Sorry for mediocre writing in this chapter. Hopefully I do better the next hhhh**_

 _ **Thank you to 13rini! :D the message means a lot to me and I appreciate the encouragement. And I also thank to my reviewers, followers, favoriters, etc. for still keeping up with this story despite my messy schedule in updating. You guys mean a lot to me and it makes me continue want to write.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Gohan shifted in his sleep, nonchalantly trying to stretch his arm out but couldn't do so with the added weight.

Confused, he blearily blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked to his right. Seeing a slumbering and drooling Nachi on his arm with her limbs stuck to him like glue made the memories of what occurred the night before come rushing through his mind.

Blushing at the sight of their nude bodies beneath the sheets, he couldn't stop the small smile creeping his lips. He and Nachi were now mates, and though he didn't know the full details of what it meant, he knew he and the girl were bounded forever. Looking over to her sleeping form, he turned to his side and brushed her bangs to behind her ear. She only shifted a little before settling again, unconsciously cuddling closer to him.

He chuckled, planting a small kiss to her forehead before he carefully replaced his arm with the pillow beneath her head. With a little struggle from her attached limbs, he escaped the confines of her arms and legs before wrapping the blanket closer to her. She didn't stir, continuing with her sleep and clutching a pillow to replace his warm body.

Looking around the floor, he picked up his underwear, blushing when he remembered Nachi mocking his choice. Shaking his head, he slid them on along with the pants he had worn, then tugged on the shirt.

He looked over his shoulder, pondering his options on what he should do. He didn't think it'd leave a good impression of just leaving her there to wake alone especially after their night. But he also didn't know if her family came back home last night and didn't want to intrude on their time together. Plus, he still had to go back home to get Nachi's actual birthday present.

Biting his lip, he decided on going home quickly before returning with her gift so she can spend the day with her family. Tugging on his shoes, he quickly opened the door to her balcony and closed it gently behind him as to not to disturb her.

Gohan didn't even get to step one foot off the balcony when he felt a fist colliding with the side of his face. Caught off guard, he grunted as he was sent flying across the backyard, skidding across the dirt and grass.

"W-Wha—" He couldn't even finish that sentence either when a fist was thrusted into his abdomen. He choked, saliva flying out of his mouth as another fist against his jaw, sending him flying back once more.

Finally catching up with his body's instinct, he righted himself in the air and tensed. The air shifted slightly to his right, and he dodged the awaited fist aimed for the back of his head as he grabbed said fist. He flipped his attacker over his head, throwing them off guard but they recovered quickly as they stayed afloat a few feet away.

Gohan wasn't surprised as his calm gaze met one of bristling anger.

"You," the man growled. "How _dare_ you!"

Gohan exhaled through his nose, holding his hands up in a surrendering position. "Now Vegeta, sir, there is no need for—"

"SHUT IT!" Vegeta barked, fists clenched and trembling at his sides. "Your placating words won't do nothing to change my mind! The gall of you to try and calm _me_ down when you defiled my daughter!"

Gohan's cheeks reddened at the mentioned activity but he regained his composure. "I would never hurt her, Vegeta. It was consensual on both sides..."

Vegeta clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear what you have to say on the matter! You can't weasel your way out of this one, Kakabrat. You _will_ fight me!"

Gohan knew it was inevitable to try to change the man's mind. He knew it was the Saiyan custom to fight, but he'd rather not resort to violence. It has never been in his nature and that hadn't changed.

That is, until Vegeta started goading him.

The shorter man suddenly smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Feh. I always knew you were pathetic. Can't even finish what you started."

Gohan grew confused, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't forget about our fight before your father interfered."

Gohan's eyes grew cold, gritting his teeth to reign in his emotions. "That was when you _killed_ your own daughter! You deserved that!"

Vegeta's lips were set to a grim line at the reminder, but he had to continue to goad the teen into fighting him. He wouldn't let him walk away for the sake of his own _morals_. "You can't look me in the eyes and tell me you still have pent up anger from the moment."

The Son boy didn't look at him in the eyes, opting to stare at the ground below them instead. His emotions were raw that day; the memory of her blank, half-lidded eyes looking at particularly nothing, blood dribbling from the corner of her lips, the gaping hole on her body…

He could feel himself getting worked up at the memory, trying to stay calm for his own sake. But the image was firmly planted into his mind, the desperation and agony in his voice as he called out her name when her last breath was taken.

Vegeta could immediately see the change in his demeanor, hardening his own gaze as the boy's energy rocketed from his body. Vegeta slowly resumed his signature fighting position, and Gohan's eyes hardened as he aimed his glared his way.

"Fine," the teen stated coolly. "Have it your way. Just so you know, you will _not_ win."

Vegeta remembered this attitude when they were trying to defeat Buu, and it did nothing but amuse the man. He scoffed, staying in his base form for now. "Don't get cocky now, boy!"

With that said, Gohan phased to his side, delivering his knee to Vegeta's side, while Vegeta growled in pain as he used the knee to his advantage and leaned in, punching the teen at his cheek. Gohan clenched his jaw, driving his elbow into the other's man temple and sending him back to the ground.

Vegeta recovered before he could actually hit the ground, and he glared at the boy before he powered up into his first form without a word, the blonde tendrils swaying lightly from the energy surrounding the man.

He rushed forward and delivered a punch to the teen's abdomen, to which easily dodged. Gohan leapt back, using his hands to spin his body forward and throwing his foot under Vegeta's chin, having the man skid back towards the sky. Gohan followed, wordlessly as he drove his fists forward into his chest, making Vegeta choke out a gasp. Taking the momentum, Gohan carded his fingers together and brought his conjoined hands down the man's head, making him fly back towards the ground.

Vegeta had sensed something wrong with the way this boy was fighting, and as he recovered, he came to the realization.

Swishing around and glaring at the other Saiyan heatedly, he snarled out, "Are you not giving it your all, you despicable half-breed?!"

Gohan stared down at him, a small smirk playing at his lips. "I don't think you can handle me at my full power."

Vegeta, feeling humiliated, angered, and resentment all at once, let out a powerful shout towards the sky as his state of Super Saiyan ascended to its second stage, fists and teeth clenched tightly to the brink of breaking skin through his gloves and teeth breaking.

" _YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, KAKABRAAAT!"_

* * *

Kitten licks at her nose made her face scrunch up, groaning slightly.

Her eyes opened sleepily, staring back into blue eyes who seemed displeased at the state of her being, but happy to see her awake. Kitty mewed, rubbing his wrinkly head against her neck.

Nachi huffed, amused at the feline as she scratched his back, purrs emitting from the cat's throat. "Spoiled little thing," she muttered.

Sitting up, her body protested as she sat up against the headboard, shivering from the cold air hitting her skin. She gathered the blanket up to her nude chest, looking around in confusion.

Nachi looked to the clock at her nightstand, eyes widening a bit when it glared back at her with the time; already past afternoon. She slept for longer than 12 hours.

Leisurely crawling off from her bed, she winced at the ache between her thighs. Gingerly gathering some clothes for a quick shower, she was about to make her way towards the bathroom when she heard the bluenette scream from outside.

Now on alert, she finally sensed the two power levels outside her room, the slight rumble of the house from the impacts of each hit.

Groaning loudly in annoyance, she forwent the shower and slipped on the t-shirt and sweats she had picked, shoving her feet in her boots before opening the door to the balcony and jumping from the edge.

Bulma shrieked as the frazzled teen joined her outside, along with Trunks who was animatedly watching the fight with stars in his eyes. "Hey, sis! Look at my dad and Gohan go!"

Nachi pursed her lips, her eyes following the movements easily as they exchanged blow for blow… Though, she couldn't help but see her old man tiring out quickly. It may not have been noticeable to her had she not trained with the man her whole life and know his tale tell signs of losing.

The shallow breaths, the slight strained brow in his usual scowling face, the way his jaw is clenched so tightly it might have chipped a tooth. From the winds blowing from each of their hits, she could barely hear the words they were exchanging, and she was never good at reading lips. She could only slightly pick up the dialogue between the two Saiyans.

"… _Should have… man enough to fight me first…!"_

"… _Never wanted to… in the first place…!"_

Gohan had sent several ki-blasts towards the prince, to which he deflected with flicks of his wrists and sent a larger one equipped with more energy in retaliation. Gohan quickly deflected the blast, but flinched when the ball made contact with his hand as it burned. He shook his hand out and jumped a farther distance, assuming a familiar pose with his hands tucked at the side of his waist.

"Kamehameha!" He shouted as he aimed the attack towards Vegeta, who frowned and put his own hands out to face the energy head on. The area was surrounded by a bright light as Gohan yelled out, pushing more of his energy into his wave as Vegeta yelled back. The wave proved to be too much for his hands to handle as it pushed him back, sending him flying through several trees and out of sight.

Gohan panted, the energy dispersing from his hands as he waited for Vegeta to come back. He knew it wouldn't be enough to take him down for the count, so he could only anticipate it would provoke him so he could tire him out.

"When will you two stop?!" The bluenette screamed at Gohan, who blinked upon seeing her down there with Trunks and Nachi. Bulma shook her head, placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at the hovering Saiyan. "Is this all really necessary? They're going to destroy our yard!"

"Unfortunately, it is very necessary," Nachi stated blandly. "Gohan was supposed to fight my father for my _hand_ , you can say, before we could actually mate."

Bulma caught onto her words. "You mean…?" She gasped, staring at the girl with wide eyes.

Nachi nodded lightly. "It's why my father is so hell-bent on fighting him right now. He broke tradition and he's rightfully pissed. However, I can do without the fighting," she groaned. "Not because I think Gohan will lose… but daddy will be sour about the whole thing for months. It's inevitable, I suppose," she sighed.

Trunks scrunched his face. "Hey sis, what's mating?"

"Tch. Watch an animal documentary and find out yourself."

He let go of the subject quickly as they all heard Vegeta scream up to the skies, his form approaching Gohan only to stop a few feet away. An orb glowing into his palms as he raised his arms above his temple. Nachi knew what was coming, and she could do nothing but sit on the ground and lean back on her hands, watching the duo with a blank face.

Trunks sniffed as she got closer, almost gagging. "Ugh, you reek!"

"You tend to smell like a wet sock almost every day and you don't ever hear me complaining," she replied back instantly.

"H-Hey, I do not—!"

" _FINAL FLASH!"_

The three spectators were surrounded by a bright light, with Nachi instinctively pulling Bulma closer to the ground and shielding her away from any damage. She and Trunks would be okay, but the fight was a bit too close for a human like her to be witnessing. It reminded her how the woman would recklessly put herself into danger just to see a fight going on. Her lips curled up slightly at the thought.

As the rumble on the ground decreased and the light diminished, she let Bulma sit on her knees as they all anticipated the outcome from such a powerful attack. Nachi's heart beat increased at the thought; she knew Gohan would be able to handle the attack, but her father had probably put his all into it if he even resorted into using his signature move.

Perking up as the dust settled, her eyes first landed on the state of her mate, taking in the x-crossed arms of him deflecting the attack. His clothes were ruined, dirty with several holes and tears with blood seeping out from wounds of battle. His arms were scorched, bloodied but not severely so it wouldn't be any permanent damage to his skin. As he lowered his arms down slowly, she caught onto the wince in his features, as the skin was tender from handling the highly energized attack. Though from appearance he looked wounded, she can sense that his energy hasn't depleted and could probably take another powerful attack from her father if he called for it.

Once she was done evaluating her mate, she turned back to her father who was floating slightly above the grass terrain. His exhaustion was much more apparent now as he breathed heavily, his eyes half lidded as he poured most, if not all, his energy into that attack. Slightly staggering with his arms hanging limply at his sides, he landed on his feet and almost fell face first into the ground, but managed to hold himself up on one knee.

Exhaling sharply, he groaned, "How are you not on the ground? How are you still standing there, huh?" He sneered at the half-breed who looked at his form with an unrecognizable emotion. "I admit, you were high in strength when we last fought. You were able to keep up with me and my unlimited supply of energy… however, there is _no_ way you could surpass me! So tell me, _HOW?!_ " Vegeta barked out, shakily trying to stand up but failing to do so.

He hadn't anticipated this, however, he should have seen it coming. After all, this was the young adult who had joined his daughter into defeating Buu once and for all. Did that mean he was strongest Saiyan now? Did that mean that even his own cub surpassed him in strength? Sure, it had taken the combined efforts of the two of them, but they had to have been equal in strength to even consider to fuse perfectly.

These thoughts were rushing into his head one after another, and as he watched the half-breed approach him with small steps, he gave the half-breed one last weak glare before finally succumbing into an unconscious form.

Gohan gave the man a concerned gaze as he reached down, slinging one of Vegeta's arms around his shoulders. He felt the weight lift a bit and looked down, sending a small smile towards the short girl who had her father's other arm around her shoulders.

"Did… Did I do the right thing?" He questioned as they dragged the man's body towards the Corps home, heading straight towards the infirmary.

"He may sulk around for a few days… after all, it was a blow to his pride to lose to a half-breed, one from Kakarot no less," she mused. They reached one of the infirmary beds, placing him down. Nachi would have to wait for one of the nurses to come by as she didn't know how to set him up on an IV, but she did know how to disinfect and wrap bandages, so she went to work. "On top of that, in his eyes, you are stealing me away from him." She smirked.

Gohan ducked his head down, a bit sheepish. "I do wish all of this could have been avoided."

"Perks of falling in love with a Saiyan royal," she snorted as she bandaged her father's torso, arms and head in quick successions. "Now, sit down. Don't think I didn't catch your expression when daddy sent his final attack on you," she frowned.

Gohan chuckled, raising his hands in surrender as he sat on the edge of one of the patient beds, watching her fret around for the necessary tools. "Don't worry, Nach'. It'll probably sting for a couple of days, then I'll be as good as new!"

"Well, sit still for my sake of peace," she grumbled as she sprayed disinfectant on the wounded area of his forearms, then gingerly started wrapping the gauze around the skin. "… For the record, I am glad you won," she murmured.

He looked up at her, watching her face relax into a soft expression. "Even if you didn't, I would still be with you regardless. It would have disrespected my father, but… he did tell me when my heart wanted something, to aim for reaching it," she locked eyes with him. "It would have caused problems, but I wouldn't have regretted my actions. And I don't regret what we did last night. I meant every word of what I said."

Gohan smiled softly in her direction, placing a tender kiss to her temple, mumbling into her hair, "I don't either, my mate."

She gripped the hair at his nape, keeping him close to her and taking comfort in his scent.

This was certainly a memorable birthday for her, indeed.

* * *

The following weeks after, and Nachi was proven to be right after all.

Her dad was sulking, pride greatly bruised from losing to Gohan.

She thought he'd get over it quickly, considering that he should've seen it coming sooner or later.

She was wrong.

Whenever Nachi brought Gohan over, her daddy would make the most fiercest glare trained on the poor boy. He'd always glare whenever Gohan was over before then, but it seemed to be even worse than before.

Whenever Nachi mentioned she was heading over to the Son residence for dinner since either Chichi or Gohan invited her, he'd grow this look in which it looked like he swallowed several lemons and remained silent.

Just mentioning the half-breed's name in his vicinity and his mood took a 180.

It was getting ridiculous; her father was acting like a petulant child!

So, she did the only sensible thing she could do, and locked the three of them into the gravity room. She had Bulma keep it locked until she said to deactivate them, and to say Vegeta was none-too-pleased would be an understatement.

"You open this door now or suffer the consequences, wretched woman!" He barked into the air, Gohan nervously twiddling his thumbs and Nachi standing off with her arms crossed and a frown plastered on her face.

"Not with those insults!" The bluenette sniffed at him disdain into the video monitor, before she stuck her tongue out and pulled down an eyelid. "Neh!"

"Why you—!"

"DADDY!" Nachi yelled, effectively making the man freeze. "We are going to talk like _adults_ and have a civil conversation in this room and no one is leaving until I say otherwise!" She huffed.

Bulma snickered with a sly grin. "Good luck with your _civil_ talk!" She then cut off her connection, making Vegeta irritated before turning around and facing the other two in the room.

"What is this talk about that you need to lock me in here, with the _half-breed_ no less?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" She groaned in frustration, pulling Gohan with her who stumbled at the unexpected strength. "Daddy, he did exactly what you expected of him! He may have done it _backwards_ , but he beat you in that fight fair and square. You need to accept defeat and be on terms with Gohan." She glared at him.

Vegeta harrumphed, turning away with his nose in the air. "I do not have to do anything I don't want to."

Nachi shrieked, stomping her foot. " _Why_ are you acting like this?! I know it hurts to have your pride damaged; but can you _please_ take my feelings into consideration?"

When she saw his ear twitch, indicating he was listening to her words, she continued. "Daddy, one day I'm going to be marrying him." When he whirled around to argue, she held up a hand. "Yes, I am going to follow the Earth customs of marriage. We may be mated for life now, but it wouldn't be fair to Gohan's family to miss out on that experience. Miss Chichi doesn't understand the mating concept like we do and it would make her happy to see her eldest son being married. And… I think the tradition would be something wonderful to celebrate," she murmured, before shaking her head as she was going off topic.

"One day, I'm going to be a _mother_ ," she stressed, seeing Vegeta's eyes widen. "I don't want to play mediator between you and Gohan my whole life because your pride was at stake."

"If I may," Gohan cleared his throat. "I… love your daughter very much, Vegeta, sir. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I know you don't like me that much, if at all. But, I have always respected you despite your past actions, a-and I would like to be on friendly terms on you, even if it's just for Nachi's sake."

Vegeta stayed silent for a long pause, before he sighed. "… It's not as if I hate you, Kakabrat. Though I should." He locked his stern glare into his. "When you have a child of your own someday, you will understand that it is… difficult to seeing them grow up. I have raised Nachi on my own for 13 years now, and seeing her grow into someone I pride in; it's hard to let her go." He grumbled as he crossed his arms, turning his head away. "I suppose… I can let you into this… _family_." His head whipped back to capture Gohan's own stare. "If you so much as hurt a single hair on her tail, your death will be by _my_ hands. Understand?" He growled.

Gohan nodded without hesitation, meeting the man's glare. "You have my word, sir." He held his hand out, which Vegeta eyed for a moment before meeting the appendage. Gohan fought back a wince as the man squeezed with little effort, a silent promise on his end of the deal.

Nachi sighed in relief, bringing the two men in her life into each of her arms. "Finally, I can catch a break from the tension. The testosterone battle was getting quite tiresome," she groaned, before speaking louder into the air. "Okay, Bulma, you can let us go now!"

Bulma did so, with Gohan saying his goodbyes to Nachi with a peck on her forehead and heading home. Nachi splayed herself onto the couch, the stress finally gone from her head as she sighed contently.

"Scoot over, brat," Vegeta gruffed as he pushed at her head. She growled, sitting up briefly so he can take a seat before she lifted his arm up and sneaked her way through. She placed her head on his chest, her cheek smooshed on the hard surface.

"It means a lot to me that you finally accepted him," she murmured, her tail curling up around his arm.

He clicked his tongue, stroking the furry appendage absentmindedly. "I wouldn't go _that_ far," he grouched.

Nachi shrugged. "If it means no more useless glares every time his name was brought up, then it's enough."

It was silent, the two of them appreciating it when Vegeta questioned quietly. "Do.. Do you really see your future with him?"

She sat up a bit, looking at him warily. "Daddy—"

"This is not meant to be negatively," he stated. "I'm curious as to how you see your future planned out."

She settled once more, mulling the thoughts over her head. "Ah… I do see me and him living a long life."

"How many grandkids?" He mused.

"There's no telling," Nachi smiled softly. "As much as possible, I suppose. I already know Miss Chichi expects them from us."

He snorted. "That harpy has wanted children from you with her son for the longest."

She slapped him on the chest, though it was more of a tap. "Do not insult my… mother-in-law, is it? She has been nothing but kind to me since the day I met her all those years ago when we arrived on this planet."

"Easy for you to say. That woman has hated me from the start."

"Well, can't say it's without reason," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "I couldn't care less."

Nachi's laughter died down, before looking up at the man's onyx gaze. "How many grandchildren do you want anyways?"

Vegeta shrugged, looking away from her inquisitive stare. "It's not me who will be pushing those cubs out. I was there with your mother when she was in labor and giving birth… I commend any woman who has the ability to push out children. I had first-hand experience at the visual," he shuddered. "Though, repopulating the Saiyan race is always a nice feat in itself," he stated with a gleam in his eye.

Nachi shook her head and rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ , you think of repopulating the Saiyan race and leave it all up to me."

"It's not _all_ up to you to carry the royal blood down! After all, Trunks still has plenty of time!"

"Daddy—"

As Vegeta rambled more on about the repopulation of nonexistent Saiyan babies, she can hear the steady heartbeat in her ear, muting out his one-sided conversation. That, coupled with his petting of her own tail, she trailed off into dreamland. A pause, and she felt a slight pressure of his hand pressing into the side of her head, his grip ever so slightly tightening before he joined her into slumber.

Bulma walked into the scene, squealing quietly and taking plenty of photos to hang around the house.

* * *

Several months pass by, and everything was bliss.

Over the course of the months, Nachi and Gohan's relationship progressed as time passes by in each other's presence. Though she can't easily say those three words as easily as he can, she does tend to say it from time to time, especially during milestones in their relationships, which make it more special to Gohan.

School had started again, and it was amusing to see their friend, Sencha, confessing his love for Videl on a daily basis in public. It embarrassed the girl greatly, but she couldn't help but accept his affections each time he did. The country boy would have this glazed over look in his eyes whenever the ravenette sent a smile his way.

Soon, their little group would be graduating from OSHS. It would be a bittersweet memory, but it's not like Nachi wouldn't see her favorite couple ever again. She had heard from Gohan that Sencha was planning to propose to Videl on graduation day, which didn't surprise her in the least. If the male had his way, she'd been married to him the moment he laid eyes on her.

The high school had been irritating her regarding her own choice of occupation in the future. She never worked in her life, _ever_. Human jobs, anyways. She didn't think missions for Frieza counted.

Gohan had already chosen to follow what his mother wanted; a scholar, or more specifically, a professor. The thought of seeing her mate in the dull and boring outfits her own teachers wear made her snort, but if it was what he wanted, then who was she to judge?

She, however, didn't see this part into her future. She really didn't want to blend in to the human crowd and see their faces every day like Gohan would. Videl would most likely take over her father's dojo, or join the police academy. Either career choice would be a good fit for her. As for Sencha, he'd probably do something regarding agriculture.

Nachi was lost. She could work for Bulma in the lab, but she wasn't ever good regarding science and technology, so that was a no-go. Perhaps work as a nurse in the infirmary? No… that would be too much trouble and she'd probably do more harm than good on the humans.

Groaning, she dropped her head onto the table, startling the bluenette as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. "What's wrong, Nach'?"

Nachi crossed her arms on the table, laying her head down on them. "Orange Star has been hassling their students into choosing a career, and I, for the life of me, cannot think of a single thing to pursue. Surely, it isn't necessary, but… I don't want to spend my life fighting either, especially when there's no threat," she pouted to herself.

Bulma hummed, placing her coffee on the table before taking a seat across the girl. "Well, what about botany? I remembered your interest in our greenhouse as a child."

"Mm, that's more a hobby. I couldn't see myself doing that a career," she grumbled.

The bluenette tapped her chin, thinking. "Hm… A cook, perhaps? You do make good food!"

"I make the basics and only know how to roast something from my missions as a child," she deadpanned. "And it's usually to satisfy my own hunger."

Bulma's shoulders dropped, running a hand through her bangs. "Well, I'm not sure what else could be a perfect job for you. I would suggest something with children, since you seemed to instinctively know what to do with Trunks as a baby."

Nachi mulled it over. "Hm… children," she murmured.

She couldn't see herself being some local babysitter, seeing as they had no neighbors. However, perhaps she could work in some sort of organization or daycare that involves taking care of babies, toddlers; children in general.

She had always secretly held a soft spot for children; babies especially. Trunks had stolen her heart despite the bitter circumstances of his birth. Baby Goten was adorable even if he was just a mini-Kakarot when it came to looks. She hadn't met Marron when she was a baby, but she was a delight to see as a toddler.

Nachi placed a hand over the bluenette's across the table. "Bulma, I think you gave me an idea." She smiled. "Thank you."

Bulma stared at her, shocked for a moment before she smiled and placed her free hand on top of Nachi's. "Anytime, Nachi."

And that was the end of the discussion of Nachi's occupational life, and finally, it was the day of graduation. The day came quicker than she thought, but she couldn't complain.

She _can_ complain of the damn graduation cap, growling at it refused to stay on her head from her thick mane. Annoyed, she decided to forgo the damned thing as she sat in her row, awaiting for her row to be called up.

Due to her registered name under Briefs, her name would come up much quicker than her group, with Gohan and Videl stuck in the S, and Sencha stuck in R.

The ceremony itself was boring and Nachi had to fight back a yawn. She just wanted to get this over with; Chichi had cooked meals for her and Gohan for the special occasion, and she was all for ditching this damn thing to eat already. Curse her impatience.

She noticed her row of students standing from their chairs, so she followed suit and walked along them, finally releasing the yawn she held back.

"How are you bored by this?" One of the students behind her asked, the girl's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I can't wait to go to college and live my best life!"

"Good for you," Nachi droned as she waited in line for her name to be called up.

The girl behind her talked to ear off up until Nachi finally heard, "Nachi Briefs!"

Hoots and hollers could be heard from the large group of people of the stadium; said group of people being the family friends and such. Nachi marched up to the stage and grabbed her diploma, nodding to the principal as she refused to touch his hand.

She even heard her brother yelling from his place, _"That's my sister! GO NACH'!"_ with Goten following behind the boy.

Snorting, she shook her head and walked off stage, taking her place back into her assigned seat.

The ceremony droned on, her claps louder when Sencha, Videl and Gohan reached the stage. She's biased to say she clapped the loudest for Gohan.

The amusing highlight of the night was before the principal of the high school could end this speech, or start it for that matter, Sencha had ran up door, sans cap and gown zipped open, to confess his love for _his darlin'_ once more. Only this time, Sencha followed suit with his promise and loudly proposed to the Satan girl in front of everyone. Nachi was mildly impressed he even went through with it, and she took great pleasure in seeing Videl's vermillion face before she meekly nodded. Sencha had yodeled into the microphone before the principal of Orange Star forcefully took the mic away, clearing his throat and dismissing what happened in the last five minutes like it didn't even happen.

Once the ceremony was over, Nachi made her way over to Gohan and he smiled brightly her way, immediately hugging her to his bulked form. "We did it, Nach'!"

She hummed, patting his arms. "Really, it's unfair to how you attended the school for only a year while I had to suffer the other two," she groaned.

Gohan laughed, pulling back and holding her by the shoulders. "I'm sure it wasn't all bad."

She rolled her eyes, muttering a _whatever_ before she looked up at him. "So… Sencha's proposal." She smirked. "Did you know he would do it?"

The teen had the decency to look sheepish. "He did mention he was going to go through with it, yes. It was hard keeping that secret to myself!"

She snorted. "I bet. You're _horrible_ at keeping secrets."

He laughed and she chuckled with him, before his laughed died down and he sent a warm smile at her. "You know… that'll be use one day."

Nachi tilted her head. "Hm?"

"Me, asking you to marry me. It'll happen soon, I promise," he reassured.

"I wasn't worried if it wouldn't," she smirked. "Just do not to pull that stunt Rivers did or I'll kill you."

Gohan laughed. "No promises!"

She sighed, dropping her head on his chest. "I suppose I'll have to deal with it when the time comes. After all, you're stuck with me forever."

Gohan pulled her closer, rubbing his nose against hers as he murmured, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**_A/N: I'm gonna be honest with you guys and say this chapter was rewritten SO many times and I still don't like the result, but I didn't want you all to be kept waiting any longer... Be aware it is messy, timeline is all over the place and I can only say the chapter ends one month before Bulma's birthday where Beerus shows up and stuff so yeah... I'm sorry it took me so long, things got a little hectic._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you guys are safe and doing okay from this whole virus. Please stay home if you're not forced to work, keep healthy and such. Anyone play Animal Crossing? That's what I've been doing... lol. Thank you again for all the support n stuff._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

He had remembered the day he had officially met her.

A smart-mouthed, angry and stuck-up little monkey princess who deemed those who weren't her father beneath her.

He was already dead before he could officially meet her when they arrived on Earth, along with the two other brutes. It wasn't until they were all wished back on Earth from Namek was when Gohan decided to introduce the little girl who would only scoff in his direction.

He had to admit, he wouldn't have thought she was Vegeta's daughter if it hadn't been for the same frowning face he seemed to sport every minute of his life. Not to mentioned the hairline… it wasn't as worse off as his, only due to the fact it was more heart shaped than his own.

" _Mister Piccolo, this is Nachi! She's my new friend!" An innocent, 5 year old Gohan grinned at the Namekian before he turned towards the girl who only glared in the boy's direction._

" _And who said I was your_ friend _, half-breed?!" She growled, before turning her glare towards the green man. "I don't see what is so important about you. You're just like the rest of these Nameks surrounding us."_

Yeah, needless to say, he didn't have a good impression of her. He could only fault her attitude towards her father.

As the years passed by, the girl had seemed to settle down more. Let go of that anger she constantly held onto to and let people grow close to her. Not a lot, but enough for his former pupil to be let in.

As children, he had seen the two almost attached the hip, especially when he heard from Gohan that the girl's father left for some time. It seemed like that anger had grown back because of Vegeta's departure. He later learned it was the added fact that Bulma was pregnant, which was inevitable from Trunks's visit from the future.

Throughout the whole time, Gohan had used all his effort into comforting the girl at her time of vulnerability. She surprisingly let him in, and soaked up the comfort like a sponge. This girl really only depended on her father, what with no mother figure, and it was time to find another outlet of comfort… of trust. She found that in Gohan.

* * *

Piccolo remembered the time the two were out in the forest, exploring the area. It was after the events of the Cell Games, two years after. He had been in their vicinity, meditating on a high cliff for the tranquility of the waterfalls rushing down, the wind blowing into the grass blades. He heard two sets of feet wandering around, and he only opened one eye to see Gohan leading the girl through with a hand clasped around her wrist. She was staring at the back of his head, wariness present in her gaze.

" _Gohan, what are you showing me? I don't like this place. It's too quiet…"_

" _I promise you, Nach'. It'll all be worth it!"_

Silently, Piccolo had watched them until they disappeared from his sight.

He sighed to himself, pondering the options he had.

He could follow them and make sure they were safe. Not that he cared… much. Or, he could continue as if he hadn't seen them and meditate just as he had been.

He closed his eyes, in effort to regain his previous state of relaxation.

In and out…

In and out…

In and…

" _I found it! Come on, we're almost there!"_

Piccolo growled to himself, swiftly standing from his crossed legs position. No use in trying to pretend he isn't curious now.

He knew he should've stayed at the Lookout the day, but he didn't listen to his instinct for once.

Silently flying above the trees, he spotted the two near a cliff, looking down at a huddle of baby dinosaurs below. He didn't know what species they were, nor did he care, but Gohan seemed excited in showing the girl.

With his sensitive hearing, he was able to hear their conversation.

" _Look. Aren't they great?"_

" _You brought me here to show me giant reptiles?"_ The girl deadpanned. A smirk curled her lips. _"Or have you brought me here for lunch?"_

The boy casted his friend a horrified look. _"They're not for eating, Nachi!"_

" _Then what was the point of this?"_ She had grumbled.

" _See how cute they are?"_ The boy forgot his earlier horror and pointed down to the pit, where one of the dinosaurs had yawned before resting into place. _"You can't tell me that sight doesn't make your heart melt."_

" _Tch, I don't fall for displays as such."_

" _Don't you watch soap operas all the time—"_

"— _That is a different matter, half-breed!"_ She had growled out, which caught the attention of the dinosaurs resting below. Upon seeing the friendly face of Gohan, they yelped and roared in delight as they beckoned him to their area.

" _C'mon, they want to play with us!"_

" _They want to play with_ you _,"_ She had muttered, sitting at the edge of the cliff with her legs dangling. _"I'm much more content up here, thank you very much—"_

She couldn't finish her sentence when a large tail had wrapped around her torso, bringing her down to the hoard as she screeched in surprise.

" _A-Ah, Nachi!"_

" _Let me go, you glorified house pet!"_

Piccolo watched as one of the dinosaurs brought the Saiyaness into his large front legs, placing her into the crevice of his arms before using her as its personal sleep toy. The girl tried with all her might to struggle out of there, but the weight of the dinosaur seemed to be holding her back, or she just didn't want to actually hurt the creature.

Gohan had eventually floated down, greeting each dinosaur with a smile and pat on the head before he wandered over to where Nachi was. Sitting on his knees next to her, he gave her a small smirk before asking, _"Having fun in there?"_

" _Shut it, mutt,"_ she muttered before shifting into more comfortable position. _"The creature's lucky I don't make minced meat out of it."_

As if knowing they were talking about said creature, the dinosaur huffed angrily before settling again.

"… _I suppose I see what you find so_ cute _in these creatures."_

Piccolo watched from his distance as the teens spent their time with each dinosaur, and it wasn't until the sun was lowering that their parents eventually came back, providing food for their children. Gohan waved an enthusiastic hand as they all chirped back at him while Nachi turned her back towards them, waving once over her shoulder before the teens started their journey over to their respective homes.

" _You had fun, right, Nach'?"_

" _Eh, I guess."_

" _Oh come on, I totally saw you smile at that one dinosaur who wouldn't let you out of its sight!"_

" _Perhaps he was planning to make a meal out of me as well."_

"… _it was an herbivore."_

" _Don't read too much into it, Gohan,"_ she had muttered before glancing at him from her peripheral. He looked carefree, arms locked behind his head as he smiled at nothing in particular; just from the day's events. Nachi's own eyes softened before a huff came from her, small smile forming on her face.

 _It seems like those two are getting closer,_ Piccolo thought to himself, watching as Gohan fought for taking Nachi's hand again while she vehemently refused. He smirked to himself before closing his eyes.

 _I wonder… for their future._

* * *

Now, as he watches a disheveled Gohan pacing back and forth in front of him, muttering to himself as he tugs his hair, Piccolo can't help but roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sure whatever you have prepared for her will be fine," drawled the Namekian, making Gohan stop in his tracks.

"But what if she hates it?!" Gohan whined out, stopping directly in front of Piccolo's line of sight. He pulled out the small object he had been toying with from his pocket, presenting it to the green man and staring at it as if it held the promise to his future.

Which, in reality, it did. Held between his thumb and forefinger, was a ring. Surrounded by two diamonds was a red ruby; the band itself a 14k white gold. According to Gohan (and whatever salesman convinced him to pick the ring), the gemstones represent the past, present and future of ones relationship. It made sense, considering what they went through over the years.

"What makes you think she'll hate it?" Piccolo was not one to come to for relationship woes. He's never been in one nor did he feel the need to be in one. He squirmed uncomfortably at the shining of the boy's eyes. "Nachi… loves you, s-so I'm sure that if you'd even given her a candy ring she'd accept your… proposal."

Yes, the eldest Son boy was planning on proposing to her. It was inevitable, and early in their relationship of six months, but all was leading up to this point. Gohan was fully ready to be committed to her, not that he wasn't already, and start a family. He wasn't sure of the Saiyan customs when it comes to marriage and such, but if they didn't have one, then he was following through the Earthling way.

Gohan sighed, taking a seat next to the meditating, or non-meditating at this point, man. He put a hand to the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I'm… being too much in any way. I just want this to go well. I can't see my life without her," he looked down to the ground with a smile.

"Aren't you two… what was it, mated? I thought you two would be stuck together anyways."

"Well yeah! But you get what I mean," the boy stated with a childish grin. He stared at the clouds surrounding them. The view on the Lookout never failed to amaze him. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. To wake up every morning by her side, for her to have my family name, children… Oh! Piccolo, can you imagine our children?!" He turned to the quiet Namekian beside him with an excited gleam in his eye. "Just picture it! A little boy with her eyes, or even a little girl who looks like me. How many will we have? The endless possibilities!" He tittered to himself.

Piccolo watched from the corner of his eye, a soft but small smile crept on his lips. With the imagery given from Gohan, he tried to picture what a future child of theirs would look like. Memories of a crying and snotty brat came to his mind, having just lost his father and awaiting for his return. This child wouldn't have the same trauma their parents had already gone through. They'll be able to live a normal life, without worrying of whatever enemy is lurking from behind.

And even if there was one… that child will have a strong family to protect them. Two powerful parents, two even more powerful grandfathers. A wholesome Namekian grandfather—

Piccolo stared wide-eyed into space. Where had that thought come from?

Tch. No matter… As he looked from his peripheral, watching Gohan list the probably hundredth possibility of what his and Nachi's children could look like, he couldn't help but think.

' _I can't wait either, Gohan. You'll make a great husband and future father.'_

…

Piccolo watched from his spot up against a tree; his sensitive ears fixed on every word.

The others have surrounded themselves to watch this moment. It had taken weeks of preparation, which was a bit dramatic in his opinion, but it led up to this final moment.

Gohan had taken Nachi out for a usual date, casual as they called it. She wasn't much for romantic gestures, despite Bulma and Chichi insisting that he should do something grand for her. Tempting as it was, Gohan knew his girl and didn't want her to feel confused or uncomfortable with anything, so he kept it simple.

He took her to her favorite cat-themed café where they had her favorite dessert. It was during lunch time, so they ate their hefty amount before Gohan brought her to grassy plain, filled with all kinds of flowers surrounding the area. She had questioned his motives, but he only gave her a bright smile and said he wanted to take a walk down memory lane.

It was the meeting spot of when she had met the young boy, just arriving on Earth with her father and the late Nappa. It wasn't by any means the best meeting, but they couldn't help but be grateful for the fated meeting.

And now, here they all were, far away enough to be out of earshot and vision, but Piccolo could hear the words exchanged.

"You know… I brought you out here for a reason," Gohan murmured, grabbing the girl's hands to stand.

"Eh? Didn't you say it was to walk down memory lane?" She asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"Well, yes…" He let go of her hands, heaving a sigh before slowly dropping onto one knee. Nachi tilted her head at the gesture. He grabbed her left hand, bringing her palm downward and planting a kiss to her knuckles before looking into her eyes. "But I also have a very important question to ask."

The others had seen Gohan's movements, tense with anticipation as Piccolo watches with sharp eyes.

As he hears the words exchanged, with Gohan reminiscing of their past together, Piccolo sees him pull out a small, red box from his pocket. He couldn't see the other girl's reaction from his point of view, but he saw how her free hand had gone to her face.

And as he watches Gohan mouth the words, ' _Will you marry me?_ ', a single nod before a series of nods comes from the girl as Gohan gives her the brightest smile. And with no further hesitation, he slips the ring onto her finger on her left hand, and Gohan swiftly stands to pull her into his arms. Piccolo had to turn away from the public display of affection that came right after, as he stated, "She said yes," to the audience.

Various sounds of cheers came from them as the women run down there first, startling the newly engaged couple as they surrounded Nachi for the new jewelry on her hand. The men go around Gohan, congratulating him. A reluctant Vegeta studied his daughter's expression before grunting and turning away from the festivities. He had no say in the matter, but as long as she was happy, then so be it. Gohan already proved to be a worthy mate for her, it was only a matter of time before _marriage_ would come.

Gohan looked around, in search of someone in particular before he spotted the Namekian up on the tree, arms crossed with a peaceful expression on his face. Said man peeked an eye open, before sending the teen a smirk his way along with a thumbs up.

Gohan beamed.

* * *

The day the wedding came, emotions were high up in the air.

What with the women running around like headless chickens, aside from the bride herself, to make sure everything was _perfect_ while the men gathered around the gravity training room, as per Bulma's request. The wedding was being held outside her backyard, with only known family and friends invited at the couple's insistence.

Afterwards, they would go on their honeymoon. Many pitched ideas were thrown in and it seemed like they went with Krillin's idea of flying all across the globe, _literally_ , and exploring the various countries this planet had to offer. They would leave after the reception was over.

Piccolo was thankfully spared from wearing a _monkey suit_ , but the others weren't as fortunate. Goku was curiously poking at the bowtie around his neck, Vegeta growling about the itchy material while Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were casually having a conversation in one corner of the room. Roshi and Oolong were chattering to themselves as well. Sencha, Videl's fiancé, was not in the same room as them as he was with Gohan as his best man.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called out, a goofy grin on his features as he pulled said man around the neck with his arm. "Now that our kids are getting hitched, that means we'll be like brothers! Isn't that great?!"

This grabbed the others' attention as Krillin chuckled. "Huh, that _would_ make you guys in-laws. So brothers isn't a far off term," he commented.

Vegeta paled at the realization before swiftly punching the man off him who yelped. "WE ARE _NOT_ BROTHERS, CLOWN! DO NOT CONFUSE THE SITUATION!" He barked at Goku, who was looking up at him from his position on the ground with that same goofy grin.

"Speaking of brothers… isn't your brother coming for the wedding, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, curious.

It was true. The others had found out that Vegeta had a younger brother, who had been living on a different planet, just a month ago. It was baffling to mostly everyone that Vegeta had one to begin with considering the Saiyans were a rare breed. He had brought a little trouble with him, unfortunately, but nothing the two spawns of Goku and Vegeta couldn't handle. Then peace was restored once more.

It was when the man was about to take his leave, with his wife, once more that Nachi had stepped up to him and asked if he would attend her wedding. Shocked that he was even approached after that _disaster_ , he stuttered out his agreement. She had bowed to him and his wife, stating she will see them there.

"For my daughter's sake, he better," Vegeta grumbled, leaning against the wall. "I hope this event is over quick. Hate this damn suit."

"Is it _really_ the suit you're mad about, or the fact that Nachi is marrying Gohan and following through with it?" Krillin asked slyly.

Goku voiced his protest, "Hey! Gohan will treat her right!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, turning away from the crown and brooding.

Piccolo only smirked at the teasing before his ears picked up on a clacking of footsteps approaching them, and the door hissed as it revealed Bulma, wearing a fitted red dress that went past her knees, a pearl necklace and white cardigan over. She had a bright smile on her features, and even looked a little misty eyed as her eyes watered over. "It's time."

…

"… do you, Son Gohan, take Nachi Breigh, as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." A sniffle was heard.

"Do you, Nachi Breigh, take Son Gohan, as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and woe, to honor and obey— _growl_ —I mean… for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"… I do." A relieved sigh.

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"… I—"

"DADDY!"

A grumble. "Fine, fine."

"Then by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Son! You may kiss the bride—oh, you're already kissing."

Various cheers and claps come from the audience as Gohan had gracefully taken his wife into his arms, ripping the veil off as he planted a searing kiss onto her lips. Piccolo could catch a tear in the girl's eye before the couple pulled up for air and a sharp-toothed, full-blown smile was bestowed on her features.

Festivities were running now that the main event was over with. The Saiyans were the first ones to be near the food, though Gohan and Nachi had more social grace in eating their food for appearances while Vegeta and Goku did _not_ care. The cliché 'toss the bouquet' miraculously fit into the schedule, considering most women attending were already married.

It landed Bulma's arms, as she stared wide-eyed down at the setting of flowers while Yamcha coughed and looked the other way. No one missed the tiny interaction but decided not to comment on it.

And after hours, the aura died down and it was time for Nachi and Gohan to take their leave. They had already changed out of their wedding garb into casual clothing, with only a backpack each to travel with them considering Bulma gave them each a watch to switch between outfits for certain weather. They were Saiyans, and the weather didn't bother them but it was appreciated nonetheless.

Gohan was busy talking his mom down that he would be home soon, while Nachi busied with teasing her brother not to miss her too much. They would be gone for a month, and it was the longest Trunks had not seen his sister. He tried to act tough and not care, but Nachi can easily see through his act and brought him in for a hug, which he responded to quickly. Goten was yammering on excitedly to bring back gifts from each place they visit, and Gohan promised he would.

While his parents busied themselves, Gohan approached Piccolo, the elation still clear in his eyes. "I still can't believe this is all really happening. Being married to the love of my life, about to travel the world with her… it all seems surreal," he breathed out.

Piccolo snorted. "It's as real as it can get, kid."

"Yeah…" He mumbled, staring off to the side. The Namekian followed his sight and of course, they were trained on Nachi. She was bidding her uncle Tarble and his wife, Gire, a goodbye before the couple returned to their home planet. The soft look in her eyes was clearly stealing Gohan's attention, and he spoke without moving his attention away. "I just… really love her, you know?"

Piccolo can't say he does, but he nods nonetheless to appease him.

It was then Nachi caught his eye, and she gave him a soft, small smile before turning her attention back to her chattering uncle.

The atmosphere was a little suffocating to the Namekian, but he couldn't help but feel happy for his pupil on the inside. He was finally getting his desired happiness after so long.

"Have fun on your travels," he said, patting Gohan on the shoulder who in turn nodded determinedly.

"Yeah! And maybe we can make you and dad a grandfather when he get back!"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, brat!" A shout from behind resonated.

* * *

 _I hate it here,_ Vegeta grumbled into his mind.

The man was stressed to the max and today was no better.

The source of his problems laid in the hospital bed, grunting with effort through another contraction as she gritted her teeth from screaming out.

"Yes, that's it," the midwife cooed as she soothingly ran a hand down his daughter's back, a firmer hand on the lower part. "You're doing great, Mrs. Son. Expect these contractions to be much more intense as you get closer to 10 centimeters dilated."

Yes, his daughter was giving birth today… two days late, as it is.

It was a sunny day in July. Just a month ago, they had celebrated Gohan's 21st birthday, and now here they are, about to welcome someone new into the world on the 18th.

Things were a little hectic after the wedding and honeymoon. While the couple were gone, Bulma and Yamcha seemed to have rekindled their relationship after wedding jitters. Vegeta still stayed at Capsule Corps, though he saw Yamcha's bare ass in the kitchen in the middle of the night more times than he'd liked.

Videl and Sencha had decided to get married back in September, once the couple was back from their travels to share the ceremony with their closest friends. It was a smaller ceremony than that of Gohan and Nachi's, one where Hercule hysterically bawled at while VIdel rolled her eyes at her father.

Bulma had decided to gift the newlyweds a large home stationed near her own house as a wedding present. Gohan had protested at first from the unnecessarily large house while Nachi had shrugged and stated, 'more room for our cubs.' They thanked the blue-haired woman greatly for the generous present.

It was then that they decided to host Thanksgiving in their new home as both for the festivity and a house-warming situation. It was also that same day where Nachi discovered she was pregnant from instantly running towards the sink to throw up whatever she did eat from the sight of the meat that Bulma and Chichi cooked.

She should've felt their presence sooner, considering she knew her body, but with the holidays around, she wasn't paying enough attention.

And now, nine months later, here they were in C.C.'s medical ward. A general hospital would have been too suspicious considering this child would probably be born with a tail and didn't want to scare off any doctor. The midwife was Bulma's midwife from when she had Trunks and was to be trusted.

Currently, Nachi was chewing on some ice as she waddled around the room, with Gohan right behind incase she needed help. He ignored the annoyed glare she sent him.

Vegeta was tucked into the corner of the room, eyes closed and arms crossed as he stayed relaxed. This wasn't his first rodeo dealing with a pregnant Saiyan woman, and it was amusing to see and hear how the half-breed dealt with keeping up with his wife's hormones.

"If you touch me one more time, I swear I'll bite your hands off, Son Gohan!"

He was taking the whole thing in stride, fortunately. "Just making sure you're okay, dear."

"I'm perfectly fine— _ugh!_ I've literally met death and this has to be the worst pain ever," the girl grunted, holding onto Gohan's arms (reluctantly) as she breathed through another contraction. "These are coming in much quicker. How much was that one, daddy?"

"2 minutes and 3 seconds," he drawled out as he rose from his seat. "I'll get the midwife. It may be time."

With that being said, Vegeta marched out the room to find the woman. Once he explained how short Nachi's contractions were coming in, she speed-walked over to the room while he turned the other way to find the others in the waiting room, anxiously waiting on the news. The room consisted of the Satan-Rivers, Bulma and Chichi, the two kids and of course, Goku and Piccolo. The humans perked up when he appeared at the doorway, and Videl demanded, "Is the baby here yet?!"

Vegeta snorted. "Not exactly. I have a feeling they'll be here soon, however."

Chichi squealed. "Ooh, I can't wait to find out whether I'm having a grandson or granddaughter!"

"Does that mean the baby will be a full Saiyan since Nachi is full-blooded and Gohan is half?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I would think for the most part the child will harbor more Saiyan characteristics than human," Vegeta answered.

Piccolo muttered, "Dende help us all if they turn out anything like a feral Saiyan."

"I just can't wait to teach the little guy how to fish!" Goku beamed.

His wife smiled. "You think it's a boy?"

He shrugged. "I don't really care what the baby is, as long as I teach them how to fish!"

The room chuckled before the midwife came to Vegeta, tittering, "She's crowning! I would be there soon if you don't want to miss the birth of your grandchild!"

The waiting room tensed again as Vegeta heaved a sigh, squaring his shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

…

"Push, push, push…" The doctor instructed as Nachi lowered her head, grunting and exhaling harshly from the intense pain and pressure below her abdomen. Gohan was sitting behind her, a hand on her lower back, rubbing soothingly as he pressed light kisses to her temple, muttering praises in her ear. Vegeta was by her head, intensely focused on the doctor should he mess anything up. The doctor was aware of his stare, sweating a bit but decidedly ignored it.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Son," the doctor claimed, pressing two fingers in. "I can already feel the head close, so on your next contraction, push with all your might, okay?"

"That's what I've been doing," she snarled. Gohan pressed a kiss to her sweaty and red cheek. She groaned when she felt the rippling pain once more, and gritted her teeth as she pushed through another contraction.

"Come on, Nachi, we're almost there. We get to see our baby soon," Gohan whispered in her ear, pressing a thumb to her lower back when she cried out in pain. "You're doing _such_ a good job, sweetheart."

Vegeta took his attention off the doctor to look at his daughter, and he gruffed out, "Saiyan women gave birth in the battlefield. If they can do it, so can you!"

Though not the exact encouragement that was necessary, it seemed to work as Nachi pushed with a little more effort as the doctor instructed, and not long, the doctor exclaimed, "I see the head! Mrs. Son, give us one more push!"

Gohan instantly raised his vision to her lower half, and he watched with wide-eyes in awe as Nachi cried out once more as the rest of the body was out, and clearing the airways, the baby let out a piercing cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

The doctor placed the cub on her chest, letting the mother have skin to skin contact as he wriggled around with small cries. Nachi instantly ran her fingers on his cheek and his hair, whispering, "I have… a cub of my own now…"

Within the next few minutes, the cord was cut and the _after-birth_ was out, it wasn't long before the baby was cleaned off, tail and all. He was wrapped around a blanket and a red cap was placed on his head before he was placed in Nachi's awaiting arms.

The two men looked down, already finding the similarities after not being covered in blood. He was pale, much like Gohan's skin tone. A full head of hair was attached, dark in color just like the tail tucked into his blanket. It seemed like he favored his father in looks, aside from the sharp nose of his mother's, but as the baby yawned and slowly opened his eyes, he was blessed with his mother's eye color.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel pride in his chest. Not only was he now a grandfather, but a new member of the Saiyan race was added!

As the night goes on, with Nachi finally resting from exhaustion and Gohan sleeping on the seat beside her, Vegeta holds his grandson to him as he stares out the window from the upper levels of the ward. The baby was cooing, looking up at him with large, fuchsia eyes that sparkled with curiosity.

Vegeta ran his bare hand across his cheek, where the cub snuggled into unconsciously. His tail was out of the blanket's hold and waved freely.

"Go to sleep," he grunted to the baby, _Cavo_ , while said boy was stubborn in fighting off the exhaustion in his own eyes.

Vegeta used his free hand to run his fingers through the babe's tail, and as predicted, Cavo was slowly falling into slumber from the soothing sensation before he was snoozing away.

A faint, genuine smile ghosted his features as he whispered to the resting cub, "Hope you're ready for this catastrophic family with years to come… Cavo."


End file.
